Dis, Belle Sorcière
by bibidibabidibou
Summary: PAS DE SPOILERS D'HP7. Un damné. Une adorable sorcière. Il connaît le remord et voudrait s'en débarrasser. Elle se sent coupable et veut l'aider. Il refuse. Elle insiste. Elle adorait le petit Severus, il avait confiance en Amy. Alors, tous deux
1. Adorable sorcière…

**_la petite rubrique de Bidibou_ :** salut à tous! arrrrghhhh !nan attendez !arrêtez les jets de tomates fétides, je vous avez promis la suite, là voilà..oui, oui, je sais il y a du retard !follement de retard, mais, c'est bon, je suis lancée ! je vous souhaite une trés bonne lecture ! je vais tâcher de publier un chapitre par mois! eh ! qui est ce qui m'a lancé une pomme de terre ! méchante, toi là bas au premier rang !je sais, l'intervalle risque d'être long, mais les chapitres le seront aussi ! hé hé ! à bientôt !

* * *

**Rar :**

**_LunaChoue :_** je t'adore, ma pitchoune. GSPr que tu vas bien et je te fais milles bisous !

_**Milles Mercis à :**_

**_Zakath Nath_** (lol, vive les messages subliminaux, alors prêt pr la suite ?hi hi),

**_Eniluap _**(c'est toi que je remercie !) ,

_**crevette **(_ouiiii, c'est ça ! merci je ne me rappelai plus le nom !)

**_Erika_**folle mouauh ? t'y vas fort, lol ! voilà la suite, gros mercis ! ),

_**voodan** _(toi aussi merci ! merci de me dire que tu as aimé, mouche les snifs ds un bon kleenex et bonne lecture !),

**_morsure Amicale_** ( tiens coucou Morsure ! comment va ? merci à toi, j'ai pas pressé ni pris mon temps juste attrapé les idées au bon moment..nim de diou, t'as vu ? ça rhyme ? bises !

**_bohemio_**(mouhahhhaa oui oui je sais, ben t'as bien raison, pis au moins t'auras de l 'écho maintenant ! lol )

**_lafolleuh _:** lol et toutes mes excuses petite folle qui déraille et dont l'humour me plait beaucoup ! là tu vois , tu es bien partie pour avoir une réponse plus longue que la moyenne ! pour compenser mon indélicatesse de la dernière fois … T T.. Mais le cœur y était comme toujours, ça je te le certifie ! je te remercie d'avoir mis de ton cœur (vache, ça fait répétitif ce mot, dsl ! ) dans cette très sympathique reveiew que tu m'as envoyé ! merci pour ton soutien et gros kisssouuilllllesssss petite folle qui déraille , très bonne lecture et à bientôt !

_**elfie :**_ **hi** hi hi ! tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait des plaisirs des reveiews dans ce style ! merciiiiiiiiiiii ! tu as vu je te mets juste dessous la folleuhhh qui déraille qui s'est plaint (de façon justifié, snif….) que je vous avez toutes deux négligées dans l'ancienne reveiew.. (avec raison mais… ! uniquement sur la longueur ! alors je corrige ça aujourd'hui ! lol) j'espère que la seconde partie sera toute aussi bien, en tout cas je pense qu'il y aura moins de raison de sortir ses kleenex, lol, pck évidemment la machine romance va se mettre en branle ! youpi ! enfin pas pour tout de suite mais…. Je veux un happy end ! pas toi ? Grosses bises ! bonne lecture ! à bientôt !

**_Mikishine_ : **hello ! j'étais bien contente de savoir que le dernier chapitre t'ai remonté le moral ! …je suis bien contente que tu ne me botteras pas les fesses, mdr, puisque voilà la suite ! quoi ? qui a dit enfin ! merci à toi de tout les plaisirs que la lecture de ces petites histoires te procurent.. ! Bises tout plein Mikishine !

* * *

petite interlude avec : 

**_Fanette31 :_ **« arrrrhhhh ! jubilationnnn ! » est ma réponse très inintelligible suivie de « ah ah ahe ouhhhhouhhh ! « autrement dit « mouahahhaa ahha » et « pafff pafff paff » (table martyrisée par un poing…passons.. et « chlampk ,plurfff » (ça c'est moi qui tombe par terre et qui essaie de me rattraper à cette chaise tournante qui m'a envoyé valdinguée…. )vive Chicago, richard gere, le plagiat, toiii et sevychoooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! permet moi de commenter ton procès Fan !

**jeudi 14 septembre, 10h27, Cours d'Assises. **

Il fait une chaleur étouffante dans la petite salle de tribunal. Cette dernière, est bondée de monde : journalistes accompagnés de photographes, des anonymes, le boucher de la rue Sanguinole, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Minerva Mc Gonagall, Tom Elvis Jedusor…enfin, toute la clique.

Tous, sont venus assister au procès du siècle. Celui du célèbre auteur Fanette. (ma pauvre… Tu sais, je suis toute cette affaire de l'au delà, sur un nuage ouateux d'une jolie couleur orangée…Bon, il y a des désagréments, à cause de l'humidité mon pantalon est mouillé.. mais qu'importe tu vaux bien ça ! )

Un officier pénètre dans la salle mettant ainsi fin au brouhaha qui y régnait et dit à haute voix :

- Silence. Veuillez vous lever. La Cour supérieure, présidée par l'honorable Juge Braguette, est ouverte. (mouahhhhaa juge braguette ! ouui, bon d'accord, il me faut pas grand chose..) )

Toutes les personnes présentes à l'audience se lèvent quand le juge, accompagnés de deux assesseurs et d'un greffier, entrent dans la salle et demeurent debout jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient pris leur siège. L'officier invite l'assistance à s'asseoir.

Le juge demande alors :

- Faites entrer l'accusée. (c'est toi !)

L'officier se dirige vers la porte par laquelle il est entré quelques minutes auparavant, et l'ouvre pour permettre à deux autres officiers, encadrant l'accusée menottes aux poignets, d'investir dans la salle. Le brouhaha regagne d'intensité, les flashes crépitent, puis tout se calme.

L'accusée n'est pas belle à voir. Nous nous passerons donc de sa description. Notons juste le regard fuyant et ses cheveux secs et fourchus.(ah bon ? et ben dis donc, ils t'on martyrisé en prison, les petit salop biiippp ! ça va pas se passer comme ça, je te le dis moi ! mon nuage en frémit d'indignation !  
**  
L'accusée est accueillie par son avocat. On lui enlève ses menottes. Puis le juge reprend : **

- Greffier, veuillez lire les chefs d'accusation.

- Fanette, voici les charges qui pèsent contre vous : prise en otage des pensionnaires et du personnel de la maison de retraite « Les pâquerettes par la racine » ; tentative d'assassinat au moyen d'un membre factice, à savoir la prothèse de Mme Bidonnet, sur un membre non factice du personnel de l'établissement ; vol de dentier ; et enfin, tentative d'étranglement avec un cookie sur la personne de…heu…Bibabibiboubu…non, ce n'est pas ça…heu…Bibabeuloula… (bah décidément ! ..enfin, je ne peux me vexer de ce genre de chose, n'oublions pas je suis morte ! )  
**  
- She's my baby ! intervient gaiement Tom Elvis Jedusor provoquant ainsi des rires dans l'assistance. (**et moi par la même occasion ! trop fort ! mdr !)  
**  
- Silence ! Ou je fais évacuer la salle ! hurle le juge en tapant comme un dingue avec son maillet. **(plak plak plak fait le marteau ! )  
**  
Le silence revient. Le juge s'adresse à Fanette. **

- Que plaidez-vous Fanette ?

- Heu (très bien parti Fan ,bravo ! )  
**  
- Connaissez-vous la peine que vous encourez au moins ? **

- Hi (idem 

- Votre avocat ne vous a rien dit ?

- Il m'a juste dit qu'il prenait les chèques, les cartes bancaires et même les anciens francs, votre Grandeur. (ouala ..oaula … Oualalalla..la crapule ! la crapule, nom de diuou, il va se faire convoquer celui là je te le dis moua !** )  
**  
**- Ha, je vois. Bien, dans ce cas, laissez moi vous dire que vous risquez gros sur ce coup là !**

**- Je ne risque pas la peine de mort tout de même ! s'affole Fanette. (**non non quand même.. m'enfin, tu sais les nuages c confortable, puis en plus les couleurs sont design au crépuscule et à l'aube. Je serais meme gentille je partagerais le mien avec toi.. moyennant.. voyons voir…. 10 d'intérêt, 23 de dividende. .humm.. plus..moui c'est ça.. mais rassure toi « je prends les chèques, les cartes bancaires et même les anciens francs » )  
**  
- Non, mais quelque chose de pire encore.**

**- …** (ah oui ,pire que la mort ! un détraqueur ! un détraqueur ! ouais ! non, calme toi ! calme toi bidibou ! c'est truc là, c'est passé de mode à partir du tome 4)

**- Vous allez devoir passer une nuit torride avec… **

- Un troll ? (ouarg..)  
**  
- Non, pas tout à fait**. (ouf ! )

- **Alors ! **

- Avec…Severus Snape, lâche le juge. (aphone ! )

**- JE PLAIDE COUPABLE ! s'emporte Fanette. **(pousse toi, pousse toi Fan je te dis ! allez pousse toi de ton siége !c'est moi ! c''est moi, je suis coupable, c'est faux c'est pas elle, elle est gentille.. mais moi. .moi, je suis un monstre, un monstre ! Votre honneur, regardez moi, enfin, je n'ai pas les cheveux secs et fourchus mais c'est une illusion, parce que je suis une manipulatrice ! ecoutez moi ho ! c'est pas parce que je suis morte que je peux pas demander à ce qu'on me ressuscite ! Je suis COUPAAAAABLLLLEEEEE ! et non… attendez…. C'est moi.. sev est à moi…bouhhhouuuu.. il est à moi !)  
**  
- C'EST UN SCANDALE ! rugit Severus en se levant de son siège. **(c'en est un oui !parce que tu es à moi..) 

- SILENCE ! hurle le juge en tapant frénétiquement son maillet. (plunch plunch fait le maillet qui fatigue)

Severus se rassoit en bougonnant et en prenant soin de ne pas froisser sa robe. (a AAaaah, comme je l'aime… oohh je fonds ! je fonds ! ouppps.. vient de tomber de mon nuage orange pour un rose.. couleur de l'amour, c'est un signe ! (montre ses dents à fanette t'approche pas de lui )**) Le juge halète. Et Fanette attend, l'air rêveur, le jugement final. **(douce rêverie.. chimères…) 

- Bien, reprend le juge, apparemment vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites. (En s'adressant au greffier) Veuillez effacer les dernières paroles de l'accusée. Nous allons maintenant procéder aux auditions. Nous allons commencer par vous, Fanette.

L'accusée se lève et va prendre place à la barre. L'officier s'approche d'elle et lui demande :

- Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ? Levez la main droite et dite « je le jures ».

Fanette s'exécute.

- Je le jure ! Croix de bois croix de fer, si je mens je vais− (oui bon ça va ! et ho, t'as vu la ligne d'en dessous !le sale cafteur ! )  
**  
- Bon ça va ! On a compris ! s'énerve le juge. Maître Tiramisu (**oh mon dieu ! que de délices ds cette reveiew ?…. qu'est ce que c'est bon la mascarpone, bien crémeuse et veloutée, avec des petits copeaux de chocolats ou alors un tiramisu aux fruits rouges…aaaahhh damnation ! j'en ai presque oublié Severus !oui, presque seulement presque ! )** , si vous voulez bien interroger votre cliente. (Il s'essuie le front plein de sueur avec un mouchoir) **(beurrrrkkk ! comment ose tu mettre ça après du tiramisu !) 

L'homme de Loi se lève puis se dirige vers l'accusée. Après une pause, il débute ainsi.

**- J'ai en main une déposition. Il s'agit de celle effectuée par vous-même, suite à votre arrestation en date du 29 août 2005. Dedans, vous avouez avoir pris en otages les membres de la maison de retraite. **

- C'est la vérité malheureusement.

- C'est bien ! Vous êtes une fille honnête ! 'mouaiis.. (moue dubitative.. puis hochement de tête) Okay, admettons ! )  
**  
- Pouvez-vous dire aux jurés pourquoi ? **(ça me fait penser à Dustin Hoffman dans.. grrr je ne me rappelle plus du nom… avec Brad pitt et .. ds un tribunal d'assise…. Bon bref, film super au demeurant mais là, j'ai un trou de mémoire !lol)  
**  
- Pourquoi ! **

- Heu…je vais reformuler ma question. Pouvez-vous expliquer aux jurés les raisons de cette prise d'otage ?

- Et bien voila, je ne supportais plus qu'elle martyrise, le grand, le beau, le ténébreux, le sexy… (aouch, t'y vas fort encore ! je t'ai pardonné moi tu sais, mon suicide !)  
**  
- Non mais, elle va se calmer, celle-là ! jalouse Hermione Granger**. (ouais, vas-y ma grande ! )

- Silence, bordel ! la coupe le juge. Fanette vous pouvez continuer. (voix off : les injures ne sont pas de mises dans un lieu clos..)  
**  
- Donc, je disais que je ne supportais plus qu'elle s'en prenne à Severus Snape. Et j'avoue que j'ai craqué. Je l'aime tant vous savez ! **

Sur ces paroles, Hermione Granger se lève brusquement et tente de se jeter sur l'accusée. Elle est heureusement retenue par un Snape plus que flatté de cette jalousie manifeste.(tu m'étonnes ! qu'il est chou ?…fond de nouveau et arrive sur un nuage couleur espoir.. la terre se profile sous moi** ) Il la rassoit en prenant soin qu'elle ne froisse pas sa robe. **(attentioooonnnnn !surtout ne froisse pas ta robe ma chérie, et ohhh, regarde une peluche. ;mouvement du majeur, ça y est , c'est clean. Severus peut à nouveau se concentrer**.) **

- Fanette, reprend l'avocat, on vous accuse d'avoir provoqué l'étranglement de Bidibou au moyen d'un cookie. Etes vous coupable ou non ! (coupable coupable ! coupable )

- Je ne suis pas coupable ! Je ne suis pas une criminelle ! (Elle commence à pleurer). (ah bah non alors..innocente, je voulais pas te faire pleurer tu sais !** ) Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ses gâteaux sont un étouffe-jehovah ! (**quaaaah ? indignation ! sont très bon mes cookies, bon ptétre un peu dur, car un jour une cuillérée en bois a claqué dans la pâte (fait véridique.. hélas) mais sont succulents !je conteste ! je revendique ! je proteste ! )  
**  
- Vous souvenez-vous de la soirée du 13 septembre ? Pouvez-vous nous dire avec vos propres mots ce qui s'est passé ? **

- Oui je peux. Il s'agit du jour où Bidibou a mis en ligne l'épilogue d'Amy. J'ai pu lire la suite grâce aux ordinateurs situés dans la bibliothèque de la prison. Et…heu… (dis donc, c le luxe, c une prison à la Pennac ?) 

- L'auteur d'Amy, la véritable criminelle dans cette histoire, n'a-t-elle pas encore martyrisé une fois de plus Snapinou ? s'empresse de dire l'avocat.

(objectiooooooonnnnnn !votre honneur ! heuk heukk ! mon dieu.. on ne peut souffrir ce vocabulaire !

**- OBJECTION ! La défense influence le témoin ! (**biennn.. remonte ds mon estime lui ! )

**- Accordée !** (idem fois dix mille)

**- Je vous présente mes excuses Votre Seigneurie. **(oui, tu peux ! malotru ! moule à gaufre ! bachi bouzouk ) )** Puis s'adressant à Fanette) Pouvez-vous dire au public, heu** (lol)** …aux jurés, ce qui s'est exactement passé ?**

**- Ils ont fait revenir Amy du passé. Enfin, Hermione Granger. Amy n'existe plus maintenant. Et donc je ne vais plus revoir le petit Severus. Il était tellement chou, mimi et craquant…**

**- SEVERUS SNAPE N'EST PAS CHOU ! s'emporte l'intéressé. JE SUIS UN ANCIEN MANGEMORT BORDEL ! (**mouaaahhhhha c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombée sur la moquette ! )

**- SILENCE ! s'énerve une fois de plus le juge. Reprenez Fanette.  
- Une fois de plus, elle s'en ait pris à lui ! Je cite : « Il se hait ! Il a honte ! Il a peur ! ». MAIS VIENS PAR LA SEVICHOU ! QUE JE TE CONSOLE ! (Elle tend ses bras dans sa direction).  
Et là, Hermione craque.** (ouaiiis ! vas y ma grande ! allez hop hop ! )**Elle court vers Fanette et se jette sur cette dernière. Une bagarre s'ensuit. (**crochet du droit ! uppercut ! allez hop hop.. mais non bats toi comme une femme ! lâche ses cheveux ! lâche ! tout de suite ! ne pince pas ! Ne griffe pas.. oh mon dieu.. où va le monde ?) **C'est la panique dans le tribunal. Le juge, à force de taper comme un malade avec son maillet, finit par le casser**.( amen) **Il pleure, il vient de casser son jouet. (**fanette doit avoir des kleenex dans sa poche.. ladite poche mise en lambeau par une furie aux cheveux en pétard.. qui froisse sa robe. .mamma mia ! )

et bien voilà ! tu t'e encore surpassée, comment fais tu Fan ? en tout les cas, merchhhiiii merchhhi merchi ! et c'est moi qui suis flattée de tes superbes reveiews ! tout pleins d'énormes bisous de mon nuage vert !

**

* * *

et on repart avec : **

**_Flo-Fol-Oeil :_ **salut ma Floon ! comment tu vas ? très bien GSPR !moi g la dalle, mais je pose ce chapitre et après seulement je vais manger ! tu t'en fous ? t'as raison ! lol ! merci de tout tes compliments, moi faut que j'aille rattrpaermes retards sur TES Fics ! j'y vais cette aprèm tien,s ce sera vachement et follement mieux que de la bio cellulaire !

**_ayuluna _**lol !merciii beaucoup et de ta reveiew et d'avoir motivé les troupes à la publication de cette suite ! je pense que cela aurait pu se faire attendre deux bonnes semaines de plus sinon! très très bonne lecture de cette suite ! bises !

**_Celia Anges_ (Celia Nages ?): **le23 est ton chiffre préféré ? à mon tour d'invoquer le hasard , merci et oui tu as raison c'est très sympa, quoique de quelque façon qu'on review j'aime ! hi hi..comment ça, tu n'avais pas deviné que c'était Minerva ? nonn ! et bien si ! il est gentil Severus, non ? très affectueux avec elle !mdr ! alors, là, la grosse incompréhension..as tu un trip avec l'obsedienne ? j'aimerais bien savoir.. ;ou alors, c'est que tu as lu les Yeux de du Dragon de Stephen King ? euh..merci…. ..pour la torture…. ….. Tu as toi aussi fondu devant le petit Sevy à la porte de sa chambre.. snif snif.. je suis contente que ce passage soit assez réussi ! ne sniff sniff pas pour ta fic et l'humour, moi j'en ai dans les fics et pas dans la vie, vaut mieux la réciproque pas vrai ? ou plutôt, Hein ? pour faire international ! Ryry est un filou, tu as vu ça comme il ne sait pas se tenir devant Snape !mdr… je te remercie de tout ton soutien ! tu es adorable, et je te remercie aussi de me souhaiter bon courage, c'est très rude et plus long que prévu cette parution ! je suis désolée ! bisous tout plein et dis moi, si c'est le bon anagramme !

**_emmaD:_** merci! lol !je suis encore surprise de découvrir une personne qui a lu cette histoire de bout en bout ! j'éspére que cette nouvelle partie te plaira de la même façon..et moi je vais essayer de ne pas partir dans le chapitre "guimauve"... XD.bises et à une prochaine peut être !

_**isa-Syn :**_ t'as raccourci ton pseudo? mdr ! et tu sais que tu as de la chance, toi, Miss ! vu que tu as relu ce chapitre il y a peu de temps, tu as l'impression que l suite est trés vite arrivée, super non? Gros bisouuus !

et...

**ma lolie jolie :** voilà, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire d'autre en plus de merci merci merci merci merci... ! tu es un amour, je crois te l'avoir déja dit,mais ça fait pas de mal de radoter pour ce genre de choses quand on est sincére, et je le suis ! milles bisous plein d'amitié !

* * *

**Dis belle Sorcière**

* * *

**Rating :**PG –13 

**Couples **:HG SS… GW HP….. RW LB….. DM LC

**Genre :** de tout, de rien, d'un peu des deux…

**DISCLAIMER **: je ne suis toujours pas JK Rowling ! et non.. dommage !

**Bêta ! bêta ! bêta :** acclamez bien fort s'il vous plait : **LOLIE ! LOLIE LOLIE !** vous savez pourquoi il faut que vous la remerciez cette charmante demoiselle : elle a tapé une partie de ce chapitre si si si ! elle a tapé un bout de ce chapitre , et elle a corrigé, et elle a fait des remarques constructives, et elle m'a soutenue et enfin elle est TRRROOOOOP Gentille ! Merci Lolie Jolie ! sérieusement, sans toi, que deviendrais –je !

* * *

**RESUME **:. Un damné. Une adorable sorcière. Il connaît le remord et voudrait s'en débarrasser. Elle se sent coupable et veut l'aider. Il refuse. Elle insiste. Elle adorait le petit Severus, il avait confiance en Amy. Alors, tout deux s'acharnent à réparer l'Irréparable. HG SS 

**Synopsis : 1999 ; règne de la terreur imposée par Lord Voldemort dans l'univers Sorcier. Ses fidèles mangemorts l'appuient toujours dans son idéologie despotique, et la mort, faucille à l'éclat vert de l'Avada Kedavra, s'acharne. Dans le camp de la lumière, là où le vieillissant Albus Dumbledore organise la résistance, l'Ordre du Phœnix se voit agrandit par tout un réseau de clans disséminés aux quatre coins de l'île. Et au milieu de ces deux mondes incompatibles, quelques personnes effleurent le bonheur, ils luttent pour la vie et l'amour. Mais, il y en a deux qui stagnent ou qui régressent, pour n'avancer qu'infiniment . Ils s'évitent, ils se manquent, se mentent, et rien… Depuis des mois.. Deux en fait… Depuis que Severus Snape à ramener au présent , une jeune femme, l'arrachant à un petit bout d'homme qu'il était voilà vingt huit ans. Depuis que Amy l'a quitté pour lui revenir sous les traits de Hermione Granger. **

Suite de AMY : pour plus de compréhension, s'y référer ou me poser des questions… ¨¨

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Adorable sorcière…**

_14 Mars 1999, une forêt touffue du Devonshire. 18h00 _

Tel un dard épineux, une branche coriace s'accroche à l'ourlet de sa longue cape de voyage noire, la déchirant d'éraflures dérisoires comme sa quête. (a) D'un mouvement élégant de sa baguette, il réduit le rameau végétal à l'état de cendres froides et peste de savoir ses habits fichus. Il s'arrête un instant et tend l'oreille… mais ce n'est qu'un écureuil qui ose, malgré la température ambiante peu clémente, sortir de son repère.

.- «Tu l'as vu ? » demande son filleul, suspendu lui aussi dans le mouvement.

Ses joues laiteuses sont rougies par le froid et il exhale des petits moutons de vapeur blanche.

.- « Non. Continuons. » Répond-il.

Draco grogne mais obtempère, suivant ses pas et scrutant, l'œil inquisiteur, chaque fourré, chaque tapis de mousse, chaque rare tache verdâtre.

.-« Une journée qu'on marche ! ronchonne le jeune homme, en tailladant un branchage qu'il manquait de peu de se prendre dans son blond visage ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! On ne trouvera rien. Et si c'était une diversion, s'il nous éloigne car il doute de nous. Est-ce que tu n'as pas vu le regard de Tante Bella quand il nous a sommé de partir chercher cette saloperie de plante ! »

Severus Snape lui jette un coup d'œil amical et secoue sa tête brune :

.- « Je ne crois pas non. Cette plante existe. Elle a un haut potentiel maléfique et si Bella se méfie, c'est simplement parce qu'elle a été mise sur la touche. »

Draco hausse les épaules, fait craquer une brindille morte, augmente l'intensité lumineuse que libère sa baguette et soupire :

.-« Toujours est-il que cette fleur est introuvable, qu'il caille, que j'ai faim et envi d'un bon café (b) , d'un siège confortable et de ma petite fiancée ! »

Mais son compagnon ne l'écoute plus.

Il l'a vu.

Isolée à travers toute cette végétation brune alors qu'elle-même regorge d'un vert cannibale. Elle est là, au milieu de nulle part. Alentour, dans un périmètre de 3 pieds, il n'y a rien. Rien que de la terre qui sent la mort, rien qu'une ou deux feuilles mortes priant pour qu'un souffle de vent les éloigne de cette source maléfique. Rien… Aucune fourmis. Et Severus gage qu'il n'y a aucun vers là dessous ni même aucune bactérie.

Draco avance juste pour la forme cette fois, n'y croyant plus, il ne regarde plus et c'est lorsque son tuteur lui dit d'une voix diligente mais ferme : « Ne bouge surtout pas », qu'il reste campé comme un imbécile, un pied en l'air au dessus du feuillage. Il sait que s'il le touche, qu'il le frôle, ce n'est pas d'un bon café dont il aura besoin mais d'un prêtre.

.- « Oh merde… »

_Même jour, 19h20, appartement d'Hermione Granger. _

Pattenrond, aux pattes de velours, se dandine dans le salon. Son gros ventre lui donne une allure irrésistiblement comique et, de son museau étrangement aplati, il part en quête d'un quelconque reste de miettes de ses délicieux cakes que Hermione a fait cuire pour l'apéro. Ron s'esclaffe et Lavande lui tend la moitié du sien. Après un miaulement de pure satisfaction, le matou se pourlèche les babines, lançant un regard de défi à sa maîtresse. Hermione cueille le couple d'un regard désapprobateur.

.- « Lavande ! Ron ! Il est au régime ! » gémit-elle.

Ron se gratouille l'oreille alors qu'il lui demande si elle n'est pas un peu dure avec « ce bon vieux gros matou » et qu'elle lui répond sèchement :

.- « Pas depuis que j'ai appris que sa gamelle du matin était bourrée de chocolat. Enfin, Ron ! On n'a pas idée de donner ça à un chat ! »

Harry lève sa tête, aux cheveux d'une pétulance dressée, de la lettre qu'il écrivait à Ginny. Il charrie Ron de sa mine déconfite et bientôt l'incident de la prise de poids phénoménal du chat roux de la jeune femme (« 8 kilos tout de même ») passe au second plan après les préparatifs de mariage de Ron et Lavande.

Ses longs cheveux, balayent les pages brillantes d'un magasine qui exhibe sur des tons chamarrés, des merveilles de petites robes de demoiselle d'honneur.

Lavande déchire un échantillon de tissu pour le poser sur le poignet de son amie. Elle penche la tête, plisse les yeux.

.-" C'est cette teinte saumon qu'il te faudrait. Elle va à ton teint et à tes yeux… s'exclame t-elle avant de se renfrogner… Oui mais sur Ginny ce serait une horreur, elle a une peau si blanche… »

Agacée, elle claque sa langue contre son palais et interrompe d'une caresse mignonne sur les genoux de son fiancé sa conversation passionnante sur … le Quidditch !

.- « Ron, mon cœur. Tu ennuis Harry et on a absolument besoin de lui pour un conseil. »

Elle agite de petits coupons de soie :

« Vert d'eau.. ou…Ambre ? Harry ? »

Harry écarquille les yeux puis hausse les épaules.

« Heu.. et bien.. Tu sais j'aime tout ce qu'elle porte.. Mais si tu veux mon avis.. Je ne sais pas.. ce vert là est pas mal, non ? »

Il montre un coupon d'un doigt tendu. Un coupon très laid. En velours côtelé. Vert épinard.

Lavande s'écroule, abattue dans le canapé alors que Hermione éclate d'un rire franc.

.- « Ce mariage va me tuer ! gémit la fiancée, se prenant la tête à pleine main. Les hommes n'ont aucun goût.. C'est affligeant ! »

Ron sourit à son tour alors que Harry ramasse le coupon abandonné et le scrute se demandant ce qui ne va pas avec cette couleur. Il aime le vert, Harry. Et il n' a rien contre les épinards.

.- « Lavande, mon cœur, il nous reste trois mois.. Prends un petit cake et souffle un peu, Okay ? on est là pour se détendre ; » Tente de la rassurer le rouquin attentionné en l'attirant tendrement vers lui.

Elle se laisse aller contre son torse d'un soupir résigné, mais les yeux brillants d'estime et d'amour. Puis, elle se tourne vers lui, sourcils froncés, la bouche courbée en une moue agacée :

.- « Je ne peux tout bonnement pas, Ron.. On n'a pas fini ce plan de table et..

.- Non…

.- Si, Ron ! Il faut trouver où placer Snape ! Je n'en dors plus ! s'exclame t'elle hystériquement »

Une giclée de bièraubeurre est soudainement crachée sur le nouveau tapis de Hermione. Harry ne s'essuie la bouche qu'après s'être écrié, en état de choc :

.- « Quoi ? Vous invitez Snape ? »

Hermione tremble.. Deux mois déjà… Deux mois..

Ron roule des yeux et agite une main, d'un air fataliste .

.- « Un cousin éloigné du grand père d'une tante ….Quelque chose de ce goût là….

.- Mouais… Et on ne sait pas où le caser….» Complète Lavande en croquant dans un mini saucisson en brioche.

Hermione sait , elle.

.- « A côté de moi . » dit elle posément.

Puis face à leurs regards perplexes, braqués sur elle, elle ajoute, se penchant vers eux, suppliants presque :

.- « _s'il vous plait…_ »

**o0o **

_19h33_

.- « J'ai une crampe. »Prévient Draco.

Severus essuie d'un revers de manche la sueur acre qui perle à son front .

.- « J'en suis désolé pour toi.. Essaie de décaler ta cheville d'un quart de pied, je te prie. Et éclaire, aussi…»

Draco gémit, prononce un « lumos maxima » d'asphyxié, gigote, souffle et ne parvient à rien d'autre qu'énerver d'avantage la plante mortelle. Celle ci, s'étant sentie menacée à sorti de sous terre des racines très encombrantes qui emprisonnent une de ses chevilles à même le sol et une autre une quarantaine de centimètres plus haut. Suspendu dans les airs .

Rien de bien dangereux en fait, car la résine enduisant les parties souterraines de la plante ne sont pas toxiques…. Cependant, il y a un problème… On ne peut s'en échapper…Sans risquer de toucher les parties aériennes sulfureuses.. ou d'avoir une crampe en attendant qu'un ami parvienne à le dégager de là.

Draco souffle, donc. Il ne peut faire que ça.

Severus, accroupit, gratte la terre pour dégager le végétal. Il a passé des gants en cuir d'Hypogriffe qu'il avait préalablement fait mariner une nuit entière dans un chaudron de potion ultra-imperméabilisante.

Une goutte de sueur, négligée, glisse le long de l'arrête de son nez alors, qu'il esquive un rameau qui cherche à l'atteindre farouchement, et la petite larme tombe sur un limbe. Le rachis se tord, frémissant, gourmand. La plante noircit. La goutte roule le long d'une nervure nécrosée. Puis tombe. Noire. Noire comme l'encre. Le venin l'a gorgé .Un poison mortel que même la terre refuse. Le globule obscur reste en surface. Reclus.

.- « Pitié ! vite ! » Marmonne le blond entre ses dents.

Severus ne répond pas. Il s'allonge. Sa robe est fichue de toute façon.

De sa baguette il trace des cercles rouges sur les parties de la plante à taillader, puis s'y attelle.

Un cisaillement de biais là. Une piqûre sèche ici…

.- « Il aurait fallu une main de plus… Répond il, absent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.. La tienne en fait… C'est ce qui était prévu. »

La réponse consiste en « grumphfhfhf , je t'en foutrais des mains en plus », que le maître des potions magiques, décide d'ignorer. Il sectionne. Il pique, il tranche ..il terrasse. Enfin !

Les racines s'affaissent. La plante se dégonfle, se fige, tombe et manque de lui envoyer un reliquat de geyser nocif dans la face.. Mais, il l'esquive, alors que Draco, dans un dernier réflexe bondit et s'affale un mètre plus loin, le souffle court.

.- « Plus jamais… » Halète t'il.

Severus ricane en se relevant, époussetant le mieux possible sa robe et sortant d'une besace une timbale en fer.

Un sort de lévitation plus tard, la plante s'étale sur le fond carré de la gamelle métallique.

.- « Transplane, et rentre Draco. Je me charge d'amener la plante à Albus. Puis de duper le Maître.

.- Dumbledore ? S'étonne le jeune homme. Je croyais que c'était Granger la pro des végétaux ? »

Le couvercle du gobelet est vissé dans un grincement sinistre. La plante a laissé des odeurs sulfureuses dans l'atmosphère.

.- « Je l'apporte à Albus. Le chef des opérations,. Point barre. »

Il esquive le regard dubitatif du filleul qui sautille sur une de ses jambes à demi-ankylosée.

.- « Pas que cela me regarde.. mais, tu comptes faire ça longtemps ? L'éviter, je veux dire ? »

Le regard noir de l'homme se perd dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

.- « Pas que cela te regarde en effet. A demain. »

Et il transplane. La timbale dans ses mains moites. Il quitte cette forêt et la noirceur fourbe de ses taillis.

**Oo0o0oO**

_15 mars 1999, Grimmaud Place, QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix… 18h00 /_

Comme de coutume, l'ambiance bonne enfant qui règne dans la salle ne laisse pas deviner que les mesures à prendre seront radicales. Comme de coutume, les jumeaux s'esclaffent, Tonks ne cesse de changer de coiffure, Remus a des traits lourds de fatigue, Harry écoute attentivement Albus Dumbledore, Ron va de groupes en groupes, et, comme de coutume, Severus l'ignore.

Cela fait deux mois !

Deux mois qu'ils se voient régulièrement dans cette même pièce.

Deux mois qu'il ne répond pas à ses regards ou si froidement.. Et qu'il refuse ses approches avec sécheresse.. Deux mois enfin que les annotations en bordure de ses comptes rendus sont rédigées à l'encre noire ! oui, noire ! Alors qu'avant il privilégiait le rouge ! Partout du rouge s'étalait, vif ! Net ! Tranchant ! Il rayait, annotait, finement, de traits et de caractères sans appel ! Elle s'en souvient, il ne se privait pas de commentaires rubiconds sur ses copies à Poudlard… Et puis voilà deux mois que tout est terne ! Noir comme le monde…A crever.

.- « Bonsoir. » Lui dit-elle.

Il relève la tête. Il est pâle. Il la dévisage une micro seconde et lui adresse un maigre hochement de tête avant de replonger dans un feuillet exposant le cas difficile des Harpies du Sud de l'Irlande.

.- « Ce n'est pas gagné à mon avis, Hermione.. Lui chuchote Harry qui passait derrière elle .

.- Je te remercie de me le faire remarquer ! » Sifflote t'elle et il accepte avec stoïcisme son regard outré.

Sur ses genoux. Une sacoche de cuir. Dedans.. Les papiers de Charla.. Charla vivante.. Charla qu'elle a été voir ! Charla devant qui elle s'est retrouvée, la poitrine palpitante, heureuse d'avoir appris par un dénommé O'Flaherty que le fils avait dernièrement brisé les tabous familiaux concernant la douce patiente. Charla à la chevelure argentée qui avait un air heureux sur son visage muet. Charla affaibli mais qui se rappelait de cette Amy Granger. Amy que Hermione a fait passer pour sa mère.

Alors Hermione en passant sa main sur le cuir de son sac prend une ferme décision. Aujourd'hui, elle va en parler à Severus Snape ! Elle le lui criera s'il le faut ! Mais elle aidera Charla ! Elle a promis, il y a 28 ans, ou deux mois.. Mais elle a promis… Et Hermione Granger tient ses promesses .

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à demander à l'homme qui ourle son parchemin de lettres étrangement rondes et noires, « 10 minutes de son précieux temps », Draco Malefoy, arrive, la salue et Lola l'embrasse chaleureusement, prenant de ses nouvelles avec une moue soucieuse. Quand Hermione a finit de rassurer cette récente nouvelle amitié, Minerva s'installe à ses cotés et entreprend, maternellement, de savoir ce qu'elle a pu découvrir de son voyage en Scandinavie… Lieu hypothétique, retenu sur les dizaines de pays que les rumeurs ont proposées.

.- « Ça va, Professeur MacGonagall. S'entend-elle répondre. Il y a juste qu'un de mes amis me manque… »

La plume de son homologue se casse. Et un pâté se forme sur la page blanche. Un pâté noir.

_même jour, même lieu 19h48 _

Cette fois encore, elle lui a lancé des regards ambrés insistants. Cette fois encore, elle a pris place face à lui et lui a dit bonjour. Pendant l'assemblée, elle a, bien entendu, jugé bon, de vérifier inlassablement, s'il n'avait pas été happé par le sol carrelé et se tenait toujours raide comme la justice sur sa chaise au dossier ferme.

Cette fois encore, Draco était perplexe, Lola Clunster déçue, Potter le fusillait allégrement du regard, Albus le bombardait de clins d'œil quand la discussion prenait une tournure moins rigide, et Minerva lui offrait des sourires parcheminés.. Lui, cette fois encore, restait là, face à elle, bouillant de haine.. Brûlant de froideur.

Parce que ses yeux … Ses yeux Whisky ne le jugent pas !

Et ils devraient !

Et parce qu'elle a été voir sa mère ! Elle n'aurait pas du ! Pas comme ça ! Pas encore avec ses mensonges ! Sa mère dont la voix chantonnait dans son esprit, sa jolie voix qui fredonnait : « la fille d'une vieille amie est venue me voir. La fille de ta vieille amie .. La Jolie Miss Amy…, Severus, mon Petit.. Si tu avais vu ses yeux.. ils irradiaient… »

Les yeux de Amy-Hermione n'irradient plus, cette fois.

Ils semblent épuisés. Mais décidés.

Severus n'aime pas ça.

Il prend une penne blanche et entreprend de la tailler. Grossièrement. Bien trop préoccupé pour parachever la pointe. Severus la plonge dans l'encrier.

Elle en ressort sombre, il signe la pétition que Hermione Granger a fait passer. il s'est arrangé pour l'avoir en dernier. Il signe en noir, Severus…Mais ne s'arrête pas là…

En bas de la feuille, de quelques traits arrondis, Severus écrit. Il écrit son destin.

_**Très bien, Miss Granger,**_

_**Demain, 19.00, à mon bureau.**_

Voilà.

Il lève la tête. Repose sa plume. Elle n'a rien vu. Elle discute avec Lola. Il passe la feuille sur le bois jusqu'à sa main et le message s'expose à son regard.

Elle tressaille. Et le dévisage. Elle a un air absent. Puis, elle relit, le considère de nouveau, et lentement, infiniment lentement, un sourire éclot sur son visage.

Un sourire cerise.

Et ses yeux ambrés brillent de larmes.

Il hoche la tête, ramasse ses affaires et sort.

Lorsque la porte se referme sur lui, Severus a mal au cœur.

**Oo0o0oO**

_15 Mars 1999 , Poudlard 18h48 _

Hermione panique. Hermione a peur.

Hermione se rappelle ce stress à l'approche du passage des ASPICS, elle se rappelle sa peur devant tous ces capuchons noirs qu'elle est appelée à combattre régulièrement, elle se souvient avoir pensé que jamais rien ne pourrait d'avantage la terrifier. Mais elle avait tort, bien sur.

Elle va revoir Severus Snape. Elle va lui parler. Pour de vrai ! Construire des phrases, entendre sa voix et y répondre. Et Hermione n'a jamais eu aussi peur. Elle n'a jamais autant paniqué.

A tel point qu'elle a bu six cafés avant de quitter son petit studio, à tel point qu'elle a renoncé à coiffer ses cheveux qu'elle ne parvenait qu'à nouer d'avantage à chaque coup de brosse vacillant, à tel point que ses mains tremblent, que ses genoux flageolent, que son cœur lui martèle la poitrine et qu'elle a envie de hurler à cette armure qu'elle dépasse d'un pas chancelant, qu'elle ne sait pas de quelle façon elle va pouvoir engager la conversation !

Hermione se force à reprendre contrôle d'elle-même. Il suffit d'expirer une demi-dizaine de fois pour réaliser, dans un gémissement, qu'il ne lui reste qu'à affronter le Cornelongue Roumain par les cornes. (c )

Elle avance, dans le couloir humide, vers le bureau du Maître des Potions. Ses petits talons battent la mesure sur le sol carrelé et elle entend des sanglots.

.- « Il y a quelqu'un ? » Demande t'elle.

Les sanglots s'estompent brusquement. Hermione tend l'oreille. Elle a bien entendu ! Quelqu'un pleurait ! Et puis, par crainte sans doute de tomber sur un Préfet, cette personne comprime difficilement sa cage thoracique en essayant de ne plus faire de bruit. Inutilement.

Hermione avance et voix une jeune fille, accroupie dans un recoin sombre. Elle aperçoit la masse de cheveux formidablement enchevêtrée avant toute chose, puis croise des yeux rougis, bouffis et un visage ravagé.

.- « ho.. Fait Hermione. N'ai pas peur, je ne suis plus de l'école, et on ne retire pas de points aux gens qui aiment la solitude ici. Dit -elle d'une voix douce.

.- Je sais bien. Lui répond-on. J'avais juste besoin de craquer.Vous comprenez depuis des mois, il est sur mon dos. »

Hermione s'accroupit prés de la jeune élève et lui tend un kleenex. Elle a pris quatre paquets. Elle se sent très émotive en ce moment .

.- "Peeves ?" rugit Hermione.

La triste écolière se mouche vigoureusement et grogne un nom. Hermione sursaute. Quel nom !

.- « .. Il a été d'une humeur massacrante durant tout le cours ! Non pas que ça change de l'ordinaire mais depuis des mois, il est plus qu'odieux ! Je pourrais même croire qu'il veut me tondre le crâne et écrire dessus à la plume indélébile 'Law-Smith : bête noir de Severus Snape !'. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillent avec furie et elle claque un poing sur sa cuisse .

.- « Saleté de prof !Il a besoin d'aide je vous jure ! Il est mentalement divergent ! J'aimerais qu'il se fasse engloutir dans son chaudron ! Vilipende Law-Smith. Ou mieux : que ça lui expose à sa face de Croque-Mort ! Qu'un truc dégelasse macule ses cheveux gras et son nez crochu et qu'il en perde ses dents ! Je le déteste ! Je le hais ! » (d )

Hermione se relève, étrangement calmée. Elle considère l'adolescente, embrasée. Elle trouve qu'elle lui ressemble un peu avec cette tignasse désordonnée qui couvre ses joues écarlates et ses yeux farouches.

.- « Il ne mérite pas tant de haine. L'apaise Hermione d'une voix douce. Mais, je te comprends… Je ne l'aimais pas non plus avant. »

Law-Smith, se met debout elle aussi. Elle plisse ses yeux vert bouteille et sur son front se forme un pli.

.- « Avant quoi, Miss ? Demande t'elle.

Avant de le voir perdre la foi. Et son cœur se maculer de noir. Non, je n'aimais pas non plus Severus Snape avant que la vie ne l'engloutisse et que l'horreur lui explose à la face.. »

Hermione adresse un sourire triste à l'adolescente perplexe et la laisse là. Elle refait quelques mètres, tourne à droite et voit la porte. Un coup d'œil à sa montre de poignet lui dévoile l'horrible vérité. Severus Snape va grincer. C'est sur ! Elle est en retard ! D'une minute exactement. Elle frappe.

_même jour, même lieu,19h01 _

Il s'y attendait. Oui, vraiment ! Il savait.

Il savait qu'il aurait un choc . Mais il ignorait une chose, il n'avait pas pensé jusque là : jusque l'_intensité_ de ce choc.

Trop tard.

Elle entre. Elle semble un peu gauche dans sa longue capeline griotte et il lui indique d'un geste traînant mais sec un siége qu'elle refuse.

.- « Bonsoir. »Murmure t'elle.

Les yeux de Hermione Granger s'alarment un instant.. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde :

.- « Miss. »

Il accompagne ce simple mot, prononcé d'une voix froide, d'un hochement de tête. Il rejoint sa place attitrée derrière son lourd bureau. C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi: un meuble entre leurs deux personnes. Un meuble entre sa froideur immuable et les bafouilles affligeantes qu'il craint qu'elle ne lui réserve.

Il a le cœur au bord des lèvres, quand, sans un mot inutile de plus, elle lui tend une lourde enveloppe extirpée de dessous un pli de l'étoffe qui la recouvre.

Il pense savoir ce qu'il y a là dedans. Il prend en main le colis et le soupèse. Il pense alors que c'est bien lourd une vie de misère et il sort les feuillets. L'odeur autrefois familière d'essence de rose lui chatouille aussitôt les narines et il retient un éternuement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Il regard les papiers, dubitatif, et il entend sa voix un peu éraillée, et ô joie, cette voix bafouille et dit :

.- « J'avais entrepris d'aider.. Quand…Mais le temps a joué contre moi.. Et je suis tellement désolée.. Et je voulais dire « Merci » pour mon retour mais… Enfin, il y a de quoi racheter un peu là dedans.. Il y a de quoi aider Charla. »

Severus Snape crispe la mâchoire. Et il entend ce souffle, cette voix qui cette fois ne bafouille plus, qui chuchote juste :

-« De quoi t'aider aussi, Severus »

Il relève brusquement la tête à en avoir un torticolis et il siffle mielleusement :

.- « Ce sera Monsieur, pour vous comme pour tout autre, Miss Granger.

.- Je dois..

.- Et, la coupe t'il, il me semble n'avoir aucunement besoin d'aide. Voyez mon honorable position au sein de cet établissement pour vous en persuader.

.- C'est qu'une charmante jeune fille dont je ne citerais pas le nom m'a informé du contraire. Elle dit que tu es …

.- Law-Smith, dont l'anonymat ne peut être préservé face à son crétinisme profond et ses pleurnicheries sonores est une apocalypse ambulante et non un critère de référence. Et cessez de me tutoyez comme le gosse que je ne suis plus ! » Beugle t'il en plaquant feuillets et mains sur le bureau.

Voilà ! Il est passablement énervé ! Contre elle et contre lui ! Contre cette idée saugrenue de la prier de venir régler leurs comptes un mercredi soir, summum de la pire journée par excellence puisque ses plages horaires sont accordées uniquement à des Gryffondors dont le courage consiste à ne pas regarder plus loin que le bout de leur nez et à des Poufsouffles si naïfs qu'il pourrait leur faire fabriquer des bombes artisanales en croyant leur apprendre la recette du coulis de Fraise Sauce Barbare ! (e )

Et puis, il avait pensé qu'il n'élèverait pas la voix ! Ou du moins, que si, par malheur, il en arrivait à cette fâcheuse extrémité, Hermione Granger remonterait des yeux exaltés et crierait avec force. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle se plierait comme du bubble-gum qu'on malaxe, qu'elle s'effondrerait sur une chaise une main sur la poitrine, secouée de sanglots bruyants.

Il ne songeait pas qu'une fois de plus, il goûterait à la saveur saumâtre du remord. Alors Severus Snape agit.

Durement. Fraîchement. Comme tout Snape qui se respecte. Il parle :

.- « Abattons Franc-jeu, Miss. »

Elle cesse d'hoqueter convulsivement pour se frotter les yeux, se moucher vigoureusement et se relever. Elle a mûrit, c'est vrai. La gamine d'avant en aurait été tremblante et chamboulée, Miss Amy un rien décontenancée, mais là, il doit avouer, qu'elle l'épate un peu quand elle s'applique à imiter sa posture et à le toiser fixement. Il y a ces yeux surprenants qui le pénètre comme un glaive. Insolents et soumis. Farouches et résignés. Malgré les larmes qui laissent des sillons salins sur ses joues rosées.

Il se demande, étrangement, si ces larmes là, sur la pointe de son menton, pourraient le saouler ? Si l'iris Whisky qu'elles ont côtoyées les a alcoolisées ? Et s'il pourrait oublier ce malaise ambiant en lui en s'abreuvant de ces petites gouttes là, toutes limpides, si pures .Les larmes de Hermione Granger. (f )

Puis il chasse cette idée, quand elle réplique, féroce.

.- « Très bien. De un, j'aimerais te remercier d'avoir permis mon retour, non négligé cette épître et..

.- Cessez vos manigances quotidiennes, vos politesses plates et..

.- CESSE DE M'IGNORER EN PUBLIC ! » Rugit elle, vibrante.

Elle passe une manche nerveuse sur son menton où les petites perles tremblotaient sous la violence d'un mouvement de tête hargneux.

.- « Le tutoiement ! Grince Severus .

.- L'habitude. Ricane t'elle faussement. Quoique j'ai pu dire dans cette lettre..

.- FOUTAISES ! Mugit il en tapant du poing sur la table.

.- Réalité méprisée ? Se raille t'elle dans un sourire carnassier.

.- Pourquoi : vos bafouilles continuelles, vos « bonsoirs » mielleux, vos regards de mauviettes ? Hein, Miss J'ai-tout-raté-mais-comme-une-tête-de-Scroutt-je-décide-de-continuer ? Vous n'êtes pas plus proche du savoir dans le présent que dans mon passé, le savez vous seulement ? Alors : Pourquoi. Vous. Acharnez. vous. A .Vous. Faire. Apprécier. de. moi !"

Le bureau grince alors qu'il lâche cette dernière phrase en ayant omis de tourner sa langue neuf fois dans sa bouche. Le bureau crisse, agacé d'avoir à subir les contrecoups belliqueux de ces deux protagonistes écumants de rage et d'incompréhension. Severus fusille Hermione de son regard charbonneux, un rien penché dessus le mobilier agonisant. Severus se vide de sa hargne.

Hermione répond d'une voix basse et franche .Il aurait juré avoir entendu la réponse avant même qu'elle ne bouge ses lèvres purpurines.

.- « J'en ai besoin. »

Mais lui face à elle, a un tout autre raisonnement : « Elle a tord ! Elle a tout faux, Miss-Je crois-tout-savoir ! Elle confond toujours passé et présent » et il le lui rappelle d'une voix tranchante :

.- « Non. De la même façon que vous croyez me connaître parce que vous m'_avez _connu. Mais vous vous perdez en ôtant cet auxiliaire et ce foutu passé composé..

.- C'est toi qui te perds en refusant d'en parler.

.- Je n'ai aucunement besoin de…

.- Bien sur que si, l'interrompt elle, en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Je suis partie, je t'ai laissé sans même un au revoir, ne me dis pas …

.- Tutoiement ! fait il, sachant là se heurter à rude adversaire.

.- QUE TU N'EN AS PAS SOUFFERT ! » s'exclame t'elle.

Elle reprend son souffle en inspirant profondément, ses yeux ambrés, toujours, posés sur lui, ses yeux qui ne jugent pas, ses yeux qui analysent.

.- « C'est du passé ! Nom d'un Dragon ! Fulmine t'il.

.- C'est mon Présent, Severus ! C'est mon présent ! »

Hermione n'a plus peur, elle se bat, de toutes ses forces, de toute sa voix. Elle crie puisqu'il se refuse à l'écouter, elle crie pour le forcer à l'entendre, elle crie parce que tout simplement elle n'a pas cette capacité innée chez lui à fustiger les gens d'une voix suavement hypocrite. Et puis d'ailleurs, elle ne souhaite pas être hypocrite, elle a trop besoin de lui pour ne pas être sincère.

Elle le voit se mordre la joue. Puis, il lui répond, et elle a mal.

.- « Et bien, faites comme moi.. Vivez avec. » (g)

Le voilà son diagnostic. Il s'en moque qu'elle souffre ! Il lui propose une existence de culpabilité car il ne veut pas saisir cette perche qu'elle lui tend depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant.

Elle perd toute vigueur. Elle se sent mollir. Mollir et dépérir. Pourtant, elle ne s'annonce pas vaincue. Elle constate, c'est tout, et elle en a le cœur pincé, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Elle ploie légèrement la tête et plisse les yeux.

.- « Alors, c'est ça.. Tu me hais toujours, Severus.

.- C'est toujours Monsieur pour vous, Granger. »

Il n' a pas nié. Tellement excédée par sa récente manie de l'apostropher comme une vieille connaissance qu'il en a oublié de démentir pour qu'elle le laisse en paix ou qu'il lui dise cette vérité abominable : qu'il ne la hait pas, qu'elle est là, qu'elle y restera et haine ou pas haine, il sera forcer de faire avec.

Il pense à tout cela et laisse échapper un petit ricanement sans joie .

Le menton de la jeune femme tremble.

-« Quoi ?

.- Je révisais mon jugement sur vous et Law-Smith. Vous avez la palme, Ganger ! Bravo ! Je vous considère désormais comme l'apocalypse ambulante. »

Il sait qu'il est odieux. Elle le sait aussi et serre les poings. Elle encaisse les coups bas. Il en a assez. Il veut que cela finisse. Il veut qu'elle sorte de chez lui. Il veut qu'elle quitte cette pièce et le laisse réduire en bouillis des bocaux précieux qu'il reconsolidera sitôt après pour mieux les faire éclater de nouveau.

Il veut qu'elle laisse tomber.

Elle serre les poings, ravale ses larmes, et annonce :

.- « Tu peux chercher à me blesser, je le mérite. J'en suis consciente. Et ça ne change rien pour moi ! Ça confirme mes idées : Tes paroles acerbes cachent un profond sentiment de malaise.

.- Voyez-vous ça, vous voilà Psychomage chevronnée?

.- Et je ne sortirais pas d'ici sans ce pour quoi je suis venu. » Enchaîne t'elle en esquivant sa pique.

Il sent les feuillets sous ses doigts crispés. Il baisse les yeux.

.- « Je m'occuperais de Charla. Je lirais cette paperasse, j'en reparlerais à O'Flaherty, nous ferons ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour elle. Ecoutez, Miss Granger, c'est admirable de votre part de vous investir dans ce projet, mais je suis à même de le faire seul désormais. Est ce clair ? Maintenant, je vous en prie, sortez. »

Il est calme. Elle aussi. Il se dit qu'elle va avoir suffisamment de bon sens pour accepter. Elle se dit qu'il ne doit pas être aussi naïf pour croire qu'elle va le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Alors, elle prend place sur une chaise.

.- « C'est bien, pour Charla. Mais, je ne sors pas.

.- Oh que si ! » Grogne t'il.

Il a cet air revêche sur le visage quand, dans une imitation parfaite des robes blanches des Derviches, sa robe noire tourbillonne devant elle et s'en va cogner contre le chambranle de la porte. Il a la main sur la poignée et ouvre vivement.

.- « Non. Ecoute-moi : Je suis persuadée, elle insiste fortement sur ce mot, que tu crois que nous ne pourrions pas nous entendre.

.- Exact ! Dehors!

.- On l'a pu auparavant ! Alors, nous le pouvons à nouveau. »

Il ferme les yeux. Il serre les dents et sa main se crispe sur la froide poignée métallique. Est elle donc vraiment si obtuse ?

.- « Granger, pour la dernière fois, je sais que vos notions temporelles sont en large décalage avec les miennes, et je peux vous conseiller un très bon médicomage pour une thérapie intensive. Il vous écoutera, vous lui raconterez à quel point, je pouvais être charmant quand j'avais dix ans, et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Mais cessez de croire que je suis resté le même, que j'aime me planquer dans des placards de cuisine, et, admettez, une bonne fois pour toutes, que j'ai changé !

.- Je l'admets. J'ai des yeux! Vous êtes plus grand. Vous pourriez m'éjecter d'ici rien qu'en me prenant par le coude. Vous êtes, pardon d'être grossière, plus chiant aussi, et alors ? Forcez-moi à sortir d'ici ! Allez ! »

Il ne bronche pas. Elle jubile.

.- « Vous savez ce qui vous retient ? Non ? Le respect !

.- Certainement pas ! Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de vous glisser une bête morte d'un de ses bocaux, dans votre dos, et que vous mettiez à mugir, et à sortir ventre à terre de cette pièce. Mais voyez-vous, je perdrais de bons ingrédients pour des potions indispensables.

.- Vous perdriez la face, oui ! Eclate t'elle de rire . Vous plagierez Lucius ! »

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer le son de son rire. Il l'aimait bien avant. Il roule des yeux exaspérés.

.- « C'est cela. Trop de Lucius nuit à la santé !Sourit il.

Elle se lève de sa chaise et calmement, s'approche de lui.

.- « Je vais te laisser maintenant. Dit-elle. Je sais enfin.

.- Quoi donc? »

Elle sourit, posté devant lui. Elle n'est plus du tout gauche dans sa cape griotte. Elle a le feu aux joues, et ses yeux irradient.

.- « Que tu ne me hais pas finalement. »

Ils se regardent tous deux. Il a eu beau remué les montagnes de remarques blessantes qu'il avait en lui pour lui prouver le contraire, elle ne s'est pas laissée abusée.

.- « Juste, une chose, Severus ?

.- Oui ?

.- Dis, alors, pourquoi me rejettes tu ? »

Il lâche la poignée. Elle attend une réponse valable de sa part. Elle ne le craint plus. Elle ne le craindra plus jamais.

Il lève une main, et la pose doucement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle tressaille, surprise. Elle creuse dans l'obsedienne de ses yeux et il se noie dans le Whisky.

.- « Adorable sorcière, aimes-tu les damnés ? » (h )

_à suivre……_

* * *

AAAARGGGGHHHHHHHHHH ! Quelle jubilation d'écrire ça : à suivre ! J'ai finit le premier chapitre ! J'ai finit le premier chapitre ! yyyyhhhhhaaaaaAAA !

merci d'avoir lu jusque là, ou de suivre cette histoire depuis son début, ou de découvrir !

* * *

quelques nots pour lolie, mais qui peuvent aussi vous intéréssée surtout le petit "c"

a: **pbm : j'en ait discuter avec des copains et dictionnaire à l'appuis, on a vu que la phrase est mal tournée ! une quête ne peut être 'bée' ! ça veut pas dire grand chose « françaiment » parlant ! -mot qui n'ait pas non plus dans le dico mais très utilisé dans la langue de Lolie- mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire !) **mdr, olallala, tu as ameuté tout tes amis. .en fait, vous avez raison, je voulais innover…TT. Mais bon puisque apparemment ça choquait de trop j'ai changé, un tout petit peu…. En tout cas, merci !

b : Black Coffee :ah ahhh !question pour le moins intéressante par ma foi ! ..et si on changeait Lola par un mignon brun aux yeux verts ?non, je ne peux pas faire ça, Lola, c'est mon amie (pr de vrai !) elle existe et je l'adore !

c : cornelongue Roumain :

Cornelongue Roumain –espèce de dragon- mais tu peux aussi mettre juste dragonpour ne pas entrer dans les détailles!

ClassificationMdlM (Ministère de la Magie) : XXXXX (connu pour être un tueur de sorcier / Impossible à dresser ou à domestiquer)

A des écailles vert foncé et de longues cornes d'or avec lesquelles il embroche ses proies avant de les rôtir. Réduites en poudre, ces cornes sont précieuses dans la fabrication de certaines potions… le reste n'est pas important!**super recherche ma Lolie !**

d :lawSmith : elle a du caractère hein !

e : le coulis de Fraise sauce barbare : nan ça existe pas à ma connaissance ! mdr ! mais j'aimerais bien lol !

f : comme quoi faut vraiment s'attendre à tout de sa part, c'est un homme tellement plein de ressources ! je suis sure qu'on pourrait même pas le cloner (oui, ben on c jamais quand même, on peut essayer et je garderai le prototype comme substitut du vrai !

g : à qui le dis tu ? mon dieu, je suis vraiment monstrueuse de lui avoir inventée une enfance aussi pourrie !

h : hi hi hi !ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !


	2. Le ver des morts

_La petite rubrique de Bidibou :_ **IMPORTANT ! OYEZ OYEZ JEUNES GENS ! changement de programme et arrivée... d'auteure …Vous avez peur ? Lol, y a pas de quoi, parce que croyez moi, c'est magnifique pour vous ce qui arrive ! on m'a apporté une aide formidable pour ce chapitre, le concours d'une petite fée en sucre, toute jeune et toute mimie, qui a écrit un passage splendide et à qui j'ai demandé de bien vouloir en écrire d'autres ! ce passage, vous allez le découvrir bien assez tôt, et je pense que comme moi, vous allez aimer et pas qu'un peu.. la plume vient de Luna Potter, et je compte sur vous et je sais que vous saurez ce qu'il vous restera à dire à luna potter quand vous aurez lu le passage qui concerne Charla et Severus !Alors Voilà, Lunachoue, bienvennue à toi, pitchoune ! d'ailleurs, pour ceux qui aiment, ou qui veulent découvrir, miss LunaChoue et deux de ses amies Angel's head & Susu, nous publient quelques histoires sous le pseudo « Le Trio échevelé » ! allez zieuter, et plus que ça , ça vaut le détour ! **

**Autre :** de moindre importance, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai crée un** Lj**.. c'est tout beau tout neuf..c 'est à dire, qu'il n'y a encore quasiment rien dedans. ;m'enfin.. si vous voulez aller faire un tour, l'adresse est dans mon profit ! voilà voilou !

LUNA & Moi vous souhaitons une TRES BONNE LECTURE !

**

* * *

**

**Dis belle Sorcière**

**Rating :**PG –13

**Couples **:HG SS… GW HP….. RW LB….. DM LC

**Genre :** de tout, de rien, d'un peu des deux…

**DISCLAIMER **: je ne suis toujours pas JK Rowling ! et non.. dommage !

**Bêta ! bêta ! bêta :** acclamez bien fort s'il vous plait : **LOLIE ! LOLIE LOLIE !** vous savez pourquoi il faut que vous la remerciez cette charmante demoiselle : elle a tapé une partie de ce chapitre si si si ! elle a tapé un bout de ce chapitre , et elle a corrigé, et elle a fait des remarques constructives, et elle m'a soutenue et enfin elle est TRRROOOOOP Gentille ! Merci Lolie Jolie ! sérieusement, sans toi, que deviendrais –je !

**RESUME **:. Un damné. Une adorable sorcière. Il connaît le remord et voudrait s'en débarrasser. Elle se sent coupable et veut l'aider. Il refuse. Elle insiste. Elle adorait le petit Severus, il avait confiance en Amy. Alors, tout deux s'acharnent à réparer l'Irréparable. HG SS

**Synopsis : 1999 ; règne de la terreur imposée par Lord Voldemort dans l'univers Sorcier. Ses fidèles mangemorts l'appuient toujours dans son idéologie despotique, et la mort, faucille à l'éclat vert de l'Avada Kedavra, s'acharne. Dans le camp de la lumière, là où le vieillissant Albus Dumbledore organise la résistance, l'Ordre du Phœnix se voit agrandit par tout un réseau de clans disséminés aux quatre coins de l'île. Et au milieu de ces deux mondes incompatibles, quelques personnes effleurent le bonheur, ils luttent pour la vie et l'amour. Mais, il y en a deux qui stagnent ou qui régressent, pour n'avancer qu'infiniment . Ils s'évitent, ils se manquent, se mentent, et rien… Depuis des mois.. Deux en fait… Depuis que Severus Snape à ramener au présent , une jeune femme, l'arrachant à un petit bout d'homme qu'il était voilà vingt huit ans. Depuis que Amy l'a quitté pour lui revenir sous les traits de Hermione Granger. **

Suite de AMY : pour plus de compréhension, s'y référer ou me poser des questions… ¨¨

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le ver des morts**

_Jeudi 16 Mars 1999,chez Hermione Granger. 6h15 _

**_L'irréparable_ **

**Pouvons-nous étouffer le vieux, le long Remords,  
Qui vit, s'agite et se tortille,  
Et se nourrit de nous comme le ver des morts,  
Comme du chêne la chenille ?  
Pouvons-nous étouffer l'implacable Remords ? **

Dans quel philtre, dans quel vin, dans quelle tisane,  
Noierons-nous ce vieil ennemi,  
Destructeur et gourmand comme la courtisane,  
Patient comme la fourmi ?  
Dans quel philtre ? - dans quel vin ? - dans quelle tisane ?

Dis-le, belle sorcière, oh ! Dis, si tu le sais,  
A cet esprit comblé d'angoisse  
Et pareil au mourant qu'écrasent les blessés,  
Que le sabot du cheval froisse,  
Dis-le, belle sorcière, oh ! Dis, si tu le sais,

A cet agonisant que le loup déjà flaire  
Et que surveille le corbeau,  
A ce soldat brisé ! s'il faut qu'il désespère  
D'avoir sa croix et son tombeau ;  
Ce pauvre agonisant que déjà le loup flaire !

Peut-on illuminer un ciel bourbeux et noir ?  
Peut-on déchirer des ténèbres  
Plus denses que la poix, sans matin et sans soir,  
Sans astres, sans éclairs funèbres ?  
Peut-on illuminer un ciel bourbeux et noir ?

L'Espérance qui brille aux carreaux de l'Auberge  
Est soufflée, est morte à jamais !  
Sans lune et sans rayons, trouver où l'on héberge  
Les martyrs d'un chemin mauvais !  
Le Diable a tout éteint aux carreaux de l'Auberge !

Adorable sorcière, aimes-tu les damnés ?  
Dis, connais-tu l'irrémissible ?  
Connais-tu le Remords, aux traits empoisonnés,  
A qui notre coeur sert de cible ?  
Adorable sorcière, aimes-tu les damnés ?

L'Irréparable ronge avec sa dent maudite  
Notre âme, piteux monument,  
Et souvent il attaque, ainsi que le termite,  
Par la base le bâtiment.  
L'Irréparable ronge avec sa dent maudite !

**J'ai vu parfois, au fond d'un théâtre banal  
Qu'enflammait l'orchestre sonore,  
Une fée allumer dans un ciel infernal  
Une miraculeuse aurore ;  
J'ai vu parfois au fond d'un théâtre banal (1)**

**Un être qui n'était que lumière, or et gaze, **

**Terrasser l'énorme Satan, **

**Mais mon cœur, que jamais ne visite l'extase, **

**Est un théâtre où l'on attend **

**Toujours, toujours en vain, l'Etre aux ailes de gaze.**

Un frisson remonte le long de son épine dorsale. Un frisson qui semble prendre un malin plaisir à se répandre lentement tout en elle, la laissant transie de froid, recroquevillée sur son canapé, les jambes engourdies et même le plaid pelucheux dans lequel elle joue à la squaw ne lui apporte plus qu'une mince tiédeur insuffisante.

Sur sa table basse, en trois piles distinctes et haute-perchées, sont classés ses cours de Botanique sorcière. De l'étude des mousses anaérobies Photogènes aux peupliers Incendiaires. Elle a délaissé, ce matin, son programme de révision. Elle avait pourtant surligné sur son planning les matières où elle avait grandement besoin, selon elle, de combler des lacunes abyssales. Mais elle méprise ce planning aussi..

Au profit d'un recueil de poème. D'un recueil d'un poète Français : Charles Baudelaire. Là, où elle savait quelle trouverait cette drôle de question que Severus lui a posé hier…Cette question de pure rhétorique qui l'a laissé muette, les yeux papillonnants et l'esprit vide. Il lui avait semblé qu'il s'était évaporé comme une bulle de savon, comme un rien.. A un moment critique !

Elle ne lui avait fourni aucune réponse. Les mots ne venaient plus jusqu'à elle.. Enfin si…Juste cette drôle de phrase.. Il l'avait fait pivoter comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon vers la porte. Elle l'avait dépassé, machinalement, avait fait trois pas, en silence, puis s'était retourné. Il la regardait. Severus. Son expression indéchiffrable, si peu réjouissante, marqué dans chaque pli de son pâle visage. Et, alors qu'elle allait lui demander une explication, il avait fermé la porte de son bureau . De son antre. Il avait verrouillé ce panneau de bois sur son rejet.

Il se sent irrécupérable. Il veut le lui faire comprendre…

Mais cette phrase… « **Adorable sorcière, aimes-tu les damnés ? » **a continué de se décliner, inlassablement, comme un torrent exalté, dans son crâne. Et à la tourmenter. Et quand, elle est allée se coucher, hier soir, les yeux pleins de l'écho de ses mots, elle a pleuré, tout en douceur.

Elle s'est réveillée, migraineuse, d'un rêve chaotique.. La phrase, _cette_ phrase, était, comme une complainte, déclamée, tour à tour, comme une supplique ou comme une interjection…Mais, Severus ne le lui a dit que sur un ton affirmatif ! Comme si c'était une évidence, un dogme qu'un damné ne peut être aimé ! Ce n'en est pas une pour Hermione Granger ! En lui disant ces six mots, Severus Snape lui a permis de creuser, de savoir, de comprendre le pourquoi des choses et. Peut être… De l'aider..

Alors Hermione a lu ce magnifique poème.. S'est vue trembler face aux tourments prophétiques qu'endure le pauvre agonisant, puis.. A realisé… Et frissone.

Severus se croit maudit. Severus se sent damné.

Severus au regard inquiétant de froideur est en proie au remord.

Pourquoi ?

Il est un meurtrier. Ses mains si blanches et soignées sont tachées d'asservissement et de grenat .

Il est mangemort.

.- « Non ! Espion ! Espion pour l'Ordre ! » S'exclame t'elle.

Mangemort en rédemption ? Et il a honte c'est ça ? Il se hait ?

Pourquoi ? Il ne lui doit rien.

Et puis, même alors, ça ne change rien ..Ni pour elle.. ni pour lui…

Il y a ce parasite en lui, armé de ventouses et de crochets. Solitaire et énorme. Et qui croit, encore et encore. Et qui s'accroche à lui, et qui ne pourra que difficilement être délogé.

Ce parasite, ce tænia qui se nourrit de lui et finira par le tuer. Oui c'est certain, le tuer ! Si elle n'intervient pas !

Oui, il lui faudra bien intervenir à Hermione puisque Severus Snape se meurt, l'esprit voilé d'aigreur, le cœur noyé de pluies salées et poisseuses. Lui qui est rongé de l'intérieur, prêt à se ployer devant ce poison noir qui suinte en lui.

Hermione interviendra.

Sournoisement, puisque, évidemment, il ne voudra rien avoir à faire de tel avec elle. Il préférerait qu'elle le dénigre, qu'elle le rejette. Ce serait tellement plus simple qu'elle le haïsse, pour qu'il se conforte dans ses idées noires. A savoir qu'il est bel et bien échoué d'une île aux rivages acides.. Qu'il est un monstre, un tueur, un assassin, un vassal du mal.. Enfin, qu'il est bien un maudit. Et qu'aucun de ses actes ne cessera jamais de le supplicier.

Mais qu'en sait-elle Hermione après tout ?

Qui et elle pour juger ?

Pourquoi devrait-elle seulement le faire ?

Pourquoi veut-il qu'elle le juge ?

.- « Je ne pourrais pas te haïr ! » Murmure t'elle.

Elle déplie ses jambes, balance ses bras par-dessus les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, s'y appuie. Ses jointures blanchissent. Elle se lève. Résignée. Elle décide. Elle va l'analyser !

Elle va le satisfaire !

Elle le jugera pour comprendre, et, quand elle aura compris.. Elle acceptera. Elle n'aura rien à lui pardonner.

Elle veut juste savoir ce qui s'est passé, toutes ces années, après son départ. Elle veut savoir, comme si le petit Severus, celui-ci croit encore aux couleurs. Elle se fiche bien de devenir son amie, elle a juste besoin de sa présence !

Et il se met le balai dans l'œil jusqu'aux crins s'il croit qu'elle va abandonner ! Foi de Hermione Granger.

Elle jette une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre.

.-« Chez Sweetie & Tooblond » dit-elle d'une voix fraîche.

Elle passe sa tête au travers des flammes verdâtres et ses yeux la laissent dans l'intimité d'un salon coquet.

.- « Il y a Quelqu'un ? Demande t'elle d'une voix forte.

.- Bigre ! Gran.. Heu.. Hermione ! Tu m'as fichu une de ses frousses ! Peste Draco Malfoy, en s'extirpant d'un fauteuil où il semblait s'être assoupi, un grimoire vieillot à la main.

.- Désolée.

.- Un souci avec l'Ordre ? » S'inquiète t'il, tournant vers elle ses yeux clairs.

Hermione rougit et remet en place une mèche qui l'agace prodigieusement .

.-« euh.. Non… C'est à dire que…

.- Ok ! Je vois ! Encore un problème de bonne femme ! Je vais te chercher Lola, elle dort encore... sourit-il en la saluant.

Hermione se mord la lèvre. Elle n'a pas pensé qu'il était bien tôt pour venir déranger son amie. Celle-ci arrive, en courant, un rien paniquée, cintrée dans un peignoir abricot qui sied à son teint.

. « Hermione ? Draco m'a dit que cela semblait urgent ?

.- Non, du tout. . Murmure la jeune femme. Je voulais juste te demander… un petit service.»

Lola soupire, soulagée et s'assied dans le fauteuil délaissé par Draco.. Elle a un air attendri sur le visage en considérant le livre abandonné de son fiancé.

. « Oh.. L'ange ! Il était descendu ici pour ne pas me réveiller..

.- Oui. ! Et je l'ai arraché à son sommeil brutalement.

.- Ce n'est rien .Il dort peu.. Une mission qui le tracasse. Répond Lola Clunster en secouant la tête.. Alors, ce service, Hermione ?

.- Est-ce qu'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble jeudi ?

.-Bien sur ! S'exclame t'elle. Draco ne sera pas là, ce serait un vrai plaisir, et ça me changera de voir quelqu'un au lieu de m'empiffrer de cookies maisons ! Tu veux me parler d'une chose en particulier ? »

Hemione baisse les yeux, puis les relève.

.- « Sweetie ? Comment Malf.. Je veux dire Draco vit il tout ..ça ?

Lola lui offre un regard clair, empli d'attendrissement. Elle pose le livre sur le rebord de la cheminée et porte un doigt à la joue de Hermione.

.- "oh.. Severus Snape ? N'est ce pas? »

Hermione confirme.

.- « Retrouvons-nous jeudi à Croque-Citrouille pour 13h00, d'accord ? On parlera de tout.. De tout ça… » Dit Lola, souriant gentiment.

« Ça » c'est le chaos de la vie de deux hommes qui oscillent entre une recherche du bien et le gouffre béant du mal.

**o0o**

_Vendredi 17 mars1999, St Mungo, 19h45 ._

Il toque à la porte sans conviction.

De fines mèches d'ébène barrant ses yeux de suie irisés, Severus Snape songe amèrement que ses cheveux qu'il déteste représentent avec fidélité l'état de ses pensées filandreuses. Ce noir, cet abominable noir dans lequel il se plaît à se confondre. Cependant, au cœur de ces murs d'un blanc écru, sa discrétion lugubre prend une teinte qui reflète son humeur parsemée de joie. Il va _la_ voir. Elle qui lui manquait dès qu'il _la_ quittait… Elle pour qui, en ce crépuscule où le soleil se pâme dans son sang, il allait prendre sur lui et s'efforcerait de paraître gai et sans crainte. Mais ce qu'il lui annoncerait romprait le charme sous lequel il dissimulait son malaise.

Snape entrebâille la porte et pointe un visage anxieux vers l'intérieur. Dès que son regard glacé effleure la silhouette gracile de Charla, toute haine s'efface, toute peur s'envole, tous ses souvenirs qui tordent ses entrailles s'affalent. La commissure de ses lèvres fines grimpe d'un cran ; son cœur palpite et fredonne en lui. Tandis qu'il s'avance de sa démarche féline, la figure blême de la vieille femme vacille sur son traversin dans sa direction. Severus se fige, comme s'il s'était heurté à une vitre invisible. Chaque fois qu'il revient _la_ voir, elle semble avoir ingurgité des années. Comme si elle se consumait dans la coquille vide que constitue son corps inerte…

Les prunelles obsédiennes de Charla se dilatent et rient. Son bras maigre tressaille ; ses joues émaciées se gonflent d'espoir. Toute son âme crie pour que son fils se courbe sur elle et l'étreigne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle étouffe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se meure contre cet homme qui trace les lignes de sa vie. Ses longs cheveux couleur neige ne comptent plus que quelques gisements de charbon rares. Ils ondulent mollement sur ses épaules. Elle est rachitique, vidée, mais son esprit ne perd rien de sa vigueur.

Severus ravale le picotement qui lui chatouille les yeux et s'agenouille auprès de sa mère. Doucement, sans un mot, il caresse d'une main tremblante sa joue blanche et tiède. Charla voudrait parler, lui hurler son amour, mais elle ne peut pas et, attristée, elle s'effondre dans son lit, malade de désespoir. Alors, Snape s'empresse d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens, et, d'un courant de pensées fulgurant, entre en contact avec celui de Charla. La légillimancie opère sans y être conviée. Elle est là, c'est tout. Cet unique lien qui le relit à elle, sa si jolie maman, toute douce et fripée, qui vibre d'affection et en crève.

.- « Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais rester longtemps, aujourd'hui, murmure – t il intérieurement.

.- Si tu savais, Severus… J'aimerais que tu demeures sans cesse auprès de moi, comme si tu étais mon coeur… J'ai l'impression de me défaire en ton absence… soupire la voix flûtée de Charla.

.- Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'en prie, tu _dois_ tenir, il faut que tu tiennes, encore un peu… parce que… je vais te sauver. Je veux que tu voies que je vais te sortir de l'état dans lequel tu es plongée. Pour que tu sois fier de moi et qu'on ne soit plus jamais séparé… »

La peau de Charla est diaphane. Ses songes s'égarent, elle ne répond pas.

.- « Mère ! s'alarme Rogue en intensifiant le sort qui les unit.

.- Je suis là, Severus, le rassure – t elle, très calme. Je suis là et je t'aime. Je suis là mais je ne crois pas que tu m'y maintiendras encore longtemps…

.- Grâce à .. Miss Granger.. Miss Amy, nous avons trouvé le moyen de te guérir. Entièrement. Pour que tu puisses te mouvoir, te nourrir, sourire, parler… pour venir avec moi… »

Severus se sent si bouleversé que c'est avec effort qu'il renoue le sort d'occlumancie qui vrille. Dans la salle tapissée de plâtre sans éclat, il déglutit et ferme très fort les yeux.

.- « C'est une opération réservée habituellement aux Moldus, mais… Elle convient très bien à ton cas. Ce sont les mêmes symptômes : tout concorde. Si tu l'acceptes et la subis, tu vivras comme avant. Nous rattraperons le temps perdu…

.- Sev… Severus… bredouille Charla, et sa petite voix chevrote en elle. Tu veux dire que… je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras ? T'offrir tout l'amour qui durant toutes ces années nous a été arraché ?

.- Oui… Mère… »

Severus presse la main de Charla dans la sienne et se mord la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. L'émotion le brûle.

.- « Tu sais, quand j'étais enceinte, je me répétais souvent que tu adorerais mes tartes au citron. Moi-même, c'était ce que j'aimais le plus au monde, c'était mon trésor, mon sourire. Je me disais que tu la savourerais en pensant à moi. Et maintenant, si je survis à cette opération, si tu le souhaites, je t'en préparerais chaque jour ! Et on rira ensemble, et… »

Charla s'interrompt, stupéfaite. Elle contemple, bouleversée, son fils qui ne peut contenir ses sentiments débordants. Des larmes grises jaillissent des yeux noirs de Severus, elles sillonnent ses joues creuses, il étouffe ses sanglots. Il pleure, silencieux. Charla le couve d'un regard bienveillant.

.-« Je ne veux pas te faire pleurer, non, s'il te plaît, pas ça… Je te demande pardon, mon petit…

.- Non… Je… C'est simplement que… »

Severus ne coordonne plus ses pensées et l'enchantement chancelle entre lui sa mère. Avec un toussotement, il brise ce fil translucide qui les liait, retire sa main de celle flétrie de Charla et, sans prévenir, se jette contre elle et l'étreint sans retenue.

Lui, cet homme arrogant et dédaigneux, à la voix doucereuse ou tranchante, se comporte comme le plus malheureux des enfants. Il le rattrape, ce temps perdu.

Tremblant, effondré contre Charla qui ne peut qu'écarquiller les yeux d'extase, il effleure de ses lèvres exsangues les mèches ternies de cette femme qui n'est plus que l'ombre d'un être vivant.

Pour lui, elle est bien plus que cela : elle est un ange.

o0o

_Samedi 18 mars1999, ENSM, 11h00 ._

La représentante des Premières années de l'ENSM, également professeur de Microbiomagie, vêtue d'un ravissant tailleur de taffetas Lilas, tout sourire, lui ouvre la porte de son bureau. Hermione entre dans un univers typiquement féminin. Des bougies odorantes embaument un air confiné, des coussins jonchent un canapé en peau de pêche, et de nombreuses fleurs apportent une touche de joies aux sellettes.

Elle a appris, paniquée, qu'elle était convoquée, et craignait fort d'avoir fait une impasse qui lui coûte son renvoi. La Lettre d'Albus Dumbledore certifiant qu'elle avait effectué son stage dans un pays Nordique où une guerre civile sorcière empêchait son retour prématuré aurait pu ne pas convaincre l'administration de cette école aux principes rigoureux.

Hermione se détend face au sourire de Miss Bymbsy, tout aussi vite qu'elle s'était mise à craindre pour le contenu de son dossier scolaire.

Miss Eleanor Bymbsy lui tend une tasse de thé vert.

.- « Miss Granger ! S'exclame telle d'une voix ampoulée. Voilà enfin une occasion valable pour moi de rencontrer une élève à l'avenir prometteur, et cela pour une raison valable.

.- Vous vouliez me parler de mon orientation, Miss Bymbsy ? » S'étonne Hermione.

Il lui avait semblé que cette convocation reflétait un caractère urgent.

La femme sourit et pose soucoupe et tasse sur son bureau d'ébène.

.- « Hélas, Ma chère, non. J'ai reçu une demande expressive de monsieur Dumbledore vous concernant, Hermione. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Hermione, n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione hoche la tête et boit une gorgée du breuvage.

.- « Voyez-vous, Monsieur Dumbledore voudrait vous ravir à nous durant une petite semaine à la fin de ce mois.. »

L'estomac de Hermione semble faire un salto arrière prodigieusement douloureux. Y aurait-il un quelconque souci avec l'Ordre. Albus lui aurait-il confié une mission ?

.- « Une semaine ? « Bredouille t'elle d'une voix blanche.

Le visage de Hermione s'assombrit et Miss Eleanor, voyant cela, s'empresse de babiller.

.- « Je vois que cela ne vous enchante pas. Je comprends fort bien, une élève studieuse telle que vous, ressent toujours une pointe de déception à l'idée de ne pouvoir suivre nos cours, mais, des Ronéos seront distribués et je veillerais personnellement à vous en réserver. Puis, vous ne serez pas seule, j'ai chargé votre binôme de vous accompagner.

.- Mon binôme ? S'exclame la jeune fille.

.- Oui, oui. Votre binôme. »

Miss Bymby appuie chacune de ses paroles de gestes de la main fluide et ses cils blonds papillonnent allègrement.

.- « Vous ne l'avez sans doute pas encore rencontré du fait de votre longue absence dans ce payas barbare qui nous a privé de votre présence.. D'ailleurs, je voulais vous demander si vous aviez pu rattraper tous mes cours, ma Chère. Il est d'une importance capitale que vous n'hésitiez pas à me traduire vos appréhensions si un point reste incompris. Les examens de fin d'année scolaire approchent et votre tendance à l'excellence ne doit en aucun cas en être amoindrie. »

Hermione prend une grande respiration et remarque qu'elle crispait ses doigts sur l'anse de sa tasse en porcelaine de chine. Ce ne semble apparemment pas pour l'Ordre que Albus requière sa présence. Miss Bymbsy manifeste un bien trop impressionnant enthousiasme, et il n'y aurait en aucun cas besoin d'un binôme inconnu pour l'assister dans une mission secrète… Hermione se demande un instant si cela aurait un quelconque rapport avec Severus Snape… Souhaite t'il de l'aide pour l'enseignement de sa matière dans la conjecture où il lui faudra veiller sur Charla ?

.- « Miss Granger ? Hermione ? »

Miss Bymbsy passe une main fine devant son visage soucieux. Hermione sursaute et s'excuse.

.- « Je n'ai aucun souci avec vos cours, Miss Bymbsy, répond-elle ensuite, ils sont limpides et passionnants ! »

Miss Bymbsy sourit, flattée.

.- « Et bien, c'est excellent, je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps Hermione ! Dit-elle.

Elle se lève déjà et l'escorte jusqu'à la porte. Mais Hermione la retient, elle ne croit pas en avoir fini, elle. Il lui semble que Miss Bymbsy a oublié de lui expliquer le point capital de cette entrevue.

.- Euh..Miss Bymbsy.. Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi donc Monsieur le Directeur de Poudlard me demande t'il ? »

Miss Bymbsy écarquille les yeux, et porte une main à sa joue badigeonnée de fond de teint.

.- « Merlin. Ne vous ai-je pas dit. Venez vous rasseoir Hermione, et finissez votre thé… j'ai vraiment la tête percée comme un filet à Stangulots… »

o0o

_Samedi 18 mars1999, Londres Moldu, Blueberry's private Clinic, 18h00 ._

Il a revêtu un pantalon gris perle, et une chemise,. Il se sent mal à l'aise. Ces gens, assis en rang d'oignons sur ces sièges inconfortables en matière plastique d'un jaune criard, l'observent bizarrement. Il leur offre son regard noir.

Une gosse piaille. Son cri lui perce les oreilles et il a la forte envie de sortir sa baguette, coincée entre sa chaussette et son mollet, et de lancer un sort de silence à l'impertinente gamine qui ne sait pas souffrir sans hurler. Et qui hurle justement devant lui.

Severus a peur.

Derrière cette porte fermée, là au bout d'un couloir où ce qui parait être des infirmières en tunique blanches ne cessent de flâner deci-delà, derrière cette porte peinte en rouge vif, un spécialiste étudie Charla.

Severus ferme les yeux.

C'est un étrange spectacle que de le voir, assis tout raide, dédaignant le mur diaphane derrière lui, le visage blême, les cheveux retenus par un élastique pour ne pas paraître trop en marge de la société Moldue. De la musique est diffusée et il sent une migraine monter.

Et la peur toujours en lui… Qui le ronge, mais ne parvient pas à virucer cet autre parasite.. Car la panique, on la maîtrise, mais le Remords.. Non.

La porte s'ouvre.

Le spécialiste sort d'abord. Son visage est grave. Severus se lève, prestement.

La gosse qui hurlait, hoquette devant la vivacité de ce geste qui la prend par surprise. Severus n'y prête aucune attention. Le spécialiste lui parle. Il lui dit trois mots.

A l'intérieur, deux infirmières expérimentées, adressent de gentils sourires à Charla et la font asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant.

Le spécialiste sourit à Severus, hoche la tête et lui serre la main. Puis il s'en va. Vers d'autres patients. L'infirmière conduit Charla à sa chambre et Severus suit. Il a pris la main de sa mère et la lui caresse doucement.

Il laisse le personnel l'installer et entre une fois que les femmes sont ressorties de là. Il caresse la joue pâle de Charla et baise son front avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit..

Puis, il sort.

Il a toujours peur.

Mais il est confiant.

Il rentre à Poudlard. Il aurait aimé dédaigner le repas mais Albus, d'un sourire, lui conseille de prendre place avec eux. Il aurait une bonne nouvelle à communiquer aux élèves et aux Professeurs …

Severus craint le pire.

Le pire c'est l'ouverture d'un Forum.. Le mois prochain. Pour permettre aux élèves de rencontrer les étudiants ayant intégrés différentes écoles.

Ginny Weasley, à la table des Gryffondor, sourit largement, épanouie. Potter Et Weasley assureront la promotion des Aurors, Les Sœurs Patil une Ecole de Cosmétologie, Finnigan et Zabini exposeront les débouchés dans le domaine Sportif, Malfoy et Chang lancés dans le secteur Politique distribueront des tracts, tandis que les Jumeaux Weasley même s'attaqueront aux fibres commerçantes….Toute une flopée d'anciens élèves qui durant une petite semaine tiendront stands et conférences pour élargir l'horizon de leurs comparses.

Hermione Granger y sera. En tant que représentante de l'ENSM.

Cela lui importe peu. Il lui a exposé son point de vue. Il ne reviendra pas là-dessus. Il pense avoir été suffisamment clair. Et elle est suffisamment intelligente pour cesser d'être bornée.

Alors il mange. Répond courtoisement à Minerva Mac Gonagall, surveille les élevés dissipés qui ne semblent avoir que l'envie d'avoir une retenue avec Rusard, puis rejoint ses appartements.

Là, où il souhaitait se rendre sitôt après avoir laissé Charla dans cet hôpital Moldu.

Une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre. Une flambée de flammèches vertes. Il passe sa tête dans le feu. Il hume l'odeur des fourneaux de Frau Recktenwald et elle glapit, surprise.

.- « Na ja ! Fous auriez pu préfenir, Monzieur Zeverus! »

Il hoche la tête. Il aurait pu, c'est vrai.

.- « Alors ? demande Sigrid Recktenwald. Quand bouclais-che mes falises ?

.- c'est pour dans trois jours. Répond 'il. La petite maison que je loue pour vous et mère est en plein cœur du Londres Sorcier. Je pense que ça vous plaira.

.- Bitte Zehr ! » Sourit -elle de toutes ses dents.

Severus tend une main et elle la regarde un pu perplexe avant de la saisir. Il lui étreint fortement les doigts.

.- « Non. Merci à vous Sigrid. »

**o0o**

_Jeudi 23 Mars 1999, Ecole Normale Supérieure de Magie, Banlieue Londonienne, 12h50_

Hermione ramasse rapidement ses quelques feuillets, les annote soigneusement, et les glisse dans son sac. Le professeur Schlump quitte la salle, pointant sa bedaine bombée avec un enthousiasme comique vers la sortie de l'amphithéâtre étouffant.

Hermione se hâte.

Elle enfile sa cape de laine et, courant presque, cherche à s'échapper de la marée humaine d'étudiants qui bouche l'artère menant au Hall de l'établissement.

Elle joue des coudes, écrase des pieds et se faufile, ponctuant chaque geste, de « Pardon.. Pardon.. Excusez-moi » polis.

Elle respire enfin, quand, au terme de cinq minutes de bain de foule, elle émerge en haut de l'escalier monumental de marbre rose de L'école Normale Supérieure de Magie.

Les joues rougies, elle est tout simplement ravissante alors qu'elle descend quatre à quatre les marches.

Ce n'est qu'arrivée en bas, qu'elle stoppe sa course folle. Une étudiante lui montre un jeune homme qui s'égosille derrière elle.

. – « Ton ami t'appelle. » Lui dit la jeune fille.

Hermione se retourne pour faire face à un parfait inconnu. Un jeune homme de son âge, grand et svelte, le teint légèrement halé sous de raides cheveux châtaigne et les yeux bleus et rieurs.

.- « Salut ! Halète l'inconnu avec un fort accent d'outre Atlantique qui rend sa voix harmonieuse. . Je voulais te dire.. Euh.. Hermione, c'est ça ? »

Hermione hoche la tête et accepte la main tendue qu'on lui présente. Le jeune homme là lui serre énergiquement, en souriant franchement.

.- « Je m'appelle Josh… Joshua . Nous sommes dans le même cycle. Je suis ton binôme. Et je voulais te dire , ton exposé m'a captivé !

.- Vraiment ? »

Surprise, Hermione écarquille ses yeux ambrés.

.- « Il m'avait semblé fort passable, à moi, lorsque je l'ai rédigé. Quand j'ai demandé conseil à mes meilleurs amis, ils m'ont questionné sur le tarissement de ma réserve d'encre .. » Dit-elle, roulant des yeux, avant d'entendre Joshua éclater d'un rire grave et fort plaisant.

.- Je t'ai trouvé brillante ! Ajoutons à ça ton sens de l'humour et ta beauté et.. Wouh ! S'exclame t'il et Hermione sent ses joues s'embraser. Mais, brillant vraiment ! A tel point qu'il me faudrait quelques éclaircissements. Est-ce que tu aurais cinq minutes pour qu'on en parle ? de ça, et du stand également… On déjeune ensemble et…

.- ça aurait été avec plaisir.. Mais là.. »

Hermione jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.12h54 . A peine le temps de sortir de l'enceinte de l 'école, transplanner et remonter la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse. Elle hoquette et s'éloigne à reculons.

.- « Désolée.. Je suis attendue et en retard. S'écrie t'elle

.- Et samedi ? » S'époumone le jeune homme .

Il dépasse les autres étudiants d'une bonne tête et au loin, Hermione lui sourit. D'accord.

Alors qu'elle trottine de nouveau, elle ne prend pas garde au regard de Joshua sur ses hanches pas plus qu'elle n'entend une jeune étudiante au visage ingrat soupirer :

.- « Encore un dragon pris au lasso.. »

Non, elle ne prend pas garde, Hermione. Elle courre. Vers « ça ».

Vers son destin aussi.. Mais cela, elle l'ignore.

Elle pense seulement à apprendre à combattre un ver carnassier et tenace.

**o0o**

_Même Jour, Campement d'une Noirceur absolue, quelques heures plus tôt.. _

L'homme fléchit. La sueur coule en ruisselets glacés de son front palissant. (1) Ses joues, elles, brûlent de fièvre, et desquament. De façon répugnante. L'homme tousse. Une toux grasse. Il crache des glaires. Il crache sa vie. Souffreteux, il porte une main comprimée à sa poitrine et l'autre à terre.

Il rampe presque, ce mourant.

Mais le Lord n'est pas satisfait. Le Lord sur son trône d'airain, Nagini, son ombre fidèle, calant sa tête reptilienne dans une main nue habillée de pouvoir et de destruction, ne se réjouit pas de ce spectacle.

Il ne se réjouit pas de voir ce débris humain à ces pieds.

Ses pieds ont pris l'habitude de fouler des corps nécrosés, des ruines, et non pas le rachitisme d'un demi-homme.

.- « Est-ce donc là le seul effet de cette racine mortelle ? »Demande t'il.

Sa voix molle et glaciale semble suspendre le temps. Nagini siffle et l'homme râle. Et sifflements et crachotements comme des milliers de chuintements malsains sont répercutés par les murs de la haute salle. Mais La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres, non . Elle transcende.

Le Lord se lève. Docile, le serpent suit. Ses écailles miroitent alors qu'il danse. Alors qu'il rampe, avec mollesse et paresse, se tordant, s'allongeant, ce serpent, jusqu'au corps haletant.

Le Lord avance. Sa robe de velours pourpre traîne à terre, l'enrobant d'une majesté maléfique, et, d'un geste d'un doigt, il fait élever le buste du malade pour, avec un dégoût visible, l'observer. Il observe les yeux révulsés et voilés déjà, les narines collapsées et morveuses, la langue qui se sent prête à pendre et à s'incliner, vaincue. Il contemple les spasmes désordonnés, la prière muette d'un corps qui ne quémande plus que soin.. Ou délivrance.

Il contemple, impérieux.

Il analyse son cobaye.

Il baisse la main. L'homme s'affale. Un os craque. L'homme halète et se tord. Il n'a plus la force de hurler. Son âme n'en peut plus, elle s'éteint.

.- « Queudver ? »

Queudver s'avance, émergeant de l'ombre où il s'était tapi, attendant l'heure du châtiment. Nerveux, il croise et décroise ses doigts argentés et chairs.

.-« Maître. Je ne comprends pas… Couine t'il.

.- Instantanée… Sa mort devait être instantanée. Voilà, pourquoi, j'aimerais que tu comprennes, Queuedver ! Que tu comprennes pourquoi cette loque Moldue est en sursis depuis près de 30 minutes ! Répond !

.- Je lui ai fait toucher la plante, Seigneur. Il s'est révulsé aussitôt.. Cela aurait du suffire, je… »

Le Lord pivote.

.-« Tais-toi. »

Et l'animagus rat se tait.

.- « Disparaît. »

Le petit homme à la main d'argent disparaît. Il est des ordres qu'on ne peut contester. Et celui-ci paraît bien plaisant à son cœur faible et à sa tremblante personne.

.-« Severus ? »

Severus Snape détache son regard du corps de l'agonisant. La résine infectée cause encore bien des torts. Mais cela sauvera l'intégrité de Draco et la sienne. Cela sauvera leur vie.

Severus fait deux pas. Il délaisse le rebord de granit noir de la cheminée où il était accoudé, alors que les flammes chaudes léchaient son dos.

.-« Maître ? Demande t'il. »

Sa voix est ferme malgré cette compassion pour le miséreux qui, tout comme lui, hurle en silence. Malgré qu'il soit gâté d'appréhension lui-même.

Severus greffe ses yeux où rien ne se révèle, ses deux orbes froids, sur les iris rougeoyants et fendus du Seigneur, qui ne sera, finalement pas, invincible.

.- « Penses-tu que cette plante ait pu perdre de son capital pathogène au fil des siècles ?

.- « Je n'ose émettre que cette hypothèse, Maître.. Cependant, le Jeune Malfoy et moi-même n'avons pu que constater que l'environnement de cet arbrisseau était en état de flétrissent total.. Voire mort. Ou bien.. C'est que.. Oui !Peut être.. Est-ce-nous ? Notre système Magicoimmmunitaire ? »

Le lord se dirige vers une table aux pieds d'acajou ciselés de Vipères . Il y prend un parchemin placé sous verre. Un parchemin d'où la magie émane, forte et ancienne.

Longuement, il le parcoure, ne disant mot.

.- « Ce sont ces Grecs ! Ces Sorciers primitifs ! Grince Lord Voldemort. Ils n'ont étudié les effets de cette plante que sur de stupides animaux ! Des animaux communs !

.- Une Grave erreur. » Concorde Le Mangemort, fermant, avec un entrain renouvelé par l'absence de suspicion du Seigneur, son esprit.

Le Lord s'absorbe dans ses pensées. Nagini, tourne toujours autour du cadavre délaissé à sa souffrance.

Puis, Son Eminence Noire relève la tête, fait ranger le parchemin dans un coffre qui va s'encastrer derrière une dalle du mur, et d'un pas lent, s'en retourne s'asseoir .

Severus le suit du regard. Attendant. En homme qui se veut fidèle mais sait ne pas l'être.

.- « Débarrasse-moi de cet échec. Ordonne enfin Tom Jedusor, portant un dernier regard peu amène vers le mourant dont le teint prend une teinte cadavérique. Fais ce qu'il te convient de faire de ce misérable Moldu que nous a déniché Quedver.. Mais ne donne pas sa chair à mes Trolls. Je ne veux pas avoir à éradiquer une épidémie. Va, Severus, maintenant. »

Severus obtempère. Il va. Par un charme, il fait léviter l'homme décharné devant lui. Le corps flotte, plongé dans l'inconscience qui précède de la mort.

Severus va. Il va vite. Non pas car l'homme pue déjà la mort à plein nez. Mais parce que le temps presse. La mort va venir. Et la faucille inéluctable ne doit pas s'abattre si tôt sur la tête de cet homme. L'Irréparable ne doit être commis.

A l'abri de tous regards, enfin, dans une pièce où nul n'entre, il s'arrête.

Il verrouille, sécurisant les lieux et de sa poche, extrait une minuscule verrerie. Vite dévissée, une forte odeur d'aubépine Granittière s'échappe et l'Espion fait boire le contenu à l'homme. Sans le toucher.

Fred & George Weasley n'ont réussi à synthétiser que quelques millilitres d'antidote, en gardant même une faible dose pour en reproduire si nécessaire. Quelques millilitres d'élixir de chance, pour que la Mort renonce à venir flairer l'odeur aigre d'abandon qu'exsude ce corps consumé.

L'homme geint, manque de s'étrangler et Severus prie. Il ne sait pas si ce liquide jaunâtre va faire effet.

Il espère, c'est tout. Pour sauver une vie.

Il espère pendant de longues minutes.

Et il pense, aussi. Beaucoup à vrai dire… A une phrase de Amy : « Divers chemins mènent à une même porte. Il y a juste certains raccourcis moins éprouvants ». Il est toujours égaré pour sa part. La porte se dérobe. Et ce raccourci n'en est pas un… Seule Charla s'en est approchée.. enfin ! Elle l'a même franchie cette porte.. Il ya deux jours…Une opération de quelques heures. Il y pense, adossé contre un mur. Il sourit un peu. Elle va s'en sortir.. Elle va vivre. Vivre ! Il s'assoupit avant qu'un cri ne le réveille.

.- « Qui êtes vous ! Que me voulez-vous ! Je flotte ! Ah ! Je vous ai vu ! Avec cet homme et ce serpent ! S'écrie, tourmenté, l'homme. »

Severus le réduit au silence d'un moulinet de sa baguette. Et l'homme s'agite, tremblant d'effroi devant Sa propre imagination fertile et fourbe.

. « Je sauve votre peau, imbécile ! Siffle Severus Snape, dents serrés. Taisez-vous et cessez de vous débattre ! »

Le teint de l'homme est rubicond. Il semble sain. Et il est sauf.

Severus s'empresse de lui saisir fortement le bras et Transplanne. L'homme réprime un haut de cœur.

Ils arrivent à l'orée d'une forêt. Elle ressemble un peu à celle qui jouxte la propriété Snape, mais il n'y a pas ce chemin qui mène au Gros chêne creux. Et le soleil se camoufle derrière une végétation qui reprend couleurs, lassée de se parer d'un sombre marron d'hiver.

L'homme tombe à genoux.

Severus ôte le sort. Et l'homme s'égosille, tremblant de frayeur.

.- « Tuez-moi ! J'ai bien vu que votre secte aimait la souffrance ! Achevez-moi, pitié ! Mais ne me laissez plus à cette douleur ! Ne me faites plus languir comme tantôt ! Pitié !

.- 'Il est probable que la mort soit moins pénible que la vie ' (2) mais ce n'est pas votre heure, Monsieur…Pas plus que ce n'est la mienne. »

Il lève sa baguette après que l'homme ne l'ai écouté, interloqué devant l'incongruité et la nuance rugueuse de cette parole.

.- « _Oubiette !_ En vous promenant dans ce bois, une veuve noire vous a mordu alors que vous penchiez pour examiner une plantule en croissance. Le poison neurotoxique de cette araignée a provoqué maintes hallucinations et votre corps risque encore d'être endolori, mais une âme charitable a eu suffisamment de sens pour vous mener à un hôpital. Le personnel compétent a alors pu contrer suffisamment tôt les effets néfastes de ce venin. Les tremblements vont s'apaiser.. Le contrecoup.. »

Alors que le Moldu papillonne des yeux ingérant cette formidable aventure qu'on vient de lui inventer, Sevrus Transplanne.

La plante n'a pas tué.

Et ce liquide coloré.. Cette sève fruitée.. A triomphé de la Mort.

Une nouvelle fois, une potion, un philtre, une simple mixture, a guérit un mal mortel.

Mais ce mal en lui…. Y aurait-il une infime chance que.. ?

Severus se remet à espérer. Après tout, y aurait-il une chance pour que cette vie soit moins pénible ? Pour que lui aussi se rapproche du bonheur et que s'atténue cette mort de tous instants en lui ? Même si ce n'est que pour un effleurement.. Un seul ? Serait-il possible qu'un Philtre… ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **_dans quel philtre ?_**

1/ Baudelaire

A/ Pouchkine.

**B / Nicolas Paterakis**

* * *

**En esperant que ça vous ai plu ! gros bisous, à dans environ un mois ! **


	3. Dans quel philtre ?

**_la rubrique:_ est tout dessous !**

**ah !non quand même 2 ou3 petits points: excusez moi du retaarrrrrdddd ! je suis trop désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre... qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me faire pArdonner... ?**

**et aussi MEILLEURS VOEUX !**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

**rar :**

J'éspère n'avoir oublié personne!

**Elfie: **

Kikou! merciiiiii, c'est toujours aussi sympathique tes reviews! t'en penses quoi Luna?

LOLA: Ca, on peut dire que c'est de la bonté pure et dure! Moi, tu sais je veux bien vivre éternellement… c'est très gentil à toi de me le proposer! Je vais vivre aussi longtemps qu'il sera nécessaire pour continuer mon alliance avec Bidibou pour cette très jolie histoire qu'elle nous a concoctée! C'est promis! Je vais même essayer de faire de mieux en mieux!

Merci pour le terme «magnifique», il m'esquisse un sourire que est en train de me manger le visage! Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que ce mot, que je trouve très joli. Que tu l'attribues à mon petit passage de rien du tout, ça me comble! Mici! Surtout, il faut que tu continues à m'encourager, ça donne des ailes Bidibou, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, cette jeune fille est fort sympathique

Et puisque c'est comme cela, je vais te dédier un petit morceau de moi, un peu plus grand tout de même, car là, c'est mon œuvre que j'écris seule, si tu vas sur «Le trio echevele», notre pseudo à moi et deux amies, où je pense, tu trouveras forcément ton bonheur étant donné nos styles très différents! Mon histoire, c'est «Larme Ultime»… Zoubies au citron mentholé

Moi, aussi, je suis aux anges, tu veux savoir pourquoi, c'est peut être idiot, et je psychote sûrement, mais y a tout plein de point d'exclamations, et j'ai l'impression que c'est autant de sourires que tu as eu et j'adore ça!

Tout pleins de poutouxxxxxxx!

Ps: ton mail? ze l'ai pas eu…. Sniffff

**Mélo'** Le feu et La glace! Le crépuscule et l'aube!le noir et le blanc! le froid et le chaud! hello, toi, Melo!mouaahhh je veux bien faire un club de Valérie! hi hi hi , j'aime bien le clubs! en fait non! j'aime m'inscire! ça c'est cool, tu as droit à ton petit code personnel, ton identité fictive, et puis tu ziotes partout pour lire les commentaires des membres et puis là.. rien… Parce que je prends pas le temps de prendre le temps de laisser des messages à mon tour! c'est pour cette raison que Ma bêta et moi faisons parti du Severus Club je ne sais plus où et qu'on doit y mettre un post depuis 6 mois! la vie fait mal les choses, non?

J'ai l'impression de faire du Hs total? est ce que tu me pardonneras?…

Alors pour revenir à la review proprement dite, excuse moi d'être banale et de de te dire:merciii énormément! mais y a très peu d'autres faon de remercier quelqu'un dont la review t'a arraché un super sourire! je sus super ravie que ce que je fasse te plaise! et à très bientôt sur nos Lj?

Je continue, pas de problème!

Bises d'une Valérie à une autre!

**superfan: **te voilà exaucée! quoi? qui a dit que les voeux c'étaient rapides, genre un claquement de doigts? huummm ! bien avec moi, ça arrive en retard, faut faire avec ! merci de ta patience ! très très bonne lecture! et pleins de gros bisous chouw et sucrés au miel d'accacia!

* * *

tant que j'y suis : je remercie aussi **ma sœur**, qui m'a laissé le pc pour que j'update et qui a failli me faire un compliment tout à l'heure sur la fic 'black coffee' mais s'est arrêtée à temps (hum hum, ça t'écorche de te dire que t'aimes bien hein? ) , **ma Lolienouchka** (ma belle, je te ferais une review personnalisée trèèès vite, cad ds ta lettre , tiens, oh, tu sais quoi, mon Dragon a des ailes scintillantes en cuivre DMC! c'est ma sœur qui m'a filé le fil, il va être trop bo! ) , **ma Luachoue (** toujours aussi merveilleuse et non tu n'as pas été du tout mauvaise hier, c'est pas vrai c'et moi qui étais chiante et je t'envoies un mail à ce propos.. ) , **Mikishine, laFolleuh, Zazaone, EmmaD** , **Violette silva, demoness lange, celia anges, ze1telotte, ayuluna , Melinda Poteaurose,** **Estelle01**, **Sass', The wendy malfoy, Neteria, etincelle de vie, Ilys, Eniluap…..****Vous tous qui lisaient! je vous adore! **

**vous pouvez faire des réclamations si j'ai oublié de vous citer.. j'en serais désolée ! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre trois : dans quel philtre ?**

_Même jour, Chemin de Traverse, quelques heures plus tard.._

Severus, affligé, plisse les paupières.

Un volet claque. Gémissement lugubre dans le silence terni. La blancheur d'un bras s'est dévoilé une semi-seconde à l'angoisse de cette vie avant de disparaître derrière une barrière vitrée sécurisante .

Il se sent mal. Il se sent mal dans cette atmosphère qu'il ne connaît que trop. Il se sent mal vis à vis de tous ces gens, innocents, n'ayant jamais souhaité vivre dans la crainte. Il se sent mal car il n'y peut rien.

Sigrid frissonne. A ses cotés, dans son épaisse mante de laine, elle frémit.

D'une main massive, elle empoigne l'épaule de Snape pour l'attirer vivement vers elle. Elle lui offre un sourire encourageant afin de l'empêcher de croire, ne serait –ce une unique seconde, que ces crissements qu'il entend sont ses grincements de dents. Le Maître des potions tressaille légèrement et manque de trébucher lors de son remorquage mais,il délivre malgré tout, l'ombre d'un sourire reconnaissant à Frau Recktenwald. Qu'elle croit donc que sous sa bonne garde, la peur se dissipe.. Il n'en reste pas moins que, vaillamment, accrochée à son bras, il l'entraîne au devant du danger potentiel. Il ne fait pas bon d'être dehors, en ces temps mauvais.

Sa bonne fée lui assène une affectueuse bourrade dans le dos avant de pointer un doigt potelé vers une enseigne lézardée. Severus fait rouler le nom inscrit en lettres incrustées sur sa langue et acquiesce.

.- « Bois et Chiffons : filez un bon coton ! », articule soigneusement Snape. C'est précisément ce qu'il nous faut. J'espère au moins qu'ils possèdent des commodes à décalage automatique et des sommiers multifonctions…

.- Ain**z**i **g**ue des chaizes à direc**z**ion programmée… ajoute Sigrid, chassant sa panique à grands élans d'enthousiasme.

.- Voulez-vous me répéter le plan de notre journée, Sigrid ?

.- Mais **z**ertainement, Mon**z**ieur Zeverus: achat de meubles et literie, recherche de **z**ucreries et d'un né**z**é**z**aire à tarte, éfentuellement l'acquisi**z**ion d'une baguette ma**ch**ique, et pour finir la pause dé**ch**euner.

.- Parfait. Allons-y ! »

Sigrid, bientôt contaminée par une fièvre dépensière en oublie ses sueurs froides. Elle s'esclaffe de son rire chaleureux et tonitruant chaque fois qu'elle expérimente un prototype ensorcelé : elle émet de petits cris entrecoupés quand un matelas sauteur l'éjecte sans scrupule pour ensuite l'amortir amoureusement ; elle redouble de mimiques adorables en chatouillant insidieusement une armoire gondolante qui se trémousse avec des chuintements hilares ; elle câline tendrement un fauteuil modulabulle qui, selon ses désirs, malaxe sa matière pour devenir tour à tour doux nuage pastel, vagues stoïques d'un lac ou coussin moelleux à souhait.

Severus, lui, ne se comporte pas de manière si infantile. Il résorbe à grande peine les sourires qui escaladent ses lèvres, mais conserve une attitude impeccable et une droiture de gestes irréprochable. Il hésite, il fouille, il questionne… Il tâte, renifle, visionne… pour enfin se décider, au décompte de deux heures trente de la quête du _parfait_ mobilier.

A la sortie du magasin, le duo a une allure assez comique. L'imposante femme

qu'est Sigrid affiche un sourire si large que ses pommettes se compriment, tandis qu'elle se dandine sur place avec un débit inépuisable d'exclamations joyeuses, et l'homme frêle enveloppé de noir à ses côtés, a un regard hagard, un peu vitreux, perdu dans les méandres d'un rêve près de s'exaucer.

Sigrid gazouille tout ce qu'elle sait chez Honeysweets, annexe londonienne de Honeyducks, le royaume par excellence de la gourmandise sorcière. Elle slalome entre les rayons, soupèse la matière grasse contenue dans les paquets qui s'étalent sous ses yeux étoilés ; elle voudrait s'approprier la boutique entière. Severus, bien sûr, se montre scrupuleux, enclin à décortiquer à la loupe les compositions trafiquées des bonbons – on est maître d'art des potions, ou on ne l'est pas.

Au détour d'une allée réservée aux chocolats Rouletabille, ces petites douceurs dernier cri, il esquive in extremis une flamme volcanique.

.- « Weasley… grince Snape, extrait de son univers avec brutalité. Vous dévalez le lino tout schuss dans le but d'amasser vos emplettes en un temps record ?

.- Professeur… Snape… ? bredouille l'apprenti Auror, incrédule. Vous, ici ? Si je m'attendais…

.- Tout le monde change », réplique sèchement son vis-à-vis.

Roanald Weasley balaye la mauvaise humeur ambiante en se gratouillant son oreille droite vermillonne.

.- « Puisque vous n'êtes encore qu'amateur, je vais vous conseiller. Non, non, inutile de me remercier, c'est tout naturel. »

Il adresse un clin d'œil malicieux à Snape et lui indique de le suivre ; il se remet à galoper. Non sans avoir lever les yeux au plafond, consterné, Snape le prend en filature. Il ne le regrettera pas.

.- « Une baguette machique… Fous êtes zûr, Monzieur ? s'alarme Sigrid pour la quatrième fois.

.- Oui, Sigrid, je sais ce que je fais, tranche Severus. Malgré son âge et son état… légèrement handicapé, Mère peut très bien se servir _correctement_ d'une baguette. Elle maîtrise la magie comme vous et moi.

.- Dans ze cas… »

Severus fourre ses poches boursouflées de friandises entre les bras déjà débordés de Frau Recktenwald. L'athlétique rouquin s'est avéré étonnant pour les guider dans le choix des chocolats aussi bien que dans la désignation des plats à tarte ; une vraie perle. il en était tout retourné, d'ailleurs, d'entendre, à nouveau, un franc « merci » de la part de son ancien professeur exécré. Il n'avait pas menti. _Tout le monde change_. Et Hermione ne devait pas y être pour rien…

Entre deux étagères maculées de poussière au goût de parchemin, une araignée tisse sa toile d'une soie d'argent qui se reflète dans la vitrine d'Olivander. Snape contemple son minutieux travail, les yeux mi clos. Il se reconnaît dans cette arachnide : sous ses airs lents et maladroits, lorsqu'elle demeure immobile sur ses fils de moire grise, elle est fourbe, calculatrice, méticuleuse. A l'approche de sa proie, elle se métamorphose en une créature impitoyable, machiavélique. Severus s'est mainte fois demandé si, après avoir dévoré ses innocentes victimes, elle éprouvait un certain regret. Dans son propre cas, c'est cet indicible remord qui l'écrase. Oui… Il a manipulé, torturé, assassiné… à présent qu'il a basculé du côté de Dumbledore, il _la_ fait encore souffrir… Hermione… Il est acerbe avec tous ceux qui croisent son chemin… alors… est-ce qu'il changera vraiment, un jour ? Cesser d'être araignée pour devenir papillon…

.- « Monsieur Snape ? Que me vaut votre visite incongrue ? »

Severus réprime un sursaut. En un battement de cil, il se replonge dans le monde réel pour adopter son expression altière. Celle qui ne sert qu'à le protéger ; le cacher.

.- « Olivander… Cela faisait longtemps… Eh bien, je viens vous voir pour acquérir la baguette sœur de celle de ma mère, Charla Snape. Vous vous souvenez d'elle, je suppose ?

.- Charla… ? souffle l'homme sans âge, déstabilisé. N'est-elle pas… ?

.- Non, elle est bel et bien en vie, le coupe Severus sur un ton tranchant comme une lame de rasoir.

.- Une femme fort charmante… Enfin, je l'ai connue lorsqu'elle n'était que fillette, à onze ans… Très polie… Adorable, à dire vrai… Oui, elle avait été vraiment mignonne. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

.- S'il vous plaît, je suis pressé, bougonne Snape. Donnez-moi cette baguette. »

Olivander ne s'exécute pas instantanément. Il prend le temps de splanter ses yeux livides dans les abysses profonds de ceux de Snape.

.- « Est-ce bien sage ? »

Snape contient sa fureur en oppressant le bois innocent du bureau. Ses jointures blanchissent progressivement.

.- « Ne me posez pas de questions ! Suffit votre impertinence, Ollivander ! J'en ai assez que l'on me dicte ma conduite… Je n'ai plus dix ans, vous comprenez ! Je ne suis … »

Les mots meurent dans sa gorge nouée. Il déglutit avec peine. Ne pas perdre son self-contrôle, jamais. Il ne peut se permettre d'enfreindre cette règle. Surtout ne pas se souvenir de Miss Amy… non… sûrement pas. Pas tout de suite.

.- « Je disais cela uniquement dans l'intérêt de Charla, soupira Olivander, navré. J'y vais. »

Il pointe le bout de son nez aquilin quelques instants plus tard, les cheveux un peu hirsutes, un étui de carton gris à la main.

.- « Elle était fourrée sous un nid d'araignées, hoquette Olivander, de la poussière plein la bouche, à demi suffoqué. Elles sont teigneuses, savez-vous ? Tenez, voici la baguette que vous m'avez demandée. Faites attention en la manipulant – je dis cela pour votre mère, bien entendu - : elle est légèrement plus puissante que sa sœur, ce qui parfois fait toute la différence.

.- Je vous remercie, Olivander, acquiesce Sanpe d'une voix sèche, en payant la note. Peut-être à bientôt. Au revoir. »

Le vieil homme hoche la tête, encore tout emmailloté de toiles collantes. Il possède quelque chose dans le regard qui a toujours réprouvé Snape ; cette froideur qui se mêle à une douceur insoupçonnable. Snape, Lui préfère les attitudes franches, bien que lui-même, si longtemps, ait agi exactement de la même façon qu'Olivander… Sauf qu'il n'y a jamais eu une quelconque douceur en lui.

Severus fronce le nez ; aujourd'hui _doit_ être une excellente journée, en l'honneur de Charla. Pas la peine de la souiller avec les vomissures de ses souvenirs.

Il soupire. Où sont donc envolées ces brises odorante de cookies qui dorent, de barbes à papa saupoudrant l'air d'un délicieux coulis de sucre et de brioches qui gonflent dans les vitrines des boulangers ? Où sont donc allés gambader ces enfants au sourire aussi pitoyablement tendre que le cœur d'une marguerite et qu'il foudroyait du regard dés qu'une baguette farceuse, insouciante, promettait de lui teindre les cheveux en rose ?

Sigrid, lui saisit le poignet pour l'entraîner dans son sillage. Elle meure déjà d'envie de rentrer dans l'une de ses boutiques en faillite afin d'être protégée par quatre murs de briques minces. Severus écarquille imperceptiblement ses yeux charbons, tandis que son corps semble voltiger comme une bannière ténébreuse sous la force de son ancienne gouvernante qui l'attire irrésistiblement. Il veille à ramener son second bras contre lui pour ne pas laisser échapper l'écrin contenant la précieuse baguette.

Sigrid se plante en plein milieu du passage, si brusquement que le Maître des potions manque de la heurter. Un chouia agacé par cette mascarade, il se délivre de l'emprise de Frau Recktenwald avec impatience et lisse consciencieusement les plis de sa cape - un peu chiffonnée par le voyage.

**.- «** Fous afez un creux, Zeverus ? »

**oOo**

_Même jour, Chemin de Traverse, 12h59._

La tête encore emplie du brouhaha de ce hall universitaire, Hermione se pose, dans un 'pop' à peine audible. Elle a transplané dans la ruelle des Gobelins fous, nommée ainsi en commémoration d'une mutinerie de quelques-unes unes de ces créatures belliqueuses en l'an –10 pour une affaire de pain, de fromage de chèvre et de mocassins. L'esprit aiguisé de la jeune fille, n'a, à ce jour, toujours pas percé le mystère des mocassins dans cette affaire qui a débouché sur une guerre civile sanglante.

Le Chemin de Traverse ne laisse apercevoir, de cette impasse pavée qui le jouxte, que la vitrine dégarnie d'un antiquaire.

Hermione retire quelques épingles à chignons trop serrées et le vent doux se charge de porter à sa fantaisie les longues mèches frisottées de la jeune fille deci-delà, dans un ordre tout chaotique qui ne rend cependant que son visage agréable plus fin et plus charmant.

Ainsi parée de sa grâce naturelle et inconsciente, Hermione avance sur les petits pavés irréguliers et glissants pour déboucher sur la célèbre allée commerçante du tout Londres Sorcier.

Au terme de trois foulées, elle s'arrête pour agiter joyeusement sa main.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, quelques mètres en amont, Lola Clunster, emmitouflée dans une chaude capeline, l'attend patiemment.

Hermione sourit et se met à trottiner, ne s'attardant pas à décoller un prospectus décoloré par les intempéries qui a eu l'audace de se lier d'amitié avec sa semelle. Elle serpente entre les rares passants de ce lieu aujourd'hui déserté.

La guerre salit tout : elle macule de toiles d'araignées les vitrines dépareillées larguant les mêmes objets invendus que l'an passé. Les fournisseurs ne font plus livrer sur Londres, capitale des horreurs inavouées, siège principal de la résistance et des luttes acharnées de deux camps usant de tous stratagèmes pour faire plier l'autre.

Les fournisseurs provinciaux ont peur.

Ils ne sont pas les seuls.

Il n'y a guère plus d'enfants vagabondant seuls, d'échoppes en échoppes, yeux écarquillées, et bouche bée devant toutes ces petites merveilles, désormais maculée de poussières.

Les quelques sorciers qui font leurs achats sont aux aguets. La peur au ventre, ils resserrent leurs rangs, courant presque, en petits groupes de trois ou quatre, la main dans la poche, à proximité d'une baguette bienvenue. Ces petits lots d'individus, n'osant plus respirer cet air à l'odeur d'hérésie se bousculent, sans échanger un mot, pressés d'en finir, de revenir à leur maison pas moins sure mais douillette tout du moins.. Ils laissent une impression morbide à ces murs couverts de propagande ministérielle.

Un rat gris suit le sillon de Hermione.

Les rats aiment la guerre. Ils attendent déjà la charogne. Peu importe si la chair est marquée ou non d'un tatouage infamant, du moment qu'elle est comestible.

Les rats sentent venir le dénouement de ce duel sorcier oscillant entre deux forces égales. Alors, les rats polluent.

Mais pour l'heure Hermione et Lola sourient. La guerre n'effacera pas les couleurs tendres de leurs joues satinées. Elle ne les empêchera pas de se faire la bise en babillant comme des pies devant une bague en or, prenant des nouvelles de l'autre en remerciant du compliment sur la nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

La brise légère et le silence anormal qui les enveloppe comme les bras entourés de ficelles d'une marionnette de bois peint ne les paniquent aucunement. Elles ont d'autres choses en tête. Des choses qui pourraient paraître futiles, mais qui ne le sont pas. Le dénouement de la guerre dépend de choses futiles, capables d'influencer l'humeur de deux soldats.

Alors, avançant bras dessus, bras dessous, complices, elles se dirigent vers un petit restaurant près d'une fontaine qui ne laisse rejaillir qu'une eau croupie.

Elles rient devant l'affreuse publicité de l'établissement choisi : « Croque –citrouille : la meilleur des tambouilles ! » Puis passent le seuil sous le carillon joyeux.

On les escorte vers une table mignonnette décorée d'épis de blés et de bouquets de lavande délicatement odorante. La radio sorcière débite les statistiques mensuelles des cultures à la bourse, et les jeunes femmes plongent dans une carte orange.

A chaque page, une illusion, à qui un potiron, à qui une pomme de terre, à qui une fraise, leur conseille sur un ton enjoué les spécialités de la maison en leur offrant des clins d'œil gratuits.

.- « Mangez-moi ! Mangez-moi ! » Piaille un radis énorme devant les yeux clairs de la fiancée de Draco Malefoy alors que Hermione se débat avec une sauce tartare qui dégouline de transparence jusqu'à son assiette en terre cuite –pour faire plus rustique -.

Lola et Hermione ont vite fait de choisir des salades et de rendre les menus furibonds – « moi, moi ! Je suis meilleur ! », Dixit un potiron délaissé- à une serveuse au menton tombant, qui, perpétuellement, jette des coups d'œil anxieux au dehors.

Ce n'est pas de la citrouille qu'elles entendent croquer ces deux demoiselles. Elles préfèrent à cette chair éclatante et farineuse un maelström atypique de saveurs et d'émotions. De quoi rire, pleurer ou tempêter. De quoi être déçues, voire dégoûtées ou mieux, rassasiées.

A pleines dents, Lola Clunster et Hermione Granger entendent croquer la vie.

La guerre ne leur ôtera pas cet appétit incommensurable de respirer, de s'emplir l'âme de parfums d'amour, de loyauté et de tendresse, et, simplement d'exister.

**oOo**

**.- «** Fous afez un creux, Zeverus ? »

Le dit Zeverus embrasse du regard une petite terrasse nappée de chaises en ferraille un peu branlantes et de tablettes toutes rondes qui se dressent dans un équilibre précaire sur trois pieds rouillés. Une brise entêtée et pauvre donne l'occasion à trois feuilles mortes de se lancer dans une course poursuite apathique. Un carton emballage de chocogrenouille se mêle à la danse avant que d'être avalé par la bouche béante d'un caniveau fétide. Gravé sur une palette de chêne en lettres enlacées et ventrues, se lit le fier nom de « Tartes, macarons, soufflés ? Venez chez Tobleron pour régaler vos yeux ronds ! ». Un soupir mélancolique échappe à Severus. Il dédie son expression la plus avenante à Sigrid.

.- « C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai pas encorebu le moindre jus de citrouille. Je doute que leurs tartes soient aussi succulentes que celles que vous me concoctiez, mais cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. »

Lui et Sigrid s'attablent, à l'intérieur. Severus aussi discret qu'une étoffe qui bouge, elle de son air perpétuellement bourru - en tant que cuisinière qui se respecte.

Frau Recktenwald se charge de la commande de la tarte au citron en hélant un serveur à queue de pie qui chassait –ou du moins tentait– d'expulser un chien efflanqué aux prunelles vides et aux cotes douloureusement visibles, s'étant permis d'entrer derrière les premiers visiteurs de ce début d'après-midi et attendant un peu de clémence et de chaleur . Extirpé de sa délicate opération par la voix chaude mais brusque de Sigrid, le jeune homme se redresse d'un coup, tout penaud, en oublie ce dogue qui, finalement, ne lui cause aucun tort, et court se ruer aux fourneaux. Snape siffle de manière méprisante, mais Sigrid éclate d'un rire si franc qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer à son tour, avec un son atténué, presque gêné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa vieille amie croque à pleines dents la croûte gondolée de la confiserie couleur d'étoile, ravie, charmée. Severus se délecte lentement de son morceau mordoré, tandis qu'à chaque bouchée un souvenir de son enfance surgit du passé pour accaparer ses pensées. Le visage d'Amy – non, non, Miss Granger ! – se dessine au fond de son âme ; il la voit secouer ses boucles châtaignes tandis qu'il déguste à s'en étrangler une infinité de massepains, à dix ans tout mouillé. Il se surprend ensuite à tomber aux pieds de Sigrid, barbouillé de farine, les cheveux emmêlés, si rebelle, si turbulent. Et puis il…

**.- «** Zeverus ? Monzieur ? résonne évasivement la voix de l'actuelle Sigrid. Quelque chose fous préoccupe ? Fous êtes bien penzif…

.- Rien d'alarmant, souffle Snape, un brin rêveur. Dites-moi, comment étais-je lorsque j'étais enfant ? Méchant ? Cruel ? Irrécupérable… ?"

Son rire sarcastique fuse.

**.-** "Foyons, Monzieur ! Mais pas du tout ! Fous étiez perturbé…, écrazé par la pression qu'exerçait fotre père… Fous étiez fermé sur fous - même, mais qrâze à Miss Amy, fotre cœur s'est mis à battre, fos yeux à briller, et ch'ai pu apprécier le féritable son de fotre foix… Z'était comme si zette cheune femme déballait douzement un paquet cadeau, zans le déchirer ni le froizzer, pour qu'à la fin elle en découvre tout entier le merfeilleux contenu. Fous fous êtes réfélé… Dans l'enzemble, moi, che fous ai toujours beaucoup aimé !

.- C'est gentil de votre part, mais… si… _Amy_ n'avait pas été là, n'était jamais venue… croyez vous… que j'aurais été quelqu'un d'autre ? Que je ne serais pas devenu celui que je suis aujourd'hui ? »

Sigrid, étonnée, pose sa part sur le plateau, ne sachant que répondre.

.- « Il me zemble… commença – t elle péniblement, qu'elle fous a tout à fait transformé, mais pas dans le zens littéral de la chose… Non… Elle fous a plutôt aidé à forger la personnalité qui ne cherchait qu'à s'épanouir en fous…

.- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que j'ai longtemps été au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, suppute Snape dans un murmure rauque. J'étais mangemort, Sigrid. Cela prouve donc que, depuis le début, je ne suis qu'un être vil et…

.- C'est faux ! clame – t elle, bouleversée. Fous afez _chanché_ ! On chanche tous un chour ou l'autre. Miss Amy fous a saufé du gouffre dans lequel fous zombriez quand fous étiez enfant, mais za perte, ainzi qu'autre chose que che n'ai jamais compris, a contribué à fotre seconde destruction. Après ze qui z'est passé durant… Zette horrible époque… Fous afez zu que ze camp n'était pas le fotre ! Fous afez su refenir parmi nous ! Parze que, du fond de fotre cœur, zommeillait touchours le vizage adoré de Charla et la douzeur démezurée de Miss Amy. Zes deux femmes fous ont guidé tout au long de fotre vie, ch'en zuis persuadée ! «

Elle conclue sa diatribe par un coup de sa large paume de main sur la table. La verrerie caquète.

.- « Vous vous trompez, rétorque Severus, chamboulé par ces paroles bien plus qu'il n'y laisse paraître. Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais perdu de vue l'affection que j'éprouve pour Mère et cette journée le prouve ouvertement. Cependant en ce qui concerne Amy… Vous ne savez pas que.. Elle était fourbe, dissimulatrice, menteuse : elle ne s'est jamais appelée Amy, elle ne m'a jamais…

.- … Aimé ? Que croyez – fous, Zeverus ? Qu'elle faisait zemblant, peut-être ? Dans ze cas, pourquoi afoir fait tout cela pour fous ? Afoir risqué zon poste, afoir zali za dignité en ze mesurant à Monzieur Crassus ? C'est _grâce_ à elle que fotre mère est en vie, qu'elle zourit à nouveau, que nous zommes ici pour elle…,

.- Il y a des faits, Sigrid, des faits…Qui me certifient qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé… Elle ne peut pas m'aimer…»

Ce mot - l'amour - mâché dans sa bouche, passe de travers. Il le prononce si rarement ; il ignore ce que cela signifie…

.- « Cessez de fous bander les yeux, s'emporte Sigrid, qui d'un nouveau poing sur la table renverse sa coupe de menthe au lait. Amy aurait tout tenté pour fous, d'ailleurs elle a tout _fait_ ! et fous, malgré ce que fous prétendez, étant enfant, fous l'aimiez comme une mère, fous ne la quittiez qu'à contre cœur lors de zes absences…

.- Elle m'avait trompé et je l'avais cru, enfant naïf que j'étais alors ! Mais, cette fois, elle n'y parviendra pas-

.- A – t elle changé ? »

Severus se fige, droit comme une lame noire dans l'atmosphère livide.

Non, elle n'a pas changé… Elle est toujours si agréable… Attentionnée… Mais à présent qu'elle a compris son erreur, comme lui dans son passé, elle ne ment plus…Il le sait bien. Pourquoi s'en défendre ? Elle ne fait qu'être naturelle ; tout en se battant contre les vents et marais qu'il déchaîne pour mettre entre eux le plus d'espace possible. Peut-être est-elle simplement devenue… Plus forte ? Plus déterminée – si cela s'avère possible ?

**.- «** Che lis dans fos yeux comme dans un livre ouvert, déclare Sigrid, radoucie. Fous luttez contre fos sentiments et rechetez les siens, mais… Che sens qu'en fait, fous ne désirez qu'une chose : qu'elle persévère dans za quête fers fotre cœur… »

Severus demeure silencieux, le menton incliné sur son poitrail. Un rideau de cheveux noirs couve son regard dardé de haine et d'une profonde… _tristesse_… une incommensurable tristesse.

.- « Na ja ! s'esclaffe Sigrid, d'un ton qui sonne faux malgré son large sourire. Reprenez un peu de tarte, fous êtes tout pâle. Le zucre est bon pour la zanté, c'est ce que Charla dirait ! D'ailleurs, elle zera très heureuse de refoir celle qui l'a saufée ; sa mémoire ne l'a pas abandonnée, pour zûr ! »

Severus relève lentement la tête. Son teint est de cendre, néanmoins son air dédaigneux se fait de nouveau assuré, invulnérable.

.- « Cela ne fait aucun doute. Mère sait déchiffrer l'âme d'autrui et je crois qu'elle a particulièrement apprécié celle de Miss Amy. Elles s'entendront très bien ! »

Il ne se ressert pas d'une part d'extase moelleuse. Il n'a plus faim. Un nœud à l'estomac, voilà ce qui l'empêche de tendre une main vers cette légèreté au citron. Et cette aigreur, toujours..

Il détourne les yeux. Lui, le ténébreux, l'inconsolé. Il les lève au ciel .

Il y découvre cette enseigne, un appel du destin, certainement. L'Herboristerie. Pas de publicité dithyrambique. Le nom se suffit à lui seul. Severus se tourne vers Sigrid Recktenwald.

.- « Permettez-vous qu'on fasse un crochet avant de nous en retourner ? »

Elle hausse ses épaules rondes. Elle a bien vu vers quelles extrémités fâcheuses son regard portait. Elle le trouve trop assujetti à son travail.

.- Nach ja ! Peu m'importe ! Il fous manque des inqrédients pour mitoner de cholies et zavoureuses potions ? »

Il ne répond pas.

Peut-il seulement avouer qu'il ne sait pas quels sont les substances qui pourraient le guérir ? Que sa propre science ne se dévoile pas intégralement à lui ?

Qu'il a eu beau chercher dans cette liste non exhaustive que la terre peur offrir de matières, il ne sait pas, il ignore, et cela le détruit ?

Dans cette boutique, sur sa droite, vendent ils de la félicité en flacon ?

**oOo**

Lola fait tourner son verre de vin blanc savamment, s'extasiant de la suavité du liquide au goût d'épicéa. Hermione déchiquette sa serviette de papier avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

.- « Lola ? »

Sa voix tremble bien plus qu'elle ne l'eut souhaité.

Les yeux clairs se détachent prestement de la danse d'un miel liquide pour se fixer sur la perplexité d'un whisky turbulent.

.- « Lola… Dis-moi.. Comment Mal- Draco, excuse-moi, arrive t'il.. à… »

Hermione cherche ses mots.. Ne savant pas même si la question qu'elle pose est appropriée. Ses pensées sont tellement troubles… Emmêlées, inextricables..

.- « Oublier… » Souffle t'elle.

Sitôt le mot dit, elle sait qu'il ne convient pas. Elle ne pense pas qu'il soit facile d'oublier.. D'oublier le dernier regard de celui qu'on a tué ou envoyé à son bourreau.. Oublier la douleur qu'on inflige, la détresse de sa propre âme qui lutte…

On ne peut pas. C'est impossible. Elle le sait, elle le sent.. Mais on peut.. On peut.. Faire comme si.. ? Mettre de coté.. ? N'est ce pas ? Penser à d'autres choses ? Plus gaies, non sordides… Qui masquent le remords, un tant soit peu.. Quelques instants.. Oui, c'est cela.. Avoir du répit, durant quelques secondes infimes.. Et y puiser un regain d'espoir …

Lola Clunster pose son verre de vin blanc sur la nappe empesée. Patiemment, elle retire la serviette des mains nerveuses de son amie.

.- « Il n'oublie pas, Hermione… Pas vraiment… » Lui répond-elle de sa voix aérienne.

Hermione baisse la tête.

.- « Tu voudrais l'aider, Hermione.. C'est noble de ta part… Mais ce ne sera pas facile… Je le connais à peine, tu sais. Mais je vois bien qu'il n'extériorise pas, et toi, tout à coup, tu sembles t'être mis martel en tête de le soulager de douleurs vieilles comme Morgane.. Crois-tu qu'il tolérerait qu'une inconnue entre ainsi dans sa vie ?

.- Je ne lui suis pas inconnue.. Pas vraiment… » Marmonne piteusement Hermione.

Lola sourit avec complaisance.

.- « Tu l'as eu six ans en tant que professeur. D'ailleurs, je pense que ce ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir de rencontrer un homme pareil quand on débarquait de sa province avec des couettes et des rubans dans les cheveux ! »

Hermione rit légèrement.

.- « Non. Il était abominable.. Il l'est toujours d'après ce que j'ai cru savoir..

.- Je veux t'aider, Hermione, sincèrement.. Mais je ne sais pas comment… J'ai peur que tu ne fasses que l'effleurer et que ça empire son mal.. Je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir ouvert une porte dans l'âme de Draco, il y a quelques mois de ça, déjà.. Je ne veux pas plus le voir souffrir. Je lui suis redevable, en quelque sorte, et tu as beau avoir les meilleures intentions du monde, Hermione, tu vas te lasser… J'ai failli, moi-même.. Je l'ai connu avant de savoir, Hermione. Je ne savais pas même quels étaient mes sentiments. Je le trouvais magnifique ! Inaccessible et rayonnant ! Puis, c'est arrivé… J'ai appris. Qu'il était au service de Voldemort. J'ai cru devenir folle.. Seulement, il.. Il a fait une chose incroyable.. Incroyable : Draco m'a sauvé la vie, ce jour là.. Alors, j'ai compris, Hermione. J'ai tenté de rattraper mon erreur de jugement d'avoir son amitié.. Sa confiance…Et de ne plus moi-même douter de lui…ça n'a pas été facile.. Il voulait. Il voulait tellement, se battre contre ce qu'il semblait être, un assassin, vois-tu .. Et, à force de temps , il s'est reposé sur notre nouvelle complicité.. Mais en ce qui te concerne… Comment veux-tu parvenir à un semblant de sympathie ente Snape et toi si tu ne lui dois que tes notes médiocres en potions d'à Poudlard ? »

Hermione secoue la tête et cligne des yeux.

.- « Non ! Lola ! Tu ne comprends pas.. Quand je dis que je ne lui suis pas inconnue je ne parlais pas de Poudlard.. Je parlais de ces quelques derniers mois…

.- Mais on m'a dit que tu étais dans ce pays.. En mission… »

Hemrione prend une grande inspiration et se penche en avant. Sa voisine l'imite.

.- Non. J'étais avec Severus… Mais… euh..

.- Mais ce n'est pas –

.- Il avait 10 ans et c'est moi qui lui aie sauvé la vie.. Murmure Hermione. Et puis je lui ai repris… »

Lola plisse les yeux. Interrogatrice. Incertaine. Voulant croire mais n'osant.

.- « Qu'est ce que tu me chantes là, Hermione.. Comment aurais-tu pu… ? »

Hermione lui saisit vivement la main et la lui étreint fortement.. Les prunelles suppliantes, elle s'écrie.

.- « S'il te plaît, crois-moi.. Lola.. S'il te plaît, aide-moi, aide –le !Il refuse d'admettre qu'il en a besoin ! »

Voyant l'étonnement de la sorcière elle ajoute d'une voix hachée :

.- « Je t'en prie… »

Lola d'un signe de sa main libre, congédie la serveuse venue chercher les assiettes à peine entamées.

.- « D'accord. Acquiesce t'elle, après un temps. D'accord… »

Le cœur de Hermione s'emballe, semblant vouloir rebondir hors de sa cage thoracique qui se soulève à un rythme effréné. Hermione laisse échapper des petites expirations décousues avant d'essuyer ses yeux au bord des larmes.

Son merci sincère et à peine audible ne laisse plus aucun doute à Lola.

Rapprochant leurs chaises, elles se dévisagent.

Lola réfléchit. Par où commencer ? Y a t'il seulement un ordre à suivre ? Elle ne croit pas. Elle ferme les yeux, les rouvre, et entortille une mèche de ses cheveux souples.

Hermione soulagée, se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire nerveusement de l'aide inespérée qu'est prête à lui offrir Lola.

.- « Il n'y a pas de remèdes miracles, Hermione. La met-on en garde. Aucune tisane de camomille.. Les vapeurs de l'alcool n'y changeront rien… Et une potion.. Il y a eu de nombreuses tentatives.. Mais aucun résultat…

.- Oui.. Oui.. » Concède Hermione en hochant la tête.

Lola porte ses mains à la bouche de Hermione et sur son cœur, les effleurant avec la légèreté d'un papillon de nuit, le regard grave, elle ajoute de sa voix douce.

.- « Tout se passera là et là.. »

Et, elle reporte son regard sur le verre de vin blanc. Elle en boit une petite gorgée se délectant du goût original de sa sélection et se souvient. Se souvient de Draco. Tel qu'il lui était apparu.. Elle se remémore les remords d'antan, et raconte. Il n'y a qu'ainsi qu'elle peut aider son amie. En faisant partager son expérience. En lui racontant un amour qui aurait du être impossible. En lui narrant Draco et son sauvetage qui tient du miraculeux.

Un ange les avait effleuré, ce soir là, dans la taverne de son pittoresque bourg, alors qu'elle se délectait avec Oncle Ruppert d'un échantillon de la nouvelle cuvée du vignoble voisin.

Un être suprême.. Enchanteur. Aux Ailes de gaze.

Il y avait eu des bruits, d'abord. Des explosions. Des implosions. Des cris. Des courses. Des pleurs. Oncle Ruppert, qui était, en fait, son mentor et ne faisait pas le moins du monde parti de sa famille, lui avait demandé de prévenir le Q.G. des 'Phénix blancs', l'organisation secrète dont ils étaient des membres actifs, par cheminées interposées. Lorsqu'il s'était levé, son verre de vin blanc s'était renversé sur le comptoir de pierre brute. Goutte à goutte, il s'était répandu sur le sol.

L'oncle Ruppert était sorti, en courant, par la porte de derrière.

Graam, le teneur de la bâtisse était allée chercher femme et enfants pour se mettre à l'abri..

Elle, elle s'était précipitée vers la cheminée, saisissant vivement une poignée de poudre dans un parterre de fleur en grès suspendu.

.- « Vite, vite. Oh ! Sois là, bougre d'idiot ! Je t'en prie ! Sois là ! » Suppliait 'elle quand elle avait passé sa tête anxieuse dans les flammes verdoyantes.

Elle avait entr'aperçu les murs blanchis à la chaux des sous-sols de la ferme dans laquelle ils se réunissaient. Et n'avait pas été si surprise de ne rien voir d'autre. Juste déçue. Et paniquée.

Car elle ne s'était pas attendue à trouver Antonny à son poste. Il n'y était jamais. On lui avait pourtant demander de s'y cantonner, sa dernière blessure le rendait encore faible. Elle l'avait supplié, l'assurant que c'était fondamental de veiller au ralliement des 9 membres. Il lui avait dit « Mais, oui sœurette, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bien compris.. Si cela peut te faire plaisir, j'attendrais comme un poivrot pendant que vous traquerez les mangemorts qui s'aventurent jusqu'à notre coin paumé. » . Et elle l'avait cru. Il avait juré.

Elle était idiote et s'en mordait les doigts. Il n'était pas là. Il n'y avait que du vide. Que le blanc des murs et rien d'autre. Personne pour prévenir les autres ! Personne pour demander de l'aide à l'organisation du canton voisin qui acceptait de déroger de son rôle passif en cas d'extrême urgence…

Et elle avait entendu des bruits de pas, plus proches. Elle avait entendu le grincement. Caractéristique du portail. Puis son claquement distinct. Elle avait entendu la sixième dalle se soulever et se rabattre violemment, couvrant à demi un juron déjà étouffé. Elle n'avait jamais entendu la voix. Masculine. Jeune. Elle avait frissonné, fermé la connexion et s'était jetée derrière le mur, près de la porte d'entrée. Baguette au poing, dents serrées. Prête à blesser. Prête à tuer. L'intrus. L'ennemi.

La porte s'était ouverte. Il était entré. Encapuchonné.

De noir vêtu. Tel l'âme du diable.

Il était prêt à une attaque. Il avait paré son 'impedimenta'. Il essayait de lui de parler, mais, elle, furieuse, vindicative, jetait les sorts. Il esquivait. Il se débrouillait bien. Il était rapide. Il avait de l'instinct. Et il semblait en colère. Il tentait toujours de parler mais ses paroles étaient hachées par les charmes de parade dont il s'enveloppait.

Elle s'échauffait. Elle voyait rouge. Ses joues brûlaient. Sa main tendue était moite. Ses yeux piquaient. Elle était à cours d'idées novatrices. Il y avait de plus en plus de chahut dehors, et alors que l'âtre crépitait et que la voix d'Antonny criait « Merlin, Soeurette ! J'arrive ! » , Sa baguette avait sauté jusqu'à la main blanche de l'homme.

Et elle avait su qu'elle allait mourir. Là, à 18 ans. A la sortie de l'enfance.

Elle s'était trompée. Elle n'était pas morte. .

Elle avait serré les poings très forts. Elle ne savait pas faire de magie sans baguette. Dans son collège en Ecosse, on ne l'enseignait pas.

Elle avait levé le menton. Attendant l'éclat vert.

Elle n'avait vu qu'un éclat lunaire. Majestueux. Irréel. L'homme avait retiré son capuchon et lui avait rendu sa baguette, en sifflant :

.- « Maintenant, cessez de faire l'idiote, et cachez-vous derrière ce comptoir, jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

Elle était restée tétanisée.

Elle l'avait déjà vu. Lui, pas plus tard que la veille.

Elle le connaissait !

Alexander !

Elle était restée là. Inerte. Immobile. Etouffant le nom de cet homme vil qui lui avait menti !

Ce client régulier qui venait se renseigner sur leurs créatures magiques marines.

C'était elle, qui était chargé des visites.

Elle qui avait fait de la plongée avec lui ;

Elle qui avait, durant des heures sublimes, discuté avec lui des rivages maritimes et de leurs occupants et de la situation politique du moment…

Il espionnait !

Et, elle, la crétine.. Ciel…

Elle avait attiré les mangemorts ici… !

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, totalement, irrémédiablement choquée.

Pourquoi s'était-elle enflammée quand ils en étaient venus à parler de la résistance ! Pourquoi lui avait-elle chuchoté qu'elle aimerait apporter son soutien à des grands hommes comme Albus Dumbledore ! Comment avait-elle pu prendre ce regard soutenu orage comme du respect ? Et..Oui.. De la tendresse ! Elle se rappelait qu'il avait fait apparaître, après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien seuls, un minuscule phœnix blanc, une illusion, dans sa paume blanche. Elle avait rougi furieusement. Il avait su qu'elle en était.

.- « Les phœnix blancs, avait-il demandé, en la fixant intensément.

.- Voulez-vous en être, Alex ? Nous manquons tellement de moyens … »

Il avait tourné sa tête et baissé les yeux. Il jouait avec un caillou. Ses mèches encore humides perlaient sur sa combinaison en peau de dragon anti-froid. Qu'il lui avait semblait beau, malgré cet embarras soudain.

.- « Je .. Je suis déjà engagé ailleurs.. » avait-il soufflé

Et encore cette lueur dans le regard si étrange d'Alexander… Mais s'appelait-il vraiment ainsi ?

Quand elle repensa à cet éclatement soudain de son cœur… Elle s'était sentie si fière de la contribution de cet homme à l a défense de son pays !

Il feintait ! Le traître !

Le mangemort !

L'ennemi !

Et maintenant son cœur se flétrissait de honte .. Elle avait vendu son parti..

Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Il ne voulait pas la tuer ? Etait-elle si inutile que cet homme damné ne trouvait pas même d'intérêt à lui offrir une fin héroïque ?

Le portail avait de nouveau grincé.

.- « Bougez-vous !» S'était-il écrié, excédé.

Voyant qu'elle n'en faisait rien, il lui avait saisi le bras et l'avait traîné jusque derrière le petit muret de brique. Il l'avait écrasé au sol, s'était allongé auprès d'elle, avait sorti un bout de tissu d'une de ses poches et les en avait recouvert.

.- « Si vous comprenez enfin ce que je vous raconte, Lola : ne respirez plus ! »

Il lui avait chuchoté ces mots à l'oreille. Elle avait froncé les sourcils. Il la maintenait d'une poigne de fer, mais il ne faisait pas mal. Sans chercher à comprendre, sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait obéi. Elle avait bloqué sa respiration. Elle le regardait, ce faisant. Il avait une peau laiteuse. Semblable à la sienne. Et des cheveux incroyables.

Il était beau.

C'était un mangemort.

Et pour une raison inconnue, il ne l'avait pas tué. Pas encore.

Voilà ce que son esprit lui ressassait en boucle.

Deux personnes étaient entrées, les deux en courant.

La première fuyait, la deuxième pourchassait.

La première en était morte. Elle était tombée à quelques centimètre d'eux. Elle avait fait bruisser la cape et le mangemort aux cheveux lunaires avait du tendre la main pour empêcher qu'ils ne soient à découvert.

Lola avait failli crier. Il avait pressé son autre main contre sa bouche, il l'avait dissuadé d'un regard orageux de ne serait ce que frissonner. Lola voyait la mort dans les yeux de l'homme gisant à terre. C'était Neil, il s'occupait des hiboux postaux. Il était un peu simplet, mais elle l'aimait bien. Il était mort et il la fixait de ses yeux sans vie.

Le tueur avait rit puis était sorti non sans avoir fait apparaître la marque infâme au serpent dandiné sur le toit de chaume.

Le mangemort avait fermé les yeux, brièvement, puis les avait rouverts.

Lola avait réagi. Elle avait repoussé la main, elle avait repoussé le contact, la chaleur du jeune homme. Et elle avait vu dans les yeux.. Quelque chose.. Quelque chose de mortel. De douloureux… Un voile.. Epais… La répugnance.. La honte…

Il avait laissé tombée la baguette de frêle de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait ramassé.

Elle s'était relevée, prise de tremblements.

Il avait remballé la cape.

.- « Ne restez pas à couvert. » Avait-il ordonné.

Elle s'était mise à rire. Hystérique. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ! Qu'il l'achève ! Comme Neil ! Qu'il la tue ! Ne voyait-il pas que cela la rendait folle son attitude. Il cherchait quelque chose.

.- « Qu'est ce que vous cherchez, monstre ? Je suis là, tuez-moi ! » Avait-elle gloussé.

Il avait haussé des épaules et ne l'avait pas regardé.

.- « Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant. Et si vous restez en plein milieu de cette pièce face à la porte, en effet, quelqu'un vous tuera.. Mais ce ne sera pas moi, cela sera infiniment plus douloureux et je vous aurais prévenu. »

Ses paroles dénuées de sarcasme et emplies de douceur et de tristesse l'avaient surprise. Elle avait cessé de rire. Il avait saisi une poigne de poudre de cheminette et avait passé sa baguette dessus.

Une forme étrange s'était crée, une sorte d'oreille et une bouche. Flottant dans l'air.

Il était vraiment fort.

Il venait de créer un messager. L'oreille se tendait et la bouche répétait chacune des murmures de l'homme.

.- « Endlesscity. POINT . Assaut surprise. POINT . Cherchons dénommé Ruppert. POINT J'en suis avec l'Escadron Opaque, au complet. POINT. Besoin renfort. POINT. Dragon blanc.

.- Où ? A qui ? Avait demandé la bouche, animée d'une vie propre tandis que l'oreille ingérait le message.

.- QG de l'Ordre. Potter, Snape, Dumbledore ! Vite ! »

Et il avait soufflé, éparpillant les particules qui s'en étaient allée à la vitesse de l'éclair, par les fentes du mur, par le conduit de cheminée, par-dessous la porte refermée.

Elle avait reconnu deux noms ; Dumbledore, Potter.

Elle avait compris. Il avait remis son capuchon.

Il avait fait deux pas. Elle n'avait pas reculé.

.- « Tu es trop charmante pour mourir, Lola, alors, s'il te plaît, cache-toi, hum ? » Avait-il dit et il lui avait effleuré la joue du creux de sa main gauche, celle qui ne tenait pas la baguette meurtrière.

Elle en avait senti comme une brûlure. Délicieuse. Un cadeau pour sa présence et son soutien alors qu'elle n'avait fait que l'empêcher d'agir. Elle se sentait de nouveau idiote. Ridiculement idiote !

Le portail avait de nouveau grincé, puis claqué. Elle avait couru. Elle s'était tapie, le cœur battant.

Elle voyait ses yeux de là où elle était. Il s'était accroupi pour fermer les yeux de Neil. Elle avait vu son regard.

L'expression l'avait fait frissonner.

Remords ! Regret ! Dégoût !

Des talons avaient claqué. Un rire froid avait résonné.

.- « Mon cher Draco, quand donc cesseras-tu de voiler les yeux de ceux que tu tues ?

.- Jamais, Tante Bella. Avait répondu le dénommé Draco en se levant avec une grâce incroyable. Je voudrais tant qu'on ferme les miens, aussi. »

La Tante Bella avait ri. Elle se moquait. Elle prenait pour plaisanterie ce qui n'était qu'espoir ! Lola s'était sentie la haïr.

.- « Allons, ma tante. Il n'y a rien de plus ici. Et de votre coté, vous avez trouvé ?

.- Non. Nous reviendrons. »

Ils étaient sortis. Lui avait fermé la porte. Il lui avait adressé un signe de la main, elle l'aurait juré.

Et ils étaient revenus, les mangemorts. En masse. Mais Oncle Ruppert était à l'abri. Oncle Ruppert, dans le plus grand secret lui avait remis les clés de l'organisation et elle veillait en son nom.

Puis, elle l'avait vu. Son beau mangemort. Draco… Elle l'avait attiré dans un hangar. Le tirant par la manche.

.- « Merci. Avait elle chuchoté.

.- De quoi ?

.- Des soins que l'Ordre a apporté avec une rapidité surprenante. J'ai demandé à les rallier. Ils m'ont promis un entretien avec Monsieur Dumbledore. »

Il avait froncé des sourcils. Son regard s'était fait dur. Elle y avait revu cette danse funèbre dans ses prunelles diamant.

.- « Vous tenez donc vraiment à mourir, ma parole ! S'était-il exclamé.

.- Que me proposez-vous donc ? Avait-elle rétorqué. C'est la guerre. Vous vous-battez

bien vous ! Et vous risquez votre peau à chaque fois ! C'est héroïque !

.- Je ne suis pas un héros. Juste un assassin qui se voit forcer de tuer dans chaque camp.

.- Un assassin qui m'a sauvé ! Cessez de vous voiler la face, Draco ! »

Il avait écarquillé les yeux.

.- « Pardon ? Vous connaissez mon nom ?

.- Bien oui . C'est votre Tante Bella… »

Elle avait haussé les épaules. Les yeux de Draco n'étaient plus voilés. Ils semblaient se repaître de la vue, du visage de Lola Clunster, petite villageoise un brin naïve.

Elle avait souri. Lui avait tendu la main.

.- « Je suis votre débiteuse. Et je ne suis pas une enfant, j'ai 18 ans. »

Il lui avait serré. Elle l'avait lâché ensuite, un peu à contrecœur. Il avait les mains douces.. Il avait dit qu'il devait y aller. Son absence ne passerait pas inaperçu. Elle avait acquiescé. Elle en était consciente. Alors qu'il allait sortir, elle l'avait retenu, et avait effleuré ses lèvres d'un baiser.

.- « Si tu comprends mon envie de te savoir sain et sauf, fais attention, hum ? »

Et elle l'avait laissé partir.

Son cœur fumait, elle en était certaine. Il se consumait, à tel point que ses joues en étaient brûlantes. Elle était amoureuse.

Il était revenu avec l'Ordre pour réparer les dégâts, et ils avaient parlé, comme avant.. Des fonds marins.. Des créatures.. Et s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Ensuite, les jours avaient passé, éclatants de rapidité, puis les semaines, puis les mois. Ils conversaient beaucoup, mais les yeux de Draco, en sa présence, étaient clairs. Quand ils avaient fait l'amour, la première fois et s'étaient réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il lui avait avoué qu'il avait dormi comme un bienheureux, que l'espace de quelques heures, le temps que la lune darde son croissant céleste, il n'avait pas vu tout ces visages morts, il n'avait vu que le sien, qui lui souriait. Pur et merveilleux. Et des ailes de gaze qui les enveloppaient. Il lui avait demandé sa main. Elle avait dit oui.

Le remords avait été chassé..

.- « Je .. Je ne sais pas si, cela t'aidera.. Je ne sais pas si tu as discerné le principal, Hermione.. J'en ai tellement dit.. Des choses intéressantes et d'autres non… Et j'en ai encore tant à te dire.. Mais, il se fait tard, je dois y aller . »

Hermione pose ses mains en corolle autour du frêle visage de la petite femme.

Elle regarde longuement les traits délicats de cette enfant au caractère tenace.

Et puis, elle lui baise les joues, avec piété.

.- « Je ne te retiens pas.. J'ai retenu le principal… » La remercie t'elle.

Elle tremble alors qu'elle laisse aller ses mains vers la table.

Elle tremble encore quand Lola la serre gentiment dans ses bras en l'assurant de son soutien.

Elle tremble en la voyant sortir au dehors.

Elle porte à ses lèvres le verre de vin abandonné de Lola. Elle ne boit pas. Elle en imprègne juste sa bouche.

Elle cesse de trembler.

La serveuse lui apporte l'addition, et Hermione sort brusquement de ses pensées dans un sursaut.

Elle règle, l'esprit ailleurs, donnant un généreux pourboire à la serveuse qui en oublie de faire ricocher ses yeux verts vers la rue commerçante . Hermione enfile sa cape en pensant au récit de Lola. Elle imagine les scènes, les regards.

**oOo**

Ils quittent la table.

Sigrid repue. Lui, affamé..

Affamé d'espoir..

Dites messieurs qui sortaient de cette échoppe, un sourire satisfait sur vos lèvres pleines, vendent ils du bonheur dans cette fiole de cristal dont le reflet se réfléchi sur la nappe limpide d'une flaque d'eau ?

Pour combien de sous ?

Dites, trouvera-t-il là de quoi assassiner ce monstre glouton en lui ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il laisse sa compagne le devancer, celle-ci progresse, levant son sourire radieux vers un ciel terni de nuages grisâtres. Puis, elle baisse les yeux et d'une main choquée agrippe le bras de cet individu qui déambule comme une ombre, dans ses pas.

.- « Amy ! »

Sa voix fuse. Il tressaille.

Non.. Non, elle n'est pas ici.. Elle travaille, elle étudie..

. « Non. Fait-il, sans même chercher à comprendre pourquoi Sigrid a décidé de relancer ce sujet épineux.

.- NACH Ja ! Z'est zon portrait tout craché, Zeverus ! Che fous le dit ! Reqardez donc ! » Pinaille Sigrid Recktenwald.

Force lui est d'admettre qu'elle a raison.

**oOo**

Quand, le carillon s'agite au-dessus de sa tête, guilleret, elle chuchote pour elle-même :

.- « Le seul philtre… C'est l'amour. »

Et alors qu'elle commence à sourire, heureuse de savoir, d'avoir une solution, elle entend cette voix vigoureuse et relève les yeux. Sur une femme rondouillarde et un homme tout de noir vêtu. Sortant de l'établissement concurrent : « Tartes, macarons, soufflés ? Venez chez Tobleron pour régaler vos yeux ronds ! » hurle l'enseigne , juste en face.

.- « NACH Ja ! Z'est zon portrait tout craché, Zeverus ! Che fous le dit ! Reqardez donc ! » S'exclame Frau Rectenwald.

**ooOoOoo**

Leurs regards se croisent. Le fluide contre la matière solide organique. L'un enrobe l'autre.

Mais le liquide ambré se retire. Il se décale vers sa droite. Vers Sigrid. Bouche Bée.

Hermione Granger traverse.

Il remarque qu'elle a un prospectus collé à la semelle de sa chaussure.

.- « Vous avez un prospectus collé à la semelle de votre chaussure, Miss Granger, l'informe t'il aimablement en guise de salut, Vous lancez-vous dans la publicité puisque vous avez failli dans la psychanalyse ?»

Il pointe la chaussure droite.

Il se dit que mis à part cette plaisanterie, bien, il est vrai, qui la ridiculise un petit peu, il n'est pas véritablement abject.

Elle se retient de rire.

L'amour.. l'amour.. Le remède c'est de l'aimer.. Ce n'est pas si dur en soit…

.- « Tu as un tout petit bout de meringue collé à ton menton, Severus. Devait'elle être bonne cette tarte au citron pour que tu en gardes en réserve. »Répond-elle tout aussi aimablement en indiquant de l'index la localisation précise du morceau de douceur qui s'est agglutiné à sa peau.

Et il lui jette un regard furieux en passant sa main sur son menton.

Hermione se tourne vers Sigrid en avalant difficilement sa salive..

Sigrid qui semble au bord de l'évanouissement. Severus le remarque d'ailleurs et lui saisit un bras. Sigrid Recktenwald reprend des couleurs et se dégage brusquement.

Hermione tend une main.

.- « Bonjour.. Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle veut calme et tendre et qui sort un rien aiguë. Je m'appelle Hermione.. Hermio-..

.- Granger ! Nach ja ! Fous étes zon portrait caché ! » La coupe la cuisinière.

Hermione baisse la tête, piteuse et se mord la lèvre inférieure.. Doit-elle lui dire ? Doit-elle mentir, encore ?

Severus la fixe.

Ses prunelles opium posées ainsi sur elle, la supplicient. Il semble la mettre au défi. De tout dire. Ou de tout taire.

Elle relève la tête. Elle le considère. Elle demande. Il ne sait pas .. Il ne sait pas…. Elle non plus.

Sigrid donne un coup de coude virulent à Severus.

.- « Quand on parle du Scrout on en foit le pétard, comme dit le proferbe ! S'exclame la Frrau. Che fiens d'apprendre que fotre mère n'était pas morte. Elle z'est chuste folatilizé zans un au refoir ! Enfin.. Soupire fortement la vieille dame. Force m'a bien été d'ézpérer toutes zes lonques années qu'elle allait bien.. Che suppoze qu'elle fenait d'apprendre pour fous… »

Hermione rougit.

Severus se racle la gorge.

.- « Oh bien.. Commence Hermione.

.- Oui.. Oui… Che zuppoze qu'elle ne fous a pas parlé de za fieille amie ! Geint-elle.

.- Bien au contraire ! S'écrie Hermione. Sigrid ! Vous permettez que je vous appelle Sigrid ? Elle m'a dit tant de biens de vous ! »

Sigrid l'enveloppe de ses bras en reniflant fortement.

.- « Achh ! Soupire t'elle. Za fait plaizir ! Habite t'elle izi ? Fa t'elle bien ? Ch'aimerais la refoir ! Fous croyez qu'elle foudrait ? S'emballe t'elle.

.- Et bien, Sigrid, je crois que cela ne soit impossible. Misses Granger est actuellement en déplacement. » Lui apprend la voix froide de Severus.

Frau Recktenwlad délaisse Hermione, cramoisie et au bord des larmes, pour observer longuement son maître et ami.

.- « Ach ! Ze n'est plus Amy, maintenant ? »

Hermione papillonne des yeux et réprime un sanglot. Elle sent sa poitrine se comprimer douloureusement. Elle ne veut plus mentir. Elle ne veut plus embobiner Sigrid. Elle en a assez de tricher. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le courage de continuer à dissimuler à tous qui elle est réellement.

.- « Tais-toi, Severus ! Ne mens pas ! Ne fais pas comme moi.. Crie t'elle, et, se tournant vers Sigrid, elle lui saisit la main et en tord maladroitement les doigts. Sigrid, je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas ma faute. Enfin, si bien sur, au début, j'avais demandé de l'aide au Professeur Snape. Mais, à ce moment, je ne pensais pas m'entendre avec Severus. Je vous connaissais à peine, tous les deux.. Puis, Il y a eu cette bourrasque. J'aurais aimé te dire.. Je te jure..

.- Taisez-vous, Miss Granger ! »

Lâchant la main replète de la cuisinière dont les oreilles bourdonnent furieusement, elle pivote vers le Maître des Potions qui la toise de toute sa hauteur, menaçant.

.- « Non ! Sigrid est mon amie ! Elle a le droit de savoir !

.- C'est une histoire abradacabrantesque ! Vous voulez qu'elle ait un infarctus ! Tempête l'homme en noir.

.- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'elle a droit à la vérité ! Tu dois bien te douter que je n'en peux plus de tout taire ! En parler à Ron, Harry et Ginny ne me suffit pas, nous avons à peine le temps de nous voir et ils se moquent pas mal de ton enfance ! Tu souhaites que je cesse de parler parce que tu crains trop que la vérité ne macule d'une tendresse pitoyable ton costume d'homme infect ? Tu veux que je cesse de parler et qu'on en vienne à sonder mon esprit pour entendre le son de ma voix ? Tu souhaites me réduire au même état que Charla ! Tu veux que ça me tue, moi aussi ? Tonne la frêle jeune femme, en essuyant d'un revers de manche le flot de larmes qui ruisselle sur ses joues. Sigrid a le droit de savoir que Amy est Hermione !

.- Amy et Hermione quoi ? Beugle Sigrid Recktenwald. Ch'ais droit de safoir ! Nach Ja ! Mon cœur fa bien, Zeverus ! Et zette charmante cheune fille zemble perdre la tête ! Charla est zaufée, fous ne lui afiez pas dit ?»

Silence.

Il n'y a plus aucun passant alentour. Ils ont tous fuis en entendant la dispute. Croyaient-ils vraiment que la guerre prendrait acte suite à une simple querelle de ce trio étrange, criailleur et pleurnichard ?

Severus découvre avec consternation que le rideau de bois est baissé derrière la vitrine de l'herboristerie. Il n'aura pas les ingrédients nécessaires à son philtre aujourd'hui. Le remords le détruira encore un peu plus ce soir.

Hermione reprend son souffle, tête levée avec dédain vers lui.

Sigrid les considère l'un l'autre à tour de rôle. S'étonnant de trouver dans le regard de Hermione les même éclats dont elle se souvient de Amy. S'étonnant de sentir Severus sur ses gardes comme lorsque Amy les a quitté… Le doute l'écrase.

Severus croise ses bras. Elle lui a fait perdre contenance. A t'elle vraiment pensé qu'il voulait annihiler ses pensées, endiguer ses flots de paroles car il ne veut pas que ça change, car il ne veut pas que d'autres sachent qu'il a été, il y a longtemps, très longtemps, quelqu'un d'assez … Affable ?

Non. Bien sur que non. Elle s'est laissée emporter. Décroisant les bras, il se penche vers elle.

.- « Hermione, écoutez.. »

Il l'a appelé par son prénom ? Pardon ? Il l'a vraiment appelé par son prénom ?

.- « Ou.. Oui.. ? »

Il allait lui interdire de parler ! Du moins aujourd'hui, ici. Sigrid est à prendre avec des pincettes. Il faut l'attabler devant une pâtisserie au préalable !

Mais qu'est ce qui l'en empêche ? Ses yeux ? Ce Whisky, insolent,qui semble pétiller avant de dégouliner pour tout maculer.

Il se rejette en arrière.

.- « Oh ! Et puis faites ce que bon vous semble ! Ça m'est égal, après tout ! »

Elle lui sourit et lentement se tourne vers la cuisinière.

Mais Sigrid se recule.

Tendant une main en avant, comme pour défendre quiconque de lui nuire, elle fait trois pas en arrière. Il n'y a plus de doute. Là ! Ce regard échangé ! Trop de souvenirs ! Elle a compris.. Elle a bien compris, allez ! On lui a menti ! Amy, pardon Hermione ! Et Severus ! Des menteurs ! C'est abject ! Et où sont les rides de Amy ? Pourquoi a t'elle toujours 20 ans ? Pourquoi est-elle aussi innocente et aussi jolie et pourquoi pleure t'elle en la voyant ainsi se défendre contre cette vérité troublante, contre cette sorcellerie satanique ? Cette femme a toujours le même âge ! Cette femme a du faire un pacte avec le diable et elle, Sigrid Recktenwald, s'en est rendue complice voilà 28 ans !

Alors la Frau allemande recule..

.- « Che zais.. Che zais.. Ch'ais compris.. Ne Fous disputez pas. »

Sigrid ramasse ses jupes et fuit.

Sur le trottoir, il ne reste qu'eux deux. Ils se taisent. Hermione pour se moucher. Severus pour penser. Chose non aisée quand un éléphant semble barrir devant vos méninges !

.- « Charla est sauve, c'est vrai ? »Demande t'elle enfin.

Il hoche la tête.

Elle applaudit, comme une enfant. Il a envie de battre des mains lui aussi., mais ne le fait pas, se confortant dans son image d'homme peu amène.

.- « Je suis heureuse ! S'enchante t'elle. Tu ne peux pas imaginer !

.- Si je peux. Répond-il. C'est… Je peux… Merci, Miss. »

Nouveau silence.

Où est passé le 'Hermione' ? Sans doute était-il aussi broyé que cette voix brisée qui l'a remercié sincèrement.

.- « Alors.. On se revoit à Poudlard, n'est ce pas ? »

Sa voix empressée brise le silence.

.- « Pour ce forum ?

.- Oui… Severus, je voulais demander… Le Professeur Dumbledore nous a laissé de nombreuses plages libres entre les expositions… Ron va assister Mme Bibine, Harry le Professeur de DCFM, Lavande s'est déjà portée volontaire auprès de Miss Trelawney… J'ai pensé..

.- Vous pensez trop, vous savez ? »

Herlione rit doucement. Une mèche vole devant son nez, elle la rattrape pour la caler derrière une oreille.

.- « Peut être, oui. Admet-elle. Alors, j'ai pensé que si Draco n'avait pas…

.- Il n'a pas, Miss. Il ne restera pas au château la semaine entière. » La coupe t'il avec son flegme habituel.

Severus en a soudain assez de la voir hésiter à lui demander un peu de son temps. Et puis il accepte bien sur. Ils ne seront pas trop de deux pour veiller à la confection des potions rajoutées au programme pouvant servir dans le cadre du contexte actuel. En fait, il sait que cela n'est pas la raison.

Il veut bien.. Il veut bien de sa présence. Elle a le don certes de le faire sortir de ses gonds de temps à autres, mais sitôt l'orage passé, il se sent vidé.. Et.. Calme. C'est cela.. Liquoreux et serein.

.- « C'est d'accord, donc. Nous trouverons quelques heures pour que vous deveniez mon assistante provisoire. » Dit-il.

Il grimace étrangement.

Elle sourit avec franchise.

.- « Merci. »

Un nouveau silence s'instaure. Tous deux semblent attendre.. Attendre et espérer. La clé de la sagesse humaine.

Mais cette clé n'entre pas dans la serrure verrouillée par cet homme. Il le sait pertinemment. Il n'est guère patient. Son âme, son âme trempée d'une noirceur intarissable, elle ne se libérera pas.. La porte est cadenassée par le repentir.

Pourtant, la voix de Sigird fait son chemin en lui.. Elle bouleverse tout cette voix. Ou plutôt, ce sont ses paroles… Ses paroles.. « Che sens qu'en fait, fous ne désirez qu'une chose : qu'elle persévère dans za quête fers fotre cœur… »

Comment a t-elle fait ? Pour savoir ? Pour comprendre avant lui ?

Il se secoue mentalement…

Elle a raison. Il le sait…

Alors, il demande, Severus Snape, d'une voix que l'espérance rend ardente :

.- « Voulez vous rendre visite à Charla de temps à autre ? Voulez-vous, Miss… ? Lui peindre l'avenir moins hideux, et les instants moins lourds ? »

Il hésite un instant avant de rajouter.

.- « Manger de la tarte au citron avec Sigrid.. Avec nous ? »

Hermione monte sur la pointe des pieds. Elle sourit.

Les lames aux yeux, elle sourit.

Il vient de lui offrir un morceau de bonheur, là, dans ces demandes.

Il l'accepte !

Il ne la rejette plus !

En lui demandant de veiller sur Charla, il consent à se rapprocher d'elle.

Ils lui permettent tant de choses ces moments de vie qu'il n'a plus peur de partager avec elle ! Ils lui promettent des rebonds chaotiques de son cœur, des paroles échangées, des regards croisés.. Peut être ?

Alors, se haussant sur la pointe de ses petits escarpins crème, Hermione se dit que le ciel n'est pas si inaccessible finalement. Pas plus que la joue de cet homme qui la regarde s'étirer d'un air indécis. Comme pour mieux s'en affirmer, elle effleure prestement de ses lèvres la peau pâle et se retire aussitôt.

Elle aurait pu s'étonner de trouver le derme de cet homme à l'aspect flegmatique si chaud, mais il n'en est rien. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, pense t'elle. Sa joue devait être chaude. C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Alors, se mordant la lèvre, elle recule de trois pas et lui adresse un petit signe de la main avant de transplaner.

Lui n'a pas bougé.

Il se fait l'effet d'une statue de glace ballottée par les ressacs d'une marée humaine déchaînée. Seulement, nul n'embrasse les statues en ce bas monde.

Il trouve cela fort dommage. Si elles n'avaient pas de cœur, ces œuvres d'art, d'une bise, d'un souffle tendre, il naîtrait, cet organe, instantanément.

Cela n'est guère rationnel. Il n'y a aucune démonstration. C'est un fait.

Il constate, c'est tout.

Il en a oublié l' irréparable. Il en a oublié ce philtre.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

hyhhhaaaaahooouuuuu ! et bien dites donc, je suis drôlement contente ! J'AIME DE PLUS EN PLUS CETTE HISTOIRE !kyyyaaaa ! 

je suis plus que satisfaite de ce chapitre ! y a du drôle, du moins drôle, des moments tendresses, un peu d'action, des détails anodins du Londres sorcier et le chapitre est relativement long par rapport aux précédents ! de quoi, j'espère, vous réjouir !

je peux vous dire que sans **Mikishine**, vous auriez pu attendre encore longtemps ce chapitre ! et encore plus sans **ma Lunachoue** qui nous a écrit une merveille irrésistible de fraîcheur ! puis il y a **Lolie,** toujours la pour me booster, merci les filles!

et si vous deviniez qui a écrit quoi ? On lance des paris avec Luna ! on a bien envie de savoir si vous trouvez !

ensuite que dire d'autres, et bien un petit bonus…

voici ce qu'aurait donné quelques scènes si cela n'avait pas été la guerre : écrit par LunChoue ! (t'es extra ma puce ! )

«_ Severus plisse les paupières, irrité. La foule présente sur le Chemin de Traverse l'entraîne à la dérive, le bouscule sans le moindre pardon, le sépare régulièrement de sa compagne de galère. Sigrid ronchonne copieusement, elle aussi. D'une main massive qui surplombe la marée humaine, elle empoigne l'épaule de Snape pour l'attirer vivement vers elle. Le Maître des potions tressaille légèrement et manque trébucher lors de son remorquage. Il délivre malgré tout l'ombre d'un sourire reconnaissant à Frau Recktenwald. En guise de quoi, sa bonne fée lui assène une affectueuse bourrade dans le dos avant de pointer un doigt potelé vers une enseigne lézardée. Severus fait rouler le nom inscrit en lettres incrustées sur sa langue et acquiesce, excité comme un enfant à la période de Noël._

_.- « Bois et Chiffons : filez un bon coton ! », articule soigneusement Snape. C'est précisément ce qu'il nous faut. J'espère au moins qu'ils_ _possèdent des commodes à décalage automatique et des sommiers multifonctions…_

_.- Ain**z**i **g**ue des chaizes à direc**z**ion programmée… ajoute Sigrid, enthousiaste.»_

hop, je coupe. le reste en revient à la suite….

Un petit passage juste à la sortie de chez Ollivander :

«_ Il savoure à peine la brise odorante des cookies qui dorent, des barbes à papa qui saupoudrent l'air d'un délicieux coulis de sucre et des brioches qui gonflent dans les vitrines des boulangers que Sigrid, prévenante, lui saisit le poignet pour l'entraîner dans son sillage. »_

appétissant n'est ce pas ?

grooooooosssssssssssssss bisooooooooooooooooussssssssssssssss !

à dans… 1 mois ? je vais essayer de faire plus vite !


	4. Cet esprit comblé d'angoisse

**_La tite rubrique de Bidibou :_ **Bien un peu de tout dans ce chapitre ! C'est juste une période un peu déphasée, leur nouvelle amitié, un nouveau problème qui se profile à l'horizon, des tas de têtes de Poudlard de retour… Un Joshua dragueur…. Severus renfermé sur lui même, un peu de Charla et de Sigrid**… **

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement** Zazaone** (et sa menace des poêles à frire) , **Lolie (**toujours là pour me soutenir)** Lunachoue**( guéris vite ma toute belle et reviens en forme ! )** , Mikishine **(merci beaucoup de ton aide, ça m'a sauvé du bide transitoire ! lol) et **les filles du Trio.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette fic. **

* * *

Rar : 

**Merci à Mikishine, Ilys, Valèrie L, Neteria, Ombrage, Zazaone, Elfie, susu ! Lied ! Valayeste, kawai-shina , lolie, Etincelle de vie, Flo, the wendy malfoy, Mirliton, Violette Silva, Lunachoue, Etrange, Taz, et Lilas !**

**Taz : **kikou ! merci de cette première review !tes partiels sont finis ? j'espère que tout s'est bien passé.. je me sentirais un chouillat responsable sinon. ; encore que je comprends.. je me destresse de la même façon que toi !tu me fais rougir avec tes compliments, merci merci ! j'essaie chaque fois de faire plus vite, mais le destin se lie contre moi (si si je te jure, il se passe toujours qqch..) il faut espérer que le vent tourne ! mdr ! bonne lecture et encore merci !

**Lilas : **waouh, tu as lu Amy d'une traite. ; tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir fait mais ça me laisse toujours baba d'admiration!faut que vous me passiez le truc, je n'y arrive pas moi !je suis jalouse ! lol, tu es as rêvé, ahhh ! racontemoiii ! Qu'est ce qui se passait ? oh tu peux oser imaginer et me dire ce qui te passe apr l'esprit, ce serait amusant de voir si ça va se réaliser ou si c'était prévu, mdr ! merci merci merciiii ! très bonne lecture lilas !

**LunaChoue : **Hello ma pitchounette ! j'adore les débuts de tes reviews, il y a mille façons de les commencer, mais tes petites onomatopées te correspondent tellement que j'en souris naïvement à chaque fois. « gay ahem houm , waw, hiahou, et j'en passe ! ) ! ne t'inquiètes pas, que ça retardait ou pas la ..comment tu dis, lol, 'postation' , l'important c'est que tu as y a pris plaisir et c'est tout ce à quoi il faut aspirer dans la vie ! oulalallala, je suis dans une phase apparemment psychologique aujourd'hui ! je suis allée hier, suite à ton mssg, sur le net à la bibliothèque et j'ai trouvé un poste libre (miracle) .. mais je n'ai pas vu ton mail..(sniiif ) ma boite était pleine, je ne pouvais donc rien recevoir pour le moment.. j'ai donc fait un peu de ménage et je pense que tes mails en deux parties se seront infiltrés dans le réseau d'ici à mon retour soit vendredi, pour deux semaines de vacances, puisque je ne vais pas au rattrapage ! hyhahhhauoou !sinon, pour en revenir à la review, non je n'ai pas beaucoup modifié tes passages ils étaient absolument géniaux et j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre de les 'disséquer' décortiquer et dilacérer en y rajoutant d'autres visions.. alors j'ai juste essayé de les tourner un tit peu.. je suis contente que ça ne t'ai pas choqué, que les transitions soient bonnes et je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier de m'aider autant, tu donnes une vie propre à cette fic, et j'apprécie énormément ! j'aimerai beaucoup, vouiii, voir comment vous êtes dans vos jolies petites robes chinoises ! pendant mes deux semaines de vacances, je vais tacher de finir black coffee et je vais lire la fic de Angel head, parce que je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion ! quand tu recevras cette rar, je t'aurais sans doute déjà envoyé un mail résumé avec le contenu de ce que j'ai écrit du chapitre pour que tu sois la première à lire et qu'on puisse moduler ça encore et qu'on puisse se dire, que oui, oui, on a fait un travail super !

Je t'embrasse aux chips de Kombu (c'est de l'algue, je n'ai jamais goûté mais il paraît que c'est succulent, et surtout, surtout, ça veut dire 'bonheur' !

Bisous ! valou

**Etrange : **wAouh, merci , tu es très poétique, c'est adorable comme tout, merci ! j'espère te permettre de t'envoler encore plus loin, encore plus longtemps avec ce nouveau chapitre, qu'une brise fraîche te réconforte en t'enveloppant comme une douce couverture et que tu sois bien. Simplement.

**Valérie L. **mdr, loin de moi cette idée, Valou (je me permets ! ) je veux pas que tu meurs de carence de Sev-mione, ce serait trop dommage ! non, mais je te jure, je vais tout faire pour que ça prenne moins longtemps, déjà deux de mes fics sont en cours de finition donc il ne me restera que celle-ci et une autre sur laquelle je bloque lamentablement, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? oui, ouf, pas trop tôt pour Severus ! mais il va falloir que je fasse en sorte de lui rendre un peu d' énergie quand même pour le prochain chapitre, c'est à dire que monsieur Joshua va rappliquer.. ggrr ! hi hi hi ! j'ai déjà hâte de l'écrire tout ça ! pour Sigrid, ça devrait aller, je pense…. Lol, on va l'attabler devant une brioche et ziiiump ! je suis contente que tu l'adores, elle en vaut le coup cette petite bonne femme ! bises et , promis, à bientôt ! bidibou &Luna

**elfie ;** hello Elfie ! Alors tes partiels, ça a été ? oh mon dieu, non ! j'ai osé poser cette question, je devrais avoir honte, oublie ne réponds pas et je passe à la suite aussitôt ! J'étais bien contente de discuter avec toi sur msn, même si j'étais pas trop causante ce jour là.. ! hé hé, tu as vu ça, j'avais fait beaucouppp plus long, alors je suis contente d'avoir été pardonné ! ah, tu n'arrives pas à distinguer, j'en rougis de plaisir, c'est génial ça si le style de Luna et le mien se ressemblent à ce point ! plein de gros bisous, bientôt et bonne lecture ! bidibou

et bien non, reeee ! ta review, on l'a bien reçu ! mdr ! mais c'est deux fois plus de joie de t'avoir une nouvelle fois dans la boite mail ! je suis contente que tu sois contente (je dis bcp le mot contente non ?°) de voir que Severus perd de sa froideur visà vis de Hermione ! yahhouuu ! et contente aussi que tu aimes le couple draco-lola !

je te laisse avec Luna , biszzz bizzzz ! BIDIBOU

_LunaChoue :_ Evidemment que tes reviews toutes mignonnes nous font plaisir ! Il ne peut en être autrement, petite Elfie (zut, je ne sais pas si tu es grande ou non, mais ton surnom me fait penser à quelqu'un de petit et adorable !) (et je te signale en passant que dans une histoire que j'écris, qui n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec Harry Potter mais un peu quand même – c'est complexe ! -, une de mes perso s'appelle Elfie et j'ai adoré la créer ! Voilà ! ).

Pour qui a écrit quoi, je pense que nombreux se sont trompés… mais si tu relis bien, tu verras qu'on voit bien la différence : mes phrases comportent moins d'imagination, elles ne font pas allusion à ce qui se passe autour, elles sont fixées sur mes personnages… ce que je viens de te dire n'a aucun sens, excuse moi. Bref. Ce sera the surprise !

Zoubies en forme de nuage molletonné tout moelleux teinte pastelle !

**Susu () :**

Ma pauvre susu ! méchant cet ordi qui te cause autant de torts, il devrait avoir honte !tu sais que tu m'as énormément fait rire, petite souris, je sais pas trop ce qu'il en est pour Lola, j'attends de voir sa rar, mais ah ah ahah ! parce que, oui, Lola est une tite gourmande, mais moi aussi ! et si elle s'est occupé d'un passage culinaire ce n'est pas celui de Hermione Lola ! hi h hi ! chicaboum chicaboum, tu t'es plantéeeee ! lots of laughts ! le ' "maelström atypique" il est de moi ! j'ai un gros sourire là, faut que je gomme ça, mes voisins doivent voir une folle de leur fenêtres ! mais sinon, c'est juste , l'autre passage gourmand est écrit par elle ! bien tenté quand même ! j'aime ls virgules ! je trouve ça amical et ourlé de douceur ! pas toi ? c'est vrai que j'en mets à profusion, mais je trouve justement que ça nous permet de bien recadrer les adjectifs et tout et tout.. mais, bon peut être qu'il y en a dans la hâte qui ont été mal placées.. sorry very much ! comme tu dis, c'est ornemental, lol , bon on va faire gaffe, promis ! je fais énormément de promesses, va falloir que je tienne une tout do-list pour cette fic ! avec tout en haut : ne plus avoir de retard ! et bien, tout juste, aahhh ! severus n'est pas un homme froid ! il triche ! c'est son leurre pour survivre ! Lola insiste beaucoup la dessus avec raison ! tu as très bien cerné le personnage, bravooo ! je suis contente ! de t'offrir une autre vision des choses ! trop contente ! (je suis irrémédiablement folle aux yeux de mon voisin d'en face ! ) ! merci pour le 'maginifique' lola et moi sommes extra c'est clair ! mdr !enfin, elle l'est en tout cas !merci tu es un amour ! gros gros bisous en ligne droite !

_LunaChoue : _Deux plantages ? Serais-tu maudite ? NON ! Tu as tout de même réussi, autrement j'aurais été toute déçue et j'aurais grommelé « atchoupitchouiboutchouchou », tu sais de quoi je parle…

Déjà, je peux t'affirmer que tu te goures dès ton premier essai ! Le passage Hermione – Lola, c'est la talentueuse Bidibou qui l'a écrit, parce que moi, même s'il y a de l'à manger dedans, je n'aurais jamais penser à me faire boire du vin blanc, j'aime pas ça… (non, non, ma Bidibou, c'est très bien, j'adore ce passage, tu as bien fait de m'initier au vin !). Pour le maelström, il est vrai que j'adore ce mot, mais le « atypique » ne me serait pas venu à l'idée et tu n'as pas souvent du le voir dans mes textes… hé, tu n'es pas très observatrice, en fait… Aurais-tu perdu ton poussin ? Cela t'aurait-il traumatisée ?

En fait, je vais être claire : TU AS TOUT FAUX. C'est moi qui ai écrit les passages avec la tarte au citron. Avec celui là, j'ai aussi fait celui de l'achat du mobilier, celui de la dispute entre Sigrid et Severus, la baguette de Charla… En gros, t'as rien compris. M'enfin. Je t'aime quand même, poussinnette !

Je ne sais plus si tu m'as félicitée… hum… au pire, je te torturerai pour que tu me vénères et que tu proclames : « Ah, Luna, tu es la meilleure écrivaine que j'ai jamais lue ! » SPAF ! J.K Rowling vient de me gifler. Bon, d'accord, me suis peut être un peu enflammée, mais… CHLACK ! oulà, elle est pas contente, et les autres écrivains s'y mettent ! Je me tais, pardon…

« Ca aussi, c'est de Sweetie ! », quel sens de l'observation, y a pas à dire, tu me sidères de perspicacité… Future épouse de Légolas ? hi !

HEUREUSEMENT QUE T ADORES ! (merci beaucoup, au fait) et pour les virgules, eh bien, tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la LunaChoue ? Hum ? Va te faire cuire l'œuf de ton probable défunt feu poussin ! Toc ! Moi, j'aime les virgules, ça, aère, le, texte! Et je ne suis pas hystérique ! Pas quand je dis ça, du moins ! (mais tu n'aimais PAS l'eau salée !). Et ça fait de MERVEILLEUSES décorations, on comprend tout à fait le sens ! Na ! Je boude.

Zoubies à la vanille des îles sauvages, ma 'tite Fok hybride qu'a eu un poussin !

* * *

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

****

Chapitre 4 : Cet esprit comblé d'angoisse.

_Vieux Londres, à proximité du Chemin de Traverse, Samedi 30 Mars 1999, 18H14._

Une lanterne suspendue à une poutrelle métallique hésite entre dispenser douloureusement la lueur fugace de sa flamme tremblante ou plonger la venelle dans une noirceur brumeuse.

Hermione se hâte. Elle n'est finalement pas si rassurée que cela de déambuler dans les rues londoniennes à dix-huit heures alors qu'un soleil rouge s'évanouit derrière de gros cumulus cendrés et que des chats aux yeux dorés inquiétants fouillent des décharges dans des grincements sinistres.

Elle laisse échapper un léger soupir de soulagement en trouvant le chemin des Petits lutins verts. Elle s'engouffre sous une arche de pierres brunies et cherche avidement le numéro du domicile avant de s'arrêter face à une porte cochère d'un bleu brouette.

Aucun nom ne figure dans la niche du mur où une amulette de gypse protégeant du mauvais œil est enchâssée soigneusement. Hermione saisit le lourd heurtoir de plomb et cogne.

Au terme de deux minutes, la porte s'entrouvre sur le regard perplexe de Sigrid Recktenwald.

Tout aussi sèchement, la porte se referme. Hermione est restée dehors.

Mais, de l'autre coté, nul bruit de pas ne s'est fait entendre.

Hermione Granger devine l'ancienne cuisinière, oreille colée contre le chambranle, vexée et malgré tout incertaine face à ce tortillement de son ventre.

.- « Sigrid ? L'appelle t'elle. J'aimerais qu'on discute.. Toi et moi…Je ne doute pas que tu ais ton mot à dire et j'aimerais ne pas t'en priver.. »

La voix au fort accent lui parvient étouffée mais ferme.

Hermione acquiesce dans le vide.

.- « Oui, j'ai menti, c'est vrai…C'était un choix à faire… Euh… Sigrid, veux-tu bien me laisser entrer, s'il te plait… Je t'avoue ne pas être trop rassurée dans cette rue déserte.. Il y a un gros matou aux yeux verts qui me fixe avec insistance… »

Deux verrous se tournent et la porte est tirée fermement. Sigrid s'efface. Hermione remercie avec son agréable sourire.

Sigrid se renfrogne et fronce ses sourcils.

.- « Ach ! Le coup des zourires za ne marche plus ! » Grommelle t'elle tout en clignant des yeux.

Elle sent déjà les larmes monter et s'étonne que le vent sec passe sous cette voûte architecturale dessous laquelle elle entraîne cette visiteuse.

.- « Qu'est ze qui me faut l'honneur de ta fizite ?

.- L'envie de vous voir, toi et Charla… »

Sigird stoppe sa progression et se retourne vivement. Hermione, de justesse, se recule.

.- « Nach ja ! Z'est frai ? » Se réjouit l'Allemande avant de se rendre compte de son laïus et d'hausser les épaules, d'un air blasé. « Et bien, tu m'as fu ! »

Devant l'évidente mauvaise foi de sa vieille amie, Hermione opte pour le rire.

Un rire franc.

.- « chère Sigrid ! » Sourit-elle. « Tu n'as pas changé ! Ce serait si dur d'avouer que tu es contente de me revoir ? »

Se dandinant sur ses pieds chaussés de galoches de daim, l'ancienne cuisinière de la famille Snape, hésite entre étreindre cette petite coquine de Amy qui lui a tant manqué ou la gifler… Parce qu'elle se sent trahie.. Ou vexée.. De ne pas avoir compris que certaines expressions et attitudes de son ancienne connaissance ne lui semblaient que discourtoises car futures.

.- « Nach ja ! Che zuis fautife forzément ! »

Elle a pris le parti de ronchonner. Face à elle, Hermione Granger, cette inconnue familière d'un temps révolu, se tient les côtes et pleure de rire.

Sigrid ne l'avait jamais vu si heureuse et à la fois… Déçue.

Elle aussi veut rire. Elle aussi est heureuse malgré tout. Il n'y a que le prénom de changé après tout.

Elle saisit les mains de la jeune fille et les serre avec vigueur.

.- « ach oui ! Che zuis contente ! Che zuis très contente ! Ch'afoue ! »

Hermione écarquille ses yeux ambrés et pose deux gros bécots sur la joue de Sigrid.

.- « Fiens, ma Cholie, on fa se boire du fin chaud afec Charla ! »

**o0o**

_Même jour, Poudlard, Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, 19h00._

Albus Dumbledore tend une graine de TourneCiel à un Fumseck en piètre état. Le bec de l'oiseau concasse facilement la petite offrande.

Severus s'assied dans un siége au dossier capitonné.

.- « En êtes-vous sur, mon ami ? »

La voix de son mentor est blanche. Ils ont fait un pas vers l'enfer cette après-midi. Il doute. De lui. Il se doute. Le Lord.

.- « à moins que l'allusion 'Notre cher Severus au cœur félon' n'ait un sens caché, j'en suis sur.

.- Ne soyez pas si cynique, Severus. ». Murmure le vieil homme à la barbe étincelante.

Le Maître des potions laisse échapper son rire sarcastique en se rejetant dans son siége.

.- « je ne le suis pas, je le vis. »

Le sorcier sage agite une main. 'Cessez de vous complaire dans vos fausses idées' lui dit-elle et l'autre se tait. Il songe. Qui aurait pu le trahir ? Draco lui-même est-il en danger potentiel ? Que doit-il faire ? Aller encore plus loin dans sa trahison ? Remonter sur le théâtre du mal et nier, tout en bloc ? Se reclure ? Jouer l'homme blessé de la perte de confiance d'un maître honnis ? Se venger ?

.- « Sortez donc voir votre Mère, ce soir, Severus. N'y pensez plus. Nous aviserons demain…Allez, allez.. Disparaissez… »

Alors, il disparaît, dans l'escalier au mouvement hélicoïdal. Il se laisse porter par ses pensées et regagne les cachots.

Sur le chemin, il ôte, pour ne pas déroger à ses habitudes, dix points à une Gryffondor. Elle a eu la malencontreuse idée de renverser une demi-dizaine de grimoires- dont elle ne saisirait pas le moindre sens- et de feuillets innombrables sur le chemin et prend un temps indécent pour les ramasser.

.- « Turner ! Le petit poucet semait des cailloux, pas des livres ! Dix points ! Changez de lunettes si vous avez peur de ne pas retrouver traces de votre passage ! »

Des grosses larmes perlent aux yeux déformés par des lunettes à doubles foyers de l'élève.

Il la dépasse sans un mot de plus. Il entre dans son bureau, s'y enferme, saisit une lourde poignée de poudre de cheminette, la lance dans l'âtre et annonce sa destination d'une voix claire. La lumière l'entoure.

Un cri d'alarme :

.- « ATTENTION ! »

La chaleur rouge l'englobe. Il saute aussi vite qu'il le peut de l'âtre en flammes et roule au sol pour étouffer ces résidus gourmands contre le carrelage. Mais les flammes grimpent et deux jets d'eau claire le glacent brutalement, noyant la mort pyromane qui courrait le long de sa robe noire. Robe désormais fichue.

.- « Quel est le crétin de l'entretien du réseau qui ne comprend pas la phrase simple 'la cheminée à raccorder est celle du boudoir' ! Hurle t'il.

.- Severus, mon petit ? Tu n'es pas brûlé ? » S'inquiète la douce Charla.

Elle essaye désespérément d'éteindre le flux aqueux ininterrompu qui détruit irrémédiablement le cuir des chaussures de son fils.

.- « Mein God ! Monzieur Zeverus ! Fous allez bien ? » Piaille Sigrid.

Leurs voix paniquées sont couvertes par les gloussements d'une tierce personne à leurs cotés.

Severus se relève prestement, totalement trempé, passe une main furieuse dans ses cheveux et sort sa baguette. Il patauge au plein cœur d'une flaque que sa mère alimente.

.- « Finite incantatem. Grince t'il. Je n'ai rien, Mère, n'ayez crainte. Rajoute t'il d'une voix adoucie. Calmez-vous, Sigrid et ne jurez pas ! Tout va bien. Il y aura juste un employé de plus au chômage demain ! »

Il en connaît un qui va subir ses foudres. Demain. Dimanche.

Dimanche ? Que diable ! La belle affaire ! Il aurait pu périr !

Tout le monde n'a pas ses réflexes ni le soutien d'une mère- qui réapprend juste à canaliser sa magie- et d'une péronnelle, qui hilare, se tient les côtes.

Alors que le calme revient- enfin, nonobstant les éclats joyeux qui lui parviennent sur sa gauche- il éprouve cet étrange malaise. Celui de s'être senti effacé et non effrayé dans l'engluement de ce feu brûlant. La mort que lui infligerait le Lord serait plus douloureuse que ces milliers de lames qui ont faillies gagner ses mollets et son être, n'est ce pas ?

Le fou rire de Miss Hermione Granger interrompt ses pensées morbides bourrelées d'une angoisse toute récente. Celle du prix de sa chute du haut de son rang élevée dans la hiérarchie maléfique.

Une main devant sa bouche, son ancienne gouvernante réprime son bon plaisir en plongeant les yeux vers le sol.

Sa voisine directe lui donne un vigoureux coup de coude :

.-« Nach Ja ! Za n'est pas drôle, foyons ! »

Pourtant, la Miss ne se calme pas. A vrai dire, Severus dirait même que lorsqu'elle lève les yeux et qu'elle considère l'état piteux dans lequel il se trouve –celui d'une épave noyée- son hilarité redouble.

Elle chercherait bien à se calmer, mais elle a bien trop chaud pour ça et sa tête tourne un peu.. C'était beau cette façon agile, que cet homme avait eu de se jeter hors de la cheminée avec une grâce parfaite. Mais surtout, c'était comique toute cette effervescence. Et si comme ses deux amies, son seul réflexe pour aider Severus Snape avait été de l'asperger, elle s'était bien vite rendue compte qu'il était sauf et qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement prendre une douche si froide.. Et Charla qui ne parvenait pas à cesser de le mouiller.. Voilà ce qui était drôle. Tout comme la façon de Severus de s'ébrouer en soufflant rageusement..

Severus s'exhorte au calme. Ne pas la sommer de se taire. C'est une .. Amie. Oui, voilà. Une amie. Qu'il doit tenir en respect.. Ce qui implique une tolérance accrue. Bon sang ! Est-ce qu'elle serait ivre ?

Il tord ses manches lourdes de froideur humide.

Elle doit l'être. Assurément.

Sur une desserte, une bouteille de vin de groseille ne garde en son antre que quelques mililitres d'un vermillon pétillant de gaieté.

Puis, son ancienne élève a le bout du nez un peu rouge.. Et se met à hoqueter.

Il avance vers sa mère après s'être lancé un sort de réchauffage instantané.

Charla se tient debout, appuyée sur une canne d'argent massif. Elle est radieuse. Des paillettes dansent dans son regard doux. Ses longs cheveux neiges ne pèsent plus sur ses épaules encore un peu chétives. On les lui a enroulés en un chignon souple et paré de minuscules fleurs violines. Elle doit lever le menton pour le fixer. Il ne pense déjà plus à la morsure de l'eau froide. Le regard de cette femme le revivifie. Il y lit toujours plus que ce qu'il ose espérer. Il y lit la garantie de son salut.

Il l'entend sourire quand il baise son front avec déférence et tendresse.

.- « Asseyez-vous, Maman.. Vous savez que je n'aime pas vous voir vous fatiguer inutilement.

.- tu ne me seras jamais inutile, Severus. »

Elle consent tout de même à s'asseoir et lui sourit. Elle ne se sent pas le courage de lui résister. Elle a n'a que l'envie de lui céder en tout, de ne rien faire qui puisse le contrarier. Elle ne veut que l'aimer. Pour toutes ces années perdues et celles à venir.

Elle le trouve tellement beau dans son intégrité. C'est un être pense t'elle qui donne, sans même sans apercevoir, toujours, énormément de lui, à s'en dissoudre, à en perdre toute foi en lui..

Elle voit qu'il tâtonne, en ce moment même. Il tâtonne bien plus que d'ordinaire.. Car il y cette adorable enfant, Hermione, dans la pièce.. La jeune femme qui lui a rendu son fils. Elle est présente, et lui, tend à s'effacer, comme.. Comme, troublé, peureux, voir, de faire un faux pas. Mais Charla, sait. Elle le voit bien. Hermione pardonnera tout. Hermione lui est attaché.. Hermione ne pourra que l'aider à cheminer. Sans contraintes.

Ses pensées dérivent quand Sigrid, de son pas dynamique, se met en mouvement.

.- « Que d'émozions ! Nach ja ! Fous m'afez fais peur, Monzieur Zeverus ! Zans fotre maman et Hermione, croyez-moi, fous y serez resté ! » Déclare la Frau, fataliste, en haussant ses rondes épaules.

Elle r'allume le feu, entreprend aussitôt de faire chauffer du thé.

.- « Hermione, ma cholie ? Pousse-toi un peu, tu feux ? Ou passe moi zette boite au dezzus là.. »

Hermione croit qu'elle aurait du refuser le quatrième verre de ce délicieux alcool maison. Elle était tellement bien, assise à la même table que ces deux femmes au regard attendri.. Qui la gâtait, qui la couvait, la considérant comme une enfant à qui l'on doit beaucoup. La main de Charla Snape reposait, toute tiède, sur son poignet, et Hermione retenait son souffle, émue aux larmes, à chaque parole de la mère de Severus. Alors, elle n'a rien refusé des remerciements, des étreintes douces d'affection et de reconnaissance, des sourires, de ces petits muffins moelleux et ce petit alcool absolument divin…

Elle entend vaguement la voix de Sigrid mais n'en analyse pas un traître mot. Elle se sent perdre l'équilibre, et avançant d'un pas cherche à rétablir sa position.

.- « Oh oh. »

Severus Snape la voit tituber et , instinctivement, se tend pour empêcher une chute inévitable. Il aurait pu se trouver satisfait de voir les trois femmes réunies, mais, l'ébriété de Miss Granger et ce passage chaud froid l'ont quelque peu rafraîchit.

Un bras retient Hermione de tomber à terre. Elle s'y accroche avec force. Elle ne rit plus du tout de l'aspect de chat mouillé de Severus. De toute façon, il est sec et impeccable. Enfin.. Sa garde robe est à refaire, mais qu'importe. Puis, qu'il goutte de partout ou non, il n'en reste pas moins très imposant… Surtout, alors qu'elle le voit en double exemplaire et que ses deux visages penchés vers elle, demandent quelque chose qui ressemble à :

.- « çallé ?

.- Hein ? Réussit t'elle a articuler. Oui ! çaaa vaa… hum.. Severus ? »

Elle papillonne des yeux. Voilà, il n'a plus qu'un seul nez, qu'une seule bouche et deux yeux. Elle hoche frénétiquement sa tête… et réalise aussitôt qu'elle n'aurait pas du.. Ciel… Une migraine horrible monte…

.- « Severus, j'ai trop bu. Constate t'elle.

.- C'est vrai. Je vais donc vous raccompagner... Sigrid, vous êtes trop généreuse avec votre petit cru personnel—

.- non.. Non… Embraye Hermione Granger, la voix pâteuse et se cramponnant encore plus à lui. Je suis juste un peu soûle.

.- encore exact ! Incroyable, quelle sagacité ! Marmonne t'il pour lui-même.

.- Et .. Et je vomis.

.- Mais non, Miss ! Vous voyez bien que-- »

Elle se courbe vivement, bouche ouverte, victime d'un haut de cœur. Si. Elle vomit. Pile sur ses chaussures.

**oOo**

_Le lendemain soir, Grand hall de Poudlard…._

.- « Tu as une sale mine, Hermione.

.- Toujours le mot agréable, Ron ! Grimace t'elle. J'ai été malade toute la journée. Mauvaise digestion. Mais je vais mieux, maintenant. Merci de t'en soucier.

.- gna gnagna. » Bougonne son ami. « Ah Lavande est réapparu, tu m'excuses, Mione…».

Oui, elle excuse. Elle lui pardonne tout à celui-ci aussi. Il lui assure qu'elle est bien jolie malgré ses cernes et disparaît dans la foule. Elle roule des yeux..

Avant de se faire bousculer brutalement par un Draco Malefoy hautain comme jamais. Elle le gratifie d'un regard furieux et se masse l'épaule.

.- « ôte-toi de mon chemin Sang-de-Bourbe ! Hausse t'il la voix avant de reprendre plus bas, gentiment : Tu sembles fatiguée, ça va ?

.- Quand cesseras-tu tes puérilités imbéciles, Malefoy ? Siffle t'elle. Oui, je t'assure. Et toi ? »

Il renifle avec dédain et la dépasse sans un mot de plus. Elle sait qu'il lui pèse de devoir réintégrer son rôle du parfait Serpentard maléfique en société et que d'avoir à se cantonner à la compagnie de ses anciens camarades de Maison est difficile pour lui qui n'aspirerait qu'à s'égayer un peu. Puis, Lola n'est pas là pour le soutenir.

.- « C'est qui ce morveux ? » Chuchote Joshua à son oreille.

Elle sursaute.

Il se tient prés d'elle, perdu dans cet univers qu'il ne connaît pas, pressé de regards scrutateurs, mais, mains dans les poches, il joue le désinvolte et sourit, charmant.

Elle lui sourit et lui saisit la main. Elle vient de voir Ginny lui faire signe après avoir sauté dans les bras ouverts de Harry.

.- « Une personne qui gagne à ne pas être aimée. » Ment 'elle. « Viens, il y a deux de mes amis là bas, Harry et Ginny.. Hey ! Ginny , comment vas-tu ?

.- Harry Potter ? » S'écrie son binôme alors qu'elle étreint chaleureusement son amie.

Il résiste à l'envie de fixer la célèbre cicatrice et tend sa main.

.- Ginny, Harry, voici Joshua Brolin. Josh est mon binôme. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'intégrer cette semaine et à lui faire connaître Poudlard. Enfin, dans les limites du visible.. Ajoute t'elle avec un clin d'œil entendu.

.- Je suppose que Herm' t'as déjà fait un topo sur le plafond de La Grande Salle ! La taquine Harry en serrant énergiquement sa main.

.- Il est épatant.. Mais c'est pas le mieux, ici ! Gazouille Ginnny avant de frissonner. Hé ! Que je te reprenne encore à ça et tu vas pâtir ! » Grogne t'elle.

Ginny foudroie le jeune étudiant de ses prunelles chocolat. Face à ce brusque changement d'humeur, Joshua se recule, pris au dépourvu. Il lui a juste fait la bise. On ne salue pas ainsi en Angleterre ?

.- « Excuse-moi.. Je-

.- Non, pas toi, Joshua . Peeves ! Déguerpis, je t'ai dis ! Allez oust ! Rugit la rouquine.

.- Je t'assure qu'elle peut être charmante ! » Blague Harry, étrangement en confiance.

Hermione découvre avec attendrissement la jolie relation de Harry et Ginny… Elle aurait aimé être là quelques mois plus tôt.. Pour que Harry se confie à elle, lui dise qu'il avait trouvé l'âme sœur.. Juste pour vivre leur bonheur en spectatrice ébahie et enchantée. Juste pour avoir vu les yeux de son meilleur ami aussi étincelants plus souvent.. Juste pour le rire joyeux de Ginny. Pour l'espoir retrouvé.. Alors, elle se sent tout émue que ces deux là se soient trouvés.

Elle redécouvre avec une joie hors norme l'ambiance chaleureuse de ces anciennes années. Au loin, Lee Jordan et les jumeaux Weasley tiennent - avant l'heure- une conférence sur les farces et attrapes magiques. Padma et Parvati Patil gloussent devant un Colin Crivey qui les mitraillent de son flash assourdissant. Luna avance vers eux, en glissant sur des patins à jet d'air propulsé que Rusard fixe d'un air concupiscent.

Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson leur empruntent Harry et Ginny.

.- « Mignon, ton binôme », lui chuchote Ginny à l'oreille avant de disparaître dans la masse grouillante.

Hermione rougit. Elle est assez d'accord.

.- « Hermione, les escaliers, ils bougent où je suis en plein délire ? Lui demande le concerné en passant un bras derrière sa taille.

.- Crétin ! » Rit 'elle.

Elle lui assène une tape amicale sur le haut du crâne.

Elle l'apprécie énormément. Au cours du mois, ils se sont découverts de nombreux points communs.. Notamment un : leur amour des livres.. Ils ont même passé des soirées entières à parler de la référence littéraire Sorcière par Excellence « Le mystère des enchanteurs. ». Ils sont allés au cinéma, manger au restaurant, danser en boîte.. Lui, flirtait. Elle, suivait. Sans rien rendre.

Il se courbe vers elle. Une de ses mèches châtaines lui chatouille la joue.

.- « Moi aussi, je suis ravie d'être en ta compagnie pour une semaine complète, belle sorcière.» Susurre t'il.

Elle blêmit.

Ce regard.. Sur elle… Le regard de Severus Snape. En haut de l'escalier. Il demande le silence. Et il ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle s'est totalement remise de son euphorie de la veille.

.- « tiens-toi, Josh !

.- oh ! Un croque-mitaine, » souffle t'il dans son cou.

Elle le repousse sèchement.

Il élève ses mains de quelques centimètres, en signe d'incrédulité.

.- « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

.- Tu juges ! Tu ne devrais pas ! Chuchote t'elle furieusement. Severus est un homme merveilleux. Maintenant, tais-toi, je veux écouter. »

Elle tourne le dos et se mord la lèvre. Elle a bien conscience d'être désagréable.. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle..

Si elle n'est pas là pour protéger Severus Snape, qui le fera ?

**oOo**

Les elfes de maison se sont surpassés. Les mets sont succulents. Les tables débordent de victuailles colorées aux fumets appétissants et de partout, dans la salle immense au plafond constellé, fusent des rires en crescendo et des petits cris de joie. L'hymne de Poudlard a été une cacophonie monstre Severus en a encore mal à la tête, une heure plus tard.. Albus en a été particulièrement ravi. Il se réjouit encore de son excellente idée.

.- « superbe ! Superbe ! » Sourit'il.

Minerva sort un petit mouchoir amidonné de sa poche et s'essuie le coin des yeux.

.- « c'est étrange de revoir les anciens.. Ça redonne un peu de jeunesse au château. Regardez les jumeaux Weasley, les entendre pailler ne me dérange presque pas !

.- Neville Londubat va m'assister en botanique. Il est très serviable, ce garçon ! Sourit le professeur Chourave.

.- oui, c'est vrai. Admet Minerva. Vous me donnez une idée.. Et si je demandais à Miss Granger de—

.- Impossible. » La coupe le professeur Snape.

Il plie soigneusement sa serviette et la pose à la droite de son assiette. Là où elle se trouvait sur la table dressée. Ordre et rigueur. Toujours. Pour tout.

Minerva est éberluée. Elle redresse la fine tigelle de ses lunettes d'une chiquenaude.

.- « Pourquoi donc ?

.- Elle m'assiste, Minerva. Lui répond 'il en souriant mielleusement.

.- ça alors ! S'écrie la vieille sorcière.

.- N'est ce pas ? D'ailleurs, je vais lui communiquer l'emploi du temps… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser ? »

Il se lève sous l'œil rieur du Directeur et ceux outrés de ses deux collègues féminines. A grand pas, il entreprend de traverser la salle.

Arrivé derrière elle, il attend. Très digne.

**oOo**

Joshua est resté blessé de sa bouderie durant près de vingt minutes avant de se confondre en excuses. Tout y est passé. Le fait qu'il l'aime beaucoup. Et qu'elle le sache. Qu'elle le fasse mariner, - « oui, parfaitement et tu le sais très bien, d'ailleurs, Hermione »- se réfractant, acceptant une sortie puis refusant toujours plus, finalement. Et qu'il accepte. Qu'il accepte tout. Qu'il est prêt à attendre qu'elle s'intéresse à lui ; et qu'en attendant, c'est une excellente amie. Et qu'avec les amies, on parle avec civilité et on évite de se chamailler pour des âneries pareilles. Alors, au terme d'un conciliabule animé, ils se sont accordés sur le fait que c'était leurs fautes à tous deux et l'incident a été mis au rebut. 

Maintenant, ils parlent de la nouvelle émission phare des ondes avec ses amis et elle affecte de ne pas voir le bras de Joshua le long de son dossier de chaise ni les regards enamourés qu'il pose longuement sur elle. Elle se demande furtivement si elle n'a pas tort de lui laisser quelques espoirs.. Depuis deux semaines, maintenant, qu'il lui a proposé d'avantage qu'une simple relation amicale, elle oscille. Et maintenant plus que jamais…

Elle est bien avec lui. Il est adorable et intelligent,. Il sait la faire rire et ne l'exclut de rien. Pourtant, une chose la retient. Cela vient d'elle. Elle remet à plus tard.. Jusqu'à ce que ces autres problèmes soient réglés. Le cas 'Severus', en fait, comme elle le nomme en elle-même. Sauf, que ce n'est pas un problème. Et que l'affaire est réglée. Ils s'acceptent. Ils vont apprendre à se connaître et elle en est comblée. Alors quoi ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle grignote une tranche de pain sec, les yeux dans le vide.

.- « L'émission de la nuit est horrible ! Entend-elle.

.- oui, mais leurs conseils beauté du matin sont ahurissants ! S'exclame Lavande.

.- moi, je trouve que la bande son est.. Dit la bouche pleine de Ron. Ah ! Professeur ! Hermione. youhou.. Hermione ! »

Ce n'est que lorsque Joshua lui chatouille la nuque, la faisant gentiment frissonner, qu'elle sort de ses rêveries.

.-« Quoi ? »

Harry lui désigne quelque chose du menton.

.- « Derrière ! »

Elle se retourne vivement. Elle croise directement son regard frigorifiant et sourit.

.- « Vous avez quelques minutes, Miss ? Lui demande t'il, sèchement.

.- Bien, sur Professeur, je vous suis. Répond-elle, se forçant à le vouvoyer pour ne pas avoir à asseoir l'autorité de l'homme. Tu m'excuses, Josh. Je ne serais pas longue. »

Il délaisse son cou à contrecœur, et elle se lève, courant presque pour rattraper Severus qui ouvre déjà les portes de la grande salle.

Son voisin de table se renfrogne sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

**oOo**

Elle le rattrape au niveau de l'escalier vermoulu du couloir de la bibliothèque.

.- « Tu pourrais m'attendre ! Grommelle t'elle, en reprenant son souffle.

.- Pardon ? »

Il hausse un sourcil exhaustif. Elle se sent rougir.. Elle se morigène.. Eviter trop de familiarités quand il est dans ses mauvais jours.. Comme ce soir, par exemple.

.- « Hum.. Rien.. Excuse-moi.

.- Mais bien sur, Miss Granger. Est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous demander si vous allez- mieux ? »

Il sourit mais ses yeux sont étincelants d'immuabilité.

.-« Seulement si tu m'appelles par mon prénom. On va travailler ensemble, ce sera plus sympa ! Je fais des concessions, je te vouvoie en public, fais des efforts aussi, quoiqu'il t'en coûte ! »

Un deuxième sourcil s'élève. Il se pince l'arrête du nez. Il ne faisait pas cela, enfant.

.-« Qui est votre charmant ami ?

.-Josh ? rit elle, naïvement. Oh ! Je suis contente que tu le trouves charmant, c'est un adjectif qui lui colle à la peau… Il tranche tellement parmi tous ces gens taciturnes ! C'est agréable, tu ne penses pas ?

.- Vous allez, mieux, Miss Gr -» Constate t'il, ne relevant pas cette insulte involontaire et insoupçonnée- du moins, il le perçoit comme tel- .

Elle tape du pied au sol, comme une gosse capricieuse.

.- « Hermione ! Je m'appelle Hermione, par Merlin ! Est-ce si dur à dire ? »

Il hausse les épaules et elle l'entend clairement articuler un 'il faut croire qu'oui, Miss' distinct avant qu'il ne l'entraîne vers son bureau.

Elle le suit en blâmant le ciel d'en avoir fait un être aussi obstiné.

**oOo**

Lavande se brosse les cheveux en blablatant avec fureur. Les 'hum hum', et 'je suis bien d'accord avec toi' de Pavarti commencent sérieusement à agacer Hermione. Elle se demande si elle ne va pas aller lire son ouvrage de Théorie Runique dans la salle commune mis à dispositions des nouveaux pensionnaires.

.- « Tu as vu comme Hanah Habot est épanouie ?

.- Oui..Et ho, la Edgecombe, toujours aussi mal arrangée avec ces pustules énormes !

.- Oui ..Mais ce bon vieux château ! Quel plaisir !

.- ah ! Les bons vieux lits douillets tout chaud !

.- Moi, il me manque ma peluche préférée : Ron est une bouillotte infernale ! »

Hermione soupire et passe une robe de chambre.

Parvati délaisse sa pose de vernis à ongles pour lui demander d'une voix claironnante où elle a trouvé ce petit copain aussi sexy.

Hermione se force à sourire.

.- « ça vous intrigue, pas vrai ? rit elle, candide.

.- ouais ! » Avoue l'Indienne en rangeant son pinceau.

Hermione fronce le nez, les yeux pétillants, et passe ses chaussons.

.- « tant mieux ! » Dit-elle et elle sort en claquant la porte.

Enfin du calme…

Elle croit entendre une voix provenant d'en bas, mais après avoir descendu une volée de marches, elle tend l'oreille et ne perçoit plus rien.

Pourtant le petit boudoir n'est pas vide, Joshua est au coin du feu. A ne rien faire.

Il lève ses yeux bleus et l'invite à s'asseoir à coté de lui.

.- « Si je te dérange, je remonte, tu sais.. »S'empresse t'elle de dire, courtoise.

Il secoue sa tête. Ses doigts tressent les franges argentées d'un tapis.

.-« non. »

Elle se perd dans la contemplation des flammes.

.-« Hermione ?

.- hum… »

Elle tourne la tête pour voir son ami, les traits tirés, les yeux tristes, la bouche amère. Elle pense aussitôt que c'est de sa faute et passe une main sur ses épaules.

.- Tu t'ennuies un peu, avec tous ces inconnus, n'est ce pas ? »

Il la foudroie du regard. Elle ôte sa main.

.- « Non, je m'ennuie de toi ! »

Il se lève et elle suit le mouvement, piquée au vif.

.- « Ecoute, nous en avons déjà parlé, Josh… je –

.- Non ! Tais-toi. » Crie t'il à voix basse.

Et l'instant d'après il l'attire par les épaules et l'écrase contre lui pour l'embrasser. Elle reste tétanisée quand il disparaît dans l'escalier.

Elle porte ses doigts à ses lèvres…

.- « wouh. »

**oOo**

_Poudlard. Mardi 02 Avril 1999. 14h00._

.- « Fred, Georges, allez tester vos inventions ailleurs, nom d'une Bombabouse ! Joshua et moi essayons de travailler ! »

Herione tape rageusement sur la lourde table de bois.

Les jumeaux Weasley se contentent de la fixer, un sourire se dessinant sur leurs lèvres rieuses.

.- « dis plutôt que tu travailles et que-

.- Joshua te regarde travailler, le coquin ! » Commentent 'ils.

Elle rougit violemment alors que son petit-ami éclate de rire.

.- « Et quand bien même, il le fait en silence ! Il y a d'autres salles ici !

.- Tu es intolérante, Hermione ! Lui rétorque t'on.

.- Tu exagères George, elle ne sait juste pas s'amuser… Embraye son Frère. Tiens, j'ai même une question à te poser, Hermione … Comment est-ce que tu fais pour supporter Snape ? Est-ce que l'ambition de te perfectionner en potion t'oblige à de telles tortures ! »

Ils la voient serrer convulsivement les poings. Joshua, à ses cotés, lève des yeux clairs vers elle avant de se tourner vers les deux rouquins.

.- « Sujet tabou…. Môsieur Snape est pour une raison obscure quelqu'un proche de la perfection pour Herm' ! Dit-il, d'un air qu'il veut joyeux, en leur parlant en aparté, une main sur le coin de sa bouche. Mois ce que j'en vois c'est du gras…Rajoute t'il tout bas, avec un clin d'œil en effleurant ses mèches de cheveux lisses. »

Hermione ne l'entend pas. Nerveusement, rageuse, les yeux brûlants, elle range une pile monstrueuse de prospectus et entreprend de rouler une banderole bariolée aux armes de l'école.

.- « J'aurais supposé que vous auriez mieux à faire que de critiquer sans raisons un honnête homme qui grâce à ses cours, vous a permis, et ça vous avez tendance à l'oublier, de faire fortune avec vos bombons débiles aux réactions secondaires non moins imbéciles ! J'aurais supposé que vous aideriez Harry et Ron pour l'organisation de ce match de Quidditch qui opposera les anciens de Poudlard à une équipe intermaison. J'aurais supposé que vous manierez vos battes et que vous irez suez dehors, pour nous offrir un beau spectacle gratifiant et diversifiant, auquel j'irais ! Parce que je ne suis pas complètement perdue et que j'aime m'amuser ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais assez que l'un de vous deux se prennent un cognard et en tombe ! Je m'en tordrais de rire et au moins je n'aurais pas à élever de nouveau la voix pour vous demander de me FICHER LA PAIX ! »

Elle finit sa longue tirade en un hurlement terrifiant. Les joues rougies, le souffle court, elle se penche pour attraper son sac et les toise, mettant le plus de dégoût possible dans son regard ambré.

D'un même geste les jumeaux lui prennent un coude, l'encadrant. Elle cherche à se dégager, fait trois pas, essaie une nouvelle fois de déloger leurs mains et s'arrête. Tourne la tête à droite. Pleins phares sur les taches de rousseur de Fred. Puis à gauche. Cette fois, ce sont les taches de son de Georges.

.- « On est désolé, on sait que tu aimes t'amuser.

.- Ce ne serait pas concevable que tu puisses encore t'entendre avec Harry et Ron sans cela ! »

Elle ne répond rien.

.- « Allez, Hermione, boude pas !

.- je vous prierais de me lâcher maintenant. Je vais être en retard.

.- en retard où ?

.- à mon cours. Avec Severus ! »

Elle se libère d'un geste sec et sort à grands pas. Retrouver Severus. Au moins, avec lui, elle n'a jamais de mauvaises surprises.

**oOo**

_même jour. 13h40. _

Des bribes incohérentes d'un discours prononcé par l'exubérante Miss Brown, dans la grande Salle, lui parviennent alors qu'il passe devant la porte entrouverte. Il aperçoit, par l'entrebâillement, Hermione Granger et son ami. Petit-ami ? Peu importe. Ce garçon qu'elle trouve si charmant et qu'il trouve simplement insipide et fade, assis derrière leur petite table ronde, devant des piles de prospectus que son ancienne élève et gouvernante s'évertue à distribuer.

Il ne prend pas la peine de rétablir un semblant de calme dans les joyeuses assemblées qui se tiennent en ce lieu et gagne rapidement les étages. Devant la gargouille monumentale, il grommelle l'absurde mot de passe fruité et l'escalier spiralé le dépose dans le domaine serein et loufoque d'Albus Dumbledore.

Levant une main pour frapper à la porte, il reçoit déjà la permission d'entrer.

Albus lui sourit et lui désigne un siège. Celui dans lequel Severus a pris l'habitude de s'asseoir. Il n'y manque pas, cette fois encore, et remercie diligemment.

Albus Dumbledore pose son regard azur sur lui et il se penche en avant, vers celui qui maintes fois a su trouver réponses à ses problèmes.

.- Severus ?.. Non.. Rien… » lui dit-on.

Il se recule, se pince l'arrête du nez, tic nerveux dont il n'arrive à se défaire, puis se lève. Il arpente la pièce. Cherchant à se rappeler. Un indice. N'importe lequel Qui puisse le mettre sur la voie… Mais rien. Rien ! Néant !

Il pose un coude sur le rebord de la cheminée et s'absorbe, pensivement, dans la contemplation d'un scrutoscope, rouillé et démonté en son cœur mécanique.. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se secoue mentalement.

.- « Aucune idée concernant celui qui m'a dénoncé. Redemande t'il.

.- Non. J'en suis navré. Les recherches continuent, cependant, mon ami.

.- J'aimerais en être, Albus. Vous le savez bien.

.- Vous savez aussi qu'il vous faut être prudent, Severus. Souffle le vieil homme, d'un air las.

.- Faut-il pour autant que je vive en ermite, ici ? Voyons ! L'inaction me pèse. Je ne me suis investi qu'après avoir mesuré les risques. Le danger s'avère. Mais je ne veux pas reculer pour autant..

.- Severus, je n'ai pas même besoin de vous mettre en garde, vous savez ce qu'il peut vous en cou -»

Severus Snape relève la tête et se détourne vivement. Il porte ses mains à son visage mais avant de le toucher, il les croise derrière son dos.

.- « Je ne peux simplement pas, Albus. » S'écrie t'il à voix basse.

Il ne peut pas ! Faire comme si. Roder. Comme une âme en peine. Un gisant opalin. Un fantôme, vide de pensées, se dissimulant derrière les murs de Poudlard comme un soldat derrière des remparts réputés infranchissables. Il ne veut pas fuir, comme Karkaroff, agir en lâche !

Ce n'est pas lui.

Il agit. Il pense. Il fait des erreurs. Les rectifie. Mais ne se cache pas, derrière les faux-semblants, la peur ou des lambeaux d'une vie non souhaitée. Jamais. Il tremble ? Mais quelle importance, n'est ce pas ?

Le froid fait trembler. Alors les promesses réjouissantes des tortures que pourrait lui infliger le Lord abusé ?

Voilà pourquoi il ne peut pas. Ce n'est pas sa personnalité. Lui, même terrassé, ne s'avouera pas vaincu.. Sans quoi, le remords, depuis longtemps déjà se serait déclaré vainqueur. Ce n'est pas le cas.

.-« La politique de l'autruche n'a jamais été mon fort… Et je m'y refuse.

.- Severus, c'est vous exposer à -»

Severus secoue la tête, exaspéré. N'en a t'il pas assez ce vieux fou de le protéger ainsi ? Ne voit-il pas qu'il n'est plus que temps qu'il se démarque ? Qu'ils montrent leur supériorité ?

.- « Je sais.. Avoue t'il. Je n'en démordrais pas.

.- Et Miss Granger ? »

Le maître des Potions ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Il se trouve lamentable d'agir ainsi. La question le prend au dépourvu.

.- « Que vient-elle faire dans cette conversation ? S'entend-il demander. Elle n'a aucune influence directe dans mes décisions. Les conséquences de mon acte ne modifieront rien de sa routine. Si je meurs, elle versera peut être une larme mais. .. euh.. J'avoue.. Où voulez-vous en venir, Albus ? »

Le Directeur soupire. Il secoue sa tête blanche. Et sourit avec tristesse.

.- « Severus.. Severus, mon ami.. Je voulais simplement vous demander comment se passe vos cours communs. »

**oOo**

_Même jour, la salle de cours du professeur Snape . 14h05._

Il n'arrive pas. Il est en retard.

Impensable, non ? Severus Snape, n'étant pas à l'heure à un de ses cours.

Alors, elle fait asseoir la classe –« En silence, s'il vous plaît »- . Prie les élèves de Gryffondor, quatrième année, de se taire, de sortir leur matériel et vérifie pour la troisième fois, sur le planning de Severus qu'ils avaient bien prévus d'étudier aujourd'hui ..

.- « olala les antidotes. ..» marmonne t'elle, en clignant des yeux.

Elle se souvient parfaitement de n'avoir pu assister à ce cours. Il y avait eu ce ridicule duel entre Draco et Harry et elle s'était interposée.. Ses dents. Ses dents avaient augmenté de taille, et Snape.. Snape avait été odieux.. Elle était partie en courant, rageuse et mortifiée, vers l'infirmerie.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir assurer un cours qu'elle n'avait pu étudier que sur un unique grimoire détérioré!

« Et Severus qui n'arrive pas » Pense t'elle.

Hermione reconnaît le visage de la jeune fille croisée dans un couloir sombre quelques semaines plus tôt u troisième rang.. Law-Smith. . Une main se lève

.- « Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss, vous êtes toute pale ? Et pourquoi Snape n'est il pas là ?» Demande une tête brune au dernier rang.

Hermione s'humecte les lèvres et fait quelques pas dans les rangs.

.- « Le Professeur Snape.. Rectifie t'elle, doucement. Nous allons commencer, sans lui. Il aura un peu de retard. Et ..euh.. Je vous remercie, je vais bien..»

Elle toussote, emprunte un manuel à un gamin blond au nez en trompette et parcoure le sommaire.

.- « Nous allons étudier les .. Antidotes… page 258, s'il vous plaît. Annonce t'elle, clairement. Vous trouverez, au tableau, quelques petites choses qui pourront vous être utiles. Vous pouvez allumer le feu sous vos chaudrons. »

Elle tape dans ses mains, et tous s'activent. Sans broncher.

Fébrile, elle fait rejaillir tous ces souvenirs sur le sujet et d'un mouvement de baguette blanchit le tableau noir. A tel point qu'il est entièrement recouvert de minuscules lettres appliquées.

Elle rougit. Apparemment, il y avait suffisamment de matière dans ce livre emprunté à la réserve.

.- « Hum…S'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle.. Fait remarquer Law-Smith, vous pourriez écrire plus gros ? Ou en donner moins ? On n'arrive pas à lire… »

La porte claque et Hermione se surprend à respirer d'aise.

.- « Ne parlez que si ce que vous avez à dire est plus profond que le silence, Law-smith. Cinq points. » (a) Ordonne de sa voix toute veloutée Severus Snape.

Il est entré de son pas vif et traverse la salle, analysant la scène, baissant ici le feu trop fort sous un chaudron ou nettoyant là bas, en grinçant, un reste de rouille sur un autre.

.- « N'avons nous pas eu un cours sur les réactions chimiques entre les corps exogènes et le contenu fluide de son chaudron, Herthnew ! Ou faut-il que je vous fasse goûter cette crasse sur votre matériel pour que vous compreniez que votre chaudron ne mérite pas non plus une indigestion ! Cinq points ! » Tonne t'il.

Il arrive enfin à ses cotés. Elle se hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour lui toucher quelques mots à l'oreille.

.- « Tu y vas fort ! Dix points déjà, et ils sont très calmes ! Plus que ta classe de Serpentard d'hier matin, si tu veux mon avis.

.- Non, je ne le veux pas, Miss.

.- et bien tu l'auras quand même. J'étais embarrassée, j'ai très peu de notions sur les antidotes, Severus… » Chuchote t'elle toujours.

Il recule brusquement. Quelque chose d'anormal.. Le silence. Trop de silence. Il pivote. Pour découvrir la classe, yeux rivés sur eux, bouche ouverte, essayant d'entendre.

.- « DIX POINTS ! Me serais-je transformé en antidote que vous preniez autant d'intérêt à me fixer! »

Furieux, il s'assied derrière son bureau. Puis relève la tète. Hermione se tient toujours là où il l'a laissé. Elle se tord les mains, nerveuse. Il cille des yeux. Elle avance vers lui.

.- « Excusez-moi. Vous avez très bien géré, Miss Granger, et je rattraperais cinq points d'ici la fin du cours.. Voilà. Satisfaite ? » Lui répond-il aimablement en lui laissant son siège, en homme galant qu'il est.

Elle fait la moue, secoue sa tête échevelée, puis s'assoit.

.-« Non.. Qu'est ce que tu me caches… ? Tu es d'une humeur exécrable depuis que j'ai.. Tss-tss.. Penche-toi. »

Il roule des yeux mais obtempère.

.- « Vomit dessus.. Marmonne t'elle, écarlate. Je suis désolée, je t'assure. Je me sens terriblement mal.. Déjà que tu m'as vu dans cet état. Josh m'a assuré qu'on ne peut en vouloir à personne pour ce genre de chose. Mais.. Dis-moi, Severus ! »

Il se redresse. Livide.

Elle se lève. Tremblante.

.-« Ma tête est mise à prix par le Lord, Hermione. Josh pourrait-il vous assurer que je souhaite pardonner, du haut de cette bonté d'âme que vous croyez fermement comme partie intégrante de moi, à celui qui m'a trahi et l'assurer, en lui offrant un whisky de qualité supérieure, que je ne lui tiens pas le moins du monde rigueur ? Qu'il pourra même, allons, je ne sais pas, assister à la tuerie que va organiser le Lord sur ma personne? » Dit-il, oubliant de baisser la voix.

Il voit son visage se décomposer. Il entend les élèves chuchoter.

Il ferme les yeux, se maudissant pour cette perte de sang froid. Puis les r'ouvre, furibond et tend son mouchoir à son assistante, blême. Elle le prend sans en savoir qu'en faire et se décide pour le tordre et le déchirer..

.- « Oh… Merlin. L'entend-il expirer.

.- Dix points octroyés pour éviter de répandre cette nouvelle réjouissante ! Le cours est terminé. Déguerpissez en vitesse !»

Ils sortent tous dans une pagaille monstre. Il entend même dire cet insolent de Gartyxton dire à sa petite amie que c'est une manie chez lui de les faire évacuer avant la fin des temps réglementaires et que c'est une veine. Seule Law-Smith traîne, jetant des regards perplexes, essayant de saisir. Il la foudroie du regard et elle rejoint ses amis, courant presque ventre à terre.

Hermione Granger est restée sur sa chaise. Il hésite avant de lui tapoter l'épaule.

.- « Ce n'est rien. Il fallait que cela arrive. » Dit-il, maladroit.

Elle se lève, faisant tomber la chaise à terre, et s'agrippe à ses mains.

.- « Ne dis pas d'absurdités ! Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de me faire croire que ça va aller ! Tu fais quoi ?

.- Morgane (b) ! Vous n'arrêtez donc jamais ! En quoi cela vous intéresse t'il ? Crisse t'il, essayant de récupérer ses mains.

.- Qu'as-tu décidé, Severus ? Siffle t'elle.

.- Faire front, évidemment. Répond-il, fronçant les sourcils, se demandant où elle souhaite en venir.

.- Et bien j'en serais ! » Affirme t'elle, pointant le menton.

Il parvient enfin à se libérer et recule, hors de lui.

.- « C'est vous qui êtes absurde, Miss Granger ! Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, pour une fois !

.- Jamais !»

Elle tourne le dos et s'éloigne vers la sortie.

.- « Severus.. J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles, Hermione. »

Elle sort en gardant le menton levé. Elle s'est promis de l'aider. Contre tout.

Même contre ça. Sa chute. Sa déchéance.

Contre la fureur de ce monstre. De Voldemort. Son cœur s'affole. Elle s'adosse à une tapisserie et se laisse glisser jusqu'à terre. Affolée.

Mais comment va t'elle faire ?

Comment vont-ils-s'en sortir ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle sent une présence à ses cotés. Elle tourne la tête et s'appuie contre l'épaule amie.

.- « J'ai appris qu'il y avait eu un souci, ma puce.. Ça va ? » Demande Joshua.

Elle bafouille que non et demande qu'il la serre fort. Elle niche sa tête dans son cou et étrangement, alors que son petit ami l'enserre, elle ne se sent pas plus calme. Elle se sent fautive.

Et terriblement mal à l'aise..

Il n'y aura pas que le remords à combattre. Il n'y aura pas qu'à permettre à Severus de trouver l'amour.

Elle se sent terriblement impuissante. Elle s'aperçoit qu'elle ne sait pas comment procéder. Ça la terrorise.

Et elle ne veut pas que Joshua l'enlace ainsi.. C'est Severus Snape qui a besoin de réconfort et de tendresse. C'est Severus Snape qui a besoin d'amour.

**o0o**

_Le soir même, 21h58.Appartement privé du Maître des Potions._

Hagrid traverse le lac.

Le point lumineux dansant sur un horizon d'un noir infini semble irréel. Un peu comme si un ver luisant ou un feu follet faisait fi de ses peurs génétiques pour se perdre dans la nuit de son plein gré et se laisser périr.

Un coup sec contre l'appui de sa fenêtre le sort de ses pensées. Il ouvre la persienne et l'air froid siffle à ses oreilles, agressif. Un hibou grand duc s'infiltre dans la pièce. Ses plumes couleur de terre humide sont tachetées d'éclats mandarine. Il hulule gravement, avec sa majesté coutumière avant de tendre sa patte.

Severus délie la mince courroie de cuir.

.- « Néant ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Une énième réprimande ? Un service à rendre ? »

L'oiseau ouvre son bec et l'homme remplit une petite soucoupe d'eau pure dans laquelle l'oiseau se désaltère avec ravissement.

Le maître des potions avise le cachet de cire bigarreau aux armoiries de sa famille. L'ennui se peint sur ses traits.

Il a l'envie subite de froisser la lettre et de consumer les mots secs en son cœur dans ces flammes qui dansent impudiquement dans l'âtre. Mais la curiosité l'emporte.

D'un doigt, il décachette et ouvre.

Il survole les paragraphes aux caractères assurés et déliés. Puis, laisse échapper une exclamation.

La lettre se froisse dans sa paume. Il la délaisse sur un guéridon de chêne, extrayant d'un tiroir plume, encre et feuille.

Néant attend, lustrant sa parure barbouillée et terne.

**Bien Père, vous l'aurez demain, dés l'aube. SS **Ecrit il.

Le point final perce la feuille blanchie mais Néant requière déjà son tribut.

Le battant vitré s'ouvre sur un nouveau grincement. Néant s'élance, fendant l'air, déployant ses ailes vers les abysses d'une nuit trop noire qu'il ne redoute pas, en parfait messager des ténèbres qu'il est.

Severus détourne les yeux.

Il les repose sur la missive.

Du plat de ses mains, il la défroisse et l'étale, sur la surface nouée du bois brut. Il tient du bout des doigts la vie d'une femme qui ne lui est rien.

Il penche sa noirceur vers l'épître maintenue fermement.

De quels ingrédients a-t-il besoin ?

La potion de substance… Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas réalisé.. Vingt ans, vingt-cinq peut être…

Les symboles se brouillent devant ses yeux.

**Fils,**

**Longuement, je vous ai tenu rigueur de votre ingratitude exprimée si clairement lors de votre dernière visite. Abuser ainsi de qui vous a donné la vie et fait de vous ce que vous êtes m'a laissé envisager l'hypothèse malencontreuse que cette requête que je vous envoie soit dédaignée. **

**Mais, je n'ai pas d'autres recours, Fils, sachez-le. **

**Ainsi, prends-je sur moi, de ne point vous réclamer des éclaircissements quant à la subite échappée de cette femme que vous osez appeler 'mère' et qui n'a rien été d'autre pour vous qu'un ventre. **

**Je ne solliciterais pas plus une aide que je sais pesée d'avance, afin de localiser Frau Recktenwald, qui, comme vous devez l'ignorer s'est permis de démissionner et de fuir le manoir sans mot de plus. **

**Mes moyens sont limités, Severus, mais certes pas les vôtres. J'en viens au but premier de ce message. Votre 'Mère' celle qui vous a élevé, j'entends, souffre de douleurs mortelles. Ayant consulté de nombreux spécialistes, nous avons pris connaissance du remède. Et par-là même, avons découvert, que dans notre pays, seul vous, Severus, étiez capable de nous le procurer. **

**De la potion de substance, voilà ce que je requière. **

**Crassus Snape.**

Les flammes se repaissent avec délectation du pli quand sa robe noire passe le pas de la porte de ses appartements privés.

_A suivre…._

* * *

**a : film : 'A tout jamais'**

**b : clin d'œil à mamzelle Mikishine !**

* * *

**à .. euh... je préférene rien dire ça évite que j'ai des cheveux blancs et que je reçoive des menaces (fondées)! mdr! **


	5. Cet agonisant que le loup déjà flaire

_**LE PETIT MOT DE LUNA POTTER :** _Coucou vous tous qui nous lisez ! Comment vous portez-vous ? Bien, j'espère ? Moi, aujourd'hui, j'ai été à la manif générale : on s'est éclatés, on a gueulé, on a rencontré des amis, on s'est trempés comme des soupes, on a traîné, on est fatigués, mais heureux de ce que nous avons accompli. C'était ma petite vie, à Poitiers, au Centre-ville, tout le monde s'en fiche, mais il fallait que je mentionne cette mémorable journée ! C'était chouette ! Et crevant… je suis une loque à présent et tout à l'heure j'avais de la peine à me mouvoir, une vraie baleine ! Hi ! (Qui a dit que j'étais grosse ? Hum ? Non, c'est faux, votre imagination face à cette métaphore s'est trompée !)

Et si j'arrêtais de débiter toutes ces âneries ? Excusez, je suis vraiment semi comateuse… Non, je n'ai ni bu, ni fumé, je ne le ferai jamais… mais, vive le sommeil ! J'en veux ! Pardon, ma Bidibou, pardon, je gâche ce petit mot… qui devait être tout fou et choux… je me rattraperai, parole de Chamalo ! Je désirais donc, premièrement, vous acclamer de tout mon cœur pour les adorables reviews que l'on me dédie spécialement. Elles m'émeuvent à chaque fois et ça me triture l'esprit de savoir qu'on aime mon style : je trouve cela formidable ! MERCI à toutes et tous (y a – t il des garçons ?). Je vous confie aussi que j'ai adoré écrire ce passage, que je l'ai vachement peaufiné et que j'y tiens beaucoup. J'espère que la présentation des joueurs ne vous ennuiera pas… moi, je me suis extrêmement marrée à la créer, mais je comprendrais qu'elle vous embête, elle est un peu longue, trop délayée… Si c'est le cas, toutes mes excuses ! Je trouvais mignon les réactions Severus - Hermione, c'est délicieux de les faire se côtoyer ainsi ! Quand il la rattrape, la secoue… vous verrez… et je me suis délirée à mettre en scène l'interaction entre Ginny et Harry. Enfin, la cerise sur le gâteau à laquelle je tenais, pour rapprocher Harry de Draco : la chute vertigineuse de ce dernier… Hé, je cesse de vous faire mariner, allez donc dévorer ce chapitre qui, m'est avis, est l'un des meilleurs. Sublime, ma Bidibou ! Ce qu'il est beau et poignant ! Waouh !

Je vous adresse, chers lectrices et lecteurs, mes zoubies fous les plus sincères au goût de chocolat fondu qui ensevelit une crêpe faite maison avec un zeste de fruité !

C'était LunaChoue, pour vous servir, pour votre plaisir… maintenant, je vais aller dormir.

* * *

_**La petite rubrique de BIDIBOU:**__voici un nouveau chapitre! **merci à tous pour vos motivantes reveiws !** je vous adorrree !_

_A ce propos, je voudrais offrir **un cadeau à celui(celle) qui postera la 100ème review** (je pense qu'on va passer le cap ici ).. comme, un os , par exemple ! un défi. enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui choisira ! _

_A titre d'information, la 89ème review est de « latiteelfemagique »._

_Ah, oui, aussi… , puisque le site n'autorise plus les réponses anonymes vous trouverez vos rar du chapitre précédent sur mon **Lj dans la rubrique : «DBS RAR chap 4 » **. le lien pour mon lJ se trouve sur ma page de profil (on m'a signalé que le lien était mauvais et j'ai corrigé ça ).merci à ma lunaChoue qui m'a encore une fois aidée pour ce chapitre ! ( ma petite Lola, je t'adore !mille merci d'être aussi généreuse et de prêter à cette fiction ta plume merveilleuse à la pointe aussi enchantée que des rayons de lune un soir d'automne ! bisous aux crêpes de froment nappée de sirop)_

_bon ensuite, **concernant Joshua… je vous ai parlé d'un sondage.. Seulement je n'avais pas pensé finir le chapitre comme je l'ai fini !**:  
donc pour JOSHUA-HERMIONE qui veut que :  
**a… JOSHUA DEGAGE**_

_**B… JOSHUA RESTE ! **_

_**Dans la vie d'Hermione ? **_

_Très bonne lecture ! _

_Je vous embrasse !_

* * *

_Merci à **latitelfemagique, violette-ceresse, lunaPotter, emmaD, La folleuh, Celia Anges, Zazaone, Lied, Lilas, Neteria, Estelle01, the Weendy Malefoy, Susu, Bohemio, Mikishine, Kawaii-shina, Etincelle de Vie, la foleuh.**_

_**J'espère n'oublier personne ! **_

* * *

****

**Chapitre 5 : cet agonisant que le loup déjà flaire.**

_Mercredi 03 Avril 1999,00h25. _

Il lutte contre la fatigue.. Il peste contre cette douleur lancinante dans son avant bras noirci de la tâche infamante.

Il s'est réveillé en grimaçant, s'est vêtu à la hâte et a gagné Prè-Au-Lard le plus rapidement possible non sans avoir prévenu au préalable Albus de ce départ précipité.

Arrivé au Village Sorcier, il était échevelé, furieux. Inquiet. Les vestiges du sommeil s'étaient noyés sous cette pluie de poix que déversait le ciel sans étoile, et il a Transplané.

Là, il file.. Encore.. Traversant les couloirs, montant des volées de marches, tournant à droite, à gauche.. Créant des courants d'air qui fait s'éteindre des torches trop rares.

La fin du couloir se profile à l'horizon. Telle une bouche. Noire. Trop gourmande. Boulimique. Il entre dans le trou, dans le gouffre, qui le dévore.

Et il pressent. Il pressent que cette fois, il est la proie.

Cela tient autant au regard de ce rat de Queudver –trop curieux, trop pétillant, trop joyeux- qu'à ces quelques têtes sous ces capuches gloutonnes qui frissonnent et répriment –il le voit bien- un mouvement trop prompt vers lui.

Puis, le Lord, sur son siége. Majestueux. Immuable. Qui lui ne bouge pas. Ne parle pas. Ne le regarde pas.

Severus présage.

Il avance malgré tout. Son angoisse peut être non fondée.

Il met son genou gauche à terre, et d'un air humble, baise l'ourlet de mort de sa Serinissime Terreur. Il s'évertue à en effleurer le moins possible.

Puis le Lord s'anime. Le Lord réagit. Le Lord l'appelle, le somme de se lever. Severus s'exécute.

Severus Snape s'aligne au milieu des autres, se fondant dans la masse, camouflant l'odeur de son appréhension à celle de cupidité de ces nécrophages acharnés.

Le lord parle.

Severus écoute sans rien entendre, répond sans rien dire.

Le rire de Bellatrix fuse sur sa gauche.

A sa droite, il y a Draco, qui se tient impassible, irréprochable. Il a repéré ses mains pâles.

Le Lord raconte. Une histoire. A double tranchants.

Et Draco -il l'entend à peine- laisse échapper une faible exclamation…

Le Lord parle fort. De trahison.

Les mots comme un écho trop vif, frétillant, valsent dans sa tête, puis se stabilisent et l'immergent, le choquent, le glacent. Signent sa mort.

.- « Notre cher Severus au coeur félon pourrait… »

Severus cesse d'agiter ses pensées fibreuses dans la pensine.

Il délaisse le récipient et s'étend sur son lit. Bras en croix. Yeux grands ouverts, il pense.

Quinze fois qu'il visionne cette scène. Pas un détail. Rien ne lui permet de se lancer sur la piste de celui qui l'a vendu…

Il réfléchit. Méthodiquement. Rapidement. Logiquement.

Trop peu d'indices. Il va devoir chercher. Mais où ? Mais quand ?

Il va devoir attendre.

Que les choses se confirment..

Il va devoir la surveiller. Hermione. Elle est capable, il le sait, de s'attirer des ennuis. Elle est capable, s'il ne veille pas, d'aller trop loin. Pour lui.

Il l'a bien vu dans ces yeux.

Elle aussi partira en chasse. Fusil chargé sur son épaule menue. Quand elle fera feu :Il y aura trépas. Du loup. Du soldat. Ou d'elle..

Il s'endort, priant pour qu'elle n'agisse pas impulsivement..

Il ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

Il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Il en serait triste. Trop triste. Si elle venait à disparaître.. Et certainement plus que ce Josh…

**oOo**

_un coin du parc de Poudlard, le jeudi 04Avril 1999, 16h45, _

Hermione replace une mèche torsadée de cheveux châtains derrière son oreille. Et de son autre main, effleure l'herbe jaunie sur laquelle elle est assise, paresseusement.

.- « Que veux-tu que je te dise de lui ? Il est parfait. Peut être même trop. » Soupire t'elle.

Ginny lui jette un regard de coté, interrogateur, et dépiaute savamment une pâquerette aux limbes violets.

.- « ça te pose problème que tu ne trouves aucun défaut à ton petit-ami ?

.- Pas toi ? »

Un hurlement de rire constitue la réponse. Les pommettes de Ginny sont écarlates et ses yeux brillent joyeusement. A la voir aussi enjouée, Hermione sourit, gagnée par le virus endémique.

.- « Harry ? Parfait ? Tu veux rire ? S'esclaffe la jolie rousse. Si tu savais ce que je ne supporte pas ce manque de confiance qu'il affiche sans cesse ! Et sa jalousie.. brr !Enfin, Hermione.. Où est le problème : Joshua semble totalement fou de toi !

.- Je sais… Marmonne Hermione Granger… Mais.. Je n'arrive pas à me confier à lui.. Je voudrais lui parler de toute cette aventure avec Severus.. De toutes ces menaces qui lui collent à la peau…Seulement, il s'est forgé une idée dès qu'il l'a vu, il n'en démord pas ! Il sait bien que je prends la luciole dés qu'il a une critique au bord des lèvres à son égard alors il se tait, mais il n'en pense pas moins.. Ça m'agace !

.- Bien, il est là le problème.. C'est Snape ! » Affirme catégoriquement son amie.

D'une chiquenaude elle éjecte la tige de sa marguerite à des dizaines de centimètres.

Hermione soupire de nouveau et passe une main sur son front.

Elle voit Ginny se pencher vers elle, les yeux plissés avec malaise, et, grimaçant.

.- « Hermione.. Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est ce pas ? Demande t'elle.

.- Oui. Acquiesce t'elle, on ne peut plus sincère.

.- Et tu ne trouves pas ça.. .. Incestueux ? »

Hermione relève la tête vivement. Blême. Puis, un flot de sang monte à ses joues. Elle arrache une poignée d'herbe.

Ginny se mord l'intérieur de la joue, consciente d'avoir peut être poussé trop loin cette séance de babillage.

Hermione s'écrie :

.- « Bien sur que non ! Le petit Severus était un ami !Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme… c'est comme ça que tu vois cela, Gin ?

.- Bien.. Hésite son interlocutrice, avant d'opter pour sa franchise déconcertante. Tu adorais le gosse ! Tu l'as materné, pouponné, aiguillé… Et maintenant tu fonds d'admiration devant la version adulte ! Alors, je-

.- Je.. Ils sont. Ce sont deux personnes différentes !Puis j'étais son amie à cette époque là. Il avait une mère ! Il aimait sa mère ! Bon, c'est vrai que, bien sur au début, je voulais savoir si l'enfant qu'il avait été m'avait pardonné…Mais, ce n'est pas cette vielle amitié que je recherche, c'en est une autre que j'ai gagné ! Et c'est bien mieux ! Severus Snape est très compliqué ! Mais, je suis bien avec lui ! On pourrait rester des heures sans rien se dire, et s'en trouver satisfait parce que le silence était bien plus révélateur que chacune de nos paroles et -- »

Ginny Weasley l'arrête d'une tape amicale sur le bras.

.- « Ne t'énerves pas, Hermione.. Je ne te critique pas. Et je suis contente que tout soit clair dans ta tête -»

L'ancienne Gryffondor secoue la tête.

.- « Mais justement Gin, ce n'est pas clair. Je me sens mieux avec lui qu'avec mon petit ami ! Tempête t'elle, se prenant la tête à pleine main… j'en suis presque à me demander si je ne tombe pas.. Amoureuse.. »

Deux bras l'enlacent et elle tressaille.

Ginny pousse une exclamation retentissante quand Harry, jaillissant de coté laisse tomber sa tête ébouriffée sur ses genoux.

.- « Amoureuse.. Dis-tu ? » Chuchote Joshua à son oreille.

Elle se sent frissonner. Elle ne répond rien. Lui, prend place derrière elle, attirant son dos contre son torse. Ne remarquant rien.

.- « Tiens, vous voilà ! Besoin de tendresse, c'est ça ? Rit Ginny, en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit ami. Ou alors, Chourave et Neville vous ont viré du cours ?

.- C'est en papotant avec Hermione que tu révises tes Aspics, toi ? Ronchonne son frère en se laissant tomber comme une larve jusqu'au sol. Et on ne s'est pas fait virer… On s'est esquivé.. Nuance.. »

Il adresse un clin d'œil malicieux à l'assemblée et sortant de ses poches des friandises commence à les distribuer énergiquement.

.-« Esquivé ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ce n'est pas respectueux !

.- Oh ! Mione ! Franchement ! Pouffe Harry. On a juste changé d'avis! On s'est dit que sous ce soleil avec vous, on serait bien mieux qu'à l'intérieur à écouter Neville et Chourave..

.- Ce n'était pas intéressant ? » Pépie Ginny, tout sourire.

Joshua éclate de rire et lève un pouce appréciateur vers le ciel.

.- « Oh chi, chuper ! Fait la bouche pleine de Ron.

Hermione roule des yeux .Ginny siffle avec mépris.

.- « Il nous a présenté un exposé sur les algues violettes dulcicoles... Vraiment, c'était pas mal.. Explique Harry jouant avec le pendentif ajouré pendu à l'extrémité de la chaîne en or de sa petite amie. Seule la moitié de la classe s'est endormie !

.- Navrant. Baragouine Hermione.

.- Tu peux, rire, Mione ! C'est deux fois mieux que la moyenne ordinaire ! »

Ron manque de s'étrangler avec sa chocogrenouille.

.- « Au fait, vous avez vu Lavande, les filles ? » Questionne t'il, une fois rétabli.

**o0o**

_Le même jour, 17h10, le cachot de Potions._

.- « Tu n'as pas à l'utiliser ! Tu n'avais qu'à ramener le tien ! »

La voix exaspérée, claironnante et grinçante de rage l'arrache à la correction d'une copie médiocre d'une Poufsouffle de troisième année.

Un brouhaha confus s'élève dans sa classe, jusqu'à cet instant, silencieuse et il tonne :

.- « Silence ! »

Il espère avec force que le tapage du couloir va cesser. C'est déjà bien assez éreintant de faire régner la loi dans ses propres cours, il ne va pas non plus se déranger pour cette querelle de péronnelles chamailleuses qui vire, apparemment, à l'aigre s'il juge correctement ces hurlements entrecoupés qui arrivent désormais à ses tympans agacés.

Soufflant et pestant, il repose sa plume, darde sur la classe pétrifiée son regard charbon et les prie de sa voix toute veloutée de bien vouloir rester calme, puisque s'il entend ne serait-ce qu'un chuchotement de là où il se rend, il se ferait « un immense plaisir que de leur coller à tous et toutes la langue au palais et ce pour un temps indéterminé ! »

Il sort vivement, après un dernier regard ordonnateur et soupçonneux et laisse la porte de la classe entrebâillée.

Il s'arrête médusé devant le spectacle qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

Miss Lavande Brown et la charmante Serpentard, Silverston Tracy, la sixième année malicieuse et intelligente, en sont aux mains. Se griffant le visage de leurs ongles peinturlurés et s'empoignant les cheveux, tout en n'omettant pas de se lancer des coups de pieds à l'aveuglette..

« Pitoyable. » Pense t'il, avec raison.

Toutes à leurs affaires réglées avec une diplomatie parfaitement admise, les demoiselles ne le voient pas arriver derrière elles. Il prend donc sur lui de les avertir de sa présence en se signalant par un petit tapotement sur leurs délicates épaules.

.-« Puis-je me permettre de me joindre à vous ? »

Elles ont la grâce de rougir. Mais n'en laissent pas moins jaillir vers l'autre des regards brûlants de haine.

.- « Peut-on m'expliquer au nom de l'enfer les raisons pour lesquelles vous vous battez comme des botrucs dans ce couloir ! Peut être avez vous une explication suffisamment valable pour dédommager mon dérangement, mesdemoiselles ! »

Rien.

Rien que leurs respirations qui se régularisent.

.- "Miss Silverston ?"

La gamine rejette une tresse auburn en arrière, fronce son nez en trompette et pointe un index agressif sous le nez de son aînée.

.- « Cette peste a fatigué mon Bibichon ! »

Il écarquille les yeux. Lavande Brown glousse tandis que la jeune serpentard consciente de l'air grotesque qu'elle se donne pique un fard monumental.

.- « Votre Bibichon ? Répète t'il, perplexe.

.- Mon hibou ! » Criaille t'elle.

Il s'enjoint au calme ! Il pourrait les assassiner, là sur-le-champ ! Merlin ! Quelles gamineries ! Il presse fortement son pouce contre cette bosse du poignet. Il paraît que c'est un remède efficace contre le mal de mer, et les vertiges. Et là, il se sent prêt… Vraiment prêt à ne pas se contenir…alors si ce procédé idiot soigne ces afflictions il peut bien réguler le stress, n'est ce pas ?

Il appuie.. Il se fait l'effet d'un télégraphiste qui pianote SOS en morse d'un doigt pressant. Il appuie encore.. Allez, enfin ! Cela va faire effet. D'une seconde à l'autre.. Oh. Cela devrait faire effet ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'arrive pas à calmer cette déferlante échauffée qui escalade son torse ?

.- « Qu'en avons-nous à foutre de votre Bibichon, sale petite merdeuse ! »

Ahurie, Tracy Silverston considère son maître de maison qui jusqu'à maintenant n'a jamais su que l'encourager à poursuivre ses efforts et ne pas se laisser abattre par ses notes proches de la bulle affligeante que cette vielle Bique de Mc Gonagall ne répugne pas à lui octroyer couramment.

Lui se rend compte, qu'en fait, il n'aime pas du tout cet élève.

Lavande Brown bientôt Weasley s'esclaffe bruyamment.

.- « Et cessez de rire comme une pintade, vous ! Fulmine t'il. Cinq points en moins, Silverston ! S'eut-ce été avec plaisir que je vous en aurais enlevé des centaines Brown, sachez-le ! Maintenant, déguerpissez !

.- Monsieur, le problème c'est que j'ai besoin d'un hibou. De toute urgence ! Cela vous concerne, par ailleurs.

.- Mais Bibichon ? » Sanglote convulsivement l'autre.

Il ferme les yeux. Expire. Lentement.. Bien… Très bien. R'ouvre les yeux. Souffle encore, pince ses lèvres fermement, l'une contre l'autre. Il est calme.

.- « Amenez le à Hagrid, Miss Silverston… Sourit-il, gentiment avant d'aboyer :Et plus vite que ça ! »

L'élève disparaît dans un tonnerre de martèlements de talon.

Il se tourne doucement vers son ancienne étudiante.

.- « J'ai cours Miss Brown. Lui rappelle t'il, sèchement. Que nécessite ce besoin furieux d'emprunter les hiboux d'autrui ? Ne savez vous toujours pas qu'il y a quelques volatiles à la disposition particulière des élèves ? Et pourquoi, diantre, cela me concerne t'il ? » Souffle Snape.

Elle hausse les épaules.

.- « Oh. Je le sais bien. Mais aucun n'est revenu des courses dont je les ai chargé. Si cela vous concerne c'est que c'est à propos du mariage. Mariage auquel vous êtes invité avec votre Mère, je vous le rappelle. Et, ce matin, aux aurores, j'ai reçu ce pli.. Urgentissime, Monsieur !» S'écrie t'elle.

Il perçoit de l'hystérie dans le timbre de sa voix exaltée. Elle agite une lettre devant son nez, cherchant apparemment à le lui faire lire. Il lui arrache des mains, le parcoure vivement et grogne.

Cette fleur-bleue a demandé à ce que des milliers de pétales de roses blanches soient lâchés du ciel sur les convives à l'issue de la cérémonie du mariage.

.- « C'est épouvantable. » L'entend-il geindre.

Elle s'en ronge les ongles.

.- « En effet. Concorde t'il. Inconcevable, même. Utilisez la cheminée de mon bureau et réglez ça. Ce serait du plus mauvais goût à votre mariage ! »

Il rend le courrier et s'étonne de voir la jeune femme sautiller de joie.

.- « Oh ! Hermione a raison vous êtes vraiment un chic type ! J'aurais presque envie de vous faire la bise. »

Il respire et se recule vivement. Il a évité un malheur. Se voir ensevelir, ce jour là, sous une pluie de corolles d'une pureté illusoire.

.- « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Grimace t'il, aussitôt, faisant déjà demi-tour.

Il se fige net en entendant l'enthousiasme de la fiancée :

.- « Oh des pétales roses.. Roses . Roooses ! Par milliers.. Ça va être divin ! »

Oh. Merlin. Qu'a t'il fait là ?

**o0o**

_vendredi 05 avril 1999, Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore._

.- « Je t'en prie, Hermione. »

Ron s'efface et lui cède la chaise.

Harry se tient debout, derrière le large dossier capitonné qui lui dissimule à demi Ginny. Celle-ci refuse poliment une friandise chocolatée offerte par le Directeur.

A la gauche de Hermione, Ron hésite, puis, mis en confiance par ce regard bleu plein de malice, se permet de goûter à ces Meuh-ringue. La tête en chocolat blanc de la vache est croquée avec délice et il savoure avec gourmandise la délicieuse crème fouettée en son cœur.

Albus se penche vers elle, souriant mais la jeune femme décline l'offre. Elle n'a pas vraiment faim.

Elle se demande la raison de cette réunion au sommet, en pleine semaine, certes un soir bien après le couvre-feu, mais surtout s'inquiète de l'absence de Severus. Il n'était déjà pas à table au dîner.. Etait-il en mission ? Pourquoi se ronge t'elle ainsi les sangs dés qu'il s'absente ? Pourquoi ne lui a t'il parlé de rien ? A t'il découvert qui l'a trahi ? Quelle était cette expression morose et fatiguée posée, toute la journée, sur son visage comme un masque innovateur ? Elle n'a pas aimé cette inquiétude trop vive dans ses yeux.

Albus Dumbledore la sort de ses pensées en vissant le petit couvercle de fer ciselé de la bonbonnière. Elle sursaute et croise ses jambes nerveusement. Lui, un air inquiet sur le visage, sort d'une de ses amples poches une montre à gousset polie par les temps et hoche sa digne tête neigeuse.

.- « Bien.. Severus ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, » Murmure t'il, plus pour lui-même.

Hermione consulte sa montre bracelet. Il est 23h56.

Comme pour faire entendre raison au Directeur, des pas vifs se font entendre dans l'escalier de pierre. Suivi de trois brefs coups à la porte. Un courant d'air s'infiltre quand celle-ci s'ouvre. Un fantôme s'exclame, jure puis rebrousse chemin, les tableaux papotent confusément, et la porte se renferme enfin. Sur Severus Snape.

Dans le silence qui suit cette entrée théâtralement brusque et habituelle, un soupir se fait entendre.

Dieu qu'elle est soulagée..

Severus avance sous le feu de ces regards qui convergent vers lui, extrait de la manche de sa lourde cape de voyage en cuir brun un parchemin et le dépose dans la paume ouverte de son supérieur.

.- « Excusez mon retard, Albus. » Dit-il sommairement.

Il s'adosse alors à la cheminée comme il en a l'habitude.

Le vieux Sorcier a vite fait de lire l'écrit, et d'un mouvement qu'il veut calme, croise ses mains pour y poser son menton.

Hermione s'étonne de les voir trembler.

Elle pivote d'un quart de tout sur son siège pour considérer Severus et lève résolument les yeux pour retrouver cette même seconde peau d'écrasement sur son pâle visage. Il baisse les yeux vers elle une fraction de seconde. Elle sent son cœur s'emballer. Se tournant à nouveau, elle croise le regard d'Albus Dumbledore.

.- « Il semblerait, leur apprend-il d'une voix si faible que Hermione doit tendre l'oreille, que l'on cherche à infiltrer notre réseau de résistance. »

Ginny se tortille sur son siège avant de se pencher en avant. Les mains de Harry se crispent sur le dossier de tissu. Ron pose une main sur son épaule. Elle laisse échapper un soupir dans un même esprit que le trémolo du phœnix si silencieux depuis leur arrivée. Severus Snape ne bouge pas. Le directeur se lève et fait le tour de son bureau.

.- « Vous êtes parmi les plus concernés, ainsi que Miss Cluster et M. Malfoy qui n'ont hélas pu nous rejoindre. Tous ici, connaissez chaque nom, voir chaque chef des légions pour les avoir enrôlés ou aiguillés. »

Hermione secoue sa tête. C'est faux. Elle ne connaît que Lola, personnellement..

Albus sourit tristement.

.- « Hermione, vous n'avez certes rencontré que Lola. Mais c'est une pièce maîtresse. Elle est à la tête de la plus prometteuse des sections.

.- Que peut-on faire, Monsieur ? Demande Harry. Sait-on si ce processus est amorcé ? Par où l'ennemi va attaquer ? Qui ? Comment ? Quand ? »

Le vieil homme pose une fine main sur l'épaule de Harry.

.- « Tes questions sont très pertinentes, Harry. Et oui, nous savons.. Approximativement… Severus ? »

Severus se détache à regret de la cheminée et de ses flammes qui léchaient agréablement son dos. Croisant les mains derrière lui, il fait quelques pas dans la pièce circulaire, avant de s'appuyer sur un coin du bureau vide de tout objet.

.- « On ne sait pas qui. On sait comment. On pense savoir quand. Explique t'il d'une voix vive et ferme. Un nouveau groupe de résistance a commencé à s'organiser peu à peu sur la cote ouest. Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler ? Ils ont adopté le nom très original de 'Freedom'. »

Hermione et Harry approuvent. Ron s'exclame.

.- « Mais, ce sont des moldus ! »

Severus pivote vers lui, incline sa tête brune et, dans une moue impressionnée, glisse deux mots.

.- « En effet. »

Hermione plisse les yeux. Elle ne comprend pas.

.- « Ils ont senti voilà quelques années la menace Sorcière. Trop de faits étranges se sont signalés à leurs attentions. Fredom a fait du bruit. Mais peu d'organisations, beaucoup de débats inutiles.. Cela a duré des mois.. Jusqu'à ce qu'entre en scène un mystérieux leader. Nous l'avons identifié. Il s'agit de Anton Zaccharias Sticks.

.- Qui est-ce ? Un sorcier ?

.- Oui, Miss Weasley. »

D'un mouvement de la baguette, il fait apparaître une sorte d'hologramme en trois dimensions. L'image est fort floue. On en voit de l'homme qu'une silhouette commune, des cheveux bruns, des yeux verts, un profil..

.- « Classique.. Marmonne le Survivant.

.- Et c'est lui la cible ? » Questionne Ginny d'une petite voix.

L'empreinte magique du dénommé Sticks se dissout en des milliers de particules.

Hermione ferme les yeux un instant, essayant d'ingérer tous ces fragments d'informations, de les rassembler et les remettre en ordre.

.- « Oui, lui, mais surtout le réseau. C'est très innovateur pour Sticks d'avoir pensé utiliser la puissance guerrière Moldue dans notre guerre. Mais les membres ignorent tout. Ils ne nous connaissent pas. Ils ont toute confiance en leur chef qui ne s'appuie sur aucune stratégie, ne réfère à aucun supérieur.

.- C'est stupide ! Cela pourrait mal tourner ! »

Elle s'attire son regard noir, étrangement appréciateur. Elle rosit. Il acquiesce.

.- « Oui. D'autant plus qu'ils recrutent facilement, que Sticks est peu informé du potentiel ennemi, et que Draco a intercepté un Messager stipulant qu'un mangemort va s'infiltrer..

.- Et semer la discorde. Soupire Hermione. Si je comprends bien, Sticks ne sentira pas venir la menace et s'il y a conflit au sein de cette section cela peut se propager niveau Moldu…Et..

.- Alors, il faut les prévenir ! S'emballe Ron.

.- Les brusquer n'arrangera rien. Ils vont prendre peur, se délocaliser, faire n'importe quoi..

.- Harry a raison. Voilà pourquoi il nous faut nous infiltrer nous même avant l'ennemi … » Pense Hermione à voix haute, fixant l'ourlet de la robe de Severus.

Un silence poursuit sa remarque. Hermione relève les yeux et s'étonne de sentir tous yeux braqués sur elle.

.- « J'aurais dit une ânerie ? Demande t'elle.

.-Non, Miss. Répond le Dirigeant de l'ordre du Phœnix. Bien au contraire….

.- Alors, je suis volontaire. »

Harry, droit comme un I, se détache de Ginny. Il crispe déjà sa main sur sa baguette.

.- « Certainement pas, vieux. Toi, on te reconnaîtra tout de suite. Sticks n'est pas dupe à ce point.

.- Eh bien, moi dans ce cas, Poursuit la sœur.

.- Toi tu as tes Aspics, Sœurette, et Maman t'interdit d'avoir un rôle offensif. Puis, il faut un homme de terrain. J'irais.

.- Ron, sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as pas assez d'expériences.. Tu n'as jamais rien simulé ! Tu es un piètre menteur, tes oreilles virent au vermillon dés qu'on te lance un regard trop prononcé.. Tu ne parviens même pas à embobiner Fred et Georges ! Tiens, aux dernières vacances, tu leur as dit au bout de trois jours où j'avais caché cet horrible Klaxon à cotillons et..

.- Parce que tu sais leur tenir tête, toi peut-être, Madame la Marquise ? Arrête tu-veux ! si--»

Hermione suit l'échange houleux les yeux ronds. Dumbledore flatte gentiment la tête colorée de Fumseck, attenant la fin de l'orage, et Severus maugrée en secouant la tête. Elle l'entend murmurer, perdant ostensiblement patience, un vague « Merlin, faites les taire.. »

Honteuse, Hermione toussote.

Ron et Ginny, écarlates, grognant, se tournent vers elle en hurlant un « Quoi ? » Qui la fait bondir sur place.

.- « Euh… C'est un mauvais défaut.. Mais, je sais mentir… Puis, comme j'ai disparu de la circulation pendant quelques mois, les mangemorts, m'ont quelque peu oubliés… Alors, s'il n'y a personne d'autre..

.- Le fait est, Tranche Albus Dumbledore, que Severus s'était proposé.

.- Oh ? Bien.. Si Severus est déjà sur l'affaire.. Euh.. Bredouille t'elle, le feu aux joues.. Très bien, même.. C'est..Euh..Bien.. »

Elle se croise les bras sur sa poitrine et se mord l'intérieur de la joue. C'est insensé ! Ciel ! Comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez exposé de par sa double position dévoilée.. Il lui faut en plus se placer en première loge pour cette nouvelle mission !

Elle ne remarque pas les yeux pétillants d'Albus Dumbledore, pas plus que le regard scrupuleux du professeur de Potions.

.- « Mais, il est vrai qu'un travail d'équipe serait d'avantage adapté, Poursuit le Directeur. Severus, cela convient n'est ce pas ? »

Elle relève des yeux brillants. Bien sur que cela convient !

.- « ai-je vraiment le choix? » Lance t'il.

Il se penche en avant, laissant sa question en suspens. Il dodeline de la tête, elle crispe ses poings. Avec incrédulité, elle voit un petit sourire se poser sur les fines lèvres de l'homme.

.- « Je crois que même sans cela, oui, cela me convient. J'ai.. Confiance.. En Miss Granger. »

Hermione inspire profondément, troublé par cette confidence, mais la réplique féroce de Harry l'empêche de s'y laisser submerger.

.- « Moi, non. Snape, vous avez un air d'un zombi, ces derniers temps ! Franchement, je crois que vous avez d'avantage besoin de repos ! Mione doit être protégée au mieux ! »

Hermione, se redresse sur son fauteuil, prompte dans un premier temps à ne pas se laisser elle-même insulter par l'insinuation de Harry sur son incompétence à s'assumer, mais les mots qui franchissent ses lèvres, bombardée de révolte et d'une naïveté affligeante sont :

.- « Oh ! Mais Severus est très vigoureux ! »

Elle toise ses amis sauvagement, les défiant de la contredire. Elle a bien vu Severus s'extraire de cette cheminée en flamme ! Il n'est pas vieux, enfin ! Il est posé, voilà tout ! Ses traits féroces se désagrègent quand elle découvre une gamme étonnante d'émotions sur les visages qui lui font face : stupeur, dégoût, enjouement..

C'est Ron qui réagit le premier, crachant virtuellement au sol.

.- « Oh. Mione ! On se passera des détails. Puis où étais Josh ?

.- Hein. » Fait-elle perdue, juste avant de comprendre que... « Vous êtes déguelasses de penser ça ! Vous avez l'esprit tordu, ma parole. C'est en tout bien tout honneur !C'est … Parce que ..Le feu.. Sur sa robe.. Et.. » Balbutie Hermione, cherchant du secours du coté du professeur.

Mais celui-ci se réjouit de son embarras Cela lui évite de se sentir lui-même gêné par ces pensées lubriques !

Rageuse, Hermione serre les dents, relève le menton, fièrement, et d'une voix mordante, conclut.

.- « Bien si Monsieur le Directeur ne me retient pas, j'ai sommeil, j'aimerais aller dormir ! »

Albus Dumbledore acquiesce d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire ample.

Elle passe devant une Ginny, au bord des larmes, écroulée de rire en sifflant :

.- « Merci de prendre autant de plaisir à _ça_… Ginny… »

Elle se hâte de détaler au dehors.

**oOo**

_La veille : mercredi 03 avril 1999 . 19hOO. Appartements privés de Severus Snape._

.- « Entrez ! » Permet-il.

Il délaisse la rédaction d'un rapport sur la provenance des tannins hydromagicominéraux et visse soigneusement sa fiole d'encre.

La porte s'entrouvre sur son filleul, étrangement pâle. Severus n'a que trop remarqué son manque d'enthousiasme ces quelques derniers jours.

.- « Draco. Je te croyais parti. »

L'autre dénie.

.- « Ma malle a été expédiée…Mais, il me restait une chose à faire… »

Une veine pulse sur sa tempe droite. Draco refuse l'invitation à s'asseoir. Il blêmit plus encore, si possible.

.- « J'aurais pu attende samedi, puisque je reviens pour le match.. Mais...il y a cette chose.. A te dire.. »

Le Maître des Potions s'alarme. Il fronce les sourcils, et demande laquelle.

Puis tout disjoncte. Comme un disque rayé. Qui tourne. Qui tourne sans fin. Le flot de mots. Hachés. Aigus. Hurlants. Redondants. De Draco. Dans sa tête. Non !

Non ! Ça n'est pas lui ! Non ! Il s'y refuse à y croire !

.- « Je n'ai pas d'excuses ! L'entend-il s'étrangler. C'est moi.. Je n'ai pas d'excuses.. A ma trahison… »

_Trahison ! Trahison ! Trahison ! Son ! Son ! On ! On !_

Mal à la tête ! Qu'il se taise ! Qu'il cesse ! Qu'il disparaisse ! Le traître ! Le traître à ses amis ! À ceux qui l'aiment ! Non ! Qu'il reste ! Qu'il se confesse !

Il n'a aucune conscience d'avoir cogné son poing contre un mur dont le plâtre se craquelle. Il n'a pas conscience qu'il saigne, qu'il macule le sol. Il n'a conscience que de l'expression de terreur, de honte, d'abjection sur le beau visage de l'homme qui lui fait face. De l'homme auquel il ne souhaite plus faire face ! Il le considère.

Il crie. Il ordonne ! Il en veut ! Lui ! Des excuses ! Il désire réparation !

.- « Donne m'en une, Malfoy ! Invente s'en une, s'il le faut ! On ne trahit pas sans raison ! INVENTE, DRACO ! DIS MOI ! PAR ASTAROTH »

Son interlocuteur, recule, s'échoue comme un mur. Le visage brouillé de larmes. Les yeux rouges sur son visage d'albâtre. Fortement, il se frappe le sternum. A plusieurs reprises.

.- « ça me tirait ! Là ! Lola, je l'aime… Je devais choisir ! Le Lord ! Le Lord et son fichu doute ! Il a appris, mes fiançailles. Je ne lui ai rien caché, ça aurait été pire. Tu me l'avais conseillé… Mais ce doute… Sur les activités de Lola. Il m'a dit. La soupçonner de m'espionner, moi ! Il pensait que c'était elle… La raison de notre fuite désordonnée.. De l'échec de l'Escadron Opaque au bourg d'Hadlerghirth, lundi passé. »

Severus Snape se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

.- C'était elle. Rappelle t'il, avec raison.

.- Bien sur que c'était elle ! Severus ! Bien sur ! Bien sur que c'est elle et les Phoenix Blancs qui ont mené la riposte ! Mais à choisir entre la femme de ma vie et mon soutien de toujours…j'ai préféré.. J'ai cru . ; que .. M'écrouler.. Était la solution… Parce que Lola aurait recollé les morceaux… Je t'ai dénoncé, Severus… Mais, ça ne se finit pas là, Severus, tu sais, je voudrais… »

Pourquoi Draco a t'il laissé franchir une exclamation de surprise ce soir là… ?

Il faut qu'il comprenne..

Le goût métallique du sang lui donne envie de vomir.

Pourquoi Draco .. Oh bien sur ! Il sait…Car….

.- « Tu mens ! » Lâche Severus.

Sa voix est glaciale.

Sa voix est ferme.

Il est tout ankylosé.

Il se sent mort.

Draco Malfoy se décolle du mur, fais un pas vers lui.

.- « Plait-il ? » Répond-il sans ciller, ce qui ne leurre pas le Maître des potions.

Severus Snape ferme les yeux. Essuie sa lèvre ensanglantée d'un revers de la main.

.- « Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi Draco s'est accusé coupable d'un acte non commis, un acte que sa fiancée aurait qualifié d'impardonnable. Un acte qui aurait conduit leur couple à l'échec ?

Ils le savent tous deux.

Ils savent que si le doute s'est porté sur Lola, sur Severus, il s'est porté aussi et surtout sur cet ancien Serpentard.

Et lui, Severus, donnerai sa vie milles fois pour sauver cet enfant !

Le beau jeune homme de l'index se tape le sternum, de nouveau.

.- « ça me tire là…

.- Je m'en fiche si tu savais, de là où ça te tire ! je dois comprendre ! Crache t'il, s'appuyant contre le mur, les yeux rivés sur le blanc de la peinture. Est-ce que tu saisis ? Autant pour ma vie que pour la tienne ! C'est Narcissa, n'est ce pas ?

.- ..

.- Alors, tu préfères endosser ? Tu préfères que ma rage se retourne contrer toi.. Plutôt qu'elle.. Qui a tout découvert : pour ta fiancée, pour toi.. Puis, puisqu'elle savait pour moi depuis que Bella s'acharne à le lui répéter. Elle a choisi quand le Lord a remarqué son trouble.. N'est ce pas ? C'est elle ? »

Draco baisse la tête.

.- « oui.. C'est mère. »

Sa voix est presque atone.

Puis, il relève la tête. D'un revers de manche, il essuie son visage et pointe un doigt belliqueux vers son ami. Ses yeux brillent.

.- « ça ne change pas la donne, Parrain ! Si tu t'en prends à ma mère, tu t'en prendras inévitablement à moi, un jour ou l'autre. Ce serait fâcheux.. Parce que je tiens à toi.. Ce n'est pas la vengeance qui prime ! C'est comment nous sortir de ce gouffre qui nous aspire et qui nous broie un peu plus chaque minute ! »

Il sort en claquant la porte.

Draco a raison.. Fatalement raison.

Ce-Monstre-Aux-Ailes-Noires-Qui-Surveille, ne doit pas savoir pas, que lui, le soldat brisé, ne se résigne pas à mourir. Qu'il ne désespère pas… D'être en paix.

Un jour.

Un jour proche.

**oOo**

_Vendredi 05 avril 1999. les Cachots.15h12._

Il jette des herbes odorantes dans sa marmite d'étain. Des nuages de vapeur dense l'englobent, arrondissant sa silhouette sombre. Elle fait deux pas. Elle le regarde prélever soigneusement, à l'aide d'une aiguille montée et de fines pinces une spore gélatineuse sur une plantule chlorophyllienne en forme de faucille.

Il sait parfaitement qu'elle est là. Il la sait même sourire.

Elle avance de nouveau.

.- « Une pincée de broyat testiculaire de Scrout, s'il vous plait… Hermione. »

Son sourire s'élargit. Elle se sent étrangement vaporeuse de l'entendre l'appeler enfin par son prénom. Elle se demande même comment il se fait qu'elle ne s'élève pas comme cette volute de fumée noire.

Elle jette la pincée de poudre dans le chaudron. Des bulles éclosent. L'air sent la rose.

.- « Que fait-on ?

.- Un médicament pour Lovise. »

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt.

Elle l'avait rayée de son esprit.

.- « Elle n'est pas morte ? Demande t'elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

A sa surprise, il relève les yeux, délaissant sa tâche, pour la considérer. Ses yeux rient.

.- « Notre avis ne diverge toujours pas sur ce point, semblerait-il.

.- Je suis..

.- Ne soyez pas désolée. » La coupe t'il.

Il plonge un thermomètre dans la potion blanche, relève soigneusement la tempèrature puis, précautionneusement réduit son feu.

.- « Est-ce grave ?

.- Apparemment.

.- C'est de la potion de substance, n'est ce pas ?

.- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas au soleil avec vos amis ?

.- Pourquoi t'enfermes-tu pour aider une femme que tu hais ?.Je suis là parce que je voulais être avec toi…l'immaturité des autres m'ennuie, parfois..

.-Je ne la hais plus. » Répond-il en même temps.

Elle cache sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne comprend pas. Il vient de lui dire qu'ils avaient toujours le même sentiment concernant sa belle-mère. Mais, pour elle, c'est simple. Cette femme est haïssable. Alors, elle la hait.

.- « Je l'oublie. Voilà tout. Venez. On suffoque ici. »

Il lui ouvre la porte, elle lui sourit encore et le dépasse.

Dans le couloir, elle s'aperçoit qu'en effet, à l'intérieur, l'air était asphyxiant, irrespirable.

Elle s'adosse au mur. Elle regarde Severus verrouiller la porte du laboratoire.

Une question lui vient soudain à l'esprit. Elle tente de la chasser. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis renonce.

.- « Est-ce que tu crois toujours aux couleurs, Severus ? » Questionne t'elle.

Ses sourcils sombres s'arquent sous le coup de la surprise. Elle croit même avoir vu ses joues rosirent. Ou peut être son imagination lui joue t'elle un tour ?

Elle attend qu'il réponde.

.- « Vous trouvez les robes noires austères ?

.- Un peu. » Ment-elle.

Elle se souvient d'avoir trouver le petit Severus adorable dans sa robe marine.

Elle plisse son nez. Il se surprend à trouver ça adorable.

.- « Plus qu'un peu. » Rit-elle.

Elle le dévisage encore. Il ne s'en sent même plus embarrassé. Il se dit qu'on s'habitue à beaucoup de choses, qu'on relativise d'avantage quand on sait que la fin est proche…

Il fait un petit signe de la tête.

.- « Venez. L'invite t'il.

.- Où ?

.- Voir les couleurs. »

Il s'éloigne vers sa réserve personnelle, une pièce gardée par d'épais rideaux de velours cramoisi à l'odeur de vieux. Elle le suit, en n'osant y croire.

Ils entrent dans la pièce et elle éternue. Trop de poussières, ici.

Il se meut avec facilité entre les imposantes jarres bouchonnées posées sur le sol. Sa robe effleure les coffres comme un souffle câlin.

Elle, pour sa part, n'y voit pas grand-chose. Il fait noir. Elle élève sa baguette pour illuminer le grand cagibi mais il l'arrête d'un geste.

Il tend une main vers un rideau. Et tire. Brutalement. Le soleil l'aveugle et elle s'exclame fascinée.

Lui, se découpe, comme une tache noire, dans un halo de lumière.

Hermione a le souffle coupé. Il ne perçoit pas le malaise de la jeune femme. Il déambule et introduit une clé dans la serrure d'une armoire d'ébène.

.- « Ici ? Demande Hermione, pour briser le silence.

.- Oui. »

Et il ouvre la porte.

L'ambré s'écarquille.

Du rouge. Mat, vermillon. Pourpre.

Du vert. Olive…Vert prairie…

Du rose. ; vif, pâle..

Pas une seule ombre. Pas de noir. Pas de gris. Que de l'éclatant. Que du fascinant.

Des poudres. Moirées…fines et soyeuses. Epaisses et crayeuses…

Des fioles, jaune soleil, poussin, tournesol… les liquides réfléchissent la lumière.

Des graines parme, violine….

De l'indigo, solide par ici, gazeux dans cette petite bombonne de verre borosilicaté..

Des plumes. Blanches, crèmes, beigeâtres..

Des pâtes azur, marine, olivâtres. Craquelées, gélatineuses, séchées.

Des gemmes, brillants, s'étalent comme des pluies d'or multicolores sur des velours grenat.

Des petites boulettes d'une texture indéterminée, dans une coupelle de verre, passent du vert au lilas, tirent sur l'aubergine et un rose vif succède, bientôt bousculé par un orange éclaboussant d'immodestie.

Des tigelles de pierres magiques, se déclinent sur la gamme de l'arc en ciel, valsent et luisent, faisant rejaillir les éclats du soleil autour d'eux, comme une offrande.

Sans cesse, Hermione pousse des petits cris de ravissement…Tend la main, se rétracte. N'osant effleurer.. Les trésors, qu'il y a ici.

Les trésors secrets de Severus. Si plein de couleurs. Si plein de vie.

Son armoire aux merveilles.

Elle lève ses yeux où perlent des larmes.

Il déglutit. Pourquoi ces gouttelettes le déragent-ils toujours ainsi?

Il toussote. Embarrassé. Il voulait lui faire plaisir. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

Il s'écrie quand elle se jette contre son torse.

Elle est tremblante de sanglots.

.- « j'y pense sans cesse.. Severus.. A cette trahison … Je t'en prie.. Ne meurs pas.. Ne meurs pas… »

Les larmes tièdes d'Hermione mouillent son col. Elle s'est hissée sur la pointe des pieds et ne garde l'équilibre qu'en s'appuyant, toute entière, sur lui. Il reste immobile. Elle, de ses doigts, de ses ongles, s'accroche au tissu noir, et à lui, désespéramment.

.- « Je ne te pardonnerais pas si tu meurs.. » Hurle t'elle dans son cou. « Je ne te pardonnerais pas.. »

Il baisse la tête, un rayon de soleil lui brûle la rétine. Son menton caresse le sommet ébouriffé du crâne de la jeune femme, toujours étouffée, contre lui. Il ne voit plus son visage. Il laisse son menton là où il est. Calé. Protecteur.. Et lève un bras. Il pose une main sur la nuque douce.

Peu à peu, les larmes se tarissent.

.- « Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, dit-il, essayant de les rassurer tous deux, que d'en vouloir à un mort, Hermione…

.- Je sais, ce serait absurde… » Répond-elle.

Il constate qu'elle ne le griffe plus. Elle a desserré ses poings. Ses paumes s'étalent, sur ses épaules. Sagement. Presque.. Non… ? Si … Tendrement..

Doucement, elle dégage son visage et se repose sur ses talons. Elle renifle avec force.

Les yeux rouges posés sur lui le font chavirer.

Les paroles qui suivent.. L'achèvent.

.- « Mais, Severus… C'est tout autant absurde que cette impression de bonheur que j'éprouve en ta présence. Comme un voile d'amour … Là… »

Elle pose sa paume droite sur son cœur. Il se recule vivement. Il heurte la porte de l'armoire. Le pan de bois claque fortement. L'antre aux merveilles gémit.

Les yeux de Hermione se plissent, attentif à cette réaction qu'elle attend de lui et qui ne vient pas. Alors, elle sort en courant.

.- « Un voile d'amour… Répète t'il en écho. D'amour… »

**oOo**

_Samedi 06 avril.09h00._

Hermione ne contient plus son excitation. Survoltée, les joues empourprées par l'euphorie, elle sautille et émet de petits cris suraigus chaque fois qu'un joueur passe en coup de vent près d'elle. Sa main bien au chaud dans celle de Joshua, elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ses amis entre les mailles compactes de la foule en délire. Comment se portent-ils ? Ne sont-ils pas trop nerveux ? Quel est leur plan d'attaque ? Voilà les questions qui assaillent la jolie jeune femme depuis quelques heures et nouent sa gorge en un nœud coulant. Tantôt elle rit et s'agite avec démesure, tantôt elle s'immobilise, fébrile, soucieuse.

Joshua arque un sourcil perplexe face à l'hyperactivité de sa petite amie. Tandis qu'elle se tord comme un ver de terre au bout de son bras, juchée en équilibre précaire, il l'attire vers lui d'une petite pression et colle ses lèvres à son front, apaisant. Hermione écarquille ses yeux couleur miel. Elle en oubliait quasiment sa présence… Pourtant, il garde un contact permanent avec elle. Le pauvre, elle ne se montre pas très réceptive à ses attentes…

Elle emmagasine son souffle pour lui susurrer une parole affable, mais Joshua ne saura jamais la pensée d'Hermione, car :

.- « Mione ! Ça va bien ? En forme ?

.- Ronald ! Comment te sens-tu ? Oh, tu es si pâle… se lamente Hermione, très mère poule.

.- Ça va … Juste. Stressé..… Je te laisse, nous devons affiner notre stratégie aux vestiaires. Si tu vois Lavande, dis-lui… que c'est pour elle que je vais jouer.

.- Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonne chance, file ! »

L'auror aux mèches teintées de papaye leur dédie son clin d'œil fétiche et pique un sprint. Son visage livide étreint le cœur d'Hermione, qui se contracte contre Joshua, mal à l'aise. Ils n'ont ensuite pas la possibilité d'entamer deux pas qu'un buisson de brindille les heurte avec maladresse, pour leur bredouiller des excuses obséquieuses et s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

.- "Law-Smith, non ?… Etrange, cette gamine, commente Joshua que la compassion n'étouffe pas.

.- Moi, je l'aime beaucoup. Elle me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un… On y va ? »

Coincés entre deux étages de gradins rugueux et humides, Hermione et Joshua se frayent un passage parmi les élèves, professeurs et passionnés qui s'égosillent ou se dandinent. Machinalement, le regard d'Hermione épouse le paysage. Il s'accroche à une ombre de forme humaine, aussi noire que la nuit, élégante et furtive. Hermione irradie. Sans accorder un remerciement à son compagnon, ses doigts glissent entre les siens, elle se faufile en trottinant entre les gens, aussi discrète qu'un souriceau. Estimant être à portée de voix, elle secoue les bras en l'air, comparable à un épouvantail malmené par une rafale et hurle avec enthousiasme ce prénom qu'elle aime à prononcer:

.- « Severus ! SEVERUS ! Attends, je suis là ! Ne bouge pas, je te rejoins ! »

Le Maître des Potions interrompt son cheminement, comme s'il s'était cogné à une vitre invisible. Avec précautions, il pivote pour distinguer une Hermione déchaînée qui lui adresse des signes gargantuesques. Réprimant l'envie de disparaître à l'autre bout du système solaire, Snape fait claquer sa langue et hoche la tête avec raideur.

Comme un coup au cœur, la scène de la veille se rappelle à la mémoire de Hermione… Sa propre perte de contrôle, cette étrange déclaration qu'elle lui a offert, la chaleur de son torse, et cette main qui n'a pas su la retenir au moment où.. Merlin… Elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait. La jeune femme blêmit, se fustige intérieurement, puis, résolue à ne pas se laisser abattre par ces émotions contradictoires qui la submerge et cette honte qu'elle sent sourdre en elle, elle reprend sa progression et se contorsionne pour éviter agilement les mouvements des spectateurs. Elle décide de mettre cet.. « Incident, oui, c'est cela, un lapsus.. Parce qu'après tout je suis bien avec Joshua.. Un incident» de coté. Loin, très loin, là où l'enfouissement est total, de façon à ce que ni Severus ni elle n'aient à se sentir confus de cet.. Incident.. « Mets-toi le dans le crâne, une bonne fois pour toute, au lieu de le ressasser encore comme la nuit passée, ma fille, ce n'est qu'un incident. » S'acharne t'elle à s'auto-convaincre.

Enfin arrivée à destination, elle ronchonne en déplorant avoir égaré le ruban dans ses cheveux. Tout à son affaire de coiffure –précautionneuse, elle avait passé au cas ou un élastique autour de son poignet-, elle perd l'équilibre, désarçonnée par un coup de coude mal distribué sur sa gauche et bascule en avant. Severus Snape saisit sa main à la volée..

« Ça fait deux fois. » Pense t'il. « A croire que je ne suis là que pour la retenir quand elle ne se jette pas dans mes bras pour… » Il la lâche aussitôt. Chancelante, elle se remet d'aplomb, le cœur palpitant. Pétrifié d'incrédulité, il enfonce les ongles dans la chair de ses paumes pour ne pas effleurer sa peau et recueillir le parfum qu'elle y a égrainé. Il veut lui jeter un de ses sarcasmes cependant, un jeune homme aux traits froncés de rage bifurque vers eux.

.- « Puce, tu pourrais prévenir quand il te prend des envies de fuite, grommelle Joshua, irascible. J'ai failli perdre ta trace dans la foule.

.- Pardon, Josh. J'avais repéré Severus et je souhaitais voir le match à ses côtés… lâche Hermione, distraite, en se lovant sur son pan de pierre pour ne pas froisser sa robe en dentelles.

.- Vous n'étiez pas obligée de me suivre, Hermione. La solitude n'est pas un obstacle à ma concentration, persifle Snape, heureux de placer une tirade acide, et le regrettant curieusement aussitôt.

.- Peut-être, mais elle l'est pour moi, » réplique Hermione…

… Mais sa voix se pelotonne dans sa trachée en se rappelant que Joshua lui tient compagnie, et même qu'il l'enlace sans arrêt.

.- « Euh… Tu veux que je me pousse, Joshua ? Tu sais, je disais ça pour plaisanter… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que…

.- Merci, je ne suis pas si gros pour que tu prennes la peine de te tasser, rétorque Joshua, acariâtre.

.- Josh, ne t'énerve pas…Soupire t'elle.

.- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de stopper vos enfantillages ? La présentation des joueurs débute, » tranche Severus, exaspéré.

Un grondement modéré gargouille dans la gorge de Joshua, qui se capitonne dans son espace mural et affiche une moue de pure bouderie. Hermione décide de river les yeux sur le terrain.

Un bruissement de stupeur s'échappe de ses lèvres. La mixité est impressionnante ; et c'est peu dire. Jamais, de mémoire d'élève, elle n'a assisté à un tel échange inter maison. Les quatre s'associent et s'entremêlent en un curieux mélange ethnique.

Cho Chang éclaircit sa voix haut perchée en l'amplifiant d'un coup de baguette très stylisé. Olwen Caudwell, à ses côtés, ne s'attarde pas à détailler la poitrine provocante de l'aguicheuse asiatique. Le jeune Poufsouffle préfère s'abîmer la vue sur les personnages charismatiques parsemés sur la pelouse, balai en main, occupés à peaufiner leur stratégie de dernière minute. Il scrute particulièrement une certaine Orla Quircle, adorable fille de sa classe aux cheveux tout bouclés dont les pommettes rosées tromperaient la méfiance d'un vampire.

.- « Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, nous sommes tous regroupés en ce jour pour se délecter d'un match légendaire qui restera probablement gravé dans les mémoires! S'époumone Cho, dévouée à son rôle. Cet échange inter maison est du _jamais vu_ ! Vous allez assister à une première **mondiale** ! Et je rappelle que cet événement extraordinaire se déroule à Poudlard, l'une des plus célèbres écoles de sorcellerie. Sans compter que…

.- Hum, ne dévions pas du sujet, intervient Olwen, dérouté par la passion de sa collaboratrice. Nous disions donc que vous _devez_ encourager ces joueurs exceptionnels qui, malgré leurs différends - passant outre leurs querelles ou effaçant leurs amitiés entre adversaires - sont parvenus, en l'espace d'une semaine d'entraînement intensif et parfois au-delà de leurs capacités, à s'entendre pour nous concocter un spectacle qui en époustouflera plus d'un !

.- En effet, ils ont absorbé de nouvelles techniques très poussées pour l'unique plaisir de nos yeux avides et…

.- En clair, nous vous sommons de ne pas les déconcentrer par quelque moyen que ce soit et rappelons aux joueurs de faire preuve d'un inébranlable fair-play entre eux ! Nous ne tolérerons aucun écart, » glisse sèchement Mac Gonagall, de son aigre ton pince-sans-rire.

Cho Chang, doit ensuite hurler pour couvrir les huées de la foule hystérique.

.- « Place à la présentation des équipes ! Le premier poursuiveur s'appelle Kevin Wittby, un Poufsouffle redoutable au tir ! Le second n'est autre que Michael Corner, mon fiancé – je tiens à le préciser – qui…

.- Bref, troisième poursuiveur : Graham Pritchard, de la redoutable maison Serpentard, reprend Olwen, légèrement plus concis. L'attrapeur est en réalité attrapeuse et se nomme Ginny Weasley, capitaine de l'équipe dotée d'yeux de faucon ! Elle devra affronter ses frères, Ron – attentif gardien - et Fred Weasley – plaisantin à la batte zélée.

.- Pour terminer avec la première équipe, sobrement intitulée « Les Téméraires », je vous informe que Morag Mac Dougal est un batteur musclé de Serdaigle, Malcolm Baddock incarne le second - cette fois-ci de Serpentard – et est dur à cuire…

.- Enfin, la superbe gardienne aux talents indiscutables, j'ai nommé Orla Quircle, de _ma _maison. T'es la meilleure, Orla. Je suis fier de toi ! »

Il n'achève pas sa déclaration d'amour improvisée car Cho, soucieuse de l'ennui du public, lui coupe la chique :

.- « Faisons vite et bien, je m'aperçois que votre patience se limite à l'énonciation basique – ce qui est compréhensible étant donné la tension palpable qui…

.- Attrapeur : Harry Potter. Gardien : Ronald Weasley, précédemment présenté. Premier poursuiveur : Draco Malefoy, de Serpentard, capitaine de l'équipe à la notoriété mitigée (à cet instant, le sus-nommé lui adresse un geste obscène qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas répété devant Lola). Second : Roger Davies, de Serdaigle, habitué aux matchs d'ampleur nationale. Troisième : Daphné Faucett, de Poufsouffle. Les deux batteurs sont Fred Weasley – étrange, son frère ne joue pas à ses côtés ? Mystère -, accompagné de Vincent Crabbe, gorille à deux pattes qui n'hésite pas à faire usage de sa batte dès qu'il se sent menacé. »

Olwen savoure sa moquerie gratuite envers le Serpentard qui ne lui a jamais rien fait de mal lorsqu'un feu d'artifice aux couleurs stupéfiantes crève le ciel, telle une faïence morte. Une palette de teintes féeriques, séraphiques, pastelles ou cramoisies, des formes et des traits nuancés de paillettes et de poudre éclatent tour à tour et crachent sur la voûte céleste leur magie envoûtante. De terrifiantes silhouettes de dragons percent l'azur en des rugissements tribaux, les ombres sveltes d'Elfes des Eaux entament une valse lascive en divulguant à la volée leur parfum entêtant et suave, des phénix virtuels exhibent leur inhumain cri charmé d'une mélodie plus harmonieuse que les trilles d'une déesse…

Hermione cligne des yeux, un peu groggy. Elle se gifle mentalement, songeant qu'elle s'est assoupie au cœur d'une action, mais élucide son étourdissement d'un coup d'œil alentour. L'ensemble des supporters arbore un état végétatif, hagard. Joshua conserve la bouche largement ouverte, le regard vide, les joues enflammées. Alors, elle comprend. Georges Weasley a fait des siennes, une fois de plus… et il a vu les choses en grand. Uniquement des créatures enchanteresses pour ouvrir le ballet aérien… Il peut être fier de sa tentative ensorceleuse. Peu sont passés à travers les mailles de ce filet imaginaire aux éclats irréels ; Sauf, évidemment, Severus Snape. Sèchement, il tapote les joues d'Hermione pour l'extraire de sa torpeur d'une main ferme et précise. Elle lui coule un sourire confiant pour le prévenir qu'elle est revenue à elle. Il vacille. Ce sourire ; le souvenir de ce sourire.

Et hier…Son absence.. Cette pétrification quand ses yeux d'ambre le noyaient de tendresse.. Et puis son départ, précipité… Il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir, de lui dire que..

.- « Euh… Pantelle la commentatrice, penaude, agrippée à la balustrade, d'une voix puissante. Tout le monde s'est remis de ses émotions – ça va, Michael ?. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous informer que l'équipe des anciens joueurs a opté pour l'appellation : « Les Spathes »… Eh bien – ce qu'elle brillait, cette licorne d'argent, tout de même – que le match commence ! »

Les joueurs ne se le font pas répéter deux fois. Agacés par le stoïcisme momentané du public, ils s'en donnent à cœur joie pour célébrer ce départ dans les airs et n'épargnent pas les cascades aussi dangereuses qu'aberrantes. Mme Bibine les contemple bouffie de suffisance. A son retentissant coup de sifflet, les balles s'éjectent dans un rauque tintamarre. Instantanément, Daphné s'empare du souaffle et fonce tête baissée vers les buts adverses, ne se souciant guère du hurlement hébété de Michael Corner qui vient de regrettablement louper le coche - pour cause d'un baiser envolé de la part de sa bien-aimée. La jeune fille se propulse dans le mur compact que forme ses ennemis les Téméraires, contourne un cognard balancé par le hargneux Malcolm Baddock, vise à la va-vite…

.- « Il est passé ! Braille Hermione, grisée, presque déjantée. Tu te rends compte, Joshua ? Tu as vu ça, Severus ? Oh ! C'est formidable…

.- Vous êtes d'une partialité à toute épreuve, Hermione, note Snape, impassible, joignant le bout de ses doigts avec délicatesse. Pour ma part, je juge que les équipes manquent d'équilibre, elles ne sont pas assez hétérogènes… Quantitativement parlant, les Spathes dominent sans effort, c'est une évidence indéniable ; en revanche, je ne me prononce pas ouvertement quant à leur qualité de…

.- MALFOY A MARQUE UN SECOND BUT ! Martèle Hermione, qui n'en a visiblement rien à secouer de la philosophie du Maître des Potions. Continue, Draco ! Lola sera folle de joie, waouh ! »

Elle applaudit avec un zèle franc et spontané qui manque arracher le début du commencement d'un sourire à l'opacité émotionnelle de Severus. Son esprit emmailloté de ténèbres chasse sans enthousiasme la pensée saugrenue que l'attitude de cette demoiselle est tout bonnement adorable. Et, rétrospectivement, il se demande si la confession d'Hermione à son égard n'a pas aspiré la surface de l'aigreur visqueuse qui ronge son cœur.

Au sein du match, les Spathes mènent avec une aisance inébranlable. Le souaffle slalome de mains en mains avec un fluide qui ne rate jamais sa cible.

.- « Soixante à zéro ! Faudrait se réveiller, les Téméraires… lâche Cho s'essayant à l'enthousiasme, forcée par sa directrice de maison qui lui donne des coups de coude dans les côtes.

.- REMETTEZ-VOUS, LES GARS ! Ne te laisse pas abattre, Orla : reprends le dessus, je t'en prie ! » Scande Olwen, fébrile.

Enfin, après une série de zigzags complexes et de loopings inconcevables, Graham Pritchard éjecte la balle sanguine deux fois de suite dans les buts adverses, un rictus haineux imprimé sur sa figure grêlée d'acné. Morag Mac Dougal et Malcolm Baddock ne chôment pas pour entraver les poursuiveurs qui leur font face… Leur précision manque à plusieurs reprises d'arracher sauvagement la tête de Roger Davies, un chouïa moins concentré que ses camardes. Les joues de Ron, au troisième but encaissé – la persévérance de Kevin Wittby a ébranlé les cerceaux – se tapissent d'une subtile teinte vert pâle absolument cadavérique. Fred se dispute avec Crabbe en déplorant que l'ultime neurone flétri du Serpentard se soit émietté avec le temps. Quant à Ginny et Harry, ils s'envoient un badinage soutenu dans la figure accompagné de sourires plaqués qui trahissent leur nervosité. Soudain, la jeune rousse au tempérament aussi volcanique que sa chevelure enclenche la vitesse maximale en piquet vers la voûte mousseuse de nuages tristement gris souris. Son petit ami, ahuri, la poursuit avec une terreur mal dissimulée. Repérant cela, Hermione pouffe discrètement, persuadée de la ruse que sa confidente couve.

.- « Le vif d'or ! Pépie Ginny, allègre.

.- OU CA ? Beugle Harry, ses yeux trèfle tout fous.

.- Là ! Tout près, c'est moi qui l'ai ! Hermione l'entend-elle hurler.

.- Non ! S'alarme le Survivant, la voix lacérée.

.- Hein ? Ah, eh bien oui, _non_. Je me suis trompée. C'est le far doré saupoudré sur mes paupières qui m'a induise en erreur… Tu es tout blanc, ça ne va pas, mon cœur ?

.- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi zen, amour… Grogne Harry, les dents grinçantes. Pourquoi me tendre cette farce digne de l'ingéniosité de Crabbe ?

.- Pour le plaisir de te voir tomber dedans comme un amateur…

.- AH OUI ? VRAIMENT ? »

Cette érudite conversation se transforme en une course effrénée et frauduleuse parmi les lambeaux du ciel déchiré de spectres brumeux. Joshua se gondole par spasmes cristallins, ayant recouvré son excellente humeur habituelle. Hermione ne partage pas son humour mesquin face à la crise que traverse le couple – mimée pour l'occasion, évidemment, mais une Miss Granger, c'est sensible et ça s'inquiète facilement.

Snape, glacial, stoïque, conserve l'immobilité d'une statue de sel ; seuls ses yeux de suie irisés d'un éclat perçant glissent inlassablement dans ses orbites mi-clos.

Brusquement, la jeune femme près de lui étouffe un cri scandalisé, ses doigts fins pressés contre les lèvres, le front déplissé en d'infimes bourrelets incrédules. Severus réprime un sursaut en gravant ses phalanges dans la toile impeccablement repassée de sa cape avant de pivoter lentement vers Hermione. Elle a toujours l'air abasourdi.

.- « Une indigestion tardive vous indisposerait-elle, Hermione ? S'étonne – t il, avec un imperceptible reniflement de cynisme.

.- N'as-tu pas vu ce qui vient de se produire ? C'est inadmissible. Mme Bibine est trop coulante envers ses jeunes élèves, il y a du favoritisme ! Draco a évité de justesse de perdre son bras en passant devant Malcolm.

.- Oh ! » Est la synthétique réponse du parrain de l'ange blond.

Furetant à une altitude vertigineuse, ce en équilibre instable, Draco entame un tour complet sur lui-même pour dévier sa trajectoire compromise par la batte machiavélique de Baddock. Le bois rugueux érafle sa frêle épaule et il échappe le souaffle sous la douleur cinglante des échardes qui se plantent méthodiquement dans sa peau. La balle se pelotonne dans les bras tendus de Michael Corner, quelques mètres en amont, dont le sourire malveillant ricoche sur la rage naissante de Malefoy.

Furibond, il entame un assaut pour récupérer son dû. Ce qu'il ne prévoit pas, ou trop tard, c'est que Malcolm ne lâche pas le morceau. Il n'apprécie pas de se voir battre à plate couture. Son arme boisée tournoie entre ses doigts puis, sournoisement, il l'abat de toutes ses forces sur le crâne aux reflets d'étoile de son ancien maître de Maison. Les yeux orageux de Draco s'agrandissent sous le choc, avant de rouler dans leurs orbites et que ses paupières ne les closent. Il s'affaisse mollement sur son Nimbus 2001, ses mains dévient du manche, il bascule de côté, tel un ange damné.

.- « PAR MERLIN !" s'asphyxie Hermione. «Il va s'écraser, que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! »

La chute s'avère effectivement impressionnante. Severus se contraint à chasser la terreur de ses traits, mais il n'en pense pas moins et sa pomme d'Adam joue au yoyo. Il dégaine sa baguette et cherche à viser, mais la vitesse n'aidant en rien, il se voit forcer de renoncer.. Joshua cesse de glousser de manière saisissante.

Crabbe se situe trop loin de l'incident en route pour réagir. D'ailleurs, la plupart des joueurs, harnachés à leur action, ne se rendent compte de rien. Harry, lui, constate, tandis que Bibine se coince la langue dans son sifflet à force d'y souffler.

.- « Merde, quel imbécile ! » Jure le Survivant.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de s'élancer à toute berzingue, en piste noire, dans l'espoir de refermer sa main sur le col de son ex meilleur ennemi. Courbé, les babines retroussées par le vent, Harry tend le bras, les lunettes de travers, moite d'une sueur glacée. Il ne perçoit pas les cris horrifiés des spectateurs, ni les acclamations de ses amis… Il fixe ce point doré qui fonce vers la mort. Le rattrape ; le hisse ; reprend haleine. Geignant sous l'effort fourni, Draco Malefoy en travers de ses bras, Harry atterrit en catastrophe sur la terre meuble et tous deux s'écroulent sur l'herbe détrempée.

Severus Snape s'éloigne quelque peu, cherchant à voir mieux, et s'il le faut descendre. Hermione se surprend à reprendre son souffle.

.- « Quelle frayeur.. »

Son petit ami lui dédie un regard méfiant.

.- « Tu t'inquiètes énormément pour quelqu'un que tu n'apprécies pas et qui te le rend bien ! »

Hermione écarquille les yeux. Mince, elle avait comme qui dirait oublier d'afficher cette supposée haine entre eux.

.- « j'ai cru que Dra- Malfoy allait mourir. »

Cela ne semble pas le convaincre. Elle ne comprend que trop que son ton était loin d'être persuasif.

.- « N'as tu donc pas de cœur ! » S'indigne t'elle, changeant de tactique, bassement.

La bouche de Joshua se tord en une grimace douloureuse et il plisse les yeux, les dardant tour à tour sur elle, et sur cette espèce de Chauve-souris que Hermione semble estimer, injustement et avec traîtrise pour lui, Joshua, plus qu'elle ne veut l'admettre.

.- « J'en avais un ! Grince t'il entre ses dents, d'une voix basse mordante de tristesse. Tu me l'as volé, Hermione et tu le perds en route ! Je ne te comprends pas ! Je ne comprends plus ! Tu mens ! Sans arrêt ! Ce gars, le blondinet, tu l'apprécies, ça crève les yeux ! Pourquoi me l'avoir présenté comme un ennemi ? Es-tu sincère ? Dis ? A quoi joues-tu ? Je ne suis pas un pantin ! Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, on en parlera plus tard, j'y tiens., Mais là.. J'ai eu ma dose de mensonges ! Je m'en vais, salut ! »

Perdue, elle le regarde s'éloigner et se laisser grignoter par la foule. Pourquoi fiche t'elle tout en l'air ? Pourquoi n'as t'elle pas été honnête ? Et puis, non, après tout, c'était l'instinct ! Il y a trop en jeu dans cette guerre ! Furieuse, soudain, elle frappe la cuisse de son poing.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le banc et son regard divague avant se s'attacher sur la main crispée de Severus. Depuis quand est il revenu ?

Elle ne parvient pas à détacher ses pupilles.

Elle appose doucement ses doigts sur la fine dextre blanche de cet homme dont elle tombe amoureuse, il lui faut bien l'admettre. _« Trop d'incidents, tue l'incident. »_

Il baisse les yeux sur elle. Elle laisse tomber son bras, le libère. De ses doigts, elle joue avec la broche argentée qui maintient les pans de sa cape. Elle ne veut pas s'imposer. Il ne lui faut pas jouer sur deux fronts. Elle se brûlerait les ailes et entraînerait Severus avec elle.

.- « C'est fini, Severus, ça va aller, maintenant.. C'est fini.. Lui murmure t'elle, tout en cherchant à se convaincre.

.- Si seulement. » Lui répond-il.

Piteuse, elle baisse la tête …

oh, elle et lui le savent bien/ rien n'est fini.. Ou comme le scande Cho Chang, avec chaleur :

.- « Le match continue ! »

à _suivre…_

* * *

RASUREZ-Moi !

Dites moi que c'est bien !

Moi je l'adore ce chapitre !

Dites moi que ça vous a plu !

bidi qui vous envoie des tas de bisous fous!!!

_On vous embrasse !_

_Luna et bidibou_


	6. Peut on illuminer un ciel bourbeux et no

salut !

Un très long chapitre ! Encore ! Avec beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup d'action ! Un peu d'humour distillé de ci de là mais bien moins que dans le précédent chapitre …Chapitre assez sombre et technique… En gros, accrochez-vous, ça va secouer !

je fais de gros bisous à ma petite **Lunachoue **qui nous rejoindra pour le prochain chapitre ! c'est ma faute, j'étais tellement inspirée que j 'ai écrit tout ça très vite et ma ptite pitchoune n'a donc pas eu de place pour s'exprimer dans ce chapitre ! la prochaine fois, elle revient, pas vrai, ma belle?

* * *

rar: 

**Merci à Mikishine, Titus de Mystique, Lied, the Wendy Malfoy, Kawaï Shina, Zazaone, Ma Floon, ma Luna, ma Lolie, ze1telotte, Alexis, Valerie L, Lilas, Xaveria, Celia Anges, Snapye, Laetitia Rogue, Darklinn, Tyto27, Xyrae, Neteria, DarkSev', Mirliton, Bee et latiteelfemagique, Fanette31, Aurore blackcat** _(merci à twwwa! )_**et Alma….**

**je n'ai oublié personne?**

**franchement.. Vous êtes géniaux ! (message subliminal : continuez comme ça , mdr)**

RARA sur le Lj (pour ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes sur ff.)

* * *

**Bêta lectrice :** **Shaia **alias Bibidiba, ma grande sœur ! merciiiiiiiiii ! la prochaine fois je te fais un code de couleur ça évitera qu'on ne se parle plus de la soirée.. TT 

**disclairmer:** rien n'est à moi...C'est m'dame jk R qui m'a juste prété qqs persos !

**Résultat des sondages :**

joshua à la corbeille : I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I (en comptant les votes par msn..) SOIT/ **17 Voix ! **

Joshua en récupération :0

Bah tiens, c'est étrange ça ! mdr ! Ok.. Le ptit Josh va être viré ! kkyyyyaaaaa !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre -6 : Peut-on illuminer un ciel bourbeux et noir ?**

_Vendredi 12 Avril 1999. 14h00 pile, plage de Seagull-lame village._

Hermione balance ses jambes dans le vide, faisant mine de s'emplir du panorama moutonneux de la mer. Au demeurant, elle le trouve vraiment pittoresque, avec les quelques vieilles barques de pécheurs mouillant au large.

Elle entend des pas derrière elle. Elle ne se tourne pas. Elle sait que c'est lui.

**.- « Il a ses petites habitudes. Chaque jour, à 14hOO, Anton Sticks vient prendre l'air sur la jetée et remettre ses idées en place. Il y reste précisément un quart d'heure. Autant dire que tu auras peu de temps, Hermione. Ce gars est réglé comme un hibou Suisse. » L'avait informé Draco, rapport à la main.**

L'homme se laisse tomber à sa gauche. Elle tourne lentement la tête vers lui. _Ne pas le fixer. _Elle sourit poliment en guise de bonjour. L'homme hoche sa tête. Elle se replonge dans sa contemplation de l'eau bleuâtre.

.- « Belle journée, n'est ce pas. » dit-elle.

Elle est fort heureuse qu'il y ait peu de ce crachin horrible. Elle avait prévu de commencer son introduction par cette phrase et n'avait vraiment rien trouvé de plus banal ! Cela aurait totalement été gâché si la pluie annoncée s'était mise de la partie.

.- « ça va. »

Trois minutes s'écoulent dans le plus profond silence.

Elle soupire dans une assez bonne imitation d'une amoureuse de la nature comblée par la vision qui s'offre à elle. Mais bien sur, elle a lu dans la presse qu'un chalutier avait fait nettoyer ses cales dans le coin la semaine passée, cela réfrène un peu son ardeur. L'homme ne semble pas s'en apercevoir. Il esquisse un sourire et se tourne vers elle.

.- « Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, mademoiselle, hein ? Ça se voit. »

Hermione refoule sa joie d'avoir noué le contact avec la cible.

.- « Non, vous avez raison, monsieur. Je suis de Londres.

.- Et vous venez vous relaxer un peu. Profiter de vacances… »

Elle incline la tête et rit doucement.

Elle se permet de le fixer comme il l'ose. La cinquantaine, les cheveux sombres et bouclés, des yeux noisette, un début de barbe noircissant ses joues creuses. Il a l'air surmené.

.- « oh . Euh.. Pas vraiment.. Je suis ici pour.. Affaires…. »

Elle joue la demoiselle frivole en laissant un intervalle de suspens pour souffler comme une conspiratrice le dernier mot.

Elle attend sa réaction.

Il lance un regard méfiant derrière lui, la considère et hausse les épaules, un air avenant sur ses traits.

.- « oh, vous êtes une de ses étudiantes qui espère trouver de quoi faire un exposé sur le commerce du hareng.(1) Beaucoup de vos camarades passent par ici, chaque année. Je peux vous conseiller. »

Hermione tortille une mèche de cheveux.

.- « Vous êtes bien sympathique, Monsieur.. Monsieur..

.- Sticks. Anton Sticks.»

Elle lui tend sa main. Il la lui sert. Vigoureusement. Elle sourit follement. L'homme est tombé en plein dedans.

.- « Lucilla MacLane. »

Elle baisse la tête et se mord la lèvre.

Elle laisse quelques nouvelles minutes s'écouler.

A ses cotés, le Sorcier tire une montre-bracelet de sa poche de jean. Hermione y jette un coup d'œil. Il ne devrait pas tarder à partir.

Il se lève. Elle fait de même.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se lance :

.- « Est ce que vous pouvez vraiment me conseiller ? » se risque t'elle.

Elle a tellement peur d'échouer…

Sticks, sa montre toujours à la main, ricane.

.- « Vous êtes une grande timide, vous ! »

Elle se mord l'intérieur de la joue.

L'homme se frotte le menton.

.- « Hum, rumine t'il, vers qui pourrais-je vous envoyer ?. Il y a bien Sachs mais il est dans sa période grincheuse….Sinon. … Hum.. Non. Le plus simple, miss MacLane serait que vous me disiez ce qui vous intéresse exactement. »

Il relève les yeux.

_« Voilà, tout va se jouer ici, ma fille. »_

Elle s'efforce de moduler sa voix :

.- « Bien, en fait, je voudrais savoir comment, avec votre petite élite Moldue, vous comptez venir à bout de Voldemort. »

**oOo**

Ronald Weasley, pose son panier à sa droite, s'assit tranquillement, sifflote un air appris par Charlie et ouvre les pans en osier. Il extrait délicatement une petite boite de fer qu'il sait grouillante d'asticots et une canne qu'il entreprend laborieusement de monter.

Un coup d'œil sur le bout de la jetée, pour s'apercevoir que Sticks est en train de se laisser séduire par les sourires de sa jolie amie, et que l'homme ne risque pas de voir qu'il s'est enfoncé l'hameçon dans le pouce, comme l'amateur qu'il est.

Il déteste la pêche.

_Ok. Tout se déroule bien. Pas de panique._

Il dévisse la boîte, sifflotant toujours. Un autre coup d'œil

_Oulalla.. Les choses se gâtent._

Sticks et Hermione se font face. Les traits de l'homme sont altérés par la méfiance, et l'incrédulité. D'une des nombreuses poches de son accoutrement de pécheur moldu, le plus jeune garçon Weasley extrait une oreille à rallonge qu'il fait glisser dessous les lames de bois vermoulues de l'esplanade. Faisant mine de renouer un lacet –tout ce qu'il y a de plus solidement attaché-, il se penche en avant et colle son oreille au lobe de l'invention familiale phare.

Sticks, nerveux, tient des propos saccadés.

Hermione cherche à le rassurer, agitant les mains vers lui, comme prête à le retenir si besoin est.

.- « Vous en êtes, marmonne finalement le Sorcier.

.- Oui… De l'Ordre du Phoenix…Murmure Hermione.

.- ON VOUS PREND AU BERCEAU, MA PAROLE ! » Hurle Sticks.

Mais la fureur cède place à l'admiration.

.- « j'ai presque vingt ans, Monsieur Sticks, et en voilà maintenant neuf que je me bats à ma manière contre Voldemort. » Explique patiemment la jeune femme.

Ron entend Sticks frémir et siffler de ne pas re-prononcer ce nom.

Hermione hausse les épaules.

La toile brute gène Ron à l'entrejambe.

_Rien ne vaut une bonne robe.. Puis, j'air l'air con penché comme ça…._

Grimaçant, il continue d'espionner.

.- « l'Ordre aimerait établir une collaboration avec 'Freedom', Mr Sticks. » Insiste Hermione.

_Merlin, ça gratte…._

L'homme hésite. Anxieux. Pris au dépourvu.

.- « Bien… Suivez-moi. Nous serons plus tranquilles chez moi, pour en parler, mademoiselle…

.- Appelez-moi, Lucilla. Monsieur Sticks, je vous dois bien ça »

Ron lâche l'oreille à rallonge vivement, et surmontant sa répugnance plonge trois doigt dans la gamelle à appâts. Les petits vers orange se tortillent allégrement entre ses doigts quand Hermione et Stiks passent dans son dos, omettant de le saluer. Lui, dans son rôle, soulève un bord de sa casquette à carreaux.

Leurs pas résonnent sur la surface de bois.

Il consulte sa montre.

_Bien joué, ma belle ! _

Il est très exactement 14h15.

**oOo**

_Lundi 22Avril 1999. 21h30_

Severus Snape saisit le heurtoir en airain et du bec du busard appuie contre le bois de la porte. Dans un craquement alarmant, le bois se fendille et la pièce métallique lui reste dans la paume. Severus éléve un sourcil en chapeau chinois.

Le pas affaibli de M. Tillmore résonne dans le hall.

.- « Oui ? » Commence le vieux majordome avant de s'éclipser contre le châssis. « Monsieur, quelle joie de vous voir. »

Il est évident, au regard de Severus qu'il s'en réjouit, en effet : La bouche s'incurve vers le bas, les joues se creusent, le dos se voûte et les yeux expriment la plus profonde indifférence. Mais c'est ainsi que la politesse exige de saluer tout visiteur, n'est ce pas ? Cependant, Severus n'est pas dans un bon jour.

.- « Changer de refrain, Tillmore, cette musique est démodée. » Attaque t'il et il lui lance l'ancien heurtoir au visage.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit le valet dans sa livrée empesée le récupérer laborieusement de ses deux mains chevrotantes rassemblées en une imitation de pince à gavial et y jeter un œil incrédule.

Severus se dirige dans les couloirs sombres, passe devant la moustache rousse de Oncle Algernon, le sale petit regard porcin et méprisant de son arrière Grand-tante Lilas –qui y était allergique et d'ailleurs, en mourut, assassinée sournoisement par sa belle fille figurant, elle, en place d'honneur sur le palier du premier étage avec en main un de ses petits sachets d'aromates violets et odorants qu'elle glissait entre les plumes d'oies de l'oreiller de sa victime- et finit son avancée devant la porte du bureau de son Père.

Il frappe succinctement et entre sans préavis.

Crassus Snape affûte la pointe d'une plume. Surpris par l'arrivée inattendue de son unique héritier, il s'entaille superficiellement l'épiderme. Une goutte macule la pointe blanche de la plume abandonnée.

.- « Bien le bonjour, Père. » Salue Severus en baissant et relevant aussi sec le menton. « Je vous apporte cette potion pour_ votre_.. _Femme_. »

Il pose cinq petits flacons bouchonnées soigneusement et recouvert d'une pellicule cireuse sur le dessus de bureau- pur cuir de dragon-.

.- « Qu'elle l'utilise avant la fin du mois. » Ajoute t'il.

Crassus Snape baisse les yeux sur les fioles. Dans la semi obscurité de cette pièce, leur couleur rose vire en une teinte rebutante.

Severus tourne le dos et s'éloigne déjà vers la porte. Il pose sa main sur la clenche et imprime un mouvement de poignet pour déverrouiller le mécanisme quand la voix molle de son père le stoppe dans la manœuvre :

.- « Je m'étonne encore de ce qu'Il ne vous ait pas tué, renégat. »

Severus considère le chambranle dont le verni s'écaille. Une araignée a entreprit d'élire domicile dans les défectuosités du bois humide. La bile monte le long de son oesophage. Lui ne s'en étonne pas.

.- « Il préfère frapper dans le dos, en traître lui même, Le Lord trouve cette situation bien plus ironique et jouissive. » Il marque un temps d'arrêt. « Parfois, vivre est plus douloureux que mourir. »

Un rictus apparaît sur ses lèvres. L'araignée pendue au plafond, tisse sa toile, méthodiquement.

.- « C'est ce qui m'a convaincu d'accéder à votre requête. » Ment-il, odieux.

Il ne se retourne pas. Il a beau essayer de ne pas se laisser dominer par ses sentiments, entendre que son Père souhaite lui survivre et pis, désire sa mort, épice d'un goût saumâtre tout son être.

.- « Craignez-vous donc qu'Il ne se camoufle dans notre cuisine pour que vous

vous permettiez d'entrer comme un Seigneur par la porte d'entrée ? »

Severus se retourne. Un sourire flotte sur leurs lèvres. Mais leurs dents sont scellées. Par le ressentiment, le mépris, le dégoût l'un de l'autre.

.- « J'avais envie de faire travailler Tillmore. Il s'encroûte dans sa vieillesse. Peut être devriez vous le remplacer ? Vous savez, Dans votre laboratoire ? Ou peut être devriez vous essayer avec Lovise ? Qui sait, cela fonctionnerait peut être. Et au pire, hé bien, vous trouverez quelle est cette erreur qui vous pénalise depuis tant d'années. »

Le sourire de Crassus Snape n'est plus.

.-« N'avez-vous pas une nouvelle cuisinière ? En êtes-vous satisfait ? Bavasse Severus.

.- DEHORS ! »Hurle Crassus Snape, les joues pigmentées de taches lie-de-vin, les mains claquées brutalement sur son bureau.

Severus papillonne des yeux. Il n'attendait que cela. Placide, il tourne la poignée.

Crassus respire avec force, écumant de rage. Ses poumons sifflent.

.- « Ne remerciez pas, ce fut un plaisir. » Soutient Severus.

Il fait trois pas dans le couloir, écoutant la chanson de cette hargne en lui puis transplane.

**oOo**

_Mardi 23 Avril 1999. 17H00, Chez Sweetie et TooBlond_

Lola Clunster lui ressert une tasse de thé, repose la théière en fonte sur un dessous de plat en argent représentant un adorable reptile –une tortue - et relève la tête, plissant les yeux, amusée.

.- « Allez, va.. Laisse-nous, trésor » Souffle t'elle.

Elle envoie un baiser à son fiancé récalcitrant. Draco Malfoy quitte la pièce en traînant des pieds, chose qui fait s'esclaffer Hermione, peu habituée à cette attitude indolente du blond.

La frêle demoiselle s'installe gracieusement sur une chaise en merisier et lève un menton interrogateur vers son invitée. Elle a hâte de savoir les petites nouveautés ou le réchauffé de la vie de son amie.

.- « Alors, ma belle, as-tu trouvé ?

.- Oui, j'en ai été contente » Murmure Hermione, soudain renfrognée.

Elle glisse un sucre dans sa petite tasse et observe la masse se dissoudre dans le liquide presque incolore.

Lola fronce les sourcils.

.- « Es tu ne l'es plus ? »

Hermione relève les yeux et pose sa tasse. Elle n'a pas soif. Et elle va tacher la superbe nappe crème à tenir ainsi le récipient de ses mains qui tremblent.

.- « Je voulais l'aimer en tant qu'amie et lui trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime d'amour. Mais quelque part en route, il semblerait que….

.- je vois. »

Hermione de ses deux mains se comprime les joues, leur ôtant toutes couleurs avant de se tirer les cheveux vers l'arrière.

.- « Mes capteurs masculins sont défectueux…Ricane t'elle amèrement. J'ai peur.. D'un .rejet je crois… Par toutes les fées, je me fait honte.. Je lui ais dis, tu sais, Lola. S'embrouille t'elle, dénudant tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.

.- Pour tes capteurs ? »

Elle parvient à sourire.

.- « Non. Mon sentiment. On n'en a pas reparlé. Et j'ai paniqué. J'ai réalisé seulement à ce moment où les mots sont sortis de moi. Que c'était plus qu'une passade. Et j'ai une attitude des plus horribles avec …Lui.

.- Quitte-le. »

Hermione porte une main à sa bouche pour y étouffer une expiration abattue.

.- « Oui, tu as raison. Opine t'elle.

.- J'ai toujours raison. Joshua, il.. Que t'apporte t'il… ?

.- Inconfort.

.- Même au lit ? Demande Miss Clunster d'un ton docte.

.- Lola ! » Rit Hermione.

Des taches rouges viennent colorer ses joues. Elle tend le bras et s'indigne de ne pas trouver de lait sur la table.

.- « Tu ne mets jamais de lait dans ton thé vert. Je te connais, va. Ne détourne pas le sujet. »

Hermione, occupant son bras ballant, envoie, faussement enragée, un sandwich vers le visage rieur tourné vers elle..

.- « Si tu veux savoir, c'est pas terrible… »

La future madame Malfoy, hoquette, à demi renversée sur sa chaise, et s'applique une serviette sur le bas du visage pour étouffer ces gloussements.

.- « Merlin, tu sembles avoir raison… Pour tes capteurs, c'est la cata.. »

Hermione se gondolant à son tour, croque à pleines dents dans un muffin. Mine de rien, les confidences, ça creuse.

**oOo**

_Mercredi 24 Avril 1999. 15h26, QG de Freedom, aile psychiatrique de l'hospice désaffecté de Pembroke, à vingt miles de Seagull-Lame Village. _

Il entre d'un pas mesuré dans une longue salle voûtée aux murs blanchis à la chaux. La lumière y nimbe le peu de meubles d'une aura exceptionnellement vive et ses yeux lui brûlent.

Le tirant par la manche de son col roulé en fine laine noir, Lucilla MacLane, de son nom d'emprunt le conduit vers un soubassement. Il y découvre un petit escalier de pierres calcaire du pays et galamment, cède le passage à sa compagne. Elle s'y engouffre. Severus Snape s'étonne de cette facilité d'adaptation acquise par sa jeune amie. Elle a passé autour de ses doigts et de son cou d'innombrables breloques scintillantes qu'Hermione Granger détesterait et s'est juchée sur de hautes sandales perlées pour se marier sensuellement avec sa robe moldue en tissu synthétique crème et tabac, cintrée sur sa taille fine, emprisonnant ses hanches, et munie d'une fente montant haut sur la cuisse. Elle adopte aussi un petit accent des plus mutins dés qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Et rit pour un rien. Sottement.

Justement, elle laisse échapper un gloussement. Il fronce les sourcils.

.- « N'en faites pas trop, tout de même. Ronchonne Severus. Les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux qui se rapprochent le plus de la vérité.

.- Je ris car j'ai hâte de vous appeler Basile, Basile ! » Se moque t'elle, reprenant un vouvoiement de circonstance.

Il secoue la tête, levant les yeux au plafond et elle pivote vers lui, souriant, joyeuse.

Spontanément elle lui adresse un clin d'oeil avant de lui saisir le poignet et tenter de l'entraîner à sa suite. Mais, il ne bouge pas ce qui ramène Hermione à son point de départ, face à lui, à une marche de distance. Il se courbe vers elle qui attend tête levée vers lui.

.- « Lucilla.. Chuchote t'il, appuyant sur le prénom. Ce n'est pas un jeu.

.- Je ne le sais que trop, mais ces .. » Elle baisse la voix. « _Moldus_ sont confiants et affichent un caractère bon enfant. Par ailleurs, je leur suis apparue comme une jeune fille délurée et un rien idiote. Et je le leur confirme depuis maintenant deux semaines. Allons, viens, il ne m'a pas été des plus simples de convaincre Sticks de t'introduire même après lui avoir relaté l'affaire en détail. Seulement, sachant que je ne parvenais pas à démasquer H seule, et que lui-même n'ose croire que parmi les trois autres recrues du mois, l'une joue la supercherie, il lui a bien fallu se soumettre. »

Elle se mord la lèvre. Ils en ont parlé des heures et des heures, au QG de l'Ordre, en compagnie de Harry, Ron et d'Albus. Ils ont mis toutes leurs stratégies au point, fouillant sans vergogne dans les souvenirs prêtés par Hermione qui tourbillonnaient dans une pensive, faisant défiler les têtes de chaque membre de 'freedom', se renseignant auprès des autorités sur chaque cas, analysant chaque geste, chaque regard, chaque parole de chacun, pour supposer que peut être, ce pouvait être Patrick, ou encore Tomas, ou alors Beau.. Mais ils n'ont rien trouvés. Rien. Et pendant ce temps, le Lord continue à être informé. De tout. Alors que l'Ordre patauge. Et cherche désespéramment cet ennemi au nom de code H.

.- « Sev-.. » Supplie t'elle.

Mais il écarquille les yeux et regarde par dessus son crâne.

.- « -rer ! Sevrer un veau ! Vous avez assisté à cette abomination ! » Improvise Hermione avant de se retourner et de secouer sa main gauche crétinement. « Hey ! Salut, Janice ! »

Une grande perche au visage froissé –comme si un Hippogriffe l'avait foulé de ses sabots cornus – leur jette un regard vert des plus méfiants.

Hermione-Lucilla descend les deux marches restantes en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et désignant Basile Grampth d'un doigt insolent, roule des yeux.

.- « Janice, je te présente Basile. Il parait qu'il a des idées straté.. Satigé.. Stratégiques absolument géniales ! Sticks m'a chargé d'aller le chercher. Il entre dans l'équipe ! Cool, non ? Il est dans la recherche. Un métier de dingue, je te dis. .. Un veau.. C'est si mignon, si..Euh.. Mignon. Pauvre bête privée de sa maman. …Ne restez pas coincé, enfin, Basile, venez dire bonjour. C'est comme une famille ici. »

Severus Snape réprime par un rictus habituel cette bouffée de rage qui monte en lui. Hermione Granger sait très bien ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer ainsi effrontément de lui, et la petite garce s'en ait donné à cœur joie. Déjà quand la veille, elle a décrété que les habits qu'il s'était procuré étaient des nippes hideuses et qu'elle se chargerait donc de le vêtir avec classe, il en avait frissonné. Bon, il est vrai que la drôlesse avait respecté ses goûts vestimentaires et qu'il n'arborait que du noir. Mais, une gentille leçon la remettrait à sa place et diable, il a envie de la titiller comme elle se permet insolemment de le faire.

Alors, se reprenant bien vite, il salue la dénommée Janice –**_Janice Cooper, Quarante ans, Moldue de pure souche, mère célibataire, n'a aucun casier judiciaire. Se charge de la statistique pour le mouvement 'Freedom'_ –** d'un baisemain enjôleur qui fait rougir la dite dame comme un coquelicot.

.- « Une famille, vous dites ? » Susurre t'il de sa voix de miel. « C'est charmant. »

Hermione Granger plisse sa bouche rose en une moue capricieuse et claque des talons.

_Touché.._

.- « Bien, c'est par ici. Suivez-moi. Fait-elle sèchement.

.- Puis-je me permettre de vous prendre la bras, mademoiselle Janice, » Triomphe Snape.

Flattée et sitôt séduite, Janice Cooper accepte. Ils emboîtent le pas à Miss Lucilla MacLane, marchant à grandes enjambées rageuses :

.- « Elle semble de mauvaise humeur, Murmure Janice, passant au stade de la confidence amicale. Elle a même prononcé un mot dont je croyais qu'elle ignorait le sens. « Abomination ».Sans parler de sevrage. C'est incroyable. Un problème de cœur, vous croyez ?

.- j'en suis sur ! Ah ! L'amour…..Tout est mystère dans l'Amour.(2 ) » Poétise t'il à haute voix.

Miss MacLane trébuche sur son escarpin.

_Coulé._

_ooOoo_

Le parfum capiteux de Miss Cooper, lui monte au nez et il sent venir la migraine. Il se pince l'arrête du nez et s'agite sur sa chaise.

Hermione lui dédie un regard glacé. Il lui sourit avec sympathie. Il arrête là pour aujourd'hui sa petite revanche. Mais, Lucilla reste renfrognée et pivote vers un trentenaire à la dentition parfaire qui baisse fréquemment les yeux sur son décolleté plongeant : Beau Tyler. Il porte bien son nom. Grand et trapu, une fossette charismatique sur son menton ferme, de savants restes d'une barbe blonde parcheminée sur un visage halé de marin.

_**-Beau Tyler, 29 ans, Enfant né sous X. Célibataire. Joueur et séducteur invétéré. Pas de casier. S'occupe de la commission média au sein de 'Freedom' crée à son arrivée le 03 Avril 1999. -. **_

Anton Sticks distribue des projets de mission.

.- « Tenez, Lucy-Pretty, le votre. Enfin, où est votre bonne humeur ? » Louvoie le pécheur au physique d'Apollon. « Vous êtes toute taciturne, je veux dire, ahem pardon, silencieuse.. »

Basile –Severus la voit ébaucher un sourire bécasse dessus la table et dessous crisper les poings. Cela doit drôlement lui changer de jouer une écervelée dont le vocabulaire n'assimile pas même le mot 'taciturne'.

Severus Snape réprime un ricanement qui échoue comme une petite houle naufragée dans l'air ambiant tendu.

.- « Merci, c'est chou, de votre part. » Renifle Hermione d'une voix où affleure les larmes.

Elle évite de regarder dans sa direction.

A sa droite, Tomas Ames toussote et remonte sur son nez des lunettes de myope. Il passe une main sur sa calvitie reluisante.

_**- Tomas Ames. 5O ans. Marié, trois enfants. Moldu de pure souche. Ingénieur informatique. Informatise toutes les données du réseau depuis son arrivée le 13 Avril 1999 -**_

Brown Jonas, -**_44 ans, RAS. Membre depuis un an . – _**fait courir son bic à toute vitesse sur ses feuilles A4 quand il ne se dispute pas avec Ettore Di Brochionni, -**_62 ans, attention, ancien mafioso, expert en armes de tir et détonateurs en tous genres ainsi qu'en technique de tortures. Homme de main principal de l'Organisation 'Freedom' depuis sa création_**.-. Ce dernier se racle en permanence la gorge comme pour y déloger une seconde peau de récidives.

Suit un silence intense pour assimiler le contenu de la paperasse.

.- « rien que ça. »

Patrick Crew – **_34 ans. Divorcé, pas d'enfants à charge. Ancien plombier. Se prête à toutes sortes de rôle pour servir son pays et blabla.. Entrée dans l'équipe 'freedom' : le 20 Avril 1999_** – jette un froid sur l'assemblée.

Le « rien que ça » désigne un projet de démantèlement de la ligne de chemin de fer et de destruction de la gare d'arrivée située près de la plage, qui apparaît aux Moldus comme :

.- « La voie de ralliement de ses malades ? Vous êtes sur, Monsieur Sticks ? » Demande Janice en sortant une fiole de parfum de son sac de tricot canari.

Severus l'empêche de s'en asperger en le lui retirant des mains, faisant mine d'être très intéréssé par l'étiquette de ce produit d'épicerie.

.- « Elle les approvisionne. J'en ai eu l'information. C'est confirmé, n'est ce pas.. Basile ? »

Il acquiesce.

Ces rails posés voilà deux ans auraient été commandés à la société par leur dirigeant fantôme, un certain Lucius Malfoy que personne n'a rencontré et dont le nom figure sur l'arrêté officiel. Par ailleurs, les autorités Britanniques n'ont pas même le souvenir de l'existence du rail ou de l'homme.

.- « Personne ne l'utilise ! » Fait observer Bobeccker.

Severus ne se hâte pas de lui apprendre que si, Un Sorcier Particulièrement Craint, en use. Ayant lancé sur l'installation Moldue un charme de glissement invisible, moins énergétique que le transplanage et surtout utile à tous ses sbires inhumains ne voulant pas se faire localiser. Ainsi, sans utiliser leur propre signature magique –dont le contrôle est renforcé depuis des mois-, trolls, nains, velanes, loups-garous se rendent en son antre, facilement, discrètement, rapidement et donc efficacement..

Stiks s'assied lourdement en bout de table.

.- « Eh bien, c'est une erreur de penser cela. Il vous faudra, Jonas, écarter les jeunes délinquants qui viennent y consommer leurs substances nocives la nuit. Ettore, peux tu te charger de nous fournir en explosifs ? »

Hochement de tête.

.- « Janice tu seras en observation du haut du clocher de l'église... Beau, vous m'accompagnerez avec Basile. Tomas et Patrick vous épaulerez Ettore. Ok ? Je m'entretiendrais avec chacun de vous d'ici au jour J. Des questions, des opinions ? »

Lucilla MacLane, épatante dans son rôle de -._quel est ce nom déjà ?-_ Bimbo –_encore une de ses idées originales_- , lève une main en l'air.

Voyant que personne ne daigne s'intéresser à elle, elle écrase son poing sur la table. Severus réussit à ne pas bondir comme ses voisins et l'approuve du regard. Il la voit rosir mais met cela sous le compte de la colère.

.- « Oui ! Et moi, je sers à quoi ? » Roucoule t'elle, furieuse.

Patrick Crew lance un regard aux fausses pierreries qui ruissellent en cascade bariolée sur sa peau crémeuse.

.- « Sans vouloir vous vexer, ma poule, je me le demande bien aussi ! »

**oOo**

_Jeudi 25 Avril 1999. Appartement d'Hermione Granger. 22h00._

L'étudiante frisonne et ramène la couette sur ses épaules. Elle tourne la tête sur sa droite, Joshua, la nuque surélevée par un oreiller dodu, attend de comprendre la raison de son malaise.

.- « Josh…Je ne pourrais pas répondre à l'invitation de tes parents.

.- Comment ? S'étrangle t'il, interloqué. Mais tu m'avais dis que tu étais ravie. Ils s'en font une joie. Ils nous attendent.. Ils ont obtenu les autorisations pour le Port-au-loin, ont programmés leur semaine en fonction de notre venue. Ils ont même refait ma chambre pour qu'on ait un nid douillet, pour te dire ! »

Elle soupire.

Pattenrond se faufile dans la pièce par la porte entrouverte et d'un bond vient s'installer à ses pieds..

.- « Je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise, vis-à-vis de ça.

Joshua fronce les yeux puis sourit et l'attire à lui, entremêlant leurs membres.

.- Il n'y a pas de raison, puce, puisque tu parviendras à te libérer. C'est notre semaine de vacances. Changer d'air te fera le plus grand bien ! Je vais te faire rencontrer des cow-boys. Bouffonne t-il. On ira à Chicago, il y a des tas de musées. »

Il ponctue chacune de ses phrases de légers baisers sur le visage anxieux tourné vers lui.

Hermione se redresse sur ses coudes.

.- « je ne verrais pas Chicago, ni ses musées. Pas plus que les cow-boys et tes parents. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. C'est que je ne peux pas. »

Elle roule sur le coté.

Son chat, indigné, miaule.

Elle aurait vraiment aimer visiter toutes ces villes fortes en histoire, manger ces saletés d'hamburger et oublier un peu la guerre.. Seulement, il y a l'opération « seagull-lame Village » à mener sur les deux fronts et cet ennemi à démasquer. .

Hermione se masse les paupières pour s'enjoindre au calme.

.- « Je ne peux pas. » Répète t'elle.

D'un geste sec, Joshua écarte les draps, saute sur ses pieds et renfile sa robe.

.- "Oh, je t'en prie, arrête, Hermione! A t'entendre, on te croirait investie d'une mission divine.

.- Divine, non. »

Joshua siffle, railleur et enfile une paire de chaussettes en sautant sur place pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre..

Hermione s'assied, emmitouflée dans le couvre-pied en patchwork de sa tante Rose..

.- « Cela semble te gêner siffle t'elle Tu n'admets pas le fait que je ne sois pas toujours disponible. Ecoute, je suis réellement désolée !»Poursuit-elle, suppliante et honnête, r'assieds-toi… »

Elle tapote le matelas. Il s'y assied avec raideur après l'avoir foudroyé du regard. Elle se rapproche de lui.

.- « Etre amie avec Harry, comme tu te doutes, ne me permet pas d'être insouciante….Nous en avons parlé déjà… Et depuis que nous sommes repartis sur des bases différentes, à l'extérieur de Poudlard, tu ne peux pas nier que tout va mieux entre nous. »

Joshua considère fixement la main de son amie posée sur sa cuisse.

.- « Si j'occulte nos soirées que tu annules à la dernière minute, tes fréquentes évasions rêveuses dés que nous sommes en tête à tête et les petits cœurs que tu gribouilles sur ton agenda avec un S en leur centre ! »

Du bout de l'ongle, elle dessine des cercles sur le tissu en peau de pèche, refermant hermétiquement la trappe où s'agitent tumultueusement ses pensées et ses craintes.

.- « Je.. Pour tes parents, je me rattraperais.. Elude Hermione.

.- Pas la peine. »

Il attrape son poignet et l'écarte de lui résolument.

.- «Une dernière fois ; sois franche. Hermione, s'il te plait.

.- Tu y tiens vraiment ? »

Il opine. Il n'aurait pas dû. Comme elle n'aurait pas dû poser cette question !

En fait, elle l'a menée exactement vers là où elle voulait qu'il aille : A la supplier d'avouer, de tout rejeter, de tout dévoiler et de cesser de se voiler la face. Là où elle serait enfin forcée d'admettre, de s'accepter elle-même, et de se satisfaire de ce qu'elle ressent pour Severus Snape..

Elle le réalise au moment même où toute cette vérité qu'elle-même se refusait à croire s'extraie de sa poitrine, déferle hors de sa bouche et échoue, comme des phares de voiture trop aveuglants, sur le beau visage de Josh Brolin.

.- « J'ai cru que tu me ferais oublier quelqu'un d'autre et je me trompe. Je ne t'aime pas. J'ai été égoïste. J'ai aussi voulu croire en toi, et j'ai fait fausse route. Tu peux m'insulter, je le mérite. Oh.. Oui… Parce que toi, tes charmes, ta gentillesse et ton amour, se sont fait devancer par mon envie d'être avec un homme au profil ingrat qui aurait l'âge d'être notre père. Voilà ! »

Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pattenrond, de sa petite langue légérement râpeuse lui lèche l'avant bras et fouette sa nuque de sa queue orange touffue..

Blême, résigné, malade, le jeune homme la jauge, la main sur la poignée, prêt à partir.

.- « Je ne t'insulterais pas, Hermione. Je vais juste prendre mes cliques et mes claques et t'oublier. Pour de vrai. Dans les bras d'une autre qui se pliera en quatre pour notre couple. Ce qui, il me semble, n'est pas une préoccupation de ce cher S, un rien lugubre qui ne te préféreras sans doute pas à ces chaudrons…ah, oui aussi, si tu t'en inquiètes je me permets d'avance de te garantir que cette personne qui m'acceptera n'aura pas les dents jaunes, elle !»

**oOo**

_Vendredi 26 Avril 1999. Place de l'hôtel de ville de Seagull-lame village. OOh30 précisément._

Un chien hurle.

Basile balaie de sa lampe torche à piles, ces petites réserves énergétiques Moldues, la berge qui s'étend, caillouteuse, sur sa gauche. Dans le halo de lumière pâle l'eau, au loin, apparaît d'une étrange teinte rouge opaque. Comme sanguine. Et cette couleur le perturbe. Elle semble.. Non pas naturelle, évidement ; mais comme_ préméditée_…

Basile fronce les sourcils et continue d'avancer, ses pas bercés par les chuintements métalliques de ce talkie-walkie que Stisks agite fiévreusement dans sa main gauche. Sur sa droite, seule une fenêtre est allumée, au niveau d'un calvaire : le fournil de la boulangerie.

.- « Merde ! On a un mauvais contact dans ce périmètre ! »

Le sorcier cherche à régler son matériel et entend finalement des craquements puis des sifflements. _Une respiration ?_ Severus n'y entend rien à ces machineries moldues mais opine du chef.

.- « Les ondes. » Lui explique Sticks.

Severus s'entend lui répondre d'une voix cinglante, qu'il sait pertinemment « merci ». Sticks blêmit et regarde vivement sur sa droite pour vérifier que Beau Tyler ne semble pas trouver cela étrange qu'un chimiste n'y connaisse rien en Mécanique Ondulatoire élémentaire. Mais, le beau gosse de l'équipe s'est arrêté pour soulever une bouche d'égout et permettre à Patrick Crew de sortir de là-dessous, une fois qu'il aura fait ses branchements sous les piliers porteurs du bâtiment visé.

.- « Cef.chh.. Chef.. ? chzzhhtt. Vous m'entendez ? »

La voix étouffée de Janice Cooper sort de la petite boite plastique et Sticks, appuyant sur un bouton se met à chuchoter dans l'outil.

.- « C'est bon, Janice. On en est où ? »

Il lâche le poussoir et la radio grésille.

.- « Jonas est pas encore sorti de la ..Cchhc….Gare. J'y ai vu entrer trois ados et deux chiens y a de ça deux heures. »

Sticks consulte sa montre et plisse les yeux vers le bâtiment de briques rouges qui se profilent au bout de la rue pavée, essayant de percer les ténèbres et d'y trouver une réponse.

.- « Ok, Janice. Merci. »

L'émetteur-récepteur est passé dans une sangle de la ceinture. Puis ressorti aussitôt. Cette fois, c'est Ettore au rapport.

.- « Si, Anton ? Le C4 est posé aux points A et B. J'ai envoyé Tomas au C, en aval. Je me rentre. On se retrouve au point D comme prévu.

.- Non changement de cap. Tu passes à la gare, sortir Jonas et les jeunes qui squattent. On se retrouve après. Ok. » Il laisse un instant de pause avant de couler un compliment, histoire de ne pas frustrer l'orgueil de ce type : « Boss ? »

Grésillements caractéristiques. Le mépris du Rital échoue à leurs oreilles tendues pour distinguer nettement les mots au fort accent.

.- « Che cosa? On ne pourrait pas plutôt envoyer, l'autre gourde ? La madonna ? è una calamità ! Elle m'empêche de bosser tranquillement. Elle s'est penchée pour trifouiller à je ne sais quoi, y a eu comme une décharge magnétique et elle est tombée à la renverse sur le sac de matériel. »

Stiks soupire. Presse le bouton, le lâche, indécis, envoie un regard désappointé à Basile, superviseur en chef des opérations bien que seul les sorciers en soient au courant et r'appuie fermement.

Severus sourit. Il s'entend rappeler à Hermione que l'utilisation du contre-sort pour défaire le charme sur la ligne de chemin de fer, nécessite concentration et équilibre car le déferlement magique résultant avait tendance à être renversant. Apparemment, elle en est venue au bout.

- « Non. Cela ferait trop plaisir à ces petits marsupiaux qui ont sniffés je ne sais quelle merde. Alors, per favore, Ettore, mon vieil ami, vas-y et dis-lui de se rendre au point D.

..- Mamma Mia. » Entend Severus soupirer avant que la boite Pvc soit définitivement rangée.

Il hurle mentalement au scandale devant ce manque d'organisation du réseau.

.- « Un champ magnétique, hein ? » Ricane Beau Tyler.

Une demi-heure s'écoule, durant laquelle, les trois hommes extirpent de la cave d'une échoppe abandonnée, les détonateurs emmagasinés ici même, la veille, par les bons soins d'Ettore Paulie Di Brocchionni, enfoncés au plus profond de caisses de bois portant la mention 'vin de France' et dissimulés sous des boules de raphia sèches comme du papier de verre, enroulées à la manière de buissons d'amarante. Passée la séance de déballage, suit, toujours dans le plus profond silence, l'installation, au point D, soit 200 m en amont de la gare, dans le soubassement creusé pour la nouvelle piscine de l'Hôtel-restaurant 'Des Huîtres Jolies'.

Un dauphin rieur en céramique turquoise se fait éclipser par une silhouette svelte vêtue de marron qui saute à pieds joints sur le sol bétonné et atterrit avec panache et sans égratignures près des quelques membres de l'équipe.

Sticks lève les yeux et le rebaisse aussitôt. Rien à redire sur cette arrivée.

.- « Salut. » Chuchote Lucilla. « J'ai croisé la patrouille de la ville. Mais c'est bon. »

.- «C'est bon quoi ? » Marmonne Crew.

Il entreprend de descendre l'échelle de fer, malgré ses mains glissantes des résidus de canalisation, suivi de Tomas Ames qui rechigne visiblement à poser ses doigts là où son camarade a mis les siens.

.- « Laissez-là, les gars. Elle dit que c'est bon, donc, y a pas de pépins. Intervient Tyler diplomate.

.- Je leur ai dit que j'allais voir mon fiancé ! Okay, coco ?

.- ah ouais ? Avec des docs Martins au pied et une imitation de treillis sur le dos ! Ricane durement l'ancien plombier. Mais ma pauvre fille, t'y connais rien en histoire de guerre. Je suis sure que t'as chialée en te cassant ton ongle sur la rame tout à l'heure. Tu vas tout faire capoter, tu sais ça ! »

ooOoo

Lucilla MacLane, véritablement énervée cette fois, de toutes ses insinuations masochistes et sexistes qui n'en finissent plus, s'apprête à envoyer, quitte à foutre son anonymat aux chiendents, une réponse bien cinglante à son interlocuteur qui a, sans prudence, haussé la voix mais Severus l'en empêche en apposant sa main sur son coude. Instantanément, Hermione se calme. Elle relève le menton, en inspirant fortement par le nez et tourne la tête sur le coté, rageuse, dents serrées à s'en faire mal aux gencives… Pour apercevoir du coin de l'œil Beau Tyler ranger un sifflet tel qu'elle qu'en a vu en vente le mois denier…

Elle se penche vers Severus.

.- « j'ai déjà vu ce gadget… »

Lui aussi. Lui aussi a déjà confisqué ses babioles à ultrasons modifiés qui transmettent un signal sonore à la personne en possession du bouchon récepteur en silicone… S'il en a confisqué à Poudlard, c'est que…

Beau Tyler surprend leur regard et brandit une baguette dissimulée dans sa manche.

.- « Merlin, SEVERUS, C'EST BEAU ! »Hurle t'elle, sortant sa baguette de sa chaussure montante droite.

Au même instant, Janice les informe qu'il ne reste personne dans le périmètre de la gare et que Jonas et Etorre viennent de la rejoindre dans le minibus qui doit les reconduire à Pembroke.

Au même instant, Ames, effaré par le hurlement de Hermione appuie sur le détonateur.

.- « A TERRE ! » Hurlent Severus et Anton Sticks.

Comme un coup de canon, un bruit sourd résonne dans le noir. Et des éclats et poussières volent, dans des sifflements d'airs assourdissants, au dessus d'eux.

Dans la seconde qui suit, alors que Hermione, les oreilles bourdonnantes se retrouve un équilibre, dans des 'pop' qu'elle n'entend pas, une douzaine de Mangemorts apparaissent sur les rebords de la cavité vide d'eau. …. Les encerclant…

Dans la radio, des hurlements stridents se font entendre, un cou de feu, un cri, un bruit de corps qui s'affale contre un mur de tôle, un deuxième, d'autres bruits de chute. Des crissements de pneus alarmants... Puis.. Rien. Silence radio.

.- « Bordel ! » S'alarme Sticks.

Il dégaine à son tour son bout de bois.

Hermione se met à appuyer fiévreusement, de sa main libre, sur la barrette qui maintient ses cheveux. Elle prévient l'Ordre de rappliquer _au plus vite_.

Secoués, poussiéreux, toussotant, Crew et Ames, se relèvent.

.- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demande le premier, avant que d'un moulinet de baguette, un encapuchonné ne le fasse tourbillonner dans les airs comme on évacue l'eau par un siphon.« Oh.. Non ! Au … Au secours ! A l'aide ! »

Il se tait. Maintenant, ses membres s'écartent du corps. Il hurle. Il pleure. Ses larmes coulent sur ses joues devenues cireuses.

« _Il est en train de se faire écarteler _».. Se décompose Hermione.

Elle élève sa baguette et vise la forme tordante de douleur à près de six mètres au-dessus d'elle.

.- « FINITE INCANTATUM ! » Hurle t'elle avant d'embrayer : PROTEGEO ! »

Son bouclier de base fait ricocher un doloris.

Severus, agissant à sa suite, lève sa baguette pour amortir la chute de Crew, âprement délaissé.

Un second sort impardonnable atteint, cette fois, Ames. Désarmée, impuissante, Hermione ne peut le dévier à temps, assaillie par des sorts de pétrification, pas plus qu'elle ne peut empêcher Beau Tyler, d'un sort de catapultage de se retrouver en compagnie des siens. Elle l'entend se mettre à rire démentiellement..

Ames se tord sur le sol, gémissant comme un veau qu'on mène à l'abattoir.

_« L'Ordre devrait être arrivé. L'Ordre et Harry devraient être là. Les Aurors devraient être ici. »_

.- « Severus… Sev… Ma pince à cheveux s'est brisée. Tout à l'heure, je suis tombée .. Et le signal ne passe pas .. » Informe t'elle, d'une voix faible, son compagnon d'infortune.

Hermione se tait quand la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange retentit :

.- « Snape, mon ami, ne devrait tu pas être en haut avec nous ? »

Dans ce gouffre où ils se trouvent, elle résonne comme une complainte infernale.

.- « Hé, ma jolie, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? C'était au ministère, n'est ce pas ? Avec ton ami, le Survivant ? Bien vous êtes prêts à faire un peu de brasse, mes chers ? »

Hermione, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi voient soudainement toutes les baguettes des serviteurs de Voldemort se pointer vers leur groupe de cinq personnes. Des jets d'eau monstrueusement puissant en découlent..

Hermione en un coup d'oeil survole la scène : au dessus d'eaux : des meurtriers. A terre, Crew qui rampe sur des tas de gravas. Ames qui porte une main à son entrejambe, mouillée de son urine chaude, essaie d'enfoncer sa tête dans sa poitrine et se met à sangloter.

.- « Venez, On sort de là. »

Severus Snape lui saisit fortement l'épaule et murmure une incantation aux mots ronflants. Dans un réflexe, elle amène à elle, d'Accio énergiques, les corps pétrifiés et courbatus de Crew, Ames et Sticks et les englobe dans son plus puissant charme de bouclier. Le dôme argenté se colmate à la seconde même où les jets l'assaillent. Sa surface bruisse et craque sous les meurtrières trombes d'eau déversées.

Hermione se secoue et rassemble rapidement ses idées.

« _Ok, Ames s'est fait dessus. Il a paniqué. Nous sommes trois sorciers contre une douzaine d'autres plus ceux qui ont accueillis Ettore, Janice et Jonas. Mortellement accueillis. Ok….C'est normal qu'il panique.. Reste calme.. Severus est là.. Il connaît des tas de sorts. L'ordre va arriver même s'ils n'ont pas le signal… Nom d'un dragon : Le bouclier va flancher. Et en plus de ça… »_

.- « Je suis un cracmol, Lucilla ! S'écrie Sticks.

.- Je ne veux pas mourir ! Gémit Ames.

.- Qu'est ce que vous êtes, lâchez-moi. Ne me touchez pas ! Démons ! MONSTRES ! » Résiste Crew, tremblant.

Elle leur apprend, faisant tout son possible pour rester calme, qu'elle se nomme Hermione Granger, et, quand Severus, Snape, abaisse sa baguette vers le sol, elle lui saisit la main et lui insuffle toute sa force, là, dans ses pupilles opaques. D'elle à lui.

.- « Accrochez-vous. » Murmure t'elle.

ooOoo

Il se concentre sur se sort qui ne lui a jusqu'à maintenant jamais servi. Néanmoins, c'est le seul qui lui a semblé approprié dans l'instant car perturbateur. Et Severus Snape sait qu'il faudra bien plus qu'un élément de distraction pour venir à bout de cette horde criminelle.

Alors qu'il prononce les dernières incantations, sa baguette, tellement saturée d'efflux de magie noire se met à vibrer et il crispe ses doigts. Il lâche Hermione, mais celle-ci se colle contre son flanc avant d'attirer rapidement à elle les autres. Il entend sa voix posée. Il entend cette voix qui se veut réconfortante et sait qu'elle est en mesure de les protéger tous pendant qu'il s'occupe de leur « _remorquage »._ Aucune goutte ne vient le perturber. Elle a eu l'idée ingénieuse et instinctive de les protéger d'un bouclier solide.

Alors que sa voix chute, il sent la prise ferme d'Hermione Granger sur sa main et relève les yeux pour plonger dans la marée whisky qui le fixe avec confiance.

Severus et Hermione ne remarquent rien de la puissance visuelle du sort : Jaillit de la baguette fermement maintenue, un mélange gazeux dont les atomes sous pression s'entrechoquent avec fureur les propulse par delà le muret clôturant le domaine hôtelier et les laisse tout étourdis sur le front de mer..

Perdus dans les prunelles de l'un l'autre, ils ne voient rien. Ils ressentent, et sentent, et lisent c'est tout. Et c'est déjà assez consistant.

Eux seuls, ne hurlent pas. Eux seuls ne ferment pas les yeux et assistent sans rien découvrir d'autre qu'une foi absolue en l'autre. Une poussée brutale les renverse dans l'atmosphère. Leurs poumons brûlent de ce revirement de situation soudain. La fumée grisâtre émise fait pleurer leurs yeux grands ouverts. L'odeur de souffre dégagée s'insinue dans leurs narines. Le choc de l'asphalte contre leur dos leur coupe le souffle. Et les vertiges incommodants les empêchent le temps d'un battement cardiaque de bondir sur leurs pieds.

Juste ça. Et tout _ça.._ Dans les prunelles d'Hermione Granger. _Un monde nouveau._

.- « Wow. Renversant. Murmure Hermione sonnée en se massant le crâne.

.- Joli Bouclier. Quel livre ? »

Il lui tend une main pour l'aider à se relever.

.- « Aucun. Une pratique accrue, très cher. Sourit elle en glissant sa paume dans la sienne.

.- Maman.. MAMAAN ! Hurle Crew.

.- Taisez-vous ! »

Severus le somme d'arrêter, mais l'ennemi alerté, déjà, arrive.

Dans la rue, les lumières rallumées des maisonnées anxieuses et terrorisées par l'explosion s'éteignent, se font oublier. Dehors, une guerre fait rage. Une guerre qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Les habitants de Seagull-lame Village s'enferment chez eux. A double tours. Et poussent le verrou.

Hermione déglutit et resserre sa prise sur sa baguette.

Severus pose une main sur son épaule. Elle plisse les yeux. Les mangemorts, courent dans toutes les directions, comme.. _Pris au dépourvu.. ?_

.- « Sticks, Crew, Ames, allez à couvert derrière les rochers et FERMEZ-LA ! » Braille t'elle.

.- Hé ! Tu veux me rendre sourd, ma parole ? S'exclame Ron d'une voix grincheuse.

.- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Ron. » Siffle t'elle. « Ron ? »

Elle se retourne vivement pour découvrir le rouquin, un sourire sur le bas du visage.

La paluche posée sur son épaule est la sienne. A quelques mètres de là, Severus se jette dans la mêlée, ripostant aux faisceaux verts par des brassées de charmes rouges..

Hermione saute au cou de son ami.

.- « Dieu du ciel. Le signal avait été broyé. Comment avez-vous-

.- Un signal de rechange. Viens.. »

Il cherche à l'attirer à l'écart mais, Hermione reste inerte.

.- « Severus avait une barrette avec des paillettes roses? »

Le rouquin ricane.

.- « Pas que je sache. Encore que c'aurait été sympa à voir. Allez viens. Allons rejoindre les Moldus, et Stisks, j'ai un portoloin programmé.

.- Mais eux ? »

Elle désigne du menton la trentaine de combattants sur la place de l'hôtel de ville. Tonks qui essaie de maintenir à distance la police locale. Lupin et Me Pomfresh qui sortent quatre corps inanimésdu minibus renversé sur le bas-coté. Elle entend des gyrophares d'ambulances Molduestourner.

.- « Il y a Harry, Dumbledore, les trois quart de l'Ordre et un délégation d'Auror. Viens.. »

ooOoo

Harry Potter résiste brillamment aux assauts multiples d'une Bella acharnée. Ils s'envoient des rayons mortels à tout va.

A quelques mètres de là, Albus Dumbledore, virtuose, se bat avec sa grâce sereine de grand homme. Sa barbe blanche oscille au gré de ses gestes.

Un rayon vert fuse à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de Severus. Il pivote brusquement. Severus Snape s'étonne de ne pas sentir les pans de sa robe heurter ses mollets.

.- « Albicans revelo !(3) » Murmure t'il.

La capuche de son agresseur se soulève. Severus est déconcerté. Il s'agit de Crabble Senior. Il semblerait qu'il ait décidé de toucher la prime. Sa tête de traître doit valoir très cher pour qu'un pleutre pareil ose lui dédier un Avada Kedavra.

Severus le stupèfixie en deux trois mouvements.

Un éclat de voix l'attire.

.- « TYLER S'ENFUIT ! »

Severus voit Hermione Granger, rejeter le bras de Ronald Weasley et se lancer à la poursuite du mangemort dévoilé.

_ooOoo_

Elle cavale derrière lui aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Elle ne laisse pas Beau Tyler la distancer. Elle enjambe une borne de pierre. Ils courent sur les grèves. Elle commence à avoir un point de coté. Ses pieds glissent sur les galets mouillés.

.- « REVENEZ ! »

Ils ont maintenant tous deux de l'eau jusqu'aux mollets.

Mais cela n'empêche pas Beau d'accélérer, puis brutalement, fait volte-face. Un rictus déforme son visage qu'elle trouvait si aimable.

.- « EXPERLLIARMUS ! » l'attaque t'il.

Elle s'apprête à invoquer le sort du bouclier quand son épaisse semelle caoutchouteuse ripe.

Le sort la frappe en pleine poitrine. Sa puissance lui arrache sa baguette des mains et elle se fait catapulter vers le large.

.- « Non ! » crie t'elle.

Mais trop tard.

Elle voir rouge. Rouge sang. Elle va se faire aspirer. Dans ce liquide couleur d'enfer.

Une peur panique s'empare d'elle.

Le froid mordant de l'eau lui coupe le souffle alors qu'elle heurte brutalement la surface aqueuse.

Elle s'enfonce. Dans le vermillon. Dans l'hémoglobine. Dans le sang.

Ses yeux la piquent. Tout est trouble. L'eau est salie de minuscules particules... Rouges sang.

« _Des algues._ » Pense t'elle. « _Ce ne sont que des algues rouges.._ »

Elle agite le bras, les jambes, bien qu'empêtrée dans les longs pans de sa robe et de sa cape, et tant bien que mal remonte à l'air libre.

Bientôt, elle refait surface et brusquement remplit ses poumons.

Elle rit, nerveusement.

A-t-elle vraiment cru à une apocalypse ? A-t-elle été stupide au point de croire que cette eau de mer s'était véritablement transformée en sang ? Que Voldemort avait lancé cette mise en scène biblique pour les effrayer encore davantage ? Oui… Ciel.. Elle se sent bête… Si idiote. Ça n'est qu'une marée rouge. Un bloom d'algues accumulées près de la berge…Un phénomène naturel !

schlllep.

Elle tourne la tête. Calmée soudain. Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Affolement.

Elle frissonne. Une nageoire. Qui tourne autour d'elle. Une nageoire jaunâtre, pourfendue en deux.

Ses prunelles se dilatent.

Effroi.

« _Non._ »

Elle tourne sur elle-même suivant le mouvement qui l'englobe, qui la ferre. A faire pivoter sa tête de mouvements brutaux, elle envoie des gerbes d'eau glacée autour d'elle.

Schllep.

La nageoire se rapproche.

« _Oh.. Merlin… Non.._ »

Des petites bulles d'encre verte éclosent à la surface, se mêlant au rouge environnant.

Un sliedarh.

La créature est un sliedarh, et, au regard de sa trajectoire : il est en chasse...

Dans un sursaut, elle réalise qu'elle est … _La proie_ !

Elle pousse un cri terrifié. Puis, se met à nager. Désespéramment. S'éloigner. De cette créature. _Carnivore_… Vite…Loin…

Gênée par ses vêtements, et le poids de ses chaussures de cuir brut, ses mouvements manquent de style, mais Hermione y met toute sa vigueur fendant l'eau de ses bras, agitant frénétiquement les jambes. Elle à l'impression de faire du sur-place. Pourtant le ponton est tout prés. Quelques mètres.. Quelques mètres pour qu'elle s'y hisse, qu'elle soit sauve.

La nageoire disparaît.

Hermione comprend. Hermione sait. Avant de sentir.

Une douleur puissante dans la cheville. Fugace. Qui se répercute dans tout son corps. Il a traversé le cuir, le muscle, touché l'os... Et un nerf.

Prise de spasmes, les muscles raidis, elle hurle.

Alors que la douleur s'estompe, elle sent une emprise glacée autour de son tibia_. Il s'est accroché. _Et de nouveau, il mord. La chair cette fois. Les épines qui entourent ses maxillaires se plantent dans la peau.

De son autre pied, Hermione tente de déloger la bête, donnant des coups de talons.. Cependant, l'être marin résiste, plantant dents et aiguillons aisément. L'eau devient visqueuse : les bulles d'encre. Gélatineuses. Hermione se fatigue… _Pour rien._

.- « Au... Au secours -» S'essouffle t'elle, éreintée, à bout de forces, de souffle.

La grippe se resserre… Elle pressent. Elle a peur.

Et coule. Entraînée dans le fond.

Elle lutte, agitant les bras, cherchant à regagner la surface. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de prendre son souffle.

Les yeux plissés, elle se contorsionne, essayant de se pencher, de déloger la mâchoire de cette bête de son mollet. Avec ses mains, en pinçant, en griffant, en frappant.

Mais elle n'y voit rien. Le dos de la créature, en périphérie de sa nageoire, est maculé d'étranges cloques infâmes, qui libèrent cette étrange substance verte.

Hermione s'agite et se fatigue. L'eau n'est plus fluide. Hermione a l'impression de donner des coups dans de la gelée alimentaire périmée.

Bom pom.

Bom pom..

Son cœur tambourine dans sa cage thoracique, dans ses sinus, à l'arrière de son crâne.

Bom pom.

« Je vais me noyer. » 

Le sliedarh, lui, de ses trois nageoires caudales les entraîne. Il fait plus d'un mètre de long. « _C'est une femelle._ »Parvient à analyser Hermione avant de se rappeler que.. « _Les femelles dévorent entièrement leurs victimes._ »

Elle semble déjà avoir commencé : de sa mâchoire, elle bave sur les plaies qu'elle a faites, comme pour amollir l'épiderme afin de faciliter la digestion des tissus. De ses griffes, elle enserre son genou.

Bom pom.

Hermione, se met à écorcher, à taper, serrant tour à tour les poings, ou sortant les ongles.

Bom.

Elle se sait pleurer. Mais l'eau se mêle à ce rouge et à ce vert et se durcit doucement. Elle va s'étouffer. Ses poumons la brûlent.

Pom.

Puis sa vision s'obscurcit.

Elle entend des bruits…assourdis… « _Au dessus.. » _

« _Le ponton._ »

Des bruits de pas..

_« Severus_… »

L'espace d'un instant, oubliant qu'elle est sous l'eau, elle tente de l'appeler. Mais ne parvient qu'à boire la tasse. Elle n'en peut plus…

Suffocant, elle se cambre en arrière.. Et heurte. Une masse dure.

« _Un pilori._ »

Y voyant là sa dernière chance, elle parvient à se retourner et jette ses bras autour. Péniblement, elle s'y hisse, les mains tremblantes. Des échardes se plantent dans ses paumes. Mais, elle s'élève. Serrant les dents. Le haut de son crâne émerge. Ses cheveux se collent à son front, lui retombant déjà en paquets infâmes sur les paupières. Un dernier effort… Elle parvient à s'extraire jusqu'au cou. Elle s'entend haleter entre les battements fous de son coeur. Elle n'y voit rien mais elle respire.

Cette voix…

.- « HERMIONE ? » L'appelle vigoureusement Severus.

Elle secoue la tête, et resserre sa prise sur le bois. La bête, toujours enroulée à elle, s'énerve.

_« Ici…Severus.. Dessous.. »_

Elle ne peut pas parler. Elle tousse. Rejette de l'eau. Respire encore... Fort..

.- « Hermione ? »

Cette voix, tout prêt.

Elle l'entend se laisser tomber au sol.

A travers le voile épais de ses cheveux elle parvient à voir sa tête apparaître à l'envers, en contre-jour.

Il s'exclame.

D'un coup d'œil, il survole la scène. Les substances gélifiées dans la masse de cheveux de la jeune fille, ses traits convulsés par la souffrance, le fait qu'elle s'accroche au bout de bois.

Il pointe sa baguette.

.- « Avada Kedavra ! » Lance t'il.

ooOoo

Il a encore les oreilles pleines du rire de Tyler.

Celui qui enrobait cette phrase :

.- « Ta jolie amie sait nager, j'espère ? »

Même alors qu'il gît sur le sol, en piètre état. Même alors qu'il le dépasse en s'éloignant à rapides enjambées ; il l'entend rire. Dans sa boite crânienne.

_« Est-ce qu'elle sait nager ? » _

Il court.

L'autre, abandonné sur le sable, ne rira plus avant longtemps. Severus le lui en a fait passer l'envie, il le craint. Il ne tolère pas qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis et encore moins quand ce sont des femmes. Oh, certes, il ne l'a pas tué. Il ne tue plus. Il s'est libéré de cette plaie. Mais il l'a salement amoché. L'autre l'avait cherché à rire comme un fou en projetant violemment Hermione Granger vers la mer. Oui, il l'avait cherché. Etre dans le mauvais camp, était une erreur tactique. Le laisser vivre, non. A Azkaban , Tyler, ne rira plus.

_« Merlin. Faites qu'elle sache nager… »_

Severus Snape se précipite vers l'avancée de bois.. Il se hâte.

L'eau est calme. Il appelle son alliée, mais rien ne répond. En tout cas pas sa voix claire. Seul un insignifiant clapotis à la surface. Pus fort, il réitère son cri.

.- « HERMIONE ! »

Le silence est troublé par un toussotement étranglé et un bruit de régurgitation. L'eau clapote. Il entend respirer.. Où.. À droite, à gauche.. ?

.- « Hermione ? »

Quelqu'un halète…. _Sous ses pieds._

Baguette toujours en main, il se jette à plat ventre sur les lattes de bois sommairement clouées, et glisse sa tête par-dessus un bord. Il découvre sa fine silhouette se découpant dans un coin d'ombre.

Elle est mal en point. Et elle n'est pas seule…

Il vise la forme sombre accrochée à son amie

Il vise en y mettant toute sa haine. Il tue. Il décime.

Il voit Hermione fermer les yeux.

Puis, chavirer en même temps que cette bête morte.

. – « Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas le moment de s'évanouir. » Marmonne t'il avant de plonger

Il s'étonne de s'enfoncer mollement dans l'eau. Ou plutôt cette espèce d'eau.. Gélifiée.. La créature devait avoir un système d'attaque particulièrement efficace pour affecter des m3 de fluide.

En quelques mouvements de crawl( 4), Severus Snape cueille la jeune femme dans ses bras. La soutenant par la taille, il regagne la petite esplanade et parvient à l'y hisser. Il grimpe à son tour. Pestant contre cette poisse. Emerveillé de la ténacité de la jeune femme.

Et aussi.. Paniqué… Encore.

Le souffle court, il se laisse choir sur ses genoux, à ses cotés. D'une main, Severus relève le dos d'une Hermione amollie, et, du plat de l'autre, écarte la masse folle de ses cheveux maculés et trempés de son visage.

Il hésite un instant sur la marche à suivre. Puis décide qu'il a suffisamment perdu de temps.

Sèchement, il lève la main et la gifle.

Il ne connaît que ce moyen là. Et il est payant. Elle ouvre les yeux et toussote à nouveau, rejetant de l'eau.. Il soupire et cligne des yeux.

Affolé, le regard de la rescapée divague. Délicatement, il passe sa seule main libre sur sa joue. Il s'attire son attention.

.- « ça va aller. »

C'est la seule consolation – tristement banale- qu'il parvient à articuler.

Il se sent encore tout engourdi de cette peur qui l'a submergé à ne pas la trouver.

Hermione, crachotant, se relève précautionneusement et se niche contre lui. Passant un bras autour de son cou, l'autre à son col.

Severus ne la rejette pas. Il fait glisser son bras autour de son épaule. _La pauvre petite…._

Elle tremble.

Puis, le second, autour de sa taille.

_Il a eu peur… De la perdre…_

Elle grelotte un peu moins.

Il pose son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Là où il s'équilibre si bien, une nouvelle fois.

_Vraiment vaillante…._

Elle cesse de frissonner.

Severus a toujours un peu froid. Le vent s'est levé et souffle, impitoyable, les laissant dans leurs tenues glacées et douchées. Mais, en dehors de ce facteur physique, il est bien. _Psychiquement bien._ Et sait qu'elle aussi. Qu'elle récupère. Qu'elle se sent... En _sécurité._ Au chaud. Dans ses bras. Mais ce ne doit pas être. Ce ne doit pas devenir une _habitude_. Elle est jeune, indépendante, vive, destinée à faire de belles et grandes choses.

Il pense à cette déclaration, près de son armoire aux milles délices comme il l'appelle secrètement. Ils n'en ont pas parlé depuis.

.- « Ce n'est qu'une lubie. » Murmure t'il.

Hermione ne répond rien. Elle comprend très bien de ce dont il lui parle.

Elle ne veut pas répondre. Elle a juste envie de dormir. Ici. Bien lovée contre cet homme. Même soigner sa jambe peut atteindre, car elle sait que la substance larguée par le Sliedarh n'est pas venimeuse. Puis il faudrait qu'elle délaisse cette étreinte. Elle s'y refuse. Alors, elle fait un geste. Un seul. Qui contredit tout. Qui dénie cette idée de fantaisie amoureuse : elle se tord le bras gauche pour le passer par-dessus sa propre épaule.

Severus sent une petite main, toute fripée par le long séjour dans l'eau, se glisser dans la sienne... Et les doigts d'Hermione Granger, exerçant une délicieuse pression, s'entremêler aux siens.

.- « Je t'embrasserais si je ne craignais pas que tu me rejettes à l'eau. Murmure t'elle finalement, d'une voix somnolente, dans son cou.

.- Ce que je ferais, assurément. » Reconnaît-il.

Elle rit doucement et se pelotonne encore.

_Je mens…_Pense t'il.

Sans raison aucune, il se met à la bercer et un sourire doux-amer éclot sur ses fines lèvres.

Severus lève les yeux sur cette lune qui brille hautement dans le ciel obscur, nimbant gracieusement la surface humide sur laquelle ils ont échoués d'un halo argenté. Il reste là songeur, cette femme dans les bras, les prunelles rivées sur cette lune, sauvage, qui les illumine.

_A suivre…._

* * *

(1) note à Floon et Darklinn et Lolie : j'aurais du mettre aussi les morues, les tites z'huitres et surtout crier 'la pêche c'est tabou ! on en viendra tous à bout !' 

'

(2) Jean de la fontaine.

(3) vive le Gaffiot. Pour les paroles en italien, vive les traducteurs basiques du net. !

(4) Severus et le crawl :alors. une petite anecdote qui m'a bien fait rire… je demande tout à coup à ma sœur si elle s'imagine Snape nager le crawl. Elle me lance son regard indécis, du genre : 't'as que ça à lui faire faire dans ta fic ?' puis, tout à coup, elle embraye sur : « en tout cas, je le vois plus crawler que faire la nage papillon ! » ! mdr, ma poulette.. . Quelle vision extraordinaire des choses, merci !mouhahhhaaaa, Severus sur le coté à agiter gracieusement ses bras comme une ballerine ! hi hi !

* * *

pleins de bisous doux à tous et toutes! je vous adooore ! bidi 

et un petit clik bien sur ! -


	7. Sans lune et sans rayons

**LE PETIT MOT DE LOLA** : (le 24/04) Désolée, un tout petit mot aujourd'hui : je ne dois me dépêcher, je suis trèèèès pressée ! C'est le jour de mon anniversaire et… je vois quelqu'un… hi ! No comment ! J'ai écrit ce passage en très peu de temps, tout d'un coup. Au départ, ça ne me disais pas grand-chose, et en fait je me suis vraiment éclatée… mais peut-être que ce n'est pas drôle du tout… à vous de voir ! Gros zoubies d'une vieille dinosaure chargée par les ans (dix sept ans !) A peluche !

**Bêta :** Shaia ! merci ma poulette !

**La petite rubrique : **salut tous et toutes ! ça va ? z'avez mangé du bon chocolat pour paques ?

encore un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup.. nous allons y retrouver.. hé hé.. quelqu'un que vous adorez ! (pour toi fanette ) .. ce chapitre va compliquer les choses puisque je r'ajoute un personnage à cette histoire ! sinon, vous allez voir que les choses vont avancer significativement et voui… je ne vous en dit pas plus ! prenez le temps de lire, j'en ai encore barbouillé pas mal de pages…Luna Potter nous a écrit une merveille de passage avec Charla et Severus (j'aime beaucoup lui confier Charla car elle sublime sa douceur et la tendresse mère-fils !)

**à Lola :** j'ai quand même changé quelques petites choses ma pitchoune (la pov' épaule de Sevy est restée telle quelle et j'ai rajouté et modifié des dialogues… ) voilà, gros mercis ma belle et encore une fois :JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIRRRRREEE!

**Retour à vous tous** : euhmm ; Le chapitre 8 est à peine entamé.. mais j'ai son plan complet (heureusement d'ailleurs) et voilà.. sinon en HG/SS j'ai écrit un petit truc ultra court qui s'appelle "even the sun". n'hésitez pas à aller voir, ça prend une minute

BONNE LECTURE !

Merci à tous ! ça m'épate de voir le nombre de personnes qui lit cette fic !

Je vous embrasse tous !

**Merci aussi et surtout à : AuroreBlackcat, Bohemio, Flo-folœil, bee, zazaone, lilas, neteria, kawaï-shina, Mikishine, Ze1telotte, tyto27, ombrage, violetteceresse, shaia, Titus de mystique, violette silva (x2), darksev', la titeelfemagique, mirliton, etincelle de vie, bohemio, Didi74, bee, susu (x2) & Miss Wendy Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer **(j'ai tendance à oublier de le remettre à chaque coup) tout est à JKR !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : sans lune et sans rayons.**

_Lundi 29 Avril 1999, Chez Charla et Sigrid, 15h20._

Une bouilloire de porcelaine chinoise sifflote une chansonnette de Noël typiquement sorcière tandis qu'elle se pavane grossièrement sur son socle.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, un bac de lessive enchanté souffle son contenu aux aromes d'œillets dans l'atmosphère saturée de magie et se dandine sur lui-même.

Le mignonnet coucou s'éjecte hors de l'horloge murale en caquetant son pépiement tonitruant, infatigable mais quelque peu échevelé.

Cela donne une brillante idée à Charla, et elle accepte sa propre initiative comme un défi à relever. Confortablement lovée dans un fauteuil qui l'avale presque, elle se redresse fièrement, fronce son petit nez, rejette sa tresse de cheveux neige en arrière et brandit sa fidèle baguette. Sa volonté ne faillira pas, aujourd'hui. Le magnétisme qui bouillonne dans son corps se profilera dans les rainures de cette droite brindille en une sève qui jaillira à son extrémité en mille faisceaux de lumière. Concentrée, Charla vrille imperceptiblement du poignet et chuchote une savante formule – légèrement erronée, mais si peu.

Simultanément, Severus débarque dans la pièce, par la chemine – Merlin merci, éteinte- enseveli de son sempiternel habit noir, égaré dans des songes que sa mère, ces temps-ci, ne peut percer à jour.

.- « Bonjour mère.. Mais qu'est ce.. ? »

Il accorde tout juste un salut à Charla qu'une escadrille de canaris d'un jaune citron criard affluent de la baguette pointée vers lui.

Ils roucoulent tout leur saoul, voltigent tels d'implacables kamikazes, sèment leur plumage sur la moquette en des larmes d'or effilées. La vieille femme se permet une exclamation de joie suraiguë et surexcitée ; ses bras fendent l'air en d'étourdissants moulinets. Elle récupère un échantillon de sa jeunesse perdue par cette puérile réaction. Severus s'apprête à la congratuler, alors il ne prend pas garde aux cercles brisés que Charla trace dans les airs avec sa baguette. Il sait pourtant pertinemment qu'une baguette incontrôlée, agitée de brusques mouvements, dérègle les sorts même les plus futiles.

.- « Mère, attention. Vous ne -» commence t'il.

Mais l'essaim est déjà sur lui.

Severus se cambre, mais trop tard. Les serins accrochent leurs maigres serres à ses cheveux, sa chemise, ses joues… Severus éternue, s'ébroue, fend l'atmosphère comme un lamentable karatéka, braille pour la forme :

.- « MAUDITS VOLATILES ! »

… et finit par glisser sur un grimoire qui jonche le sol. Ses fesses en prennent un sacré coup, ses coudes également, mais surtout ces boules de plumes qui parasitent son corps l'irritent singulièrement. De plus, il éprouve une vague honte de s'être comporté en un enfant batailleur et de s'être écroulé de la sorte sous l'armée inoffensive de cette troupe aviaire.

Charla pouffait doucement, pour ne pas froisser son fils, néanmoins lorsqu'elle assiste à sa chute entre le canapé dont les coussins se boursouflent et les chaises baladeuses, elle s'affole.

.- « Se… Severus ! Tu n'as rien ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Pardon, attends, je te rejoins… Je vais arranger mes bêtises, ne bouge pas… »

Severus, lui, ne perd pas son temps : il arrache un à un les oisillons qui picorent allègrement son visage.

.- « Dégage de mes cheveux.. et toi…Lâche mon oreille ou je-»

Entre deux paires d'ailes, il aperçoit sa mère qui chancelle à petits pas vers lui, munie de sa canne noueuse. Il descelle les lèvres pour lui intimer la prudence, mais de toute évidence, la folklorique création ne s'attaque pas à sa maîtresse. Elle est protégée des euphoriques ripailleurs. Sa pauvre maman maladroite… Elle sera bien incapable d'effacer son erreur…

.- « Severus, mon petit, tu n'as rien de cassé ? Tu es rudement tombé… Tiens, prends ma main, relève toi. Je vais soigner tes égratignures… Tu sais, je connais plein de remèdes… et après on papotera autour d'une tisane… Je suis vraiment désolée… oh ! »

Charla s'emmêle les jambes et vacille. le souffle de Severus se tarit dans sa trachée, il tend les bras, elle s'effondre… Le Maître des Potions est plaqué au sol sous le poids de sa fragile malade. Au moins l'a – t- il rattrapée… mais à présent, il est écrasé et picoté de toute part.

.- « Merlin ! Tu m'entends ? Ta tête s'est cognée ? Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… Quelle sotte je fais… Severus, dis moi quelque chose ! S'inquiète Charla Snape.

.- Ca… va… aller…» grommelle Severus, aplati.

Charla s'agenouille près de lui avec la plus grande prudence. Délicatement, il s'empare de la baguette que sa mère serrait encore et d'un geste négligent se débarrasse des énervants squatteurs blondins. Il se remet précautionneusement sur son séant, étourdi, des mèches de jais plein les yeux. Charla le dévisage, rayonnante.

.- « Quelle promptitude ! Tu les as chassés en un tour de main… Bravo !»

Severus grogne quelque chose qui ressemble à « merci… » puis aide Charla à se rasseoir tout en levant le sortilège qui hante les chaises. Elle l'enjoint à l'imiter et lévite la théière d'un accio un peu trop brutal. Le liquide ambré s'étale sur la table… Severus, tracassé de l'inépuisable entrain de sa mère, se mord et la lèvre et prend les choses en mains.

.- « Laissez Maman.. »

Deux mouvements de baguette plus tard, tout est rentré dans l'ordre et ils sont attablés devant thé et pâtisseries.

Charla tire la manche de Severus d'une frêle main blanche. Il repose hâtivement sa tasse, surpris.

.- « A propos de Hermione… Va t'elle mieux ?

.- Oui, mère, je vous assure, elle va bien.

.- Et s'il y avait des complications ? se morfond Charla. Ces méchantes bestioles aquatiques… J'en ferais bien du ragoût pour hippogriffe. Quel choc elle a dû avoir ! Heureusement que tu as plongé pour la rattraper, sinon…

.- N'y pensez plus, maman. Elle se repose et je suis sûr que demain, elle…

.- Il faut que tu ailles la voir, décrète Charla. Vas lui rendre visite, ça la requinquera. Pauvre enfant… Ou plutôt, je devrais me déplacer pour elle, elle n'est pas en état. »

Charla soupire. Son fils lui prend la main et la porte à ses lèvres, gentiment. Elle se tait et lui sourit.

.- « Ne racontez pas de bêtise, voyons… Elle ne risque plus rien. » La rassure t'il. « Dites moi, où est Sigrid ?

.- Partie chez le crémier.. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.. Merlin.. Pourvu que le poison ne paralyse pas cette petite… Admettons qu'elle soit allergique et… »

Severus renonce, accablé par les divagations de sa trop gentille maman. Il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un de si têtu… à part peut-être Hermione, justement… et il sait d'avance qu'il en a pour un bout de temps avant que Charla ne daigne stopper son débit. Après tout, ce n'est pas grave. Il aime tellement sa voix de velours.

Il peut tout lui pardonner.

.- « Je vais lui écrire une petite lettre.. » Babille t'elle.

Elle se lève déjà pour rejoindre un petit secrétaire.

Severus secoue sa tête.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et claque. Sigrid, emmitouflée dans un lourde cape qui n'est plus de saison pose de gros paniers sur le sol. Puis avisant l'homme :

- « Oh ! Bonchour Monzieur Zeferus, Charla et moi afons appris pour Hermione. Est-ce qu'elle fa mieux ? »

Severus se prend la tête à pleines mains.

OOo

_mardi 30 Avril 1999, Chez Mr & Mrs Granger, 18h00._

.- « Maman, je t'assure, je vais bien. » Soupire Hermione.

Madame Granger, bouche plissée en signe d'anxiété, lui tend une assiette ruisselante d'eau. Hermione secoue la tête et saisit la soucoupe.

.- « Chérie…

.- Maman, Mme Pomfresh est très compétente, je t'assure.

.- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour ta vie, enfin ! Change de torchon, celui-là est trempé. Ton dernier périple, t'as mené je ne sais où. Et les seules nouvelles que nous avions de toi nous venaient de tes amis Ronald et Harry et de monsieur Dumbledore. Puis, tu nous apprends qu'il y a trois jours, tu as failli te noyer et.. »

Secouée, en larmes, la mère d'Hermione ne voit d'autres alternatives que de ravir l'essuie-main pour se camoufler dedans.

Hermione baisse la tête.

.- « Je suis désolée, maman.

.- Ce n'est pas toi qui est cause de cette guerre, ma puce.. »

Elle lui saisit la main et la lui étreint fortement..

.- « Promets-moi juste de ne pas courir au devant des dangers, ok ? »

Hermione sourit.

.- « Et la petite Ginny a-t-elle était blessée aussi ?

.- Non. Elle était au collège.

.- Oh ! Tant mieux. Acquiesce Madame Granger sortant d'un placard un nouvel essuie-verres et se mettant à essuyer des coupes en cristal déjà sèches. C'est une charmante jeune fille. »

Hermione s'adosse au frigidaire. Son mollet la lance encore un peu lorsqu'elle reste trop longtemps debout.

.- « Everything is open, Nothing is set in stone, rivers turn to oceans, Oceans tide you home, Home is where the heart is." (1) chantonne t'elle en essayant de calquer sa voix sur celle du chanteur à la radio.

Sa mère lui adresse un grand sourire, rassurée, heureuse de la voir, au moins de temps à autres.

.- « Est ce que tu sais que ta Tante Christie va se marier cet automne ? »

.-Vraiment ?

.- Oui ! Tiens, regarde, Hermione, le faire-part est sur le buffet. Il y a une photo. »

Hermione repère sans mal un petit papier crème et saumon. Juste derrière se trouve une lettre chiffonnée et salie de larmes qu'elle se rappelle avoir envoyé le dimanche précédent. Sa mère délaisse sa vaisselle et tourne des yeux pétillants vers elle.

« _Prépare toi pour la séance de potins du siècle._ » semble dire son regard. Hermione baisse les yeux sur la photographie.

.- « Ce.. Georges est plus jeune qu'elle, non ? » Remarque t'elle.

Elle a pris soin de dire ça d'une vois hésitante.

.- « D'au moins quinze ans, oui ! » Cancane Madame Granger, très excitée. « Tu ne peux imaginer ce que ça m'a choqué quand j'ai appris la nouvelle ! »

Hermione roule de yeux. Oh, si ! Elle imagine très bien.

Sa mère ouvre la porte du four et une délicieuse odeur de vanille et de chocolat se répand dans la petite cuisine aménagée.

.- « Ton père et moi l'avons rencontré la semaine dernière. Et, oh, seigneur.. C'est un homme charmant… Charmant. Christie et lui forment un très beau couple ! Comme quoi l'amour n'a pas d'âge ! »

Hermione sourit.

"_Everything is open.."_

oOo

_samedi 04 mai 1999, square Grimmauld , Londres_

Molly Weasley referme abruptement la lourde porte de chêne après qu'il ait pénétré dans le sombre couloir.

.- « Attention ! » S'écrie t'il.

Il s'attend déjà à ce que le portrait de l'horrible mère de feu Sirius Black se mette à hurler de sa voix criarde et rêche mais seul un silence neutre suit le claquement de la porte. La dynamique Molly Weasley sourit. Elle a calé contre sa hanche un lourd plat de petits gâteaux.

.- « Pas la peine, Severus ! Harry a enfin pu nous débarrasser de cette mégère ! »

Severus écarquille les yeux.

.- « Incroyable.. » Soupire t'il.

Il fixe l'emplacement vide au mur. Le papier peint pâle a pris une couleur grisâtre des plus laides. Mais au moins, leurs oreilles ne sont plus agressées.

Severus s'avance, fait passer sa main sur la paroi, essayant de comprendre..

.- « Quel sort a-t-il utilisé ?

.- Aucune idée. Viens, on t'attends là bas..»

Elle lui désigne la porte sur sa gauche.

.- Le salon ? Pourquoi diantre –

.- Hermione a pensé que vos nouveaux amis seraient plus coopératifs dans une atmosphère confinée. »

Severus grimace.

.- « Ne me dis pas que -»

La femme hoche énergiquement de la tête.

Severus ferme les yeux brièvement.

.- « Si ! Ils prennent le thé. » Confirme Molly Weasley, souriante. « C'est une bonne idée. Veux-tu me rendre service, Severus ? »

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que :

.- « Prends ces cookies, apporte les pour moi. Tu serais bien gentil. »

Elle lui met déjà en main un plat de porcelaine bourré de friandises dorées à point, lui ouvre la porte et le propulse à l'intérieur d'une bourrade franche.

.- « Merci ! » Crie t'elle.

Severus grince :

.- « Je t'en prie. »

Il redresse la tête, détachant son regard de ses horribles gâteaux à points noirs qui se moquent bien de sa déveine.

.- « Des cookies ? Quelqu'un a faim ? »

En fait, il ne dit pas ça du tout. Il n'est pas majordome, que diable !

.- « Bonsoir. » lâche t'il.

Voilà ! C'est succinct, banal… Et Merlin.. Il n'y a pas de place pour poser ce plateau. La table basse massive en ébène est garnie d'une théière fumante et de tout l'assortiment du brunch anglais typique.

Severus toussote.

Crew, Ames, Di Brochionni, Sticks, seuls rescapés de l'opération 'chemin de fer' le fixent. Pour les Moldus, la bouche bée, les yeux ronds comme ces soucoupes dans leurs mains, pour le sorcier, un rien chagriné.

.- « Bah, ça c'est de la robe ! » souffle l'un.

Albus et Harry Potter sont assis sur un même sofa, face aux membres du réseau résistant moldu. Potter réprime un ricanement.

.- « C'est gentil, Severus. Laisse-moi te débarrasser, veux-tu ? » Fait une vois féminine sur sa droite.

Et Hermione Granger se tient debout à son coté, souriante, aimable, _ravissante_.

Elle le décharge des pâtisseries, et entreprend, comme une hôtesse diligente, de servir les hommes.

Il adresse un regard furieux à son dos.

.- « Ne vous a-t-on pas préconisé du repos ! »

Elle tourne la tête pour lui sourire.

.- « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ma jambe va mieux, Severus. Alors, assieds-toi, sil te plait, que je te serve une tasse de thé. »

Albus glousse à l'autre bout de la pièce. Severus, dans un froncement de sourcil, décide que c'est Potter, avec ce faux air ingénu sur son visage, qui mérite d'être blâmé.

.- « Pas de commentaires, Potter ! » Le somme t'il d'une voix sèche.

Le petit insolent papillonne des yeux. Puis, porte une main à sa poitrine.

.- « Je ne me le permettrais pas. »

Severus en doute fortement. Il s'assied dans un fauteuil, rajuste les plis de sa robe noire –oui, en effet ! Ça c'est de la robe ! C'était également l'argument décliné par Mme Guipure lors de l'essayage. Une robe qui lui a coûté une fortune : un gallion ! – et se renfrogne.

Potter adresse un clin d'oeil à Hermione.

Severus reporte son regard sur Ettore DiBrochionni. Il arbore un nombre impressionnant d'hématomes sur le visage et un imposant bandage à l'épaule gauche. L'italien cherche à rajuster le linge blanc. Son front perle de sueur quand il ébauche ce geste et il renonce.

Hermione se place devant Severus et lui tend une tasse de thé. Lorsqu'il saisit la soucoupe, il effleure légèrement les doigts de la jeune fille. Elle rougit. Il lui retire vivement la petite assiette des mains.

.- « Merci, Hermione.

.- Je t'en prie. » Murmure t'elle.

Elle se mord la lèvre.

Le fumet de la boisson chatouille les narines de Severus.

_Menthe_…Son parfum préféré. Il porte la tasse à ses lèvres, les y trempe, l'éloigne de son visage.

Hermione Granger, blême, telle un fantôme, vacille.

L'homme se lève d'un bond, renversant la moitié de sa tasse sur le parquet, et saisit le coude de son ancienne élève.

.- « Asseyez-vous, enfin ! Si vous croyez que ça m'amuse de materner! Je ne vais pas passer mon temps libre à vous réanimer ! »

Il la fait tomber sèchement à la place qu'il a libérée.

Di Brocchionni ricane, ce qui lui arrache une grimace.

.- « Vous êtes plutôt rude, Basile. »

Severus délaisse le visage de Hermione Granger –reprenant doucement des couleurs- pour foudroyer l'homme du regard.

.- « Je m'appelle Severus. Que ce soit clair. Je ne tolère pas qu'on m'insulte et je vous prierai de m'expliquer votre attitude irresponsable ! Qu'aviez-vous besoin de ramener des armes à feu moldues! »

Anton Zaccharias Sticks dissimule son visage dans ses mains.

Crew et Ames se tournent vers leur compagnon.

Ettore Di Brocchionni se racle la gorge, Il éléve les mains, oubliant qu'il ne peut bouger la clavicule et son visage prend un teint cireux.

.- « Al Capone disait toujours : « on obtient plus de choses en étant poli et armé qu'en étant juste poli. » (2) Alors je leur ai dit : 'Buongiorno. Que faites-vous là ?' Ils ont dégainé leur bâton, et moi mon 38 spécial. J'ai été diplomate… S'essouffle t'il.

.- Il est en vie, non ? » Résume Patrick Crew .

Tomas Ames opine du chef. Les bougies font luire comme un sol parqué verni à la cire d'abeille son crâne dégarni.

.- « Il a explosé la tête d'un témoin important. Une de ses balles a également été déviée vers votre amie Janice ! En plein cœur… » S'indigne Severus.

Tomas Ames se lève vivement.

.- « VOUS MOQUEZ VOUS DE NOUS ? CE SOIR LA, NOUS NE PENSIONS QUE DETRUIRE UNE LIGNE DE CHEMIN DE FER ! ET NOUS NOUS SOMMES RETROUVES A COMBATTRE DES…_SORCIERS _» Il crache ce mot. « PSYCHOPATHES, FOUS FURIEUX…. MALADES ! J'AURAI TUE UN DES LEURS COMME L'A FAIT ETTORE, J'EN SERAIS FIER ! »

Sa voix tremble maintenant. Il tord ses mains et s'affaisse sur le bord de son siège.

.- « Avez-vous déjà ressenti ce .. _Truc_.. Qu'ils ont testé sur moi ! Seigneur ! N'avez t'on pas le droit de savoir dans quoi nous étions embarqués !

C'est Harry Potter, d'une voix que Severus lui entend rarement –calme et polie- , qui prend la parole.

.- « Vous en aviez le droit. Déclare t'il. Seulement, Monsieur Sticks a pensé que dans votre intérêt, l'ignorance serait préférable. C'était une erreur. C'était là l'une des raisons de l'infiltration de Hermione et Snape. Et oui, ce charme, nous l'avons testé. Lui ou l'un de ses dérivés. Et nous sommes navrés que vous ayez rencontré cette sorte de magie en premier lieu. Ça n'est pas la plus plaisante… Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

.- Laissez-moi rire ! » fait Crew. « Qu'est ce que vous savez de la vie, gamin ? Vous vous êtes senti fort parce que pour la première fois, on vous a permit de combattre un de ses malades, n'est ce pas ? Ça a pimenté votre vie ! L'adrenaline, les jeunes feraient tout pour ressentir ses effets ! »

Et il part d'un rire gras.

Severus détourne les yeux, honteux de la suffisance de cet homme. Du coin de l'œil, il voit Albus poser une main sur l'épaule convulsée de fureur du jeune Potter. Le vieil homme semble harassé.

Severus s'attend à ce que la voix de son ami parvienne à calmer la –_légitime_- colère de Harry mais c'est une petite voix fluette qui le dissuade de riposter.

.- « Harry, s'il te plait. Tu es plus intelligent que cela. »

Hermione s'est levée, elle aussi, encore un peu pâlichonne. Elle a planté ses doigts dans le bras de Severus pour se maintenir. Et il sent à travers l'étoffe fine, ses ongles courts ancrés dans sa peau.

Harry Potter crispe et décrispe plusieurs fois ses doigts sur sa baguette. Il pousse un long soupir et se rassied.

.- «Tu as raison, Hermione. » Admet-il.

Hermione, d'un air courtois et contrit, incline la tête vers les Moldus.

.- « Rasseyez-vous et resservez-vous du thé. _S'il vous plait_.. Supplie t'elle. Nous avons une longue histoire à vous raconter..

.- Oui j'aurais dû commencer par là.. Marmonne Sticks. On vous laisse la parole, Monsieur Potter. Je vous prie d'excuser, et vous aussi M. Snape, Miss Granger, les insultes de Patrick, Tomas, celles des autres, aussi. Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne savaient rien.. Et… Merlin… »

Albus Dumbledore tiraille sa longue barbe et coule un regard aimable et chagriné à l'homme à sa droite..

.- « Harry, j'aimerais t'éviter une nouvelle fois d'avoir à raconter cela, mais…

.- Je comprends. Ils on besoin d'un petit cours d'histoire générale. »

Anton Sticks hoche la tête.

Crew qui se tenait toujours debout, arrogant et belliqueux accepte enfin de regagner le divan.

Un silence s'installe.

Harry Potter s'essaie à sourire et s'humecte les lèvres.

.- « A l'âge de un an, j'ai survécu à un sort mortel. Voldemort, un descendant direct de Serpentard qui usait de la magie noire à des fins… »

Severus se coule dans le fauteuil. Hermione s'est assise à sa droite, son épaule pressée contre la sienne. Voyant qu'il l'observe, elle tourne son visage vers lui, interrogatrice. Il secoue la tête. Elle s'appuie d'avantage contre lui et tourne la tête vers les autres.

_« Rien. »_ Pense t'il.

_« Il n'y a rien. Et surtout pas le remord. Il se sent bien. »_

oOo

_Quelques heures plus tard… _

Molly Weasley essaie de faire avaler à Severus une troisième part généreuse de pudding.

Mais, il secoue la tête, agite une main et refuse.

.- « Je n'ai plus faim, Molly.

.- Est-ce que mes cookies ont plu à ces Moldus ? »

Severus éléve un sourcil.

.- « Ils n'avaient pas vraiment faim, vous savez. On ne peut leur en vouloir. Mais Harry a réussi à les décider à ne pas abandonner la bataille et à nous rejoindre.» Complète Hermione.

Elle quitte la table et voit Severus se renverser sur sa chaise et observer, apparemment écoeuré, Ron, la bouche pleine, quémander le bout restant de gâteau.

Tonks, discutant avec les jumeaux, Lavande et Fol-œil, renverse un pot de crème anglaise.

Remus Lupin nettoie la table d'un geste flou de la paume.

Harry dévore Ginny des yeux. Il semble presque prêt à lui faire la béquée.

.- « C'est quand même pas de chance pour toi… Tu es en vacances, et tu continues à voir tes profs-. Dit-il, oubliant de baisser la voix.

.- ça vaut aussi pour moi. Rétorque Severus.

.- ouais.. Ch'est vrai cha. » Mâchouille Ron. « Mais comme maman l'a dit, cha fait longtemps qu'elle ne vous avait pas invité à manger. Et Hermione voulait que vous goûtiez à sa pintade aux champignons. »

Hermione roule des yeux et évite de se faire piquer par les dents de la fourchette que Ron agite en tout sens.

.- « Oh Ron, ta bouche ! On ne t'a pas appris à manger poliment ! » S'écrie Ginny.

Elle lui lance un bout de pain au visage.

.- « Ne commencez pas tout les deux ! » Grogne leur mère.

Elle tend sa main vers la pile d'assiettes sales qu'Hermione lui tend avant de plisser la bouche.

.- « Hermione, chérie, va donc te reposer. Ginny, Lavande et Tonks m'aideront à débarrasser. La sermonne Mme Weasley prévenante.

.- Je ne suis pas handicapée, enfin ! »

Severus soutient son regard. Elle tourne la tête vers Harry.

.- « Tu as failli t'écrouler tout à l'heure. Madame Weasley a raison. Tu es fatiguée, tu as été blessée, tu..

.- M'ennuies, Harry, pour parler poliment. » Le coupe t'elle.

Elle quitte la sale en traînant des pieds.

Hermione rumine en se dirigeant vers le salon. Elle reste de longues minutes devant les rayonnages fournis de la bibliothèque avant de saisir un fin manuel d' 'Histoire contemporaine de la magie Elfique à la tranche argentée et se laisse tomber sur le tapis, devant l'âtre. Les flammes lèchent ses bottines.

Poussant un petit soupir de bien aise, elle ouvre son livre et se penche dans sa lecture.

Elle n'a conscience de s'être assoupie que lorsque la porte grince sur ses gonds en s'entrebâillant. Se frottant la nuque, elle tourne la tête. Il s'avance vers elle.

.- « La pintade était très bonne. » Dit Severus. « Merci. »

Hermione le fixe, sourcils froncés.

.- « Tu viens me parler popote ? » Demande t'elle, sèchement. « Tu m'excuseras mais je crois que je suis définitivement trop fatiguée pour discuter de quoi que ce soit. Je vais donc rester assise ici comme une potiche et me taire ! »

Elle ferme rageusement son livre. Bien que s'attendant au bruit, le claquement la fait sursauter. _« Tu as les nerfs en pelote .. » _Se dit-elle.

Severus s'assied sur un pouf carré recouvert d'un lourd brocard cobalt. Il penche la tête de coté. Une partie de son visage disparaît dans l'ombre. Ses yeux brillent.

.- « Vous êtes en colère après moi. Constate t'il.

.- Non.

.- Si, je le vois bien. Réplique t'il, d'un ton qui n'admet aucun démenti.

.- Et bien, peut être que oui. Ça te va ? »

D'un bond, elle se lève et lui tourne le dos. Elle s'en veut d'être si agressive.. Mais, il est tellement.. Il fait toujours en sorte que.. Elle se mord le pouce.

Un lourd silence s'installe.

Hermione respire fortement.

.- « Severus.. » Articule t'elle péniblement après un long moment. « On dirait que tu cherches à m'y pousser. »

Elle se retourne pour le voir baisser la tête et tirer sa robe sur ses genoux, comme… Mal à l'aise.

Elle fait trois pas. S'immobilise. Elle lui fait face. Leurs pieds se touchent. Elle n'a qu'à se baisser pour..( 3)

Il fixe ses mains blanches puis relève abruptement le visage, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Il se met à parler de cette voix qu'elle ne tolère plus : celle au timbre sec.

.- « Ecoutez, Hermione… Vous êtes une jeune femme charmante, intelligente…

.- Mais tu ne veux pas de moi. L'interrompt-elle, d'une voix blanche. Tu te dis trop vieux, trop laid, trop solitaire Tu as trop peur de ce que tu as fait dans ta folle jeunesse. Ricane t'elle, sinistrement.. Tu crois même que tu n'auras plus trop le temps de vivre. Trop, trop, TROP ! » Hurle t'elle. « TU ES TROP NUL ! »

Deux grosses larmes tièdes et réconfortantes coulent sur ses joues. Lui, ne cille pas. Elle s'essuie rageusement le visage de sa manche. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux. Ses lèvres bougent.

.- « C'est exact. » Souffle t'il, acerbe.

Elle sait qu'il aimerait se lever et sortir de la pièce et la quitter elle avec ses sentiments ronflants mais, elle lui bloque le passage, plantée entre ses jambes.

.- « Je dis n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas nul, tu n'es pas trop vieux, tu vas --. »

Il secoue la tête et tend les bras, sans doute pour la repousser. Elle se recule, le foudroie du regard.

.- « Tu m'agaces à te croire si inférieur aux autres ! Ton nez te bouffe le visage, mais je m'en fous, Severus. Ce n'est pas pour ton nez que je t'aime !

.- Miss Granger ! Siffle t'il, se levant d'un geste furieux.

.- C'est ça, rentre dans ta carapace ! » S'emporte t'elle et elle enfonce un doigt dans son torse. « Quand comprendras-tu que la vie c'est comme une potion, il faut un peu de tout -»

Il écarte son poignet. Elle lève l'autre main prête à….

.- « Nous en avons déjà parlé. »

Sa main s'abaisse.

Elle ne l'aurait pas giflé, n'est ce pas ?

Elle écarquille les yeux. _« Oui, c'est vrai… Avec son petit lui…»_

.- « Tu te souviens de ça ? » fait-elle d'une petite voix. « Et Après.. Ton petit toi m'avait rendu furieuse… »

Elle le voit formuler silencieusement du bout des lèvres son appellation. « Ton petit toi.. »

.- « Ton petit toi l'avait cherché… » Ajoute t'elle.

Il sourit. Ses yeux pétillent.

.- « Vous non. Mais, je ne regrette pas. »

Oo FLASH BACK oO

.- « Tu n'as qu'à t'imaginer que tu es ce gros chaudron.. lui dit Amy.

.- J'ai le ventre plat ! » S'indigne l'enfant palpant son estomac.

Amy glousse. Elle saisit les poignets de l'enfant et s'accroupit. Elle est plus basse que lui quand elle fait ça, mais elle s'en moque.

Elle reprend son sérieux.

.- « Tu es le chaudron, d'accord ? On y verse des tas de choses. Des eaux pétillantes délicieuses. Des graines très laides. De la pâte à l'odeur de pieds… »

Severus a fermé les yeux. Il plisse le nez.

.- « Pouah. C'est immonde. »

Hermione sourit et glisse ses doigts sur le ventre de l'enfant, le titillant gentiment

.- « Des gaz qui te chatouillent doucement le cuivre… »

Severus dodeline de la tête et rigole.( 4)

.- « C'est assez agréable par moment… Et à d'autres, vraiment désagréable. » Conclut-il.

Il ouvre les yeux.

.- « C'est comme ça la vie, Severus. » Lui dit-elle.

Il trouve ça assez juste. Les plaisirs simples compensent les désagréments.

.- « Oui.. Mais.. Les fabricants de chaudrons enduisent leur intérieur d'un vernis protecteur. C'est écrit sur les étiquettes dans les boutiques. Et nous, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour pas souffrir ?

.- « Je ne sais pas vraiment… » Murmure t'elle.

Il libère une de ses mains et se frotte le menton, comme le font les grandes personnes qui font semblant de réfléchir, sauf que lui, bien sur, réfléchit.

Il regarde autour de lui. Ils sont dans la cuisine, si chaude, si conviviale. Sigrid est parti faire des courses. La porte du cagibi est entrouverte sur de grosses jarres de sucres, de farine, de blé, de beurre, de crème et d'autres gourmandises caloriques.

Severus s'exclame.

.- « On n'a qu'à essayer ! »

Et bondissant de coté, il se précipite vers la jarre de crème, en sort une énorme louche et la secoue vers Amy, toujours accroupie, incrédule.

Il éclate de rire, alors que sa gouvernante s'essuie les yeux.

.- « SEVERUS ! » Rugit-elle.

Il lui lance une poignée de sucre roux. Elle va forcément trouver quelque chose pour se débarrasser de ces 'désagréments culinaires'.

.- « Il doit bien y avoir un vernis pour… » S'exclame t'il et alors qu'elle bondit vers lui, il plonge ses mains dans un sac de farine et souffle les fécules vers son visage.

La poussière blanche retombe en partie sur lui-même et il toussote. Il relève ses yeux, un rien larmoyants : la farine s'agglutine sur les joues de Miss Amy. Elle n'en a pas l'air particulièrement ravie.

.- « Severus, arrête tout de suite.. »

Mais, il teste déjà l'effet du beurre…

Sa gouvernante, plissant la bouche, tourne les talons. Il la voit attraper quelque chose sur la table et un sourire luciférien très étrange sur ses lèvres, elle attaque et lui casse un œuf sur le crâne.

.- « Shampoing au œuf, y a rien de mieux ! » S'anime t'elle.

Et elle lui masse le cuir chevelu alors qu'il glousse, hilare.

.- « Faut rincer, maintenant ! » S'amuse t'elle.

Elle court à nouveau jusqu'à la table pour attraper un pichet d'eau mais les doigts collants ne rendent pas la chose aisée et elle renverse l'eau sur elle-même.

.- « Par Salazard ! » jure t'elle.

Severus cesse de rire. Il fait trois pas vers elle et adopte un air studieux.

.- « A quoi ça sert d'en avoir de si gros ? » (5)

Il pointe un doigt vers sa poitrine. Le tissu, complètement trempé, ne cache vraiment pas grand-chose de sa poitrine. Poussant un glapissement horrifié, Hermione s'empare d'un tablier de Sigrid et couvre son buste.

.- « Severus ! Comment oses-tu ? Tu.. Tu.. oh ! Je ne te savais pas pervers ! »

L'enfant rougit et ouvre de grands yeux.

.- « Mais je ne voulais pas être malpoli. C'est la première fois que j'en vois.. De cette façon.. C'était juste une question ! Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'ils sont beaux, non ? »

Le visage de sa gouvernante se décompose.

Elle souffle, apparemment très fâchée maintenant et n'ayant plus du tout envie de lui laver les cheveux, et s'avance vers lui. Il recule.

.- « C'était ..

.- Tais-toi ! Gronde t'elle.

.- Mais..

.- Tais-toi, Severus !

.- Mais, Miss , je …»

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle l'a saisit par la peau du cou et le plonge tête la première dans le pot à lait.

Elle le lâche aussitôt, s'éloigne une main sur sa bouche et il en ressort en crachotant. Il tourne des yeux penauds vers elle.

.- « Je suppose que c'est un sujet dont on ne parle pas avec les dames, hein ? »

Ses cheveux gouttent et il se sent tout collant. Il demande pardon en balbutiant.

.- « C'est moi qui m'excuse… Et oui, tu supposes bien. » Lui répond Amy et elle s'assied par terre, à un endroit relativement propre… Avant d'éclater de rire.

Severus panique quand elle commence à prendre un teint rouge qui devrait être interdit.

.- « On a l'air beau, maintenant… » Reprend-elle après un long moment.

Il vient se laisser tomber à côté d'elle, pas plus préoccupé que ça d'avoir pris comme siége un gros bloc de beurre a moitié ramolli.

.- « Oui.. Mais surtout vous. »

Elle rit encore.

Il s'ébroue.

.- « ça me gratte, pas vous ?

.- Si ! »Répond elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, grimace et la retire toute poisseuse. Il la regarde, admiratif.

.- « Vous savez, j'aimerais que ma femme plus tard vous ressemble. On s'amuserait bien. »

oO fin du Flash-back Oo

.- "Tu veux toujours que ta femme me ressemble? » Demande t'elle abruptement.

Il s'éloigne d'elle à grand pas et s'engouffre dans le hall d'entrée.

Hermione se voit forcée de trottiner pour le rejoindre. Sa jambe lui fait mal. Elle s'intercale entre la porte et lui. La main de Severus lui frôle la hanche alors qu'il cherche à atteindre la poignée.

.- « Excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas à te poser ce genre de questions, je suppose. » Lâche t'elle.

Le visage de Severus est totalement fermé à toute expression quand il lui répond que c'est le cas, en effet.

.- « Il y a une autre question… »

Il tend de nouveau la main mais elle se tortille pour lui dissimuler la poignée. Elle laisse échapper un petit cri quand il lui encercle la taille des mains et, la soulevant comme un poids plume, la décale de quelques centimètres sur sa droite, se laissant le champ libre pour sortir. Il pose, enfin, sa main vers le bouton rond en porcelaine et demande :

.- « Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Ou plutôt est-ce réellement urgent ? Il est tard, j'ai cours demain-

.- C'est les vacances scolaires ! » Riposte t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle remarque qu'il réprime un air amusé.

Elle hésite à gâcher cette vision là.

.- « Très bien. » Se résout-il finalement, s'adossant au mur. « Je vous écoute, Hermione. »

Hermione fronce le nez, Severus a gardé son air enjoué, tellement rare. Est-il vraiment temps de lui demander à quel âge il est devenu Mangemort, et pourquoi ?

.- « Une autre fois. Se réfrène t'elle.

.- Tout ça pour ça ? » Raille Severus.

Il laisse échapper un petit éclat de rire. Elle observe, incrédule, le visage de l'homme s'illuminer.

_« Ça le rend presque beau. Non.. En fait, il est beau.. »_

.- « Oui.. » Balbutie t'elle, béate et déroutée. « Non. »

Et elle fait un pas, se lève sur la pointe des pieds et pose sa bouche sur la sienne.

« _Mais qu'est ce qui me prend_ : j_e suis en train de l'embrasser_ ! » S'affole t'elle.

Elle n'a pas la tête qui tourne, elle ne croit pas s'envoler direct au paradis, elle ne voit aucune étoile, elle ne tombe même pas dans les pommes. Mais quand elle recule précipitamment, les joues empourprées, elle se dit qu'elle recommencerait avec joie et qu'une initiative de Severus, peut être, oui, l'aurait laissé chancelante. Cependant, Severus, blême, les yeux écarquillés n'a pas réagit, si ce n'est son bras bloqué à quelques centimètres de sa taille, la main aux longs doits fins étrangement raide.

Il cille des paupières. Sa main tâtonne sur le mur jusqu'à se refermer de nouveau sur le pommeau de la porte, qu'il tourne. Un courant d'air frais la fait frissonner quand il passe le seuil.

.- « Ne me tentez pas, Hermione… » Dit-il, dans un souffle. « Je pourrais agréer à votre .. Inclination… »

Hermione réprime un léger rire.

Elle tourne le dos et s'éloigne. Elle a envie de chantonner.

Elle a envie de lui répondre que, justement, elle n'attend que ça..

Il ferme la porte.

oOo

Il ferme la porte.

_« Bougre d'imbécile ! Tu aurais du la repousser ! »_

Il soupire, passe une main sur son front, réalise qu'il a oublié sa cape à l'intérieur, secoue la tête… Il n'aurait pas du… Il n'aurait vraiment pas du la laissé faire.

Bien, il est vrai, qu'il n'a pas répondu au baiser de Hermione, mais… Il aurait pu la repousser. Il aurait pu refouler cette idée absurde, cette petite voix démoniaque qui dans son crâne le poussait à accepter l'évidence, que ce n'était pas un simple béguin, que lui aussi.. Cette affreuse petite voix aigue qui ricanait et lui avait dit : _« Mais réponds ! Mais rends lui cette sérénité qu'elle t'offre ! Donne lui une chance ! Donne t'en une ! »_

Il devient sentimental. Il a ça en horreur. Furieux, il claque sa langue contre son palais.

Il fait trois pas et Transplane.

Pré –Au- Lard est endormi, déjà. Si ce n'est sans doute, les deux bars du bourg. Severus s'apprête à prendre la direction de ce petit chemin à flanc de coteau, un raccourci un peu escarpé mais relativement pratique pour rejoindre rapidement le collège quand un bruit suspect attire son attention. Vivement, il se retourne.

Là, appuyée contre le tronc d'un vieux cèdre, dans une longue cape d'un bleu myosotis assortie à ses yeux, ses boucles blondes pré-raphaéliques découlant sur ses épaules, Narcissa Malefoy le menace de sa baguette.

oOo

Hermione grimpe deux à deux les marches de l'escalier, se faufile dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec Ginny depuis nombres d'années et s'allonge sur la courtepointe rose en patchwork. Ginny saute vivement à coté d'elle. Le matelas tangue.

.- « Alors ! Raconte ! »

Ginny roule des yeux furieusement quand la porte s'ouvre sur Harry et Ron.

.- « On a une discussion entre filles ! Revenez plus tard ! » Crie t'elle.

Hermione attrape un oreiller et l'étouffe contre elle.

.- « Vous parlez de Snape ? Mione ? Harry soutient que tu lui as sorti une insulte sur son nez ! Qu'est ce que j'aurais donné pour entendre ça ! Mais, la mère de Lavande la demandait d'urgence et..

.- Tais-toi, Ron ! » S'échauffe la rouquine. « Hermione allait me raconter. »

Hermione se mord la lèvre et glousse. Elle ne semble pas vraiment avoir l'intention de parler de quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Elle ne pense même pas à les insulter de l'avoir espionné.

Harry se penche vers elle, légèrement inquiet. Il lui secoue l'épaule, et voyant qu'elle se love contre son oreiller, le lui arrache des mains.

.- « Hermione ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait avec Snape ? »

La jeune fille soupire, ferme les yeux, puis les ouvre, souriante et s'assied.

.- « Je l'ai embrassé ! »

Harry pâlit d'un coup et hoche la tête. Il semblait presque s'y attendre.. Mais, Ron..

.- « Mais.. Mais.. mais.. » Bêle t'il.

Ginny lève son pouce et adresse à son amie un clin d'œil complice avant de réconforter son petit ami, fort perturbé malgré tout.

Hermione saute soudain à terre et ouvre violemment la porte.

.- « Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Demande Harry.

.- Severus a oublié sa cape dans le vestibule, il va prendre froid.

.- Mais.. Mais… »

Hermione claque déjà la porte.

OOo

Narcissa abaisse sa baguette et s'avance vers lui. Elle sourit. Severus se comprime les lèvres. _Elle sourit ?_

.- « Bonjour, mon cher Severus. Comment vas-tu ces derniers temps ? »

En effet, elle a des raisons d'illuminer son délicat visage d'un sourire.

.- « Autant que faire se peut. » Répond-il, fraîchement.

Il n'esquisse aucun geste vers sa baguette.

.- « Je m'attendais à te voir. » Confesse t'il. « Cependant, je pensais que j'en déciderai l'instant. »

Il reste neutre et immobile. Elle continue d'avancer. A petits pas tout ce qu'il y a de plus sereins. Il pourrait y avoir une pluie d'orage, qu'il sait qu'elle ne marcherait pas plus vite. Elle prend son temps, elle en a. Lui, pas.

Elle s'arrête à quelque pas de lui.

Son sourire s'efface. Ses yeux bleus se voilent un instant. Sa fine étole de batiste lilas claque au vent comme un étendard. Elle tend une main puis finalement la laisse tomber, et la glisse sous sa pèlerine écrue. Elle se masse le poignet, dans un geste rassurant.

.- « Excuse-moi. » Murmure t'elle, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Il se penche vers elle et souffle sa réponse.

Ooo

Elle rate une marche et se retient in extremis à la rambarde de l'escalier. Le cœur sollicité bat à tout rompre. Hermione soupire. A la patère, elle attrape le vêtement de Severus d'une main vive, avant de s'emmitoufler dans sa propre cape.

.- « Tu sors ? »

Remus Lupin, les traits fatigués lui sourit affectueusement. Il porte une brassée de feuilles manuscrites.

Elle soulève la cape noire de Severus.

.- « Un oubli. Il y a peut être des papiers importants là-dedans. »

Le lycanthrope hoche la tête, les yeux rieurs, et s'engouffre dans la cuisine.

Calmée, Hermione sort de la battisse et arrivée au square, Transplanne.

oOo

.-« Non. »

Le mot se répercute sur son visage. Il passe de son front qui se plisse, à ses yeux qui papillonnent, son nez qui se fronce, ses pommettes qui se gonflent et sa bouche qui se tord. Elle pleure.

Il serre les dents. Il n'a jamais supporté de la voir pleurer.

oOo

Prè-au-Lard, la nuit, baigné d'un clair de lune qui nimbe les crépis beigeâtres d'un éclat laiteux a quelque chose d'effarant, d'oppressant. Hermione se réceptionne au centre d'une ruelle. La devanture vitrée de chez Zonko, à trois pas d'elle, est protégée de faisceaux oranges en constant mouvements. Hermione entend des voix. Deux, exactement. Elle réalise soudainement que l'une d'entre elle lui est familière. Il s'agit de celle de Severus. Il n'est pas loin, sans doute derrière ce mur, là, au calvaire, à l'entrée du village. Un long frisson la parcourt. Sans un bruit, furtivement, elle avance jusqu'au mur, et s'y colle, progressant dans l'ombre, comme une espionne La cape de Severus pèse le long de son bras replié. Elle espère ne pas se faire surprendre avant de se sentir honteuse d'adopter une telle attitude de moucharde. De quelle droit se permet t'elle d'en apprendre plus sur lui à son insu ?

Elle fait demi-tour, puis s'immobilise. La curiosité l'emporte.

Elle tend l'oreille. L'autre voix est féminine. Elle est bouleversée de sanglots.

.- « On ne vend pas son fils, Severus. »

Celle de Severus glisse comme une lame d'acier. Polie, tendue, glaciale et tranchante :

.- « Tu t'es toujours sentie seule. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione s'aplatit un peu plus contre la façade de la boutique. Elle arrive à l'angle. Doucement elle tend le cou, pour voir. Elle voit. Les deux sont au centre d'une flaque de lumière, sous le seul réverbère allumé de la rue. Severus lui tourne le dos. Elle ne voit rien de la femme. Elle la devine petite. Il la lui cache entièrement. Sauf une de ses mains qui avance vers la robe noire. Menue, adorable, blanche, fine, manucurée et désespérée. Accrochée à la manche de l'homme et qui la froisse maladivement.

.- « Tu es mon seul ami, Severus. »

Un chien aboie, au loin, la réponse de Severus n'arrive pas jusqu'à Hermione. Elle tremble. Elle ne sait pas ce que cette femme veut à Severus ; mais, elle le sent, elle le voit bien : elle lui fait mal. Elle perçoit dans la crispation figée de l'homme planté au milieu de la route. La main blanche vibre, maintenant.

.- « Tu l'es toujours. »

La voix hurle. Pourtant elle n'était pas plus bruyante qu'un roulis d'eau. Elle hurle de sincérité.

Severus ricane. Ce ricanement amer. Désabusé. Que Hermione n'entend que trop. La main se cramponne. Hermione écarquille les yeux. La scène de ses deux êtres la déstabilise. Severus ne retire pas la main. Elle se demande même s'il la sent.

.- « Où est ton âme, dis-moi ? demande t'il.

.- Et la tienne, donc ! »

La main glisse sur le poignet jusqu'à celle de Severus. Les doigts la frôlent. Tendrement. Le cœur de la jeune fille bat follement.

.- « Nous l'avons vendu cette nuit là, Severus. Ensemble.

.- C'est que tu tenais à ce que je t'accompagne. »

Les doigts se lient à ceux de Severus. Il ne referme pas sa paume.

.- « C'est que nous étions amis. »

Il referme sa main. Brutalement. La femme crie, surprise.

.- « Tu le dis toi-même. Nous ne le sommes plus.. »

Il détend sa prise. La femme recule. Hermione aperçoit des cheveux d'un joli blond comme les blés murs.

.- « Va t'en avant que je ne change d'avis.

.- Severus, je voudrais… » Supplie t'elle.

Les épaules de Severus Snape sont secouées de tremblements convulsifs.

.- « Narcissa ! J'ai dit ! »

Sa voix se répercute dans l'air frais de la nuit. Effilée.

Hermione recule précipitamment, le souffle court. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu sa respiration. Son crâne ripe contre le mur fissuré et elle ferme les yeux.

Elle entend un 'pop' modeste. Narcissa ? Narcissa Malefoy ? Une amie de Severus ? Mrs Malefoy ? Elle l'aurait trahi, c'est cela ?

Elle ferme les yeux, plus fort.

Sur qui peut il compter si ses amis, ses rares amis le donnent en pâture aux fauves ?

Elle ne voudrait ne plus jamais à rouvrir les paupières. La cape glisse sur son bras. La hautaine Mrs Malefoy ? Elle ne retient pas le tissu. La belle Mrs Malefoy ?

Elle ne l'entend pas chuter. Elle rouvre les yeux.

Severus a récupéré sa cape. Calmement.

.- « Amie ou amante ? » S'entend-elle demander.

Mais elle se moque de savoir. Une autre question lui brûle les lèvres. Bien plus importante.

« C_ette nuit là ?_ »

oOo

Elle trotte derrière lui. Elle s'essouffle. Il avance à grands pas. Il essaie de ne pas trébucher. Il fait un noir d'encre. La lune s'est cachée, peureuse ou incertaine ou avare..

Il gravit la colline. Il a hâte d'arriver au château. Il n'arrive même pas à savoir s'il est furieux qu'elle ait entendu cette discussion ou pas. Il a l'impression d'en être soulagé. Mais il ne la pensait pas curieuse au point d'en perdre toute dignité. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il est aussi courroucé.

Il réalise qu'il ne la connaît pas. Pas vraiment. Il a connu l'élève studieuse, débordant d'une passion agaçante, la jeune fille attendrie. Mais la femme mature ? Comment réagirait elle quand il lui dira, quand elle comprendra réellement ? Elle pleurera ? Elle fuira ? S'écroulera ? Ou vomira ? Ou restera là à fixer le vide ?

.- « Severus, attends-moi. S'il te plait. »

Il verra bien. Le point de non retour, ils y sont. Si elle s'abîme plus loin dans ses ambitions romantiques, elle les perdra tous les deux. Le point de non retour est franchi, depuis ce baiser. Qui n'aurait pas du être. Qui ne devra plus jamais être ! Alors, il va lui faire comprendre, il va lui dire, il va lui faire voir. Elle restera là à fixer le vide, s'écroulera, ou vomira, ou fuira ou pleura, mais elle saura.

Il s'immobilise. Il se retourne. Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, il voit ses joues rouges. Elle boitille. « _Sa jambe blessée_ ». Elle se tient les côtes, elle a un point de coté. Il lui tend la main.

Elle la regarde incrédule, puis la saisit.

.- « Venez. Nous avons à parler » Dit-il d'une voix atone.

Ils reprennent leur marche, plus doucement. Elle a calé son bras sous son coude.

Elle se tait. Ils passent la grand porte. Traversent les couloirs humides aux dalles érodées par des milliards de passages.

.- « Nous n'allons pas à ton bureau ? Demande t'elle finalement alors qu'il dédaigne le trajet habituel.

.- Je n'y ai pas de whisky. »

Hermione lui lance un regard oblique.

.- « Je n'aime pas le whisky, Severus. »

Il repousse une tenture et dévoile une porte verrouillée.

.- « Croyez-moi. Vous allez aimez ça. » Elude t'il.

Elle frissonne mais le suit.

Elle présage. Elle n'aura pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer à ce qui va suivre. La vision de sa décadence. Le pourquoi du remord. Le pourquoi de tout.

Les torches s'allument sur leur passage. Ce couloir qui mène à ses quartiers ne lui a jamais semblé aussi long. Il arrive enfin devant sa porte. Il hésite. Il est encore temps, n'est ce pas ? De renoncer à lui dire ? De garder ça pour lui ? De ne pas la contaminer à la douleur ? De rester un mystère ?

C'est elle qui fait le pas. Le pas en avant. Qui, il le sait, va tout changer, entre eux. Bien plus que leur récente 'estime', bien plus que ces silences apaisants après une conversation intelligente et bien plus que ce baiser. Elle pose sa main sur la clenche et tourne.

Elle entre après lui avoir demandé sa permission. Le lustre suspendu s'embrase.

Il rallume le feu et la prie de vouloir s'asseoir dans un siège et d'excuser le désordre.

.- « C'est très propre. » dit-elle, haussant les épaules et scrutant attentivement le moindre recoin tout en essayant de ne rien en laisser paraître.

Elle enlève sa cape, tapote le seul coussin de la pièce et, sagement, anxieuse, attend.

Oui, malgré tout c'est propre. Ses quartiers sont propres. On peut les définir ainsi. Ni sombres, ni lumineux, ni luxueux ni insipides, pas plus conviviales que ça. C'est son chez soi. Il y est bien. C'est propre. Ça lui suffit.

Il leur verse un whisky. Il avale le sien cul sec et sort une lourde pensine d'un placard d'acajou.

Il la pose sur la table basse à coté de son Encyclopédie Complète des Bactéries Vivantes Végétales à Caractère Médicinal.

Hermione n'a pas touché à son verre. Elle suit chacun de ses mouvements, le visage grave.

.- « Vous n'aurez pas besoin de me poser la question. Comme tantôt. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

.- « je suis legimens, vous vous rappelez ? »

La jeune femme rougit.

.- « Alors, euh.. Ça veut dire que pendant que je..

.- Non. La coupe Severus.

.- oh. »

Elle acquiesce et s'humecte les lèvres. Elle a posé ses mains sur ses genoux, délaissant le coussin et ses doigts tremblent. Elle souffle. Longuement. Se mord la lèvre. Il sort sa baguette et la dirige vers la bassine dorée. Les pensées se mettent à tourner, pirouetter, se mêler. Il y arrive. Il lève les yeux vers elle.

.- « Buvez… » Chuchote t-il.

Il ne se sent pas la force de parler plus fort.

Elle s'exécute. Elle ne discute plus. Elle boit l'alcool ambré, à petites lapées, grimaçant, les yeux brillants. La peur ou le goût piquant du liquide ? Elle repose son verre.

.- « Tu viens, dis ? Tu ne m'y laisses pas seule, n'est ce pas ? » Elle supplie.

Elle est terrorisée. Il cligne des paupières. Elle essaie de sourire. Elle n'y arrive pas.

.- « Oui. »

Il l'entraîne avec elle. Dans le flou.

_Dans la pensine, le 09 janvier 1979, (6)_

_Severus Snape, la vingtaine est allongé sur son lit. Celui qu'elle lui a connu, au Manoir. Il feuillette un livret. Un éclat de lumière luit sur la fenêtre. Il se lève vivement et regarde au dehors avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers de service et de sortir par la porte de cuisine. La nuit tombe. Il pleut un peu. Un crachin._

_Toujours en courant, il va vers la forêt. Il écarte les ronces de son chemin, et progresse. _

_.- « Tsss ! Severus ! » Fait une voix féminine._

_Il se baisse pour reprendre son souffle, appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux pliés. Une jeune femme sort d'un taillis. Narcissa Malefoy, jeune, charmante et l'air espiègle. _

_.- « Tu m'as fait courir me dire 'tsss, Severus' et c'est tout ? Tu devais venir avec Lucius et m'en glisser deux mots à l'oreille. Je vous ai attendu tout l'après-midi. Grince t'il._

_.- J'ignorais que tu appréciais tant mon cher et tendre époux. » Dit la blonde, narquoise._

_Il se laisse tomber au pied d'un arbre._

_.- « Cette maison est son deuxième foyer. Répond-il, rogue. (7)_

_.-Oh, oui, ta chère et tendre belle-mère l'adore… ! _

_.- Arrête avec tes chers et tendres ! Tu m'agaces. »_

_Elle se pose lourdement à coté de lui._

_.- « Dis moi ! Avec l'âge, tu deviens de plus en plus grincheux ! »_

_Il grimace. Elle s'esclaffe. Elle sort un colis de sa cape._

_.- « Bon anniversaire. »_

_Il regarde le petit paquet enveloppé d'un papier gris._

_.- « Pour moi ? »Demande Severus, yeux écarquillés._

_Narcissa Malefoy acquiesce avant de sortir sa baguette et de l'agiter. Le papier brun se pare d'étoiles dorées et d'un ruban bleu azur._

_.- « C'est mieux comme ça. Allez, prends ! Ne te fais pas prier !»_

_Elle le lui lance. Il atterrit sur ses cuisses. Il le soupèse, l'agite sous son oreille, fronce les sourcils. Elle, le dévisage, effrontément, tournant la tête en tout sens pour le voir sous tout ses profils.._

_.- « Quoi ? » fait-il, hargneux._

_Elle s'adosse à l'arbre._

_.- « Oh rien. Je me disais que tu étais vieux. Deux ans de plus que moi ! _

_.- J'ai 20 ans. Tu peux chercher, je n'ai pas de rides._

_.- Oui ! Mais si tu continues à me faire une tête pareille, je vais t'en dessiner moi ! »_

_Il lui offre un sourire forcé. Elle fait mine de lui déboîter l'épaule. Il déballe son cadeau. C'est un livre. Un journal intime. Il est rempli d'une écriture fine et ourlée._

_.- « On va se voir moins souvent. Mes obligations d'épouse et tout ça.. Mais tu m'as dit que je pourrais continuer à me confier à toi. J'ai pensé à ça. J'écris sur mon journal et tu reçois tout sur celui-là. Ça marche dans l'autre sens. On ne sera seuls ni l'un ni l'autre ! Sympa, non ?»_

_Il lui offre un vrai sourire._

_OoOOoo_

_Il est penché sur le journal :_

_**Lucius me parle sans cesse Du Lord. Il a rejoint ses rangs, comme tu le sais. Il s'attend à ce que je le suive. Affectueusement, Cissa.**_

_Severus trempe sa plume et note:_

_**Il m'en parle aussi. Il en parle à Père. Père n'attend plus de moi qu'une seule chose. Tu sais laquelle. Je n'ai rien à y perdre. Tout à y gagner. Enfin, je crois. Amicalement. SS**_

_OoOOoo_

_**Severus, je l'ai vu. Il est... horrible. Il est.. Est-ce que je me vends à parler de lui en ses termes ? Est-ce que je pourrais me faire tuer ? **_

_**Oui, Narcissa.**_

_OoOOoo_

_**Tu avais raison. Horrible. Immonde. Fort, très fort. Il m'offre l'estime de Père. Il m'offre une vision du monde qu'on m'a toujours appris. Il m'offre un rêve sanglant. Il m'offre la possibilité de me venger des affronts subits. J'hésite. Une chose me retient. Bien à toi, SS**_

_**Quoi donc ? NB. Non, NM, je ne m'y fais décidément pas.**_

_**Mon propre rêve. SS**_

_**Je comprends. Je n'en ai plus. Envolé avec ce mariage arrangé. On m'a déjà vendu, alors une fois de plus ? J'ai dit Oui. Cissa. ps : J'ai peur.**_

_ooOOoo_

_**Severus, tu sais, je ne m'attachais pas aux histoires de sang. J'avais juste une sainte horreur des Gryffondors. Un peu comme tu hais Potter et Black, je suppose. Ces deux là le méritent. Le Lord fait de grands discours. Il ne parle que de haine. Il condamne l'amour. « Une faiblesse, une maladie » dit-il. Il méprise tant de choses… Je ne pensais pas y croire. Mais.. J'y crois.. Merlin ! J'y crois. Ça me terrifie et ça me fascine. Je dois faire mes preuves. Je voudrais, je sais que je ne dois pas dire ça, mais, tu m'as toujours protégée ( tu te souviens, dis, à ma rentrée en première année. Moi oui, toujours. ) je voudrais que tu rejoignes les rangs. Un camp ou l'autre ? Je ne vois rien d'autre que la guerre de toute part. Mais de ce coté ci du gouffre, ma famille me soutient, Lucius m'approuve. J'ai la paix. **_

_**Oui. Je me souviens. Oui, tu n'en as pas le droit. Et « Oui », c'était ma réponse. Mon Père à un Fils. J'ai une famille. Réellement. A Demain, Narcissa, nous faisons nos preuves ensemble. **_

_ooOOoo_

_Une auberge. Les carreaux poisseux de vapeur et de graisses fondues. Les tables crasseuses. Des hommes ivres qui titubent sans s'être trouvés et qui rotent avec satisfaction une main sur leur panse. Deux ou trois putes, parce qu'il en faut bien. Peinturlurées, outrageuses qui chassent le client comme d'autres traquent les rats. La tenancière, énorme, hirsute, à l'accent prononcé et au vocabulaire aussi cru que les rations de viande qu'elle offre à ses deux molosses qui gardent boutique quand elle s'endort sur son grabat plein de puces. Un poète, médiocre, ivre, le nez dans sa chope, qui déclame pour lui-même des vers minables._

_Et lui. Et elle. En noir. Incognito. Leur initiation. Ce soir. Ici. Dans l'auberge. _

_Ils s'assiéent à une table. Pas plus sale que les autres, mais pas plus propre non plus. On leur sert la spécialité maison._

_.- « Coktail de l'mort ! » Clame la guenon qui les sert._

_Ils paient._

_Oh, oui ! La mort ! Elle ne peut pas dire mieux. Ce soir, la mort est convoquée. Au bout de leur baguette, roulant sur leur langue et éclosant sur leur bouche. La mort sera là ce soir. Ce seront eux qui l'appelleront.._

_Ils boivent. En silence. Narcissa Malefoy a roulé ses cheveux en une grosse tresse. Elle jette de fréquents regards autour d'elle._

_.-« Qui est-ce à ton avis ? »_

_Elle parle de celui qui veille. Qui assurera au Maître, qu'oui, ils ont obéis. Qu'oui, ils sont fiables. Qu'oui, ils peuvent faire parti de la bande._

_Il désigne un gars accoudé au comptoir du menton._

_.- «Et.. Les autres ?_

_.- Les deux là bas. »_

_Ce sont ses premières paroles. Les deux là bas, désignent deux prostituées, dans des robes de coton rose et vert d'eau, aux décolletés plongeants et dont les reprises sont malhabilement cachées par des rajouts d'une dentelle jaunie._

_.- « Et comment, va-t-on-_

_.- Elles cherchent des hommes ? Je leur offre à boire. _

_.- Elles ne mordront pas tout deux…_

_.- Tu me fais confiance ? »_

_La jeune fille plonge dans sa boisson. Elle lève des yeux candides et répond honnêtement :_

_.- « Oui. Comme toujours. »_

_ooOOoo_

_Elles gisent. L'une est rousse. L'autre est brune. Elles gisent. Le dos sur le sol, le visage tourné vers la Marque que Narcissa Malefoy a fait apparaître. Elles gisent. Mortes. Dans la venelle. Les yeux grands ouverts. La bouche figée de stupeur. Severus et Narcissa, plus loin, se retenant au mur : vomissent. _

_C'était des filles de joie, mortes dans le malheur. _

_Leur crime ? 'Cracmole'. En lettres de sang sur leur front._

_OoOOoo_

_La douleur se répercute. Il serre les dents. Il serre. Plus fort. Encore. Son poing se crispe. Ses muscles se tendent. Il crie. La Marque rentre dans sa peau, dans son sang, dans sa vie._

_Il est damné. Il le sait déjà._

_Le Lord pose une main sur son épaule, et Severus s'incline. Humble._

_OoOOoo_

_L'enfant lui lance des cailloux. Il n'a que ça pour se défendre._

_.- « le vaurien ! » Rit Lucius, bras croisés._

_Severus ne rit pas._

_.- « Je te le laisse. J'ai trop faim pour lever le bras. » Dit Lucius._

_Severus n'a pas faim. N'a plus faim. Il ne mange plus. Il a les joues plus creuses que jamais. _

_Il lève le bras. L'enfant abandonne ses cailloux._

_.- « Avada Kedavra ! »_

_Severus a un visage impassible. _

_OoOOoo_

_Narcissa se pose sur le haut tabouret à coté du sien. _

_.- « Que fais-tu ?_

_.- Le monde entier m'a abandonné ; je tâche d'y voir double afin de me servir à moi-même de compagnie. (8)_

_.- Je suis là, moi, Severus. Je suis toujours là. »_

_Elle pose sa main sur son avant bras, dans un geste amical. Mais, le destin, cruel, ne joue pas en sa faveur. Elle a posé sa main sur le mauvais avant-bras. Le gauche. L'infâme. L'avilissant. _

_Il se dégage._

_.- « Tu n'es plus toi, pas plus que je ne suis moi, depuis.. Depuis ce jour. Est-ce que tu sens le goût du sang ? Il.. Ruisselle, dans ma bouche, sur ma peau, sous mes yeux.. La nuit, le jour.. Et le pire, quand… Quand j'ouvre un robinet…(9)L'eau prend une couleur rouge. Et j'entends les cris. Les râles… La mort… Dans ma tête. ..Tout est là.» _

_Il se frappe le front du plat de sa main. _

_Elle baisse les yeux sur le comptoir en teck._

_.- « Je sais. Je.. J'ai envie de vomir.. Tout le temps.»_

_Il acquiesce, vide son verre. Il ne voit pas trouble. _

_.- « ça ne fait qu'une semaine, Cissa.. Une semaine… Je… Nous avons fait la plus grosse erreur de notre vie… »_

_Il baisse sa voix. Il se penche à son oreille._

_.- « Hier.. J'ai tué un petit garçon. Murmure t'il. _

_.- « Lucius m'a fait un enfant. » Le coupe t'elle._

_Elle se bouche les oreilles. Sa voix frôle l'hystérie._

_.- « Je n'aime pas le père. Il ne m'aime pas. Je voudrais que cet enfant puisse compter sur quelqu'un. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je voudrais que tu sois le parrain. Tu comprends, malgré tout, ce petit, je l'aime déjà. »_

_Elle retire ses mains. Il demande un autre verre._

_.- « D'accord. » marmonne le jeune Severus._

_Un serveur à l'allure douteuse lui apporte sa commande. Narcissa Malfoy le lui prend des mains et le vide d'un trait. Elle claque le verre vide en le reposant. Elle regarde. Ses yeux bleus brillent. Elle pleure. Il tend une main et essuie les larmes, de son pouce. Il n'aime pas qu'elle pleure._

_.- « Severus, si tu trouves une sortie : bifurque. Moi, je ne peux plus. J'ai l'enfant. Mais toi…»_

_Retour à la réalité présente…. _

Les cendres sont froides. La pièce est glacée. Ou est ce son sang ? Ou est-ce les doigts d'Hermione accrochés férocement aux siens ?

Les genoux de la jeune fille flageolent. Elle porte sa main libre à sa bouche et ferme les yeux. Elle oscille sur elle-même, en équilibre pourtant. Il sait qu'elle cherche la meilleure position pour exorciser les démons de ces visions.

_« Il n'y en a pas. »_

Il a essayé lui aussi. Elle se balance. Avant. Arrière. Présent. Passé. Avant. Arrière. Elle ne pleure pas. Elle le tient.

_« Lâchez-moi.. Lâchez-moi, où nous sombrons. Vous ne voulez pas mourir, Hermione ? Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez, moi. J'essaie d'être sage pour deux. »_

Elle ne vomit pas. Il essaie de se libérer. Elle le retient.

_« Laissez-moi décider.. Pour une fois. »_

Elle ne s'écroule pas. Ils se soutiennent mutuellement.

« _Mais pas de si près… C'est dangereux…_ »

Elle sait et elle ne fuit pas. Elle ne le fuit pas. Elle ne fixe pas non plus le vide. Elle a rouvert les yeux, pourtant. Mais elle fixe son bras. Son avant bras gauche. Celui entaché du tatouage à l'encre indélébile, de l'asservissement éternel.

Elle tend la main vers la bouteille de whisky, la dévisse maladroitement de sa main libre et boit au goulot. Elle s'essuie la bouche avec sa manche et lâche la bouteille. Elle tombe. Se brise net. L'alcool se répand sur le sol.

.- « J'ai froid. » souffle Hermione d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle le tire vers le canapé. Elle s'y assoit, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Sa main n'est plus froide. Il l'enveloppe du plaid qui était étendu sur le dossier du sofa. Elle s'y enroule, elle ne laisse que son visage et sa main à l'air libre. Elle le regarde. Ni dégoûtée, ni effrayée. Juste triste et compréhensive. Il aime comme elle le regarde.

.- « Vous devriez -»

« _Rentrer chez vous, prendre un bain chaud et oublier. Du moins, essayez. »_ S'apprêtait-il à dire. Mais, elle l'interrompt.

.- « Est-ce que je peux dormir ici ? Je veux rester près de toi.. S'il te plait, Severus. Je vais.. Faire des cauchemars.. Je ne veux pas être seule.»

Alors, il dit, oui.

_A suivre…_

* * *

1. Travis : _Driftwood_

2. Tonino Benacquista _: Malavita._

3. Crétine ! qu'est ce que tu attends ! ggrmpphhh !

4. Aahhh ! merdouille.. il me manque de trop ce loupiot fictif ! Fanette ! Tu te rends compte je suis en crise de carence de MiniSeverite aigue ! oiiiiin !

5. Oh oh oh ! sEVERUUUUS ! t'as pas honte !

Lolie j'ai finalement mis le passage comme tu le lis… j'ai demandé quatre autres avis et ils étaient en faveur de cette situation.. alors.. bien.. j'ai gardé !

(6), Merci à miki qui m'a déniché une chronologie alors que j'avais perdu la mienne ! hi hi ..euh, ah oui, ma note.. j'ai supposé que Snape été devenu mangemort à l'âge de 20 ans soit en 1979..On ne sait pas en effet si ça a eu lieu en 1978 ou en 1979, toujours est il que dans le courant de l'année 1980, il parlait de la prophétie de Trelawney à Voldemort ! j'essaie de respecter un minimum les dates même si je ne peux pas respecter les véritables caractéristiques familiales dévoilées dans le tome 6 ….

(7) on a tendance à l'oublier cet adjectif, mais il lui va tellement bien, mdr

(8) : Musset, _les caprices de Marianne_

(9), évidemment, ce n'est pas là, la raison du manque d'hygiène de Sevy, quand même, ça aurait été honteux de ma part si j'avais ajouté : « J'ose plus passer ma tête sous l'eau ! j'ai les cheveux gras.»mdr ; Mon Dieu, comment je peux rire à un moment pareil… Je cours me pendre !

* * *

voilà ! 

on espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !

n'oubliez pas la petite review pour nous faire part de vos avis ! de vos impressions vos sentiments, vos questions, vos interrogations…. Et de tout et de rien !

et gros bisouuuuss

Bye

Luna & Bidi

ps (Bidibou): ah, oui, j'envisage aussi de faire une suite…. Ce n'est encore qu'un embryon d'idée.. mais.. je vais peaufiner ça et je vous tiendrais au courant à bientôt !kisses


	8. Dis, connaistu l’irrémissible ?

**_Le mot miniaturisé de LunaChoue, assistante personnelle et attitrée de la majestueuse, l'ineffable, la talentueuse Bidibou (_**rhem, là c'est Bidibou ! tu t'es dopée, ma ptite Luna ? arrête euuhh ! c'est pas moi, ça ! _Ö, public adoré ! Ö, lectrices fanatisées ! Ö… aïe ! Qui m'a tapé dessus ! Hé, je fais de la pub, là ! Pour moi d'accord, n'empêche que la liberté d'expression existe… NON ! Voilà qu'on me balance une tomate obsolète à la figure… Vous n'aimez pas la politique à ce point ? Auto -trip : off_

_Comment vous portez-vous, chères ordi spectatrices ? A moins qu'il n'y ait des ordi spectateurs, pour notre plus grande joie à moi et Bidibou ? Pour ma part, je me porte comme un charme et pour l'instant, les vacances s'annoncent bien, malgré que j'ai (je sais, vous vous en fichez mais il faut bien que je vous donne les ultimes « news of my life ») raté, ou plutôt on a refusé de m'agréer mon examen de solfège pour passer en troisième cycle… Les salauds… Le pire, c'est qu'ils disent que je fais du bon boulot, et ensuite, ils refusent de m'accorder cet examen… je les tuerai…_

_Sinon, ça va ! J'ai déjà un peu fait les soldes ; je vous raconte pas, je suis hyper contente ! J'ai dégotté un de ces petits sweets tout doux en velours, pourpre, avec un signe cabalistique sur la poche de devant et une capuche longue au bout très pointu et aux manches évasées… aussi une robe dans laquelle je ressemble à un pot de confiture… et j'en passe tout plein Oh, vous savez quoi ? Une amie m'a fait une atebas ! Je suis très fière, même si elle est assez loupée, j'y tiens énormément _

_Votre cœur a-t-il supporté cette **horrible**, cette **ignoble** attente ? Bien, je savais que vous résisteriez. Maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'à vous jeter sur votre lecture, qui j'espère, si vous avez un quelque chose de travers, vous requinquera ! Je vous la conseille vivement, ordre du médecin : c'est plus efficace que du sirop pour la toux ou des antidépresseurs… Qu'attendez-vous ? SAUTEZ AU BAS DE CE PETIT MOT POUR LIRE ! Je compte sur vous. Vous ne nous décevrez pas, vous êtes géniaux !_

_OH, ATTENDEZ AVANT LE DECOLLAGE ! Encore une chose… En plus du violon que je pratique depuis… euh… perpétuité… non… près de dix ans, j'aimerai me mettre, à défaut de commencer le violoncelle (magnifique instrument qui obnubile mes rêves) car ce serait absolument impossible : au piano déjà, même si ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, mais ce serait quand même très cool… et aussi à la guitare ! Ce serait le paradis… non, car mon père possédait deux guitares électriques (dont une NOIRE), une basse électrique, une guitare sèche et une batterie, mais il a TOUT revendu, sauf la guitare basse… beuh… le truc le moins bien, non maniable, bonne qu'à accompagner… enfin, peut-être obtiendrai-je ma guitare classique (ou folk) ! Je l'espère fort et vous tiens au courant de mes progrès musicaux !_

_A TRES BIENTOT AU PROCHAIN EPISODE _

* * *

**La petite rubrique de Bidibou : **(sort doucement la tête du trou et lorgne avec prudence en s'attendant à recevoir des projectiles hétéroclites sur le crâne). .. (rentre la tête parce que ça a pas loupé oO , déglutit avec mal puis s'extrait de sa cachette anti atomique prête à braver la foule : ) saluuuuut tous et toutes ! Ça va ? (Ouais, bof, faites pas la tête, je viens m'excuser ! ) Voilà tout est dit : JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEE ! Je vous jure ! Est-ce que vous allez me pardonner (joint les mains et tombe à genoux ! ) . Bon bien, je sais, ce chapitre s'appelle « désiré ».. TT et je suis toute confuse…j'ai eu, en fait, une énorme baisse de motivation, l'inspiration en a profité pour se faire des vacances, et je me suis retrouvé comme deux ronds de flan devant mes pages à ne pas savoir quoi écrire alors que mon plan était ciselé de bout en bout ! Ça a donc pris du temps pour écrire cinq lignes par-ci, trois autres par-là, mais au final, on y est arrivé. Ouais ! 

**Grâce à ma Lunachoue qui, pour m'encourager, m'a dit « allez Bidi, laisse moi t'aider, je t'écris un passage sur ce que tu veux » et elle l'a fait. Avec brio, toujours. Et je peux vous dire que ce que je lui demandais n'était pas facile du tout ! merci merci merci ma pitchoune !**

**Merci (mention spéciale ) aussi à Mikishine, Lolie, FloOon, Zazaone, Shaia et Shina ! **

Voilà. Je ne vais pas blablater pendant des heures, parce que vous attendez le chapitre (ça je le comprends !) Alors BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Disclaimer : tout est à JK R**

**Bêta : pas finalement, y en a pas eu.. je m'excuse d'avance des coquilles restantes.. je suis navrée.. **

**Merci à Mikishine, Darksev, flo-fol-œil(x 2), Mirliton, Miss Wendy Malfoy(x2), kawai shina, Auroreblackcat, Etincelle de vie, Celia Anges, Titus de Mystique, Bohemio, ze1telotte, latitelfemagique, Alys, Tyto27, Ombrage, lillas, Didi74, Violette Silva, Elliania, Luna denree, Neteria, lalala, sasou5, Lily evans, Lied, Tarte-o-nuage.**

* * *

**J'ESPERE N'AVOIR OUBLIE PERSONNE !**

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

* * *

**Chapitre huit : Dis, connais-tu l'irrémissible ?**

_Samedi 18 mai 1999, Chez Charla Snape et Sigrid Recktenwald, début d'après midi. _

Severus a la migraine. Lancinante, la douleur pulse au niveau de ses sinus frontaux.

Il aimerait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, à Poudlard, retrouver le calme de ses appartements, se débarrasser de quelques pensées encombrantes dans sa pensine, s'allonger dans une semi-obscurité rassurante et savourer le vide.

Cette peur étrange de voir sa mère, celle qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis ces derniers mois, refait surface. C'est la raison pour laquelle il dirait presque cette peur, non pas de rendre visite à sa mère mais plutôt de l_'affronter. _Comme avant, dans ses mauvais rêves, où, pieds nus, enfant, il se voyait avancer dans ce couloir lumineux de Ste Mangouste et paniquait de rencontrer à nouveau celle qu'il avait vue comme un... _monstre_.. Abusé par la peur.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas le devoir qui l'incite à pousser la porte de la maisonnette, c'est bel et bien l'amour.

Au nom de cela, c'est à lui de leur faire part de cette nouvelle pour le moins… Déstabilisante et_…. Inopinée_…

C'est à lui de refouler cette appréhension.

Dans le vestibule, qu'un faible écho solaire traverse pour rebondir sur un mur abricot, il se débarrasse de sa cape.

Il entend des voix. Celle de Sigrid d'abord, infatigable, qui chantonne –faux- , puis celles de Charla et d'Hermione, mêlées et plus éteintes, étouffées par la distance et le calfeutrement des portes.

Des fleurs, fraîchement cueillies (Severus devine sans grand mal qui a eu cette délicate et odorante attention) dispersent leurs suaves parfums printaniers dans le petit couloir. Severus grimace et se frotte le front.

La migraine se fait plus insistante.

Tout a commencé ce matin. Il a suffit de corriger la copie truffée d'imbécillités d'un poufsouffle de quatrième année particulièrement obstiné dans sa généreuse crétinerie pour que la douleur se déploie. La correction au rouge sanguin a ensuite fini de l'affecter. Puis il y a eu cette missive urgente, et ce détour.. Ce détour qui change tout….

Virgule se faufile entre ses jambes, la queue dressée, le dos rond, sa tête blanche frottant contre son mollet, s'octroyant lui-même une caresse que Severus n'est pas d'humeur à lui offrir. Virgule miaule.

Severus passe dans le salon, sans plus s'occuper du chat. Il y trouve Sigrid affairée à tricoter un bonnet à la manière Moldue. Elle délaisse ses bordures pour lui apprendre qu'il a une sale mine mais qu'elle a dans le cagibi un savoureux bocal de compote de coing qui le requinquerait en trois coups de cuillères à pot. Severus remercie et décline l'invitation.

Il l'enjoint à le suivre. Le chat, prend également sur lui de les accompagner.

Cette chère Sigrid s'étonne mais finalement obtempère :

.- « Qu'afez-fous donc à nous dire ? Fous m'inquiétez, che dois dire ! » Demande t'elle, rajustant son corset et ôtant ses lunettes.

Ses charentaises douillettes aux pieds, elle le conduit au boudoir.

Interdite, elle se tourne vers lui. Il lève son menton. Elle fait la moue puis toque à la porte.

Bien entendu, comme elle s'en doutait, elle obtient la permission d'entrer.

Charla s'étonne de ce comportement peu habituel avant d'entrapercevoir son fils.

Virgule sur les talons. Ce qui la fait rire gravement et mélodieusement.

Charla tend une main à son fils, les yeux tendres. Il la saisit et l'insère entre les deux siennes, comme de coutume, avant de s'incliner sur cette joue douce que sa mère lui tend.

.- « Bonjour, mère. »

Il adresse un sourire de circonstance à Hermione, assise sur une bergère face à Charla. Il se doute qu'elle a déjà deviné qu'il est tracassé.

Virgule grimpe sur les genoux de Charla. Celle-ci enfouit sa main libre dans les poils immaculés. Le chat s'étale, bienheureux.

Sigrid Recktenwald, sur un geste de Severus s'assied près de Hermione. Celle-ci, face à cet air préoccupé qui s'étale sur les traits de Severus a refermé son livre. Elle continuera cette lecture à haute voix pour Charla aux yeux fatigués un peu plus tard. Elle le pose sur un petit guéridon à sa droite et voit Severus y poser ses yeux noirs. Il ne semble pas connaître l'auteur. Elle ne s'en étonne presque pas. Il a beau être des plus érudits, ses compétences intellectuelles ne s'étendent pas jusqu'à la sphère littéraire classique Moldue.

La main de Charla tressaille légèrement dans la sienne lorsqu'il commence à parler.

Les mots, finalement, découlent, comme de l'abcès d'une plaie putréfiée. Et la migraine, même, se résorbe au fin fond de ses limbes céphaliques, oubliée devant ce flot de mots expulsés de lui d'une voix de plus en basse. Cet afflux qui s'épanchent sur son petit auditoire féminin. Les trois femmes de sa vie actuelle.

Charla, retire sa main. Il ne la lui retient pas. Il la croise dans son dos, où l'autre se trouve déjà. Il contracte sa main droite sur son coude gauche.

Alors même qu'il explique cette lettre reçue, aux caractères fins et tranchants, aux termes irrévocables à l'odeur cireuse d'un néant incommensurable, Hermione porte une main à sa bouche, inconsciemment et se met à ronger ses ongles. Furieusement. Les yeux levés vers lui, comme le défiant de ne pas mentir, de continuer, comme se doutant déjà de tout.

Elle a toujours été brillante en classe. Dans la vie, il en est de même. Elle sait avant les autres.

Elle baisse la tête et, sans un bruit, pleure.

Quand Severus en vient à parler des voiles noirs baissés sur les fenêtres, de l'obscur contre-jour dans lequel le domaine Snape est plongé depuis le matin, de la faible lueur orangée que produit cette unique bougie accolée à la vitre de la chambre paternelle, Sigrid, cesse de jouer avec les rubans de son bonnet pour, elle, porter une main à sa poitrine. Dévotement, elle se signe en psalmodiant une quelconque prière.

Puis, lorsque, enfin, Severus _la_ décrit, toute de noir vêtue, sous le croulement doré de ses pierreries adorées, les yeux clos, la bouche vermeille, sans souffle, inerte, abandonnée, inoffensive, et _morte_, Charla, sa mère, se mord cette main par laquelle il l'a tenu. Elle suffoque, elle sanglote, la mort de cette femme qu'elle n'aimait pas, qui avait pris sa place, n'avait pas veillé ni chéri son fils et qui avait su aimer l'être haïssable qu'est Crassus. Elle pleure sur cette place vacante qui aurait pu être la sienne. Sur cette étrange libération. Ce poids en moins.

.- « C'est la lingère qui l'a trouvé, tombée.. Devant sa coiffeuse.. Enfin, la votre, Maman… Morte déjà. Le médicomage a assuré qu'elle n'avait pas souffert. »

Lui seul, reste droit, inflexible, impassible. En surface, en surface seulement. Tout va changer. Lovise Snape n'est plus.

Sur la table de nuit, Severus l'a contrôlé, sa bouteille de Cordial était vide.

**oOo**

Severus, d'une main souple, attrape Virgule par l'échine et observe comme il porte bien son nom, à se laisser pendre de coté dans les airs, comme une parenthèse ouverte dans l'espace, une ponctuation dans leur vie. Le chat, trop surpris de sortir de sa paisible torpeur, lui adresse à peine un regard goguenard qu'il est déjà posé à terre.

Severus tenant sa robe, s'accroupit face aux genoux de sa génitrice.

.- « Maman… Ne vous mettez pas dans un état.. pareil… »

Elle relève son menton tremblotant, s'essuie les yeux et renifle avec courage. Elle lui caresse la joue gentiment.

.- « C'est idiot, n'est ce pas ? »

Il secoue la tête.

.- « Non. »

Elle repose sa main sur son genou.

.- « Je me sens fatiguée. » Dit-elle, fraîchement, mettant terme à la conversation.

Elle se lève, face à lui qui hésite quant à la conduite à tenir.

S'excuser ?

A t'il été trop brutal dans ses propos ? Aurait il du attendre ?

Lui proposer ? Son épaule ? Un thé ? Sa sollicitude ?

C'est ridicule !

Il tourne son regard vers Sigrid, les mains jointes et les lèvres en mouvements perpétuels, comme une bigote immodérée qui ne se contient guère plus que dans l'expression de sa foi, l'espérant salvatrice.

.- « Sigrid ? Voulez-vous.. »

Elle délace ses mains, lui lance un regard opiniâtre.

.- « Nach ja ! Efidemment ! Ne fous inquiétez de rien ! Che feille sur elle ! »

Regardant droit devant elle, Sigrid Recktenwlad lui tapote le bras, mécaniquement : deux secousses sèches qui se veulent complaisantes.

Trois grands pas, toujours en mode automatique, l'ancienne cuisinière des Snape, passe un bras potelé autour de la taille tige de Charla et sa voix prononce cette fois des mots apaisants alors qu'elle accompagne son amie jusqu'à la sa chambre.

Severus baisse la tête vers le sol parquet. Déstabilisé lui aussi.

Un regard pèse sur sa nuque.

_Hermione._

Il réalise qu'il est encore accroupi. D'un déploiement délié, il se rétablit.

.- « Navré d'avoir été si..

.- Non. » Tranche Hermione, d'une voix cassante.

Le regard de la jeune femme le fuit maintenant.

Il hausse un sourcil.

.- « Non quoi ? »

Elle se tord les doigts.

.- « Non quoi, Hermione ?

.- Tu n'as pas été brutal. »

Elle lui jette un regard farouche et sort précipitamment du petit bureau. Il la suit. Interdit.

Elle traverse la cuisine, le salon, entre dans le couloir. Elle s'immobilise devant une marguerite en reniflant et laisse tomber sa main sur la console en acajou. Avec une précipitation qui ne lui est coutumière que dans ses colères, elle lui tourne le dos et décroche sa cape du portemanteau.

.- « Alors quoi, Hermione ? » Insiste Severus, haussant les épaules sans comprendre. « Cette attitude… Lovise. Son décès.. Autant d'affection ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Hermione tremble tellement qu'elle ne parvient pas à passer la fibule métallique pour relever les pans de sa cape.

Elle s'acharne, se pique les doigts, pousse un petit cri.

Severus, ulcéré, dégage ses mains, et d'une chiquenaude bloque le mécanisme.

.- « Hermione.. »

Comment sa voix peut elle être à la fois suppliante et menaçante ?

.- « Je suis de trop, ici, pour le moment, Severus. » Ment-elle. « Et j'ai une chose à vérifier. »

Sa voix grelotte.

Il fronce les sourcils. Elle regarde ses pieds.

.- « u..urgente.. »Bredouille son _amie. _Elle lève des yeux gonflés de larmes. « Ciel ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! »

Elle s'agite. Gesticulant. Blême d'horreur. Il lève les mais pour la calmer. Ses bras, comme ceux d'un nageur refusant la noyade, font des moulinets, brassent l'air.

.- « je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je ne suis pas une criminelle.. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? J'étais perturbée… Tout ces derniers événements.. Merlin, Severus, chéri, je.. Je.. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules frêles. Celles-ci s'affaissent puis se tendent alors que la sorcière hoquette.

Il cherche ses prunelles.

.- « Qu'as-tu fait, Hermione ? »

**Oo Flash back oO**

_Trois semaines plus tôt, Cette même nuit…(sans lune et sans rayons) soit le samedi 04 mai 1999._

Ils dorment. Sur le canapé. Ils s'y sont assoupis après avoir discuté, des heures durant.. De lui et d'elle aussi. Beaucoup d'elle. Il y tenait. Elle était réticente au début, puis s'est déridée. Ses études, ses projets, sont montés sur la balance. Elle lui a demandé des nouvelles des élèves, il lui a raconté des anecdotes. Il l'a fait rire. Puis, ça a été de nouveau son tour, de lui parler de son enfance, de ses parents, de le faire rire sur ses pitreries. Et peu à peu, les mots se sont taris, les paupières se font fait lourdes et elle a coulé contre son épaule. Il n'a pas tardé à la suivre.

Depuis, ils dorment. Ils ont glissés. La tête broussailleuse d'Hermione repose sur sa clavicule droite maintenant. L'une des mains de Severus est sur sa hanche, l'autre pend dans le vide, effleurant les franges du tapis.

Il papillonne des yeux. Et cherche à se relever. Il sent un poids. Il réalise qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une avalanche de livres qui lui serait tombé dessus et laisse retomber sa tête.

_Hermione…_

Il déplace sa main de la taille d'Hermione, pour la placer entre le dossier du fauteuil et sa propre cuisse.

Hermione se tortille et se cale plus confortablement contre lui. Elle lui enserre la taille. Sa tête échoue contre son cou. Son souffle chaud, régulier, dispense des caresses à sa nuque. Severus se mord la lèvre inférieure et se maudit.

Depuis combien n'a t'il pas dormi avec quelqu'un ? Quand était cette dernière fois où il s'est affranchi de ce masque d'homme infect ? Il se r'endort. Sa main revient se placer sur la hanche de Hermione, comme naturellement. Dans son sommeil, la jeune femme ébauche un sourire.

Il fait jour, maintenant. Hermione s'éveille. En douceur. Elle n'est pas trop du matin. Sa première pensée est pour son dos : douloureux, sa deuxième, avant d'ouvrir les yeux c'est qu'une main l'enlace et qu'elle aime cette sensation. Elle fixe Severus. Il dort encore. Il est paisible. Elle écarte une mèche de cheveux de sa joue et ressent un élan d'amour. Bien plus fort encore qu'avant. Qu'avant hier et le lot de révélation. Il a beau lui avoir montré tout cela pour chercher à s'exclure de sa vie amoureuse, elle a pris sa décision.

Elle sourit et essaie de se redresser sans le réveiller. Peine perdue. Leurs jambes sont emmêlées et avant qu'elle n'ait réussi à se dégager, elle retombe, les mains à plat sur son torse, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien._(1) _Une pensée, malvenue sur le moment, la traverse et elle reste tétanisée.

Il cligne des yeux, la fixe, encore dans les limbes du sommeil, puis, réalise, dans un sursaut, qu'elle est totalement étalée sur lui, qu'ils ont dormis ensemble et jure :

.- « Par Salazard ! »

Il se reprend aussi sec et adopte un profit neutre. Il se frotte les joues et les yeux. Elle rit mais ne bouge pas.

.- « Moi aussi, j'ai bien dormi.. Je pense que tu vas sacrément avoir mal au dos..»

Severus grimace et elle résiste à l'envie de l'embrasser.

.- « Je pourrai constater ça quand tu te seras ôté de moi… »

Elle écarquille les yeux.

.- « Hermione.. » S'essouffle t'il. « Vous m'écrasez…. »

Puis les fronce.

.- « Quoi ?

.- Votre coude s'enfonce dans mes côtes… »

Elle retire son coude, ahurie. Severus la regarde, clairement amusé.

.- « Je ne peux toujours pas me lever, vous savez.. Insiste t'il.

.- Non. Dit-elle, restant figée.

.- C'est bien que vous m'approuviez mais… » Il lui adresse un clin d'œil qui la tétanise « Je suis toujours dans une position horriblement inconfortable! »

Hermione acquiesce, bredouille de vagues excuses, et parvient laborieusement à se remettre sur pieds. Il réprime son rire, et se mordant l'intérieur des joues, se relève.

Elle le regarde s'étirer, les pommettes rouges. Il grimace. Oui… Mal au dos…

Hermione secoue sa tête, une main sur son front.

.- « J'entends des voix, hein ? »

Il rit, défroisse leurs tenues d'un coup de baguette, et se frotte le torse, assez peu élégamment. Hermione regarde avec perplexité le bout de ses souliers.

.- « Pourquoi ris-tu ? Ça t'amuse que je crois t'entendre me tutoyer ! »

Il avance vers la porte. Elle le suit du regard.

.- « Je ne sais pas toi, Hermione. Mais, pour ma part, j'ai faim.. »

_**oOo**_

_Dimanche 05 mai 1999. Cuisines de Poudlard._

Elle avait faim. Ils ont dévoré un petit déjeuner costaud aux cuisines. Dobby et Winky ont veillé à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien.

Elle est gavée. Elle se laisse aller sur sa chaise et le regarde, perplexe.

.- « Est-ce que je peux passer voir Charla et Sigrid ce matin ? » Demande t'elle.

Il boit une gorgée de café et opine.

.- « Bien sur. Pourquoi me demander ?

.- Parce que j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait y aller tous les deux. »

Elle ramasse des grains de sucre sur la table. Il pose sa tasse.

.- « J'ai pensé aussi qu'elles aimeraient bien avoir une compagnie.. Je veux dire… Autre que toi et moi.. »

Il hausse un sourcil. Elle adore quand il fait ça.

.- « Un chat, par exemple ? » Propose t'elle.

Il joue avec sa petite cuillère. Il lui sourit. Elle ne reconnaît pas dans son sourire celui qu'il adressait à Narcissa Malfoy étant jeune. Ses sourires ont quelque chose de plus.. _affecté_..

.- « ça leur plairait. Allons-y. »

**_OoO_**

_Une heure plus tard.. _

Le chat fait sa toilette, d'une langue rose, il s'acharne à se décrasser des saletés du monde. C'est pour cette raison que Severus consent.

Hermione, aussitôt, s'empresse d'appeler une vendeuse.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils sortent de l'animalerie. Le chat - c'est un mâle- pris d'affection pour le tissu noir de la robe du Maître des Potions, a bondit sur ses épaules, et s'y est installé, de tout son long, bien aise.

Severus ronchonne, bien sur :

.- « J'ai l'air de quoi avec cette écharpe vivante autour de mon cou ! »

Il repousse la queue du félin qui s'enroule autour de son col, y laissant des poils immaculés.

Hermione rit.

.- « Tu es chic, comme ça..

.- humpf. » Réplique t'il, les yeux plissés, cependant, avec amusement.

La queue du chat se met à battre rythmiquement sur la joue de Severus. Hermione s'est mise en tête de le gratouiller entre les oreilles et un bruit de moteur emplit les oreilles de Severus.

Un passant ose émettre un ricanement dédaigneux en voyant ce spectacle : l'homme en noir avec un boa personnalisé d'un blanc pur autour du cou. Il est vrai que c'est assez cocasse.

Severus hausse les sourcils en accent circonflexe, méprisant, et pince les lèvres.

Hermione pouffe, voyant ça.

Le passant file à toutes jambes.

Qu'on ne s'avise pas de se moquer ou de lui ou de cet animal. Severus ne tolérerait pas !

**_OoO_**

_plus tard, encore.._

Le chat, sitôt mis en présence de Charla, se prend d'affection pour ses mains câlines.

Charla est ravie.

Hermione encore plus.

Severus entreprend de nettoyer sa robe. Elle est dans un piteux état.

.- « Saleté de bestiole ! » Grogne t'il.

Mais le timbre de sa voix ne laisse aucun doute : il n'en pense pas un mot. Ce qu'un mécontentement de pure forme.

Sigrid fait la moue et tape du pied sur le sol, comme une enfant capricieuse.

.- « S'il rechette ne zerait-ze qu'une fois, une poule de poil izi, che le chasse ! »

Le chat miaule, rabattant ses petites oreilles.

Severus rit.

Sigrid, penché sur les genoux de Charla où le chat s'est lové, agite un index menaçant.

.- « Che ne feux pas non plus de zouris ! Artung ! »

Le matou suit les circonvolutions de ce jouet de chair qui le nargue. Une langue râpeuse et tiède vient le léchouiller.

Sigrid fond :

.- « Oh ! Il est mignon ! Quel est ton nom, mon choli ? »

Les lèvres de Charla s'incurvent en un sourire amusé.

.- « Severus, mon chéri ? Une idée ?

.- Aucune Maman. »

Il ne prend pas même le temps de réfléchir, il s'emporte de ce que le sort lancé sur sa sobre toilette n'ait été efficace.

.- « Hermione, ma douce ?

.- Non plus. Mais vous trouverez, Sigrid ou vous, j'en suis certaine. Sourit-elle, puis changeant de sujet : Quelle tenue mettez-vous au mariage, Charla ? »

Severus écarquille les yeux, égaré :

.- « Quel mariage ? »

Hermione et Charla roulent des yeux.

.- « celui de Ron et Lavande, Severus.. » Rappelle Hermione. « Ce samedi qui arrive. »

Severus grimace.

.- « suis-je obligé ? »

Les deux femmes éclatent de rire, et opinent, égayée.

**_OoO_**

_le soir…_

Severus l'a raccompagné chez elle.

Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de rougir comme une collégienne. Cette idée de lui avoir proposé un café, devant la porte d'entrée de la résidence, la fait glousser. On aurait pu croire deux amoureux se contant fleurette…

Seulement, elle seule l'aime. Elle seule flirte. Enfin autant qu'on le puisse avec Severus Snape.

Et il a refusé son café.

Hermione plisse la bouche, maussade. Elle n'a plus envie de rire.

Elle ouvre la porte de son appartement et se débarrasse de sa cape et de ses chaussures.

Pattenrond ne tarde pas à venir se frotter à elle et elle le prend dans ses bras pour le papouiller.

.- « Crois-tu que les poils roux soient d'un meilleur effet sur un tissu noir ? » Lui demande t'elle.

Pour toute réponse, Pattenrond, lui mordille l'index.

.- « toi, tu t'en fiches, du moment que tu as à manger ! » Rit la jeune femme.

**_OoO_**

Severus s'étonne : il y a de la lumière dans son bureau. Il hâte le pas et entre en trombe dans la pièce, baguette à la main.

Il s'autorise à soupirer quand il ne découvre que ce n'est que :

.- « Draco ? »

Draco, les traits tirés, anxieux, installé dans l'unique fauteuil de la salle, les bras sur les accoudoirs, le regard furieux.

.- « Pourquoi lui refuser ça ! Elle m'a tout dit. Elle en est malade. Elle n'a pas ta force morale. Elle a honte ! Elle veut se rattraper ! Elle veut nous aider. Elle est sur le point de rejoindre l'Ordre, de se sacrifier, de .. De.. Je ne sais pas.. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ! Et tu l'y pousses ! A cause d'un simple mot que tu n'as voulu lui dire ! Un simple oui ! Merlin ! »

Severus verse du whisky dans deux verres et en tend un à son filleul.

Draco bondit sur ses pieds et lance son verre contre la cheminée. Le feu, amplifié, lèche les contours de l'âtre. Boulimique.

.- « calme-toi ! Veux-tu ! » Ordonne Snape. « Et dis à ta mère de ne rien changer à ses habitudes. »

Draco ricane et promène vivement son regard de haut en bas sur Severus.

.- « Et c'est tout ? » Raille t'il, hautain.

Severus boit une gorgée d'alcool. Calme. Du moins en surface.

.- « Si elle change quoique ce soit, le Lord doutera. Tu connais l'issue ? Toi comme moi ne le voulons pas.

.- Moi, certes ! » Siffle le jeune mangemort. « Mais toi ? »

Severus repose son verre. Il passe un doigt sur le bord, en épousant les contours.

C'est lisse. Ça n'a pas de commencement, ni aucune fin. Un cycle infernal. Sans aucune issue.

.- « Moi aussi. Tu m'excuseras de te congédier, Draco. J'ai à faire.

.- Quoi. Quoi, hein ? » Hurle t'il. « La laisser crever dans le repentir ? Ta plus chère amie !

.- Non. » Le contredit Severus. « Me trouver une tenue pour un événement mondain, par exemple. » Sourit t'il.

Draco serre les dents et quitte la pièce en claquant la porte.

Severus pivote vers l'âtre.

.- « il te faudra être patiente, Cissa… »

**_oOoOO oOo_**

_Mardi 08 Mai1999. Appartement d'Hermione Granger._

Hermione annote un cours particulièrement soporifique sur la genèse et les théories évolutives de la source magique.

Son feu crépite.

Patenrond délaisse le mordillage de son chausson pour roder prés de du foyer de briques.

La tête de Harry apparaît dans une gerbe olivâtre.

.- « Je te dérange ? Je peux passer ? »

Hermione sourit et acquiesce.

L'instant d'après, dans un pop discret, son ami fait irruption dans son salon.

Hermione se laisse étreindre. Harry affiche plus que jamais sa fatigue.

.- « Café ? Thé ? »

Harry secoue sa tête.

.- « Une bière ? » Tente t'il.

Hermione agite sa baguette. Ses feuillets et livres vont s'entasser sur son bureau. Elle adresse un clin d'oeil au jeune auror :

.- « Je dois avoir ça au frais. »

Ils s'assiéent dans la cuisine. Hermione sur le plan de travail, Harry, à califourchon sur une chaise renversée.

.- « je n'en peux plus. » Finit par confesser Harry.

Hermione regarde piteusement sa bière puis saute au sol et passe une main douce dans les cheveux de son interlocuteur.

.- « je vois.. Harry… »

Il relève des yeux brouillés.

.- « ce n'est pas seulement pour nous qu'il faut te battre.. C'est aussi et surtout pour toi.. Est-ce que tu penses des fois à ce que tu veux réellement ? »

Harry s'essaie à sourire.

.- « Tout le temps… J'aimerai.. Gin et moi… Est-ce qu'on pourrait se marier, un jour ? Comme Ron samedi ? Je doute. Je veux en finir. J'ai eu une idée, Hermione, et j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il lui a prit la main et lui enserre les doigts.

.- « Ce sont les Moldus.. Ils mettent les bouchées doubles, tu les verrais, les recrues de Freedom.. Des vrais terroristes.. Alors que je passe mon temps à brasser de l'air sur tous ces sortilèges que tu me déniches dans tes grimoires…. Et alors, j'ai pensé.. Il faut combiner… Ton père est médecin. »

Hermione passe une main sur sa nuque.

.- « Dentiste, Harry.

.- Oui je sais.. Et alors, il connaît des molécules, des virus… »

Hermione sursaute. Elle retire sa main.

.- « Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ! S'exclame t'elle.

.- je crois.. Soupire t'il.

.- Mais c'est horrible ! Mais.. Mais enfin Harry. On ne contrôlerait rien : C'est… ça conduirait à un génocide ! »

Horrifiée, elle considère son ami se lever et faire les cent pas.

.- « non. Non, je ne pense pas jusque là ! Ecoute ! Notre gros problème, c'est la dispersion des Mangemorts…On ne les localise pas ! Mais.. Si on intégrait un composé magique spécifique qui nous permettrait de les repérer.. Un peu comme dans tout les films moldus d'agents secrets: un mouchard.. Tu vois, le genre de ceux implantés dans les plombs. »

Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de trouver l'idée saugrenue.

.- « Tu veux recruter mon père ? Rit –elle. Tu veux qu'on invite les mangemorts à un meeting sur les caries ? Qu'on leur propose un traitement de choc et qu'ils se laissent implanter des microémetteurs dans les molaires en nous remerciant de se soucier de leur santé bucco-dentaire ?

.- Tu te moques ! »

Harry la dévisage, déçu. Hermione réintègre le plan de travail et s'ébouriffe les cheveux.

.- « Non. Je dévoile les failles.

.- ce n'est qu'une idée… Je ne suis pas le cerveau de l'organisation, Hermione… Mais toi, si tu penses qu'on a une chance.. Tu pourrais trouver une solution.. Avec Snape.. Je suis sur.. Ça pourrait nous aider. On stoppe l'armée de Voldemort, et alors, c'est lui contre moi. »

.- « Je vais y réfléchir Harry. J'en parle à Severus dés que je le vois.. Ça tient la route, malgré tout.

Harry sourit, apaisé..

Hermione lui propose une autre bière.

Harry accepte.

Ils s'absorbent dans un silence apaisant pendant de longues minutes.

Puis finalement Harry brise le silence, un sourire canaille sur les lèvres. Hermione craint le pire. Elle a tort.

.- «Hum.. Mione ? T'aurais des chips ? J'ai faim. » Demande Harry.

Hermione éclate de rire.

**_oOoOOoOo_**

_Jeudi 09 mai 1999. 20h45._

Grimpé en haut d'une échelle, Severus s'évertue à finir son inventaire.

Ses réserves de poudres rares diminuent à vue d'œil depuis qu'il procure cette potion à Lovise.

Il soulève avec précaution chaque couvercle, prenant garde à ce que les composés trop vaporeux ne viennent se déposer sur lui ou tout autre produit nocif.

Tout à sa tache délicate, il entend à peine les légers coups frappés à la porte et tremble sur la fine marche de bois quand la voix d'Hermione s'élève dans ce silence feutré :

.- « Tu es là ? Severus ?

.- SACRESANG ! » Vocifère t'il.

Il s'est retenu de ses doigts crispés à l'étagère et balance fiévreusement son corps sur l'escabeau précaire qui a failli tomber à terre.

Hermione porte une main à sa bouche avant d'accourir pour maintenir l'échelle sur laquelle le Maître des Potions, acrobate improvisé, s'est rééquilibré somme toute relativement rapidement.

La jeune femme soupire en fermant les yeux.

.- « Excuse-moi. On m'a juste informé que tu te trouverais ici. » Dit-elle. Elle éclate d'un rire clair. « J'étais à mille lieux d'imaginer que tu avais pris de l'altitude. »

Il cille.

.- « Dis-moi, tu aurais quelques minutes ? » L'interroge Hermione.

Severus acquiesce d'un demi-sourire et entreprend de descendre.

.- « Que puis-je pour toi ? » Demande t'il retrouvant la terre ferme et intercalant d'un moulinet de baguette l'échelle dans un espace réduit entre deux rayonnages chargés de fioles métalliques.

Elle sourit et glisse son bras dessous son coude. Leurs hanches se cognent.

Elle l'entraîne vers la sortie.

.- « Nous serons bien mieux chez toi pour en parler, je crois. Les murs ont des oreilles, ici. » Souffle t'elle, d'une voix au timbre malicieux, avant de demander : « as tu trouvé une tenue pour le mariage ? »

Il s'immobilise et la dévisage du coin de l'œil.

Croit-elle vraiment qu'il n'a que ça à faire ?

.- « J'ai eu d'autres préoccupa- . » Commence t'il.

Hermione rit franchement, tournée vers lui.

Il égraine à son tour un sourire, et, resserrant sa prise sur son coude, reprend son chemin.

.- « Tsss Tss. » Siffle t'il gentiment. « Et toi ? »

Hermione s'amuse. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé parler chiffon avec le lugubre Severus Snape.

Elle hausse les épaules.

.- « je suis demoiselle d'honneur.. C'est un miracle que nous ayons réussi à trouver une teinte, Ginny et moi, qui puissent s'accorder à notre peau.. J'ai craint un instant que Lavande ne nous colore l'épiderme en vert ou orange…! Je ne te parle pas non plus des pourparlers sur le tissu et la coupe des robes ! » Elle se tait un court instant, et lui adresse une moue contrite : « Severus.. Il faut que je te prévienne. » Hermione s'humecte les lèvres. « Ce jour là, tu vas entrer en territoire.. Comment dire ? Hostile…

.- Hostile ? »

Il fronce les sourcils.

Ça il n'en doute pas une seconde.

Il prie pour ne pas être placé dans le périmètre de Potter à table.. Merlin seul sait ce qui pourrait en advenir.

.- « J'espère que tu aimes le rose. » Lâche finalement son amie. « Que tu l'aimes beaucoup. » Pouffe t'elle.

Il grimace.

**_oOo_**

Il fait les cent pas devant l'âtre. Il se pince tour à tour, l'arrête du nez, puis ses lèvres.

Elle, assise, sagement, dont seules les mains nouées trahissent sa nervosité, le scrute en silence.

Elle lui a parlé de cette idée de Harry. Il l'a accueilli avec une mauvaise fois évidente, pour finalement l'écouter avec intérêt et y réfléchir ardemment.

Il finit par s'immobiliser:

.- « Ce n'est vraiment pas une mauvaise idée.. Es-tu certaine que ça vienne de Potter ? Et pas de Weasley.. ? La fille, j'entends ! »

Hermione retient un éclat de rire pour le gronder :

.- « Serverus ! »

Il hausse les épaules et plante son coude sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il se penche vers elle, les iris scintillants :

.- « Oh bien ! Tu avoueras que des illuminations pareilles sont assez rares de sa part. »

Hermione rit.

C'est vrai. Elle avoue.

Mais ce qui la comble, c'est ce petit aiguillon d'humour qui valdingue de Severus à elle. Il n'y a guère plus de tensions quand ils sont en présence l'un de l'autre. Il n'y a que franchise et jovialité. Confiance.

.- « Aurais-tu une idée d'application ? » Fait-il, reprenant son sérieux coutumier.

Hermione passe une main sur son front.

.- « Eh bien.. Je.. J'ai écumé différents livres depuis le passage de Harry pour sélectionner quelques poudres capables de servir de marqueur.. Mais.. Il faut y incorporer une substance spécifique qui puisse cibler les mangemorts. Hum.. (Elle se racle la gorge).. Et je ne vois pas quoi utiliser ni même comment.. Et puis.. Ensuite, j'ai pensé à un épandage au moyen d'aéroplanes..

.- Ces machines volantes moldues à pales métalliques?

.- Oui… En quelques sortes… Répond-elle dans un demi-sourire. Il suffirait que les ministères moldus et magiques mettent en œuvre une soit disant mesure d'hygiène… Nul ne serait surpris de voir les machines déverser des composés dans le ciel et … enfin, je ne sais pas… J'ai eu l'aval de Dumbledore, vois-tu, il nous charge d'exploiter cette idée… Il pense que cela peut être valable. Et si c'est le cas, il s'occupe des questions d'ordre administratives… »

Severus acquiesce.

.- « C'est plus que recevable.. Nous avons de quoi faire. Pour ce qui est de la substance spécifique.. il n'y a aucun souci… »

Hermione lève les yeux.

.- « Vraiment ? Mais à quoi penses-tu ? »

Il lui tend une main pour l'aider à se relever. Ses traits sont tirés.

.- « Je serai un cobaye acceptable.. Du moins mon avant bras.. Marqué.. »

Hermione exerce de sa paume une pression sur celle de Severus.

**_oOo_**

Ils cherchent. Des heures durant.

Des procédés d'extraction.

Des molécules à combiner à des sorts de localisations puissants autant sur la durée que sur le périmètre d'efficacité.

Ils trouvent sélectionnent, s'épuisent.

L'aube pointe, et ils sont harassés.

Mais pas perdants.

Ils savent comment faire.

Il ne leur reste plus qu'à tester, vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun effet secondaire puis, exécuter leur projet à grande échelle.

Hermione frissonne d'anticipation.

Severus se renferme dans ses pensées.

Cette fois, la machine est en branle.

Et ce sera à eux de faire en sorte que les rouages ne rouillent pas.

**_oOo_**

_Vendredi10 mai, 08h 43, Campagne alentour de Poudlard. _

Severus l'accompagne jusque Pré-au-Lard. Il va en profiter pour faire quelques emplettes à la boutique magique de « Volatiles & Ephémères ».

Ils marchent en silence.

Le ventre noué.

La tension de cette nuit de recherche éreintante pesant sur leurs épaules.

Le vent souffle avec force et le soleil hésite à percer entre des cumulus grisés d'alarmes.

Dés que la frontière de protection magique du grand collège est passé Severus sort sa baguette. Seul Poudlard est un refuge.

Et le Lord a laissé bien du temps s'écouler déjà.. Et Severus sait, flaire, sent, que ce temps ne tardera pas à finir..

Il est sur ses gardes, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette, la baguette émergeant de son extrémité hors de la poche.

La bourgade, à cette heure matinale, est vide.

Hermione soupire et s'immobilise. Elle peut transplanner d'ici.

Elle adresse un sourire déconcerté à Severus.

.- « On se voit demain au mariage, n'est ce pas ? »

Severus acquiesce.

Elle se rapproche de lui, et tend le bras. Le vent agite les cheveux de Severus. Il lui cache ses yeux. Elle lui caresse la joue.

.- « Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, Severus ?

.- Oui. » Exhale t'il.

Elle tremble.

.- « J'ai peur. Les choses vont se précipiter et… »

Sa voix se fêle.

Il ne répond rien. Il recueille sa main et l'enserre des deux siennes, délaissant sa baguette.

.- « Je n'ai aucune parole de réconfort à t'offrir… » Souffle t'il. « Une fois dans la.. Spirale ? quel joli nom pour toute cette déferlante de haine, le massacre et les doloris...

.- Oui.. On n'y pense plus, c'est ça ? »

Un rictus s'amorce sur les lèvres du vis à vis d'Hermione :

.- « En quelque sorte.. » Répond-il. « Bien… va-t'en, maintenant…

.- Fais attention à toi, tu veux ?

.- Oui » sourit-il.

Hermione retire ses mains et Transplane.

Lui s'enfonce dans les ruelles tortueuses du bourg.

Sa main est de nouveau crispée sur la baguette protectrice.

**_ooOoOOoOOoo_**

_Samedi 11 mai 1999, 16h25, Redwaystown._

Severus, n'a, de mémoire, jamais vu autant de fleurs (ROSES !) réunies en un seul et même lieu. Il y en a partout dans cette petite chapelle où a lieu la cérémonie.. Partout où ses yeux opium se posent : à chaque bout de banc, pendant aux lustres ou au chandelier mural, au cœur de la nef dont il aperçoit l'autel croulant sous des limbes fuchsias depuis l'entrée…

Il plisse le nez.

Certes, il peut aisément concevoir que Miss Brown bientôt Misses Weasley soit particulièrement encline à une décoration surchargée ..Mais que le fils Weasley n° 5 ait consenti, ça dépasse l'entendement.. En effet :

.- « Le roux et le rose, ça jure horriblement, Mère.. » Chuchote t'il à l'oreille de Charla.

Sa mère étouffe un petit rire et l'entraîne vers l'accès à demi dissimulé par des retombées de lys saumon...

.- « Parents ou Amis du marié ou de la mariée ? » Demande là un pingouin au crâne surmonté d'un postiche poivre et sel et sanglé dans une robe de cérémonie d'une fort jolie teinte colza brodée de coulées airain ressemblant à des traînées de vinaigre.

Finalement, bien qu'ayant bougonné et pesté contre cette sortie, le Maître de Potions doit bien admettre qu'il va bien s'amuser malgré tout. Se faire snober par un parfait poteau à condiments avant le début même des festivités l'égaye.

On leur désigne le coté droit et les regards convergent, à juste cause, vers eux.

.- « Bienvenue dans la cage aux farfadets, Maman. » Glisse t'il à son oreille.

Et des Farfadets.. Il y en a urbi et orbi.

Il dénombre quelques-uns de ses anciens et actuels élèves de Poudlard, la bouche ouverte et les yeux déments de le découvrir dans cette chapelle bacchante d'épanouissement coloré, et qui plus est, accompagné….

Accompagnement qui laisse sidérée la branche familiale de sa mère.

Les portraits de cette arborescence de la lignée « foldingue et dégénérescente » (dixit l'entourage véritablement névrosé de Severus), avaient été relégués aux bons soins de Lovise Snape dans les combles faisant office de grenier au Manoir. Mais il s'étonne à peine, lui qui faisait de fréquentes escapades dans cette dite remise, de constater l'honnêteté des peintres : les mêmes yeux rapaces, les bouches pincées d'animosité infamante.

C'est bientôt à qui se donne le coup de coude le plus féroce ou chuchote le plus fortement possible.

Severus resserre son bras contre celui de sa mère, l'assurant de son soutien.

Oui, elle est vivante.

Oui, elle n'est pas aliénée.

Non, ce n'est pas un monstre.

Oui, elle s'exhibe, elle parade, elle revit, « et merlin sait que ce n'est pas grâce à vous ! » Pense le sombre Maître des Potions en lui cédant une bonne place.

Et Charla lui sourit, ragaillardie. Elle adoucit dans la courbe relevée de sa bouche légèrement grimée d'un rose tendre (que Severus trouve ravissant celui là) l'aigreur rigide de son fils, alors il laisse aller son dos contre le dossier et s'absorbe dans l'effervescence devant l'autel.

**_oOo_**

Hermione a mal aux pieds.

L'inconvénient quand on va à une cérémonie c'est qu'il faut toujours une paire de chaussures neuve.

L'embarras quand on est en temps de guerre, c'est que les boutiques ferment pour la plupart, les approvisionnements sont dérisoires et que pour se chausser comme pour s'habiller, ça devient une terreur, même pour les filles qui adorent fouiner pour dénicher des perles rares.

De ce fait, Hermione s'est rabattu sur un modèle très chic, il est vrai, mais véritablement peu confortable.

.- « Au moins, elle passe très bien avec la robe. J'ai eu du mal à trouver les miennes aussi. » Lui confie Ginny en soulevant la traîne d'une Lavande dans un état second.

Hermione grimace.

.- « Ce serait bête que ça ne s'harmonise pas… Il n'y a que trois ficelles et une semelle montée sur aiguille.. »

Ginny rit.

Lavande se tord les doigts et entreprend de déchiqueter son bouquet.

L'orgue fait entendre sa tonalité solennelle dans l'église.

.- « Mon dieu.. Je vais m'évanouir.. » Panique la future mariée, ravissante dans une robe blanche brodée d'une unique fioriture rose sur son corsage.

.- Bien sur que non, ma chérie. » La rassure son père en lui tapotant le bras.

Lavande ébauche un sourire tordu.

Puis souffle.

.- « Allons-y. »

Hermione suit.

Seigneur.. C'est encore pire quand elle marche..

**_oOo_**

Severus discoure tranquillement avec sa mère quand Hermione se laisse tomber sans aucune once d'élégance à ses cotés.

.- « Vous vous amusez ? » Interroge t'elle..

Severus hausse un sourcil.

Cela fait rire Hermione. Ce n'est pas une question à poser à Severus..

Charla lui tapote le dos de la main :

.- « Tout se passe très bien, ma douce. N'êtes vous pas à la place d'honneur ? »

Hermione dément dans un petit clin d'œil :

.- « je préfère être avec vous ! Qu'est ce que tu regardes Severus ? »

Il suit des yeux Harry se dirigeant hors de la petite salle des fêtes :

.- « Potter. Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? Il a oublié d'apposer des sorts d'alarmes ? »

Hermione baisse la tête et joue avec sa serviette :

.- « Non. Il va vérifier, c'est tout.. On n'est jamais trop sur.. »

Les mangemorts ne sont pas invités à la fête.

Exception d'un sur lequel on jase avec vigueur à la table voisine.

**_oOo_**

Severus verse du vin blanc à Hermione.

Charla pose sa main blanche sur son verre :

.- « Non merci, Severus. Tu ne voudrais pas me rendre ivre. »

Hermione, portant une fourchetée de son feuilleté de l'océan à la bouche, suspend son geste en entendant les jacasseries derrière son dos :

« Tu entends ça, elle le tutoie » blablate Jolene Brown, la cousine de Lavande, en quatrième année à poufsouffle. Sa voisine de table (Carrie Smith-Trugfst) se plante sur ses coudes pour lui répondre sur le même ton confidentiel mais d'une voix qui détonne « D'accord, il est laid.. Mais bon, elle est plus âgée que lui ! Ça se voit ! Quel couple .. Brrr… Pauvre femme..»

Hermione repose sa fourchette et tourne lentement le regard vers Severus.

Severus, impassible en apparence, qui s'essuie soigneusement la bouche en ne perdant pas une miette de ce qu'on dit de lui.

Charla lancée dans une discussion avec un marchand de savates, ami de la famille Brown, assis à sa droite, (son voisin de gauche, un consultant au Ministère la dédaigne avec hauteur) n'entend note des rumeurs.

Severus pianote de sa main droite sur la table.

Hermione reporte ses prunelles sur la main.

Qu'est ce qu'il va dire ?

Ou que se retient-il de dire ?

La main de Severus s'immobilise. Ou plutôt non, la main de Severus est immobilisée par la paume de Hermione.

Hermione souriante qui lui adresse une œillade langoureuse :

.- « Severus chéri, tu me feras danser, n'est ce pas ? Tout à l'heure ? J'aime tellement être dans tes bras.. »

Le regard se fait suppliant l'espace d'une seconde alors que les dindonnes commères de la tablée voisine s'exclament avec horreur. « Mais qu'est qu'elles lui trouvent toutes ! »

« Si elles savaient.. » Pense Hermione.

Il est grand et svelte.

Il a une façon d'évoluer avec dédain et fierté, rejetant dans la grâce vive et aisée de ses mouvements le dégoût que d'autres jettent sur lui.

Il a cette facilité de courtiser les mots que pourraient lui jalouser les meilleurs orateurs.

Il a cette manière de poser ces yeux onyx sur toi, de déshabiller ton âme..

Il a de quoi te faire vaciller à chacun de ses gestes, à la moindre de ses paroles…

Charla et son interlocuteur tournent un regard surpris vers le pseudo-couple face à eux.

.- « Cela m'agaçait trop. » Siffle Hermione entre ses dents et caressant du pouce le dos de la main de son compagnon.

Severus, au terme d'un long conciliabule avec lui même qui oppose avec logique les arguments d'une colonne « entrer dans son jeu » ou « en sortir en vitesse », tranche en faveur de la première option. Et c'est dans un sourire chaleureux et de yeux papillonnants qu'il répond de sa voix au timbre mielleux :

.- « Bien entendu, Hermione, très chère. Je ne peux te refuser ça.

.- Tu sais danser, Severus ? Demande Charla Snape.

.- Oui, Maman. Evidemment ! » Riposte t'il, assuré. « On m'a appris il y a bien longtemps. »

Charla sourit à Hermione.

.- « Oh ! C'est sa mère ! » Se rétracte, déçue, Carrie Smith-Trugfst.

Hermione sourit d'un air victorieux. Pour avoir sujet à blablater il faut avant toute chose se documenter sur sa cible. C'est une règle de base, valable et dans la vie de tout les jours et pour chaque composition scolaire !

« Et toc. » Se dit-elle mentalement.

Elle ne réalise que cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, qu'elle a enlacé ses doigts à ceux de Severus et qu'il ne l'a pas repoussé.

Un sentiment de félicité profonde au cœur, elle se décide à poursuivre son repas, avant de concevoir que pour cela il lui faut abandonner la prise de Severus.

Comme c'est dommage…

**_oOo_**

.- « Tout se passe bien ? »

Ron et Lavande Weasley viennent aux nouvelles, ce sourire touchant de bonheur ineffable cisaillé sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants d'une tendresse incommensurable pour tout ce qui se pose à leur vue.

.- « Madame Snape, Professeur ?"

Les invités les assurent de passer une excellente soirée (au demeurant, c'est le cas) et les nouveaux époux basculent sur la piste de danse pour exécuter une valse, se mêlant aux autres danseurs évoluant dans les chatoiements des longues robes de cérémonie tournoyant.

Severus reporte un œil anxieux sur sa mère.

Elle a pâli.

Certes, elle a également blêmi quand sa cousine Germaine Beverley Southyxter est venu lui parler et l'assurer de cette amitié conservée depuis l'enfance malgré cette indifférence d'une trentaine d'années..

Mais la nuit est tombée depuis de longues heures maintenant et la fatigue se peint sur ses traits pâles.

.- « Voulez vous rentrer, Mère ? » S'enquière t'il avec douceur.

C'est un acquiescement positif qui consiste en la réponse de la vielle dame.

.- « Très bien. Nous pouvons utiliser la cheminée des vestiaires pour rentrer.

.- Mais tu ne restes pas ? »

Charla Snape tourne la tête vers Hermione, discutant avec animation avec Ginny et Harry près de la table aux cadeaux.

Sentant sur elle le poids de deux regards, la jeune femme pivote et fait un petit signe de main. Elle s'excuse auprès de ses amis pour rejoindre la table d'une démarche boitillante.

.- « Ta jambe te fait encore souffrir ? S'étonne t'il.

.- Merlin non ! Rit hermione. J'ai terriblement mal aux pieds.»

Il baisse les yeux vers les membres nommés et hausse les sourcils.

.- « Ciel.. Tes escarpins sont.. »

Il cherche son mot en relevant des yeux amusés vers elle.

.- « Minimalistes ? » Suggère t'elle.

Il rit et lui adresse un clin d'œil.

.- « Vous partiez, n'est ce pas ? » Reprend Hermione, tendant sa main à Charla.

.- Oui. Tout du moins, _je_ pars. Sigrid m'attend, de plus. Elle refusait d'aller se coucher tant que je n'aurai pas regagné mes pénates ! » Lui répond son amie.

Hermione acquiesce en pouffant.

.- « Oh oui, Severus doit rester ! Nous allons vous raccompagner, Charla. Venez, c'est par ici. Il y a une cheminée dans les vestiaires reliée au réseau. »

Elle enveloppe déjà la taille de la frêle Charla de son bras et babille en la menant à travers la pièce.

.- « Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? » Grince Severus.

Hermione s'immobilise et pirouette pour lui embrasser la joue. Elle se sent d'humeur joyeuse.

.- « Je te garde. Au moins encore quelques minutes ! »

Il bougonne dans sa barbe pour la forme et embrassant sa mère sur les deux joues en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et l'assurant qu'il passe la voir dans la journée, lance la poudre olivâtre à ses pieds en prononçant la destination.

Elle disparaît dans un 'pop' assourdissant.

Severus se tourne vers Hermione :

.- « Tu me gardes ? En quel honneur ? »

.- Et ma danse ? Sourit complaisamment Hermione. Tu me dois une valse ! Tu as oublié ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

.- « Ah ! Cette valse ? Non.. Je suis un piètre danseur. Ne me demande pas ça.. »

Il englobe les ombres en mouvement qui pirouettent sur le sol carrelé.

.- « Menteur. » Badine la jeune femme en posant une main sur son poignet. « J'ai connu ton professeur de danse…. Elle m'assure en ce moment même que tu te débrouillais très bien. »

Les épaules de Severus Snape s'affaissent.

.- « Ne panique pas, Severus, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire écrouer ta réputation.. Nous n'allons pas danser cette valse ici ! »

Elle prend à son tour de la poudre à cheminette dans une bassine à fleur peint (en rose) et posée sur le manteau de briques jaunâtres.

.- « Chez toi, chez moi ? J'ai aussi (elle baisse la voix) un ordre de mission à te communiquer.. »

Il opine en se mordant la lèvre.

.- « Poudlard, Hermione. Je t'en prie. Les femmes et les enfants d'abord. » Ajoute t'il en lui cédant le passage dans un demi-sourire.

Elle s'engouffre en riant dans le conduit et disparaît rapidement.

Elle se réceptionne sans grand mal à son arrivée et loue le ciel que sa robe ne soit pas noire de suie et qu'elle ne fera pas les frais d'un super décapage de printemps au pressing « la lessiveuse à bulles ».

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, Severus la rejoint et se frotte, avec son habituelle vigilance à avoir des habits d'un noir extrême, les épaules. Encore que de la suie noire, sur un tissu noir ne soit pas trop visible, ce qui fait rire la sorcière.

.- « Cet ordre de mission ? Albus ne m'en a rien dit. » Dit-il, allumant les bougies de son salon d'un revers de la main.

Hermione balance ses chaussures près du canapé.

.- « C'est un changement de dernière minute. Draco a été appelé à effectuer une mission pour le Lord ce jeudi qui arrive et n'a pu en informer Harry qu'avant le début de la cérémonie. Seulement jeudi, Harry doit se rendre au QG de freedom et il nous faut une personne susceptible de réceptionner Draco..

.- Bien.

.- Bien ? Répète t'elle en écho.

.- Oui. C'est pour quelle heure ? »

Hermione secoue la tête.

.- On n'en sait rien. Tu le récupérais au lieu habituel. Il te faudra juste attendre. » Elle s'interrompt pour frissonner. « Severus, chéri, je n'aime pas ça.. » ;

Il sourit :

.- « Les chéris sont de trop, tu ne crois pas ? Nous n'avons plus ce public de basse cours avare de scoops croustillants à mettre dans le bec. »

Elle dénie, rieuse :

.- « Non. Jamais de trop… Et puis, ils sortent sans prévenir ! »

Il hausse les épaules.

.- « Bien. »

Elle plisse le nez.

.- « Bien ? » Refait-elle.

C'est tout l'effet que ça lui fait. C'est bien. ?

.- « Oui. Je pourrai te demander un service dans ce cas ? Pour ce jeudi ?

.- Bien sur, tout ce que tu veux.

.- La potion de Lovise. » Explique t'il dans un rictus. « Il faudra effectuer les dernières étapes. Je me chargerai de la lui envoyer dés le lendemain avant qu'elle n'en manque »

Hermione lui tapote le bras.

.- « Sois sans crainte. Je ferai ça ! Et maintenant, on danse ! » Glousse t'elle.

Il se laisse tomber dans son sofa comme un poids mort :

.- « Oh noon ! » Geint-il d'une façon théâtrale. « Pitié, gente dame. Ne m'infligez pas cette peine et ne l'infligez pas plus à vos pieds meurtris.. » Sourit-il.

Hermione se gondole de rire et tend le bras pour le relever.

Elle n'avait jamais vu ce Severus à l'humeur espiègle, et cela lui plait aussi.

.- « Allez ! Debout ! Debout ! » Insiste t'elle, le ceinturant comme elle le peut de ses bras.

Il la repousse gentiment, riant, et elle s'acharne, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par s'écrouler sur lui et les faire tomber au sol après l'avoir fait décoller du dossier confortable.

Les bras en croix sur le tapis, Severus au-dessus d'elle, qui lui a tenu, dans un geste de réflexe, la nuque avant qu'elle ne se heurte trop rudement la tête au sol, Hermione reprend son souffle entre deux hoquets de rire.

.- « Nigaud. Pouffe t'elle.

.- Perronelle ! » Riposte t-il, enjoué.

Mais l'instant d'après, ses yeux s'étrécissent, sa bonne humeur se tarit. Depuis combien de temps ne s'est il pas laissé aller à agir aussi impulsivement ?

Et cette femme, là, cette si charmante _amie_ qui l_'aime_ et qu'il affectionne _vraiment_, entre ses bras. Hermione qui n'attend qu'une chose de lui.

Hermione dont la bouche rit. Jolie.

Si jolie.

Et il ne sait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais il se penche et l'embrasse ; doucement. Pour ne pas s'effrayer lui-même.

Il l'embrasse et elle répond, timide d'abord, puis plus passionnément ensuite.

Jusqu'à ce que..

Jusqu'à ce qu'il mette fin à ce baiser, en se relevant dans un sursaut de confusion.

Une main sur sa bouche, il souffle.

Perdu.

Et elle, là, étendue sur le tapis, cille, hagarde, puis se relève sur ses coudes.

.- « Je m'excuse. Je n'aurai pas du. » Exhale t'il, sachant lui offrir là une bien piètre raison.

.- Tu le penses vraiment ? » Murmure t'elle d'une voix faible.

Il lui tend une main qu'elle dédaigne.

Il s'humecte les lèvres.

Est-ce qu'il le pense ?

Bien sur que oui ! C'était irréfléchi. C'était tout à fait contradictoire à ses principes ! Mais en a t'il encore. Lui, le Mangemort fini ? L'espion démasqué ? L'homme solitaire ? Ses convictions sont ébranlées, encore une fois. Encore et toujours car il y a Hermione….

.- « Oui. Finit-il par articuler avec peine. « Je te laisse de l'espoir.

.- Et tu ne devrais pas. Et je n'ai aucune chance, c'est ça ? »

Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

Lui qui déjà ne supportait pas de voir cette femme pleurer..

Lui qui maintenant n'aime pas plus ce spectacle.

Alors, il élude, lui, Severus Snape, grand Manitou enchanteur de mots :

.- « Est-ce que je serais encore en vie demain ? Est-ce que tu seras encore en vie demain ? »

C'est là sa seule certitude : il sait qu'il ne sait rien.

Hermione se relève, finalement. Elle se poste devant lui, fière, têtue.

.- « Raison de plus.. »

Alors Severus sait que cet argument là est valable.

Plus que tout autre.

Alors, il tend de nouveau sa main :

.- « Dansons, d'accord ? » Suggère t'il.

Elle ébauche un petit rire qui se perd dans un trémolo et renifle avec force.

Elle glisse sa main dans la sienne et passe son bras à son épaule, s'efforçant de sourire.

C'est son ouverture.

Et ils dansent.

Ils n'ont pas mis de musique. Mais ils s'en moquent bien.

Hermione a retrouvé son sourire cerise, quand il réorganise ses pensées en la faisant tourbillonner.

Longtemps.

Sans mal.

.- « C'est incroyable ! Tu ne me marches plus sur les pieds. Rigole t'elle, soudain.

.- Jamais au grand jamais je ne t'écraserai les orteils. » Sourit-il. Je ne l'ai jamais fait étant enfant et-

.- Menteur.. » Souffle t'elle au creux de son oreille et elle repose sa tête sur son épaule.

**Oo Fin du Flash back oO**

Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules frêles. Celles-ci s'affaissent puis se tendent alors que la sorcière hoquette.

Il cherche ses prunelles.

.- « Qu'as tu fait, Hermione ? »

Elle s'humecte les lèvres.

.- « Pas ici.. à Poudlard»

Puis, elle Transplanne.

Il la rejoint, aussitôt.

Elle marche vivement, sans daigner l'attendre. Qu'importe, il s'en soucie peu, il la dépasse en trois enjambées…

Elle s'acharne à accélérer leur allure.

Il pénètre en coup de vent dans le hall, elle fende la foule des élèves qui sortent de la Grand salle et s'engouffre en courant vers les cachots.

Il la perd de vue, retenue par la main impudente d'une des ses élèves de serpentard qui lui mande d'une voix flûtée :

.- « Quand nous rendez-vous nos compositions d'hier, professeur ? »

Il la toise avec hauteur :

.- « Quand vous irez au Diable ! Marberow ! » Siffle t'il.

Il se dégage sèchement de la main tremblante et des yeux paniqués.

Quand il retrouve Hermione, elle est blême et ses jambes vacillent.

_**oOo**_

Tout est noir. Tellement noir. Si abjectement, cruellement, interminablement noir.

La salle des Potions dans laquelle Il règne en maître et en sage: lieu lugubre, sordide, crasseux, mort. _Mort_… ? Non, non, pas encore, pas cela… mais, alors…

Pourquoi les ténèbres indécrottables de la pièce à l'atmosphère pesante et ambrée de remous de fumerolles, se mêlent-elles avec le tombeau réel, palpable, le funèbre, l'irrémédiable ? Pourquoi tout ce noir, de mèche avec sa vue ?

Parce qu'Hermione, depuis cinq bonnes minutes, ne distingue plus les contours, les couleurs, les formes et les matières, ces privilèges étant déblayés par un ciel d'encre.

_.- « Hermione_ ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand, telles deux lunes effarouchées.

D'une main, il la maintient par la taille, de l'autre, il soupèse sa tête, les doigts empêtrés dans la brousse teigneuse de ses cheveux bouclés. Son regard d'opium, cette drogue douce et limpide, alimente et revigore l'esprit flou d'Hermione, déversoir intarissable d'une morphine énergisante. Les aspérités noueuses que creusent les plis sur le front de Severus connotent son désarroi, sa panique à peine contenue. Sa figure cireuse n'est plus qu'un bassin de diaphanéité veineuse.

.- « Hermione… Tu m'entends ?

.- Sev… Severus… » bégaye-t-elle, bien plus intimidée par l'angoisse qui se lit sur les traits de l'homme qui l'enlace que par son propre état.

Un brouillard l'égare. Elle cille, en proie à une vive répulsion contre elle-même. Quelle idiote !

Quelle sotte !

Comment a t'elle pu se laisser aller ce jour là à rêver ? Ayant entre ses mains, confiée à la bonne garde de Severus, la potion à finir pour Lovise Snape ?

Comment a t'elle pu se laisse aller à.. ?

Elle a besoin de se vider de ce crime.

Elle a besoin de l'expier, de le vomir, pour qu'il ne l'oppresse plus tel un étau mécanique. Elle a besoin de se confier, juste à _lui_…

Il tressaille imperceptiblement, tend la main vers un mortier de porcelaine fissuré et elle entend, à travers ce maillage bourdonnant entre ses tempes un bruit de verrerie cliquetante, et, le voit, dessous ses prunelles troublées par l'opacité dense d'un malaise glacé le changer en un verre à pied.

Soucieux, il se hâte vers elle pour lui présenter un archaïque récipient de cristal strié de mirifiques enluminures, empli à ras bords d'une eau glacée. Hermione égraine un misérable rire, tout menu et confiné, en se saisissant du remontant.

.- « c'est très miroitant… »

Severus tique :

.- « Je n'ai jamais réussi à des exécuter des métamorphoses banales Mes verres sont tous comme ça, … et puis, c'est esthétique, ne te plains pas !

.- C'est vrai que c'est joli… » murmure-t-elle, rêveuse.

Elle le porte à ses lèvres et boit d'un trait, altérée.

Ses sens lui reviennent, moins émoussés, fortifiés par les bénéfices du liquide. Elle a l'impression de s'extirper de la vase. Une vase bulbeuse, malodorante, beurrée.

Prudent, Severus ne s'écarte pas d'elle et, discret, prépare sa défense en cas de récidive, à deux doigts des hanches d'Hermione.

Elle s'en rend compte et la joie fiévreuse qui la submerge de se savoir veillée et chérie par cet homme si détestable envers tout autre qu'elle, réchauffe son cœur. Elle reprend quelques couleurs.

Teintes vélocement estompées par le remords qui la dévore. Il faut que ça sorte.

.- « Severus… Je dois te dire… quelque chose… maintenant, parce qu'après… je n'aurai plus le courage. »

Il darde ses prunelles crépitantes sur les siennes.

Elle se sent ballottée par la brise enflammée qui s'en dégage et déglutit. Il n'a jamais été aussi attentif à ses souhaits.

.- « Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, la morigène-t-il, tatillon.

.- Je n'ai pas encore atteint le seuil de ta pâleur ; ça ira très bien comme ça. Rétorque t'elle, à fleur de peau.

.- Soit ! Elude t'il en prenant place lui-même sur un coin de son bureau.

Hermione inspire profondément, telle une noyée, et débute son récit d'une voix atone, sans résonance :

.- « C'est ma faute si Lovise est morte. »

Elle s'interrompt pour renifler, étouffe un hoquet mouillé et brouille ses paupières sur sa manche retroussée, imbibée d'infimes perles discontinues.

.- Elle est morte à cause de moi ! S'époumone Hermione, à la frontière de l'hystérie. J'avais la tête dans les nuages ! Tous ces récents événements.. J'étais euphorique.. Je me suis mise à penser.. Je.. J'ai perdu de vu mes gestes… Comment ai-je pu commettre une erreur pareille ! SEVERUS ! Aide-moi ! Aide-moi… j'ai… je l'ai tuée !

Severus la considère, défait.

Non ! Non.. Pas elle… 

.- « J'ai ajouté trop de… », bredouille-t-elle, « mixture… de Ci… Cinabre…dans la préparation »

Elle s'arrête à nouveau pour apposer une paume à sa bouche et se contracte violemment, apparemment éprise d'une irrépressible nausée. Pétrifié, Severus la contemple, incrédule.

.- « Je l'ai prise pour… son médicament… L… Lovise… »

Convulsifs, rauques, ses sanglots éclatent avec une abondance inépuisable, amplifiés par des demi cris.

.- « Lovise n'aurai pas dû mourir, » suppute Hermione

Hermione geint et se gondole, arquée, pour retenir fermement son estomac.

Severus se dégourdit de sa torpeur et s'empare de ses épaules d'un mouvement d'automate. Il la force à le regarder et, délibérément, l'oblige à continuer, à tout rejeter, rendre sur lui l'atrocité qu'involontairement, elle a perpétrée…

..- « Dis, connais tu l'irrémissible ?

.- Quoi ? Fait-il, déstabilisé.

.- C'était dans ce poème… »

Hermione se tortille, baisse les yeux, blêmit.

Lui l'immobilise d'une poigne de fer ; Il ne la lâchera pas.

.- « Hermione.. Calme-toi !

.- J'ai été inattentive ! Je me suis permise une minute, une seule, de ne pas jouer à cette savante Hermione qui sait tout sur tout, et.. Et .. Ça a ôté la vie .. et ça va te condamner… »

Il faufile une main sous la nuque d'Hermione, l'attire à lui et, les paupières mi-clauses, ne laissant entrevoir que les vapeurs goudronnées d'un paradis déchu, frôle ses lèvres humides.

Une explosion de sensations percute la sorcière.

Une galaxie de couleur, de lumière, d'extase, d'amour irrémissible, indéfectible, l'étreint et la bouleverse.

Elle, préfère totalement fermer les yeux. En fait, elle n'en a guère le temps…

La surprise de ce cadeau est déjà obsolète. Ca n'a duré que le temps d'un soupir.

Severus s'est retiré promptement, anxieux de cette fraude imprévue à ses desseins, les pommettes pigmentées de minuscules cerises. Vulnérable, désarmé, coupable…

.- Severus… chuchote-t-elle, si bas, si voilé qu'elle s'entend à peine le prononcer.

.- Je ne t'en veux pas . Un accident, Hermione, c'était un accident.. Fâcheux.. C'est vrai.. Mais enfin, nul n'a à te juger… Et certainement pas moi. »

Severus taillade la tendre chair de sa lèvre et se crispe, indécis.

.- « Personne ne le saura, ce sera notre secret, d'accord ? » Lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille, malicieux, pour la détendre.

Il réduit encore la maigre distance qui les sépare et, telle l'aile d'un phalène, sa bouche froide se soude au front d'Hermione.

Elle sursaute ; la racine de ses cheveux la picote agréablement ; une sueur naissante parcourt son poitrail ; elle sait comment cela s'appelle…

Hésitante, sa paume s'élève, se guide, pour s'enhardir à caresser la joue de sa compagne de galère. Le rythme concentrique ralentit, sa main s'établit, doigts écartés, vêtue d'un triangle de moire qui la dissimule et l'embellit tout à la fois.

Hermione frémit sous l'acier gelé des bagues autour de ses doigts (2), transcendant la brûlure qui sévit en elle. Comme si elle déchiffrait pour la énième fois un parchemin griffonné et chiffon, que la signification lui sautait enfin aux yeux dans toute sa splendeur, elle déduit qu'il est le seul qui puisse l'apaiser.

Le seul qu'elle ait jamais réellement aimé. Le seul qui désire sourdement mais passionnément la protéger.

Hermione se laisse aller contre le torse de Severus, le venin qui l'acidifiait rendu bénin, comprimé en un petit paquet qu'elle ne tardera pas à expulser. Ne sachant pas encore si elle se sent en sécurité ou non, encore poursuivie par sa maladresse funeste.

Severus n'amorce pas un geste : un bras le long du corps, le second brisé en angle obtus pour que la pointe corresponde au rond d'Hermione, il semble plongé dans un délicieux coma. Il échappe un léger, à peine ébauché, un timoré soupir ; Celui-ci contient, perclus dans une retenue tardive, un indécelable gémissement… qu'Hermione remarque malgré tout.

Alors, le barrage de ses sentiments écumeux se boursoufle, cède et s'épanche.

Severus n'est pas _simplement_ beauà ses yeux ; il est aussi sincère, doux, _adorable_… Il la comprend et la hisse hors des eaux tumultueuses du regret, telle une transmission de pensées, de réconfort… et nul besoin pour ce don de recourir à l'occlumancie.

Les bras d'Hermione remontent l'échine de Severus et se croisent dans son dos. Elle arrime ses doigts à sa cape de soie et y ancre ses ongles, comme pour se fondre en lui …

Elle se presse à son corps et, incapable de se priver plus longtemps de ces mots qui bondent sa bouche et s'y accumulent, s'étrangle :

.- « Je t'aime, tu sais, je t'aime… ! »

Elle le cloisonne dans la prison de ses avant-bras, le claquemure avec elle dans ce cocon d'ébène.

.- « C'est toi que j'aime… non pas le petit garçon que j'_adorais_… lui n'avait pas la maturité pour décrypter ma conscience. Toi, tu en as façonné la clé et as su l'ouvrir, sans la forcer… » (3)

Severus reste de marbre.

Il ne bouge pas.

Il ne bougera pas…

Mais il l'écoute… Fort, très fort… pour enregistrer les paroles embuées de larmes de la jeune femme qu'il…

.- "Severus… S'il te plaît… Dis quelque chose... »

Mais que peut il dire lui…

Qu'il l'aime. C'est vrai.

Il ne peut pas lui offrir ces mots.

C'est une condamnation.

.- « Tu.. » Commence-til, la cage thoracique comprimée. « Tu as ta place, tu le sais.. Dans ma vie.. »

Et en lui, se niche, l'implacable remords, repu.

_A suivre…._

* * *

_1. _certaines ont de la chance 

2 . Des bagues ? severus ?Gné ? qu'est ce ? vous vous dites.. bon j'explique. J'ai craqué sur deviant art sur une image absolument splendide Laeri9 qui s'intitule Feel et qui représente un bisou sur le front de Severus à Hermione. J'ai fait voir cette image à luna en lui disant que c'est ainsi que je voyais le bisou à la fin du chapitre, elle s'est donc appuyée dessus pour rédiger le passage. Je vous mets le lien : http/tn3-2. voilàaaa et dessus vous constatez que Severus y a des bagues.. et que.. ça lui va bien ! enfin, je trouve., personnellement, j'adoooooree !

3. Voilà.. peut être avez vous remarqué la différence de style, je sais pas si ça se perçoit tant que ça, mais c'était ici le passage de Luna Potter ! c'est beau, hein ? J'espère que mes modifications ne t'ont pas dérangées, luna ? kiss !

Voilà…

J'attends vos commentaires avec hâte et appréhension aussi..

On vous embrasse très fort

Luna & Bidi

Oh mon dieu! j'allais oublier!

Je remercie Lied! Oh! franchement, merci, merci, merci! tu as ensoleillé ma journée avec ton fan art!

Il s'agit de AmyetTit Severus que vous pouvez voir sur DA à cette adresse:

http/ t'embrasse ma belle! et encore milles mercis!

BIDI


	9. L'irréparable ronge avec sa dent maudite

Je n'ai pas d'excuses pour mon retard (d'environ un an, oui, je sais, c'est long, c'est impardonnable…) et je ne comprendrai que trop que vous en baviez des ronds de choixpeau en lisant ce chapitre qui est plutôt coton, surtout si vous ne vous souvenez plus de ce qu'il se passe avant (j'avais moi-même oublié pas mal de choses !)

C'est pour ça que suivant le conseil de Mikishine (que j'embrasse bien fort au passage), je l'ai coupé en deux parties. Ça me fait mal au cœur, j'aimais bien poster des chapitres de plus de vingt pages mais bon puisqu'il faut déjà que je renoue avec l'idée basique de poster, je ne vais pas faire de chichis. Et vous aurez la suite avant de souffler vos prochaines bougies, si c'est pas beau ça ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses non plus à avoir mis de côté non seulement cette fiction mais les autres écrits et projets sur le thème Harry Potter. Mais c'est triste à dire, j'étais passée à autre chose ces derniers mois.. Enfin dans tous les cas, je suis super contente de poster à nouveau et j'espère que passé la surprise de voir que cette fic n'est pas morte (et l'auteur non plus) vous serez un petit peu contents aussi !

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

_**Dis belle Sorcière**_

* * *

**Rating :**PG –13

**Couples **:HG SS… GW HP….. RW LB….. DM LC

**Genre :** de tout, de rien, d'un peu des deux…

**Merci à** : Flo Fol œil, Titus de Mystique, Lied, Vandetta, lalala, ewira, Darksev', celia Anges, Bee, perfectDay, Mikishine, Ness, Dragonia Malfoy, Viescale!sevie ,Anais72, Melhyria, Mirliton, Neteria, Zazaone, Miss Wendy Malfoy, Kawai-Shina, Ze1telotte, Eleuteria, Virogue, Lunachoue…

**J'aurai aimé vous répondre à tous individuellement, mais je ne l'ai pas fait (à l'époque) progressivement et j'avoue que maintenant j'ai un peu (un tout petit peu) la flemme.. Oui, c'est honteux. J'ai eu le temps pourtant.**

**Je vous dis merci, parce que si je n'ai pas répondu, j'ai relu en tous les cas, et chacun des commentaires m'a fait énormément plaisir.**

**Gros bisous !**

**Disclaimer :** je ne gagne pas un sou avec cette fiction car les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'histoire de laquelle découle cette fiction, le tout étant la propriété de JK Rowling…

**RESUME DU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT**:. Lovise est morte. Sa potion remède ayant été malencontreusement empoisonnée par Hermione. Il faut dire que cette dernière était songeuse, elle est amoureuse et Severus semble finalement ne pas en être si indiffèrent. Par ailleurs, Harry a suggéré un plan pour neutraliser un nombre important de mangemorts en un temps record ! (Voilà ! Ou comment faire un résumé qui n'est pas du tout dans le ton de la fiction !)

* * *

_**Chapitre neuf**__** : l'Irréparable ronge avec sa dent maudite. - partie I**_

* * *

_**Mercredi 22 mai 1999, Appartement d'Hermione Granger, 16h23.**_

Pattenrond crache quand Hermione retire l'assiette de brownies de la table basse sur laquelle le matou s'était hissé.

« Tu en reveux, chéri ? »

Une main pâle aux longs doigts délaisse une seconde le coin de la page qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire tourner, d'un moulinet de l'index pour partir à l'aveuglette vers les pâtisseries chocolatées. Severus reste plongé dans son manuel. Ses yeux scrutent les diagrammes établis sur les feuilles jaunies par les âges. La main droite porte à sa bouche un thé de Russie dont les saveurs de la bergamote bleue le ravissent secrètement, et une plume enchantée, dans les airs, recopie les bribes de phrases dignes d'être retenues selon l'homme sur un parchemin. Les lèvres dans les vapeurs de sa boisson, Severus remercie.

« Toi, tu es au régime ! » dit la jeune femme à son chat qui bondit sur les genoux de Severus –sans doute pour le seul plaisir d'ennuyer sa maîtresse qui se relève, emportée, et l'en fait descendre en le saisissant par la peau du cou. « Oust ! »

Hermione écope un petit rire de la part de Severus. Il grignote et Hermione gage qu'il ne sent pas le goût de ce qu'il ingère tant il est plongé dans son travail.

Pour sa part, elle fait une pause. Ils ont passé tout l'après midi à établir une liste des particules susceptibles de leur convenir en tant que marqueurs organiques. Là, ils étudient leurs interactions à la magie. S'il existe des sorts qui pourraient révéler la présence de la molécule aux mangemorts qui en seraient marqués. Il ne suffit que d'une suspicion pour que tout soit découvert et que leur plan tombe dans le fond du chaudron.

Car oui, le plan a été établi.

Severus, Hermione et Harry ont passé deux jours déjà, à le peaufiner, à le fortifier, à le rendre indestructible, à en discourir de long en large de sorte que le jour J, lorsqu'ils effectueront leur briefing le Ministre de La Magie ne pourra qu'adhérer à leur idée et permettre son application. Son concours est indispensable.

Sans lui rien ne pourra se faire et certainement pas en toute discrétion. Quoique non, la discrétion est de trop. Cette affaire sera tape-à-l'œil. Mais les iris des Mangemorts ne doivent pas en être affectés.

Hermione porte une main à sa bouche et entreprend de se ronger impitoyablement les ongles. C'est sa nouvelle manie depuis qu'ils bûchent sur ce projet. Bientôt, elle perd le fil de ses pensées pour se lancer dans de vagues hypothèses, et si Fudge trouvait cela irréalisable. Et si le ministère britannique ne donnait pas son accord au projet, et si les mangemorts sentaient de suite l'entourloupe, et s'ils ne le sentaient pas mais que la solution que Severus et elle-même doivent élaborer n'avait pas l'effet de repérage escompté ou même des effets secondaires sur l'être humain…Car pas plus qu'ils ne peuvent réaliser d'essais à courts ou longs termes sur des animaux, ils n'en testeront les aboutissements sur des échantillons humains avant l'application finale, une mise sur le marché peu conventionnelle…Et si, simplement, le temps venait à leur manquer, malgré cet empressement qui les rend quasiment anesthésié….

« Et si on n'arrive pas à inventer cette potion ? », finit–elle par dire à voix haute, d'une façon proche de l'hystérie compulsive.

Severus en relève, tout de go, sa tête du livre pour la première fois depuis trois bonnes heures (évidemment, il a écumé quatre autres volumes complets pendant ce laps de temps) et la dévisage, sourcils et front froncés dans un signe d'intérêt altruiste :

« Nous recommencerons autre chose. En reprenant depuis le début. Ce ne serait qu'une impasse de plus. Nous n'en sommes plus à une près, et si cette idée s'avère payante, et bien... Tant mieux, ce n'est pas un projet miraculeux, Hermione, que nous cherchons à réaliser. »

Hermione secoue la tête, nerveuse. Cette réponse ne la satisfait qu'à demi.

« C'est tellement énorme ! Ça risque de s'écrouler à tout moment. Ça va prendre un temps fou déjà à se mettre en route… »

« Si seulement l'autorisation nous est donnée », lui rappelle-t-il dans un sourire-rictus.

Hermione soupire. Ils en reviennent au point de départ.

A quoi cela leur sert-il de chercher réponse à toute question si catégoriquement l'idée déplait au ministre ? Si, formellement, il juge le concept bancal, trop dangereux ? S'il estime que la visée de l'opération est à trop grande échelle ?

Car nul doute qu'elle l'est. Elle touchera toute la population anglaise, sorcière et moldue, et peut-être même, si les autres pays européens adhérent au programme, la population mondiale.

Alors, oui, c'est énorme, et oui, Hermione s'emporte quand Severus lui dit de ne pas sacrifier ses ongles. Qu'est-ce que cette keratine chaussée d'un vernis grenat quand la vie de tout un monde est en danger ?

« Il faut contacter d'autres spécialistes.. », panique-t-elle. « L'élite de-… »

Severus lui arrache brutalement sa main de la bouche et la broie entre ses doigts.

« Au cas où tu ne l'as pas encore assimilé, et ta modestie dans ce cas est sublime, c'est à nous, et à nous seul qu'Albus a confié cette tâche. Tête de linotte, pour l'heure l'élite, c'est toi. Alors calme tes nerfs avec un brownie, et va t'allonger si tu le veux mais ne me mets pas la pression ! »

Finalement, il s'emporte et il crisse. Comme une craie sur un tableau noir. Puis, il tend la main vers une part de gâteau et suit ses propres conseils.

« Désolée… »

« Je suis navré…. »

« Bien… »

« Tout est pour le mieux. »

« Oui. »

« …. »

« Non ! Severus, il faut récapituler ! Je deviens veracrasse !»

Le maître des Potions porte, d'un air las, index et majeur entre ses deux yeux. Comme pour y bloquer la survenue d'une migraine malvenue. Quand il retire les deux annexes, Hermione s'est déjà effondrée sur la chaise voisine, a posé ses pieds sur les barreaux de la sienne, et sort un parchemin gribouillé de toute part. Plus d'issue possible, analyse l'homme. Hermione pour la septième fois en trois jours va scribouiller des petites croix sur les carrés assignés déjà remplis d'étoiles, de tirets, de numéro d'ordre, de flèches et de remarques hétéroclites.

Il ferme donc le manuel après y avoir glissé un marque-page.

« Tout d'abord, on vérifie que la molécule que nous avons repérée ce matin, peut convenir à notre repéra- », entame-t-il d'une voix posée.

« Tut tut tut. Non, non, non. »

« Quoi non ? »

Cette fois, il est assez incrédule. Ils en sont pourtant à cette étape. Mais Hermione lui explique qu'elle veut tout synthétiser. Pour être sûre et certaine de n'avoir rien laissé au hasard dans le travail accompli ultérieurement. Severus se doit donc de lui remémorer ce qu'elle sait déjà pertinemment, à savoir qu'il s'est saigné l'avant bras pour permettre une analyse sanguine et révéler la trace d'une molécule qui agit comme un signal et produit un choc électrique particulièrement douloureux lorsque Voldemort presse la Marque d'un de ses quelconques fidèles à sa disposition. Qu'ils ont identifié la molécule, à force de révélations colorimétriques, odorantes ou avec émanations gazeuses avec une multitude de mixtures que Severus avait fait entreposer dans des flasques. Qu'ils l'ont ensuite amplifiée, isolée, purifiée, asséchée, mise en poudre et que Severus porte sur lui, ce petit échantillon de lui-même, dans une bague creusée. D'autres auraient à l'annulaire une réserve de cyanure suffisante pour se bleuir la langue et mourir dans d'horribles douleurs, lui se contente de grains ultrafins d'une couleur verdâtre incertaine qui fluorescent par intermittence. Hermione soupire lorsqu'ils en arrivent à ce point de l'exposé.

« Tu peux reprendre… »

Severus reprend donc :

« Nous avons trouvé cette protéine que l'on espère pouvoir associer à la molécule que nous fait sécréter la marque à chacun des Appels du Maître -»

« La MDVmol-F…. »

« Si tu veux… Où en étais –je… ? »

« La MDVmol-F dont Voldemort active la production en vous appelant, d'où cette sensation cuisante de brûlure à la zone stimulée… » le rappelle Hermione avec une petite pointe d'agacement.

« Oui, Ecoute, tu le sais mieux que moi… »

« Reprends enfin ! Nous allons peut-être voir apparaître des failles… »

Severus soupire et lisse sa robe. Les yeux sur ce livre qui l'intéressait au plus haut point, il s'exécute. Hermione n'a pas entièrement tort.

« Ta protéine au nom alambiqué, nous espérons, comme je disais avant que tu ne m'interrompes en faire un complexe -»

« La soni-colorMDV », l'interrompt la sorcière en soulignant d'un trait de plume le nom déjà encadré sur sa fiche et que Severus découvre, lui.

Il agite une vague main.

« Soit, invente le nom que tu veux. Je vérifie donc quelques données Magicochimiques, tu déstresses durant ce temps, nous procédons à la mise en contact avec l'extrait en notre possession dès ce soir. Selon les résultats obtenus, nous continuons les tests ou, et Merlin en serait loué, nous prenons un vrai repas, nous dormons plus de trois heures pour être dispos et aptes le lendemain à produire suffisamment de soni-colorDVM….

« soni-colorMDV. »

« Soit colo-sonirMVD et-. »

« soni-colorMDV. »

« QU'EST-CE QUE CES NOMS DE TROLL, PAR SALAZARD ! » éructe l'homme en claquant soudainement ses mains pâles sur la table.

Hermione ne tressaute pas. Elle se contente de fermer les yeux, puis de les darder avec calme dans ceux qui l'aiguillent avec un courroux des plus virulents, puis, diligemment, trouve un parchemin vierge et note tout en s'exprimant à haute voix.

« MDV comme Marque De Voldemort. Il n'y a pas plus simple, Severus. On veut cibler la MoléculeMDV –facteur. On a trouvé la protéine Fluoseiline et on l'associe pour former le complexe soni-colorMarque-De-Voldemort ainsi appelé car à l'émission d'interférences sonores la localisation des organismes qui auront intégré le complexe soni-colorMDV se révélera en couleur sur les cartes de révélations ! Nous n'aurons plus qu'à passer à l'attaque. Tu vois ce n'est pas compliqué ! Il faut que chaque chose ait un nom. On n'aurait jamais appelé une citrouille une citrouille si le fermier qui les avait montrées à sa petite femme la première fois qu'il avait sorti le légume de terre lui avait annoncé qu'il ne savait pas comme ça s'appelait ! Il avait trouvé le nom en chemin en tractant sa brouette, c'est évident ! Il faut que tout soit clair pour montrer au ministre que nous maîtrisons le sujet de A à Z ! »

Severus hausse un sourcil. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait inventé des noms bien plus simples. A plus B donne C, tout le monde en serait ravi, et personne ne s'en tirerait avec une migraine atroce.

Voyant qu'elle ne l'a pas vraiment convaincu, Hermione pose sa tête sur ses coudes, la tourne vers lui et passe sa langue sur ses dents blanches en souriant. Un air malicieux sur la frimousse :

« Je sais où je nous emmène avec ces substances aux noms de troll comme tu dis, avec mon idée tout aussi trollesque pour que le soni-colorMDV soit intégré par les mangemorts et comme toi tu sais la solution que nous avons à concocter ce soir.»

Un coin de la bouche de Severus s'élève. Il croit savoir où elle veut en venir.

« Je suis l'élite, non ? »

Il rit maintenant.

« Oui. »

Oui, elle l'est.

**oOo**

_**Jeudi 23 mai 1999, Cachots de Poudlard, O6h23.**_

Ils l'ont. Ils l'ont enfin. La solution. La potion salvatrice de leur cause. Dans la pièce saturée de vapeurs éthyliques, uniquement éclairées de bougies mises sous verres, ils l'ont mitonnée. Toute une nuit durant. La solution clé de leur stratégie de localisation des Mangemorts. Ce n'était pas extrêmement long, pas plus que ce n'était ardu. Il avait suffi d'un plan jailli d'un cerveau bien trop souvent brouillon (mais évidemment, le quidditch ça attaque les neurones), et de deux autres cerveaux beaucoup plus studieux, plongés sur sept chaudrons au ventre de cuivre, d'airain ou de plomb, des verreries fragiles d'une technologie toute nouvelle pour celui de Severus, deux cerveaux enfin qui analysaient quand il fallait diluer, filtrer, remuer, porter à ébullition ou plonger dans de la glace. Un mélange de techniques sorcières et moldues ont suffi à ce qu'ils observent désormais un chaudron magistral d'une contenance merveilleuse.

« Tu crois qu'on en a pour combien de personnes là, Severus ? »

« 1 de la population anglaise avec beaucoup de chance ? »

La sorcière lui donne un coup de coude. Elle espère qu'il rit. Mais en fait, en reportant son regard sur l'un des tableaux noirs, elle refait quelques calculs de statistique de tête et comprend que ce n'est pas une boutade. Ça ne l'empêche pas de sourire.

« Pour l'instant. On garde précieusement. On convainc Fudge d'adhérer, et si Merlin le veut, dans moins d'un mois…. »

Sa voix se fêle. Si Merlin le veut, dans un mois, ce sera l'un des affrontements qui capturera un nombre des plus conséquents de mangemorts…. Dans un mois, si Merlin le veut, l'issue de la guerre sera en leur faveur. Puis, tout finira par se jouer au corps à corps, et alors, ils mourront ou vivront….

« Que fait-on Severus ? »

Severus pose un linge propre sur le chaudron, la fait reculer et agite sa baguette en marmonnant des incantations dans un latin moyenâgeux. Chaudron et tissu se couvrent d'une fille pellicule d'écailles dorées.

« Joli. »

« Ce n'est pas une question d'esthétisme, mais de protection.»

Hermione acquiesce en baillant. Elle fait porter le poids de sa tête sur la droite puis sur la gauche. Mal à la nuque. Mal aux reins également. Ils ont passé la nuit debout.

Elle rougit lorsque les doigts de Severus se posent sur sa nuque tiède. Elle ferme les yeux, se mordille la lèvre inférieure et s'oblige à ne pas respirer, ni soupirer trop fort. Elle se force à rester calme, maîtresse d'elle-même. Mais dans son corps, les émotions se brassent. Qu'a donc Severus à lui masser avec une tendresse délicieuse les épaules et le cou ? Qu'a-t-il donc à être si prêt d'elle ? A agir plus que familièrement ? A effectuer ce geste plus qu'amical ? Bientôt amoureux ? Car ses doigts sont chauds d'avoir virevoltés dessus les vapeurs des chaudrons. Car ses doigts sont doux. Car ses doigts font l'amour à sa peau et que le corps de Severus se rapproche involontairement du sien, vers son dos. Car l'homme agit en contradiction avec ses paroles, avec son attitude globale.

« Est-ce que cela va mieux ? »

Et sa voix ? Est-ce qu'un ami parlerait à son oreille ? Chaufferait le lobe de son souffle ?

Ça ne va pas mieux, pense la sorcière. Ça ne va vraiment pas mieux. Elle ne se sent plus. Ou plutôt, elle se sent toute chose, comme on dit couramment.

Elle ne sent plus que l'envie de se liquéfier dans les bras de cet homme qui s'éloigne. Cet homme qui semble avoir réalisé qu'il avait dépassé la frontière ces trois dernières minutes. La frontière qu'il s'impose lui-même, qu'il trace chaque jour, plus fermement.

Mais a-t-il d'autres choix ? D'heures en heures, la complicité augmente entre eux. C'est un jeu de regards, un échange de sourires. Des phrases qui se raccordent, se complètent. L'un pense, l'autre agit et la réciproque est valable. En trois jours de temps, ils n'ont dû passer qu'une dizaine d'heures éloignés de l'un l'autre. Et moins ces minutes qu'ils ont engluées dans un sommeil réparateur, ils n'étaient qu'à deux. Isolés. Seuls. Dans un tête à tête, des plus particuliers. Cachés derrières des piles d'ouvrages encyclopédiques. Alors, oui, certes, ne parlaient-ils pas énormément, affairés à résoudre la complexité de ce problème qu'ils escomptent résoudre. Mais l'autre était présent.

Mais Severus devinait le moindre geste de la sorcière.

Mais le remords s'épaississait, comme une tumeur maligne.

Ô, envoyer valdinguer les livres à terre. Se mirer dans son regard d'ambre. Longtemps. Y découvrir passer un sourire avant qu'il ne naisse sur ses lèvres, et puis lui prendre la main et…

Il s'égare…

Il ne doit pas. Il ne veut pas.

Il se l'est promis. Tenir.

Alors Severus se reprend alors que les iris whisky se mettent à pétiller comme s'ils étaient coupés avec cette vulgaire boisson moldue pétillante, le cola-coca.

« Très bien. Tu peux rentrer chez toi te reposer, Hermione. Je me charge de joindre Albus pour que nous présentions notre projet à l'Ordre à la réunion qui se tient vendredi. »

Puis, comme de coutume, il la voit clore les paupières, retenir un tremblement, se mordre les lèvres.

« Et moi ? »

« Tu te reposes. »

Il la voit hausser des épaules. Ça ne lui parait pas une réponse adéquate. Mais que peut-il lui conseiller d'autre ? Ses yeux sont cernés de bistre. Ses joues sont pâles et se creusent.

« Tu te reposes, Hermione, répète-t-il, en replaçant une mèche châtaine derrière l'oreille de la sorcière, tu manges convenablement. Nous nous voyons vendredi pour l'exposé du plan avec Potter. »

Il laisse sa main sur le cou. Il en aime la texture veloutée. La blancheur de nacre et les mèches lourdes qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de le lui camoufler par endroit.

« Et toi ? Tu me certifies que tu vas te reposer ? »

Elle s'inquiète. Tout comme lui. En véritable miroir. Elle panique, dépassant ses droits. Il craint qu'elle ne perde tout contrôle, comme samedi passé, quand elle s'est colmatée dans ses bras lui hurlant ses sentiments dans un flot de larmes. Elle a surpassé ses droits car elle a entravé les devoirs de Severus. En l'occurrence son devoir. Celui de les protéger. Jeter aux orties l'amour que lui voue la sorcière et le sien propre. Destructeurs, les amours. Ils les tueraient. A un quelconque moment de la bataille.

Aussi, Severus les empêche d'affleurer à fleur de peau, sous les nerfs qui palpitent. Il détruit avant que cela ne commence véritablement. C'est un réflexe animal. Quoique trop réfléchi. Bien, soit ! Severus le reconnaît, c'est un geste égoïste, il veut contrôler le cours de deux vies. Dans la mesure du possible, il veut les orienter à sa guise.

« Oui. »

Hermione secoue la tête et lui broie une main. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'elle cajolait le dos de sa dextre depuis une bonne minute de ronds consciencieux de la pulpe de son index.

« Menteur ! siffle-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu vas réceptionner Draco en fin de journée ! Je n'ai pas oublié ! Alors dis-moi quand tu te reposes ! Tu vas encore exposer ta peau ! Quand vas-tu cesser de jouer au kamikaze ! Tu veux qu'on te trouve c'est ça ! A te montrer sans cesse ! Si tu aimes tellement l'ombre, reste s'y quand il le faut, tête de Goule ! » Puis la voix cassée : « Je te le demande…. »

« Woh wo, se raille Severus. Que d'exigences ! »

« Je t'en supplie… »

Elle lève des yeux humides vers lui. Encore. Quand donc cessera t'elle de l'avoir ainsi par les sentiments ?

Il soupire. Profondément.

« Je suis vigilant », explique-t-il avec calme et délicatesse.

« Pas lorsque tu es trop soucieux… »

Il sourit. Elle lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Le savoir a toujours été à sa portée et elle ne se privait pas alors qu'elle-même qu'elle n'était qu'écolière de s'en servir. Elle n'en a pas perdu l'habitude. Pas plus que celle de l'utiliser à bon escient.

« Je suis soucieux ? », demande-t-il.

« Oui, tu l'es…. Mais, je le suis tout autant », appuie la sorcière en pressant la paume de Severus sur son visage, sa joue.

Elle baise le poignet à portée de ses lèvres. Sa bouche attaque la peau. Elle l'édulcore de compréhension affairée. Une fois. Deux fois. Et lui reste immobile. Immuable. Il lui confie sa main, son poignet. Il se confie à elle. Quelques instants. Juste, quelques minutes. Le temps que soudain, leurs gestes s'emballent et que Hermione vienne se lover contre lui.

La joue appuyée contre le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme, il la laisse s'approprier ses bras, son torse. Il l'enveloppe.

Puis, il se détache d'elle. Se rend sa propre liberté.

Aurait-il des ailes, qu'en misérable chauve souris, il n'oserait les développer ; il resterait là, la tête en l'air, suspendu par les pieds, à faire monter le sang au cerveau. Tout ce flot rouge. Vermeil. Il resterait là sagement à tout analyser. Au radar. Ses ressentis. Les heurts de son coeur dans sa cage thoracique. La douleur croissante de se tenir roide comme une justice imparfaite. Pourquoi ne penche t'il pas en faveur d'une conduite spontanée ? Pourquoi ne s'incline t'il pas vers elle pour la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras ? L'y bercer ? Pourquoi le remords, s'étale, enfle d'aise et pourquoi diantre, s'échine t'il à se faire souffrir ?

Trop de pourquoi dont il connaît la réponse. On en revient toujours au même.

Il l'observe. Elle met sa cape. Il l'aide.

Il laisse traîner ses mains dans les plis griote. Le petit fruit rose en tremble. A la fois de rage et de frustration.

Il baisse les mains ; les regarde. Il doit reprendre le contrôle. Encore. Bien que ce soit de plus en plus pénible.

Hermione, alors, foule de ses pieds l'âtre propre.

« Prends garde à toi, chéri… »

Il cligne des yeux. Cela veut dire « Oui ».

Elle pourrait l'appeler sa petite loutre à la fourrure soyeuse qu'il ne réagirait pas plus. Il se contrôle désormais. Depuis cette seconde de répit. Le moment où il a senti la cerise vivante chanceler sous ses mains et cet autre où ces mêmes mains traîtresses ont quitté le tissu et les épaules de Hermione. Il occulte les mots doux, les annihile à l'entrée même de ses oreilles. Ils ne passent pas la frontière translucide de ses tympans. Il vit avec ou plutôt sans, Severus. Il n'offre en partage à Hemione que son amitié. Elle l'aime, il le sait bien, elle le lui a dit. Il le voit et l'entend pareillement. Mais il ne lui rend pas un quart de ce sentiment fleuri de « Chéri » qu'elle lui sert à tout va. Il sait bien qu'il la fait souffrir. Il remarque la tension qui habite à nouveau ses épaules. Elle est autant due à ce travail faramineux qu'ils abattent côte à côte qu'à cette indifférence amoureuse qu'il lui sert. La sorcière cache sa désillusion derrière un engagement démesuré. Chaque « chéri » largué de sa bouche en bouton de rose porte en ses cinq lettres l'espoir que Severus fracasse ce mur de résistance.

Aux yeux d'Hermione la vérité transcende cependant : lui aussi fait semblant.

Lui aussi joue, se terre, se dérobe, refuse d'affronter cette envie de se blottir avec elle dans le canapé, juste les mains et les jambes mêlées à se servir une tendresse inattendue mais espérée et réconfortante. Lui surtout se dissimule. Dans les replis de ses loures robes d'agonie.

Cependant, Hermione déjà en a plus qu'assez. A quoi cela sert de jouer un rôle dans cette guerre s'il faut encore, en plus, endosser un autre costume dans la vie de tous les jours, dans cette chienne de vie où ils s'échinent tous, justement à oublier pendant quelques minutes les affrontements passés et futurs ? Severus ne comprend-il donc pas qu'il est plus que temps de se débarrasser des fioritures, de se dépouiller de ces masques, de s'aimer avec libération avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Avant que la guerre ne les rattrape et ne les ferre définitivement. Car c'est ce qui va advenir, tôt ou tard. Et Hermione, malheureusement, dans une optique pessimiste, est encline à croire que le 'tôt' l'emportera sur le 'tard'.

Malgré tout, elle prononce clairement sa destination en laissant tomber la poudre de cheminette à ses pieds.

Elle ne peut rien forcer.

Elle fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir.

**oOo**

_**Vendredi 24 mai 1999, 08h42, Cachots de Poudlard.**_

Il ne compte plus les insanités rédigées dans les copies des élèves. Elles pourraient toutes le conduire au suicide s'il n'avait pas en lui cette rage de se démener encore dans la fange de la guerre.

En rayant de rouge des paragraphes entiers d'absurdités, il songe qu'il a du sacrément se laisser aller dans l'exercice des ses fonctions pour ne pas noter que de médiocre le niveau de sa classe de première année de Poufsouffle est devenue exécrable. Il y a vraiment de quoi être malade quand on lit que les escargots oranges et venimeux vendus à la Ménagerie Magique, et dont il leur demandait le mode d'extraction de la toxine par un marinage approprié dans une potion de dilatation puis un filtrage en bonne et due forme et non pas le pourquoi du comment du « ce qui est », ont cette teinte et cette caractéristique morbide justement car on leur donnait des nourritures OGM (Granulés orangés mâchouillés) dans la boutique.

« Pitoyable », commente-t-il d'une voix basse en massacrant le parchemin du mot prononcé.

« Non. Tu dépasses cela… »

Le coulis d'encre écarlate sur la page s'étale comme du jus de fraise sur un fond de pâte sablé. Mais rien dont Severus ne puisse venir à bout. D'un mouvement qui ne paraît en rien haché malgré la mise en branle instinctive de ses rouages squelettiques, il repose la plume sur son plumier et relève la tête vers son Père. Puisque c'est bien de lui dont il s'agit. Et s'en est d'autant plus incroyable que Crassus Snape n'a jamais rendu visite à son fils. Il doit finalement avoir acquis une certaine importance pour que le sieur fasse abstraction de ses propres règles. Toujours mander à autrui.

Si Severus avait compris qu'il suffisait de poignarder pour qu'enfin son père le regarde dans les yeux. Même avec cette haine dans le noir de jais. Oui s'il l'avait compris, il en aurait été bien autrement et depuis longtemps, encore.

Alors, Severus se lève. Non pas car on l'a toujours enjoint à saluer son père, il est désormais bien au-dessus de ces considérations mais, entre le dossier de sa chaise et son bureau, il se sent acculé. Il pressent qu'il aura besoin d'espace pour ne pas se laisser malmener durant la joute verbale qui s'annonce.

Tout en repoussant d'un mouvement qui se veut réflexe, la dite chaise et en récupérant ses moyens quelque peu molestés par la surprise de cette venue, il considère l'homme.

Son dos s'est voûté. Voila le premier signe de faiblesse qui le frappe avant qu'une multitude d'autres ne chatouillent ses rétines. Ses tempes ont quitté le gris de la transition pour un blanc fade ; ses joues sont creuses ; ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites et pochés de cernes ; à ses mains, des taches de vieillesse parsèment déjà la peau. Les stigmates d'un sorcier en fin de course. Il n'a cependant que 69 ans. L'âge est bien jeune. Mais le sorcier n'a jamais été d'une grande puissance si ce n'est dans sa détermination à élever son unique enfant comme un fieffé crétin.  
Heureusement, percute le maître des potions, son père n'a pas eu à charge son entière éducation, et, dans un mince sourire victorieux, Severus songe qu'être un emmerdeur vaut bien plus que la crétinerie attendue.

"Incroyable mais vrai !"s'exclame-t-il alors vers son père, "Vous ici ! Qui l'eut cru ?"

Crassus Snape ne daigne pas répondre à l'interrogation toute rhétorique de cet homme qu'il n'avait estimé comme son fils qu'aux rapports des massacres dans lesquels il avait usé de la baguette. Crassus avait toujours tenu à être informé de la barbarie de son prochain. Il avait été, en quelque sorte, un mangemort par procuration...

Mais ce n'est pas le thème à l'ordre du jour. Le sarcasme en est rayé aussi. Ainsi, l'intrus tranche en faveur de la seule raison qui le pousse à ferrer Severus.

"Empoisonnement. Les médicomages sont formels. Empoisonnement !", articule-t-il avec soin.  
"Grand bien leur fasse," s'égaie le professeur d'un nouveau sourire.

Il s'amuse en effet à déstabiliser. C'est un de ses divertissements préférés. Nul ne l'ignore en ces lieux mis à part ce père qui n'en a jamais fait les frais. Il est grand temps de palier à cette ignorance : tout père se doit de connaître les hobbies de sa descendance.

Tant et si bien que le sorcier en est, effectivement chamboulé. N'a t'il jamais prêté attention au poids des ans ? Il est actuellement bien loin le temps où Severus avait à s'écraser et se terrer devant lui et ses courroux de pacotille tel un vulgaire crottin fumant de Sombral ! Fi !  
"Ne faites pas mine de rien, crapaud !"

Severus réprime un rire intérieur alors que son visage se glace.

"Non... Mais non... Dites-moi tout," susurre-t-il.

Lui qui se trouvait bien ennuyé de l'arrivée incongrue du visiteur, déjà de part sa nature mais aussi car il est attendu dans quelques minutes au Square Grimmauld, a cette fois l'envie de vaincre cette idée. Ce remords. Encore un nouveau : il a été un mauvais fils. Il n'aurait jamais, ô grand jamais, dû chercher à se faire bien voir de son père. Aujourd'hui, puisqu'il en a l'opportunité, il va le lui faire comprendre.

"De la potion de Cinabre ! Dans sa décoction !", tonne Crassus.

" Oh ! Vraiment ? Il a fallu que vous leur cédiez le corps et leur laissez le charcuter pour que ces médicomages de carnavals établissent leur diagnostic ? "

Severus papillonne des yeux avec une candeur de jouvencelle. Face à lui, Crassus cherche à enfermer son courroux dans sa cage thoracique.

"C'est fâcheux," analyse le plus jeune avec indifférence,"Il suffisait de noter ses pupilles dilatées et les traces orangées à la pulpe de ses doigts..."

Crassus prend une grande inspiration :

"Suffit ! Avouez !"

Severus soupire :

"J'avoue."  
"Ah !", triomphe le veuf.

Severus plie ses longs doigts blancs et regarde son géniteur avec franchise :

"J'avoue. Ce sont des imbéciles."

Un fantôme passe. Oui, vraiment, il passe. Le Moine Sanglant passe, tandis que sa transparence ectoplasmique, déambulant devant Crassus Snape lui fait perdre ses couleurs. Ça ou bien la parole de cet homme inconnu qui se dresse devant lui, rebelle, réfractaire et fort.

« C'est vous l'imbécile, l'assassin ! Le parricide ! C'est vous, Severus et vous allez en répondre, croyez-moi. »

Severus lève une main, plie la paume, joint ses ongles et les regarde.

« Vous m'entendez ? », Crassus Snape a définitivement perdu tout sang froid devant l'attitude bourrelée d'indifférence de son vis-à-vis.

Le bras de ce dernier se repositionne à la verticale, et sa bouche se plie en son rictus si familier : « Vous m'ennuyez. »

Les joues de Crassus se colorent vivement. Un flot de sang au visage. Envahissement. Aussi brutale qu'une marque de gifle.

Severus passe derrière son bureau et s'y rassied. Il change d'optique. Il sera aussi bien assis que debout pour lui faire comprendre à ce père qu'il renie, inversant les règles de base. Il reprend sa plume en main. Il a du travail après tout. De fait, il s'y replonge, s'y concentre.

Peu de temps, il est vrai, puisque deux mains viennent s'écraser sur une copie qui méritait, en effet, de se faire fouler au pied.

« Oui ? », s'enquière-t-il.

« Vous ennuieriez-vous en prison ? Vous ennuieriez-vous à votre procès ? Vous ennuieriez-vous lorsque je vous ferai écrouer ? »

Severus lance un regard de bisais à son interlocuteur :

« L'appréciez-vous tant que cela ? » Comme l'homme ne répond pas mais que ses narines frémissent, Severus ajoute, le sourire aux dents affamées : « C'est risible. Qui vengez-vous ? »

Les doigts se froissent sur les copies. Le rouge correcteur côtoie, chiffon de papier, le bleu de l'imbécillité collégiale. Le vieillard ne semble plus savoir comment réagir. Se bataillent dans ses iris la fureur pulsatile, la pitié muette, l'étonnement choqué, la bravoure inutile, la ruse bafouée, le vice à mal. Se battent dans les yeux les sentiments qu'il a fait connaître à Severus, ce qu'il regrette ardemment. Est-ce ainsi que les enfants font la fierté des parents ? Est-ce ainsi qu'on les respecte ?

Non.

Il n'y a pas une once de respect dans le regard de l'homme attablé. Il n'y a guère que l'attente d'une réponse qui ne viendra pas ou qui sera bien mal formulée.

"Comment osez-vous ?", questionne le géniteur.

"Je ne le sais pas encore. Cependant des années de pratique m'ont conforté dans l'idée que je m'y emploie avec une efficacité remarquable," explique complaisamment le mangemort recherché.

"Je m'en moque !"

"Dans ce cas, ne me posez pas de questions idiotes et inutiles."

Crassus Snape se pince la bouche. Les phalanges heurtées au bureau du professeur forment des angles blancs perdus dans l'effilement des doigts rougis. Severus récupère distraitement les copies froissées.

"Je ne vous en poserai donc plus qu'une. Je gage que vous m'en donniez la réponse exacte, vil rat."

Severus lisse du plat de la main les feuillets. Qu'il le fasse. Qu'il résume en une phrase leur relation.

"Que ferez-vous demain ?"

"Je ne songerai pas à vous. Soyez-en rassuré," répartit sournoisement le fils.

Rien n'est plus certain.

"Oh ! Que si," objecte cependant le visiteur. "Vous penserez à moi et j'en serai satisfait."

Severus hausse un sourcil.

Son adversaire le note et s'en enorgueillit. Il sourit. Il sourit et Severus s'interroge de comment clore cette conversation à tiroirs grinçants. On l'attend. Il serait plus que temps qu'il invite l'intrus à ne plus faire fi de son cas si particulier. D'ici quelques courtes minutes, le diligent Severus Snape sera en retard à l'une des réunions les plus importantes de la guerre.

"Dites-moi donc pourquoi. Vous n'êtes venu me rendre cette charmante visite que dans ce but : que je vous le demande. Et bien soit. Je demande ! Pour la seule et unique fois, je vous demande, Monsieur. Pourquoi, par Salazar, n'aurai-je, demain, rien de mieux à faire que de penser à un être tel que vous, sur lequel je n'ai qu'à dire qu'il m'indiffère et j'ose, oui, j'ose me répéter, il m'ennuie ?"

"Vous aurez en mains votre convocation au Mangenmagot. Il vous faudra rendre compte de votre cas, qui ne les indiffèrera pas. Criminel. Et mangemort. De quoi me fournir une distraction des plus plaisantes..."

Severus passe le bout dardé de sa langue sur une canine.

"Vraiment ?"

La confirmation lui est octroyée d'un sourire victorieux. Sourire qui se crispe face à un second, railleur, lui.

"Décidément, vous me décevez..." commence l'expert en potions magiques.

"Je vous demande pardon ?" hoquette l'aîné.

"Je vous l'accorde volontiers. C'est mon jour de bonté", commence Snape qui manque de se faire interrompre vivement. Mais il élude la remarque à peine constructive en se redressant à nouveau. Il affiche un profil marmoréen des plus impénétrables. "Aussi, je vais tâcher de vous expliquer les faits de façon concise et véridique. Vous êtes un idiot. Vous ne voyez pas avec suffisamment de recul. Vous voyez certes que je suis un mangemort, mais vous ne concevez pas que je suis un mangemort en fuite. Ne serai-je donc pas plus en sécurité sous la griffe de la justice que sous des sorts impardonnables vengeurs ? Admettons que je sois lâche. Combien de fois vous ais-je entendu me traiter de pleutre, rappelons-le ! Bien admettons que vous ayez eu raison. Tout couard que je suis, je serai bien aise en prison, n'est-il pas vrai ? Passons outre, épluchons les hypothèses. Je suis, cette fois, un mangemort en fuite mais courageux. Cela peut être possible. Je suis donc un homme benoîtement intrépide et j'assiste à mon procès avec une profonde sérénité. J'ai toute confiance en la justice… Eh oui… Qu'y fais-je ? Dites-moi ? Vais-je m'y morfondre ? Penser à mon enfance malheureuse ? Dans une vieille bâtisse dégingandée entre un père nécrophage et une mère folle ? Que n'ai-je dis là ! Deux alibis ! Ou plutôt une disculpation gratuite pour moi, une condamnation pour vous. Décret 6, alinéa 8, paragraphe 3 de la Charte des professions Illégales du Monde Sorcier du 22 octobre 1942, en vigueur le 01 janvier 1943 : article1 : Toute opération de sorcellerie dans laquelle le praticien cherche à invoquer l'esprit des morts, tant pour connaître les évènements futurs, acquérir les pouvoirs des défunts, tenter de le ramener à la vie est acte de nécromancie.

Article 2 : Tout acte de nécromancie est répréhensible et conduira à un procès en huit-clos. L'accusé devra rendre compte de ses tentatives et démarches devant le Grand Conseil du Mangenmagot.

Article 3, mis en vigueur le soir même de la renaissance officielle du Lord : la sanction pour tout nécromancien certifié est l'emprisonnement à vie à la prison des sorciers Azkaban.

Article 4 : ce présent décrit est applicable pour tous et en tout.

Article 5 : le Premier Ministre de la magie est chargé de l'exécution du présent décret, qui sera publié au Journal officiel de la Communauté Magique.»

Severus sourit, le visage légèrement incliné : « je les connais par cœur. Quelle charmante poésie. » Il s'humecte les lèvres avant de reprendre de sa voix admirablement réfléchie. : « Outre le fait, que le prochain qui aurait à craindre de se trouver sur le banc des accusés ne soit pas un modèle de perfection absolue pour l'enfant influençable que j'étais, il faut créditer le fait que ma mère est folle. Vous l'avez affirmé en personne en approuvant les médicomages les plus informés sur la question. Il est exact que cette maladie est curable du côté Moldu, mais qu'avons-nous à faire de ces considérations, nous autres sorciers opiniâtres : j'ai un bien piètre patrimoine génétique sorcier ! C'est génique, c'est chronique. Je peux plaider la folie, et l'abus de confiance. Je vous laisse le soin de vous trouver, pour votre part, des justifications à vos actes, Monsieur. S'il vous plait tant d'assister à un procès je me ferais un honneur de vous retourner le présent. »

Crassus Snape est désormais blême. Si un fantôme venait à passer de nouveau, sans doute lui ferait-il part de ce bizutage promis à tout nouvel occupant décédé du château.

« Votre… présomption est pro... propre... Proprement grossière. », parvient-il néanmoins à prononcer avec grand peine.

« Votre décrépitude est proprement jubilatoire ! »

Crassus ne répond rien à cela. Du reste, Severus, n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il consulte l'heure. Cette discussion des plus intéressantes l'a retardé d'une bonne demi-heure. Voilà qui est regrettable. Ce qui ne l'est pas, cependant, c'est que son géniteur a perdu toute envie de le confondre en justice.

Dans un effort que Severus ne peut s'empêcher de trouver sublime, Crassus Snape se redresse :

« Vous n'êtes décidément plus mon fils », décrète t'il.

Il pivote et s'éloigne. Il semble à Severus que les épaules du vieillard s'affaissent davantage que précédemment. Notamment, lorsque Severus résume sa dernière pensée ce qui a pour résultat d'annihilé le mouvement momentané de Crassus.

« Lorsque j'étais votre fils, je n'étais pas moi-même. »

Au moins, s'est-il retrouvé dans le départ consommé de son géniteur…

Severus baisse le menton vers sa poitrine. Il ferme les yeux et respire calmement. Un mince sourire se profile sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il se redresse afin de rejoindre ses collègues de l'Odre du Phœnix, il n'en reste rien.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *


	10. L'irréparable ronge Partie II

_**Dis belle Sorcière**_

**Rating :**PG –13

**Couples **:HG SS… GW HP….. RW LB….. DM LC

**Genre :** principalement romance, je dirai…

**Merci à** : Flo Fol œil, Titus de Mystique, Nightsad, Iseult, Missblackeyes, Syrianne, Rongeusemagique, celia Anges, Mikishine, Neteria, Miss Wendy Malfoy, Lunachoue…

**Et en général : A TOUS LES LECTEURS ET LECTRICES !**

**Gros bisous !**

**Disclaimer :** je ne gagne pas un sou avec cette fiction car les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'histoire de laquelle découle cette fiction, le tout étant la propriété de JK Rowling…

**Excuse n°1 :** pour l'attente. Mais j'ai vraiment du mal, vous savez…

**Excuse n°2 ;** je poste sans avoir fait passer ce chapitre au bêta readage, je m'excuse d'avance des fautes restantes…

* * *

_**Chapitre neuf**__** : l'Irréparable ronge avec sa dent maudite. - partie II**_

oOo

_Même jour, une heure plus tard, 12 Square Grimmaud, QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix._

Hermione resserre l'élastique de sa queue de cheval. Elle a tendance à dégringoler et la jeune femme n'aimerait pas rectifier sa coiffure pendant son speech d'introduction capital pour l'issue de la guerre.

Elle rectifie donc sa mise avant de pousser la porte de la salle de réunion et est accueillie par deux bises –une sur chaque joue- gracieusement déclinées par les jumeaux Weasley.

« Sa- »

« "Lut, Her-»

« Mione ! »

Ce qui en condensé consiste en une salutation tout à fait acceptable.

« Bonjour, vous deux, répond-elle dans un sourire rasséréné. Vous avez des nouvelles de Ron et Lavande ? »

Les jumeaux se donnent des coups de coude.

« Ils font leur lune de miel sur une petite île de la côte Est… Mais -» commence Fred.

« Il pleut alors Lavande n'est pas fort satisfaite, autrement -», embraye Georges, rendant un coup à son frangin.

« Tout va bien ! Ils roucoulent ! », conclue Fred, donnant un ultime coup de coude plus vigoureux et suffisamment crédible pour que son jumeau se mette en posture de combat devant lui puis sautille en agitant ses poings.

Hermione se laisse mollement tomber à côté de Lola. Celle-ci est occupée à appliquer un onguent à l'odeur nauséabonde sur le bras pâle de son cher et tendre. Draco s'efforce de retenir ses grimaces avec un héroïsme excessif si l'on tient compte de la présence de la pièce d'âmes qui ne savent que trop bien la souffrance résultant de toute blessure de guerre. Néanmoins, il serre les dents alors que ses yeux d'eaux clairs s'embuent.

Hermione, avachie sur sa chaise les omoplates accolées au dossier, le bassin en chute libre vers le sol, les genoux écartés, les pieds en canard, comme une femme enceinte, observe la plaie rosée qui s'étend de la main au pli du coude.

« Sacré nom d'une buse manchote ! », s'exclame-t-elle. « Tu en as d'autres comme celle là, Draco ? »

Il relève son nez fin avec hauteur. Hermione songe encore à cette éducation aristocratique qu'il a reçue avant de se souvenir comme il faisait état, adolescent, de son bras griffé par les ailes de Buck. Alors, il ne se privait pas d'étaler des adjectifs synonymes de « ô, c'est douloureux ! » Désormais, il enferme en lui. Seules les blessures périphériques suintent.

« Oui, il en a d'autres… », soupire sa fiancée, tout en vissant le pot de pommade de sa paume afin de ne pas maculer le contentant de ses doigts gras. « Merlin seul sait si je lui appliquerais uniquement du baume aujourd'hui si Severus Snape n'avait pas été là pour le récupérer jeudi dernier… »

Draco Malfoy appose sa main sur celle de Lola. Lola qui a frissonné au souvenir de ce jour cité.

Le sursaut de Hermione, lui, est passé inaperçu, grâce à l'arrivée d'Anton Sticks et de ses trois acolytes moldus. Ils sont désormais bel et bien intégrés au cercle restreint de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Peut-être ne perdront-ils jamais de leur malaise, de leur mise en garde, cette posture sur la défensive qui consiste à porter le corps sur les talons, en attente de la moindre erreur tactique de ces magiciens dont ils assimilent doucement l'existence, cependant, ils sont là et y restent. Ils apportent leurs onomatopées et questions à des discours qui les percutent et les effraient dans un premier temps avant d'en discourir selon leur propre point de vue. Un point de vue sur lequel Albus se penche, de longues heures, cherchant à comprendre toutes les opportunités qui pourraient être saisies par l'utilisation d'une force non magique.

Pour l'heure, la réunion n'est pas encore commencée, et ils se massent auprès de Crew en saluant de hochements de tête les sorciers qui leur rendent la politesse.

Si la robe du maître de Potions avait produit une forte impression sur eux, leurs propres tenues suscitent la convoitise de Molly Weasley qui souhaiterait marquer l'anniversaire de son époux par un cadeau original, moldu et de surcroît vestimentaire.

« Dites, Mr Di Brocchioni, à quoi servent les plastrons ? Et quand sait-on qu'il vaut mieux porter une cravate qu'un nœud coccinelle ? », demande-t-elle déjà, les mains tordues, le rouge aux joues, ravie de pouvoir se documenter sur le sujet.

L'ancien mafioso tourne un regard perplexe vers elle :

« Vous parlez des noeuds papillons ? Ne cherchez pas, il n'y a guère plus que les vieux chnoques qui en portent ! »

Elle porte une main à sa poitrine, sourit :

« Merveilleux… Merveilleux… »

Hermione adresse un signe de main à Remus Lupin, habillé de frais d'une robe de bonne facture dont la teinte estompe la fatigue de ses traits. Tonks débarque en claquant la porte et, puisqu'elle ne se satisfait pas de sa bouche aux lèvres fines en choisie une charnue qu'elle agrémente d'un petit grain de beauté sensuelle à la commissure de la lèvre supérieure.

Hermione sourit de cette faculté qu'ils ont encore, tous, à faire bonne mine en ces temps difficiles.

« Je reviens du Ministère, annonce la métamorphomage à Charlie Weasley, ton nigaud de Percy de frère m'a fait tout un foin ! Néanmoins, il semble avoir adopté des dispositions qui vont en notre faveur. On peut encore espérer rentrer quelques petites choses dans sa tête de nifleur ! Et j'espère même qu'il se décidera à agir malgré le fait qu'il n'en remue pas une louche depuis des mois ! »

Lorsque Harry entre dans la salle, le visage cireux et les joues émaciées, Hermione compulse ses notes.

« Les chips, ça n'est pas un régime alimentaire sain, le tance-t-elle, sévèrement. Tu es sensé garder des forces pas devenir anorexique, Harry ! »

Harry roule des yeux mais ne répond rien à son amie. Elle joue à la personne soucieuse de sa santé, il ne peut lui en vouloir. Il déporte son regard plus loin :

« T'es bien arrangé, dis-moi, Malfoy ! », siffle-t-il.

Son ennemi de toujours s'essuie les yeux et le toise, un coin de ses lèvres surélevé avec sarcasme.

« Je te laisse la mode 'Zombie', Potter. Je préfère le look viril avec les cicatrices qui serpentent de partout. »

Lola et Hermione se jettent un regard complice quand Harry rétorque avec emphase. Cela aussi, une animosité travaillée et sur-jouée, cela contribue à entretenir un quotidien dans une vision 'normale'. Chacun d'entre eux gravite, frôle la mort, flaire les dangers, en échappe ou en reste victime à un moment ou à un autre, mais toujours, ils reviennent à leurs normes, celles qu'ils se sont bâties avant que tout ne tangue férocement. Comme dans un navire ballotté par les flots, ils s'accrochent au mat. Ils l'ont choisi, solide. Et de leurs ongles, et de leurs dents, et avec rage, désespoir, férocité, ils s'y amarrent, et chacun s'y retrouve et y rétablit son propre équilibre.

Bientôt, Draco et Harry se font face, prêt à hurler.

« Ah oui ? » gronde l'un.

« Oui, parfaitement, Potter… Tu n'as de cesse de (…) »

« De vrais réservoirs à fiel, ces deux là…» commente l'étudiante à son amie.

Ce n'est pas tant qu'ils leur font pitié à se démener l'un contre l'autre mais plutôt que pendant cet instant de pathétique houle, ils oublient leurs soucis respectifs et communs.

Les deux sorcières éclatent de rire. C'est sur ce préambule coutumier que Albus Dumbledore et Minerva Mac Gonagall font leur entrée. Ils escortent le Ministre de la Magie, affichant un air pompeux et piètrement encourageant.

Hermione n'a que le temps de froncer les sourcils sur l'absence de Severus qu'elle et Harry sont priés de bien vouloir exposer leurs idées.

Hermione éparpille ses fiches puis tâte ses cheveux.

L'élastique est fort serré.

Mais Severus est absent.

oOo

Le lendemain, 13 mai, Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard 

« _Les escaliers en colimaçon menant au bureau du Directeur de Poudlard ont besoin d'un sacré coup de ménage_.» Tel est le message qui transite de tableaux en tableaux et dont est cause Severus Snape, appelé dans la tourelle de l'éminent Dumbledore.

« Votre robe a ramassé toutes les poussières, mon cher », se lamente d'une voix fluette une sorcière esseulée près d'un Dolmen Ecossais.

« Vous avez une charmante araignée, sur le nez », rétorque Snape qui n'a pas la moindre réticence à prouver à cette damoiselle qu'il sait lui-même converser en rimes.

Glapissant, la magicienne bondit hors de son tableau pour atterrir sur un radeau en plein océan, entourée de poulpes géants.

Severus passe sa baguette par-dessus son épaule et en fait jaillir un éclair jaune. « Impeccable ! », sourit-il devant la noirceur retrouvée de son vêtement.

Puis il toque avant de pénétrer dans le bureau rond.

Albus s'avance déjà vers lui en lui souriant avec gracieuseté entre sa barbe d'écume… Mais pour ce qui est de Monsieur le Premier Ministre, Severus juge qu'il aurait lui aussi à apprendre à dépasser le stade du rictus. Cela doit bien lui en coûter que son équipe de scribouillard du Ministère, dont Weasley qui s'attelle dès lors à la tâche de prendre note alors qu'ils n'en sont qu'aux salutations de politesse et à l'échange de friandises au citron, n'ait pu trouver d'idées valables pour entraver l'ennemi. Et Severus, lui, en sourit, éblouissant de stupeur Ministre et scribe rouquin.

Hermione a su les convaincre hier du bien-fondé de leur démarche. Il l'avait déjà bien vu à ce sourire en coin qu'elle lui a dédié à son arrivée, très tardive, il est vrai, au QG du square Grimmaurd.

Toutefois, il était improbable qu'elle n'y parvienne pas.

Les dés jetés, la combinaison ne pouvait être que profitable.

Et Fudge a su comprendre l'importance du jeu.

« C'est une idée... euhm.. Intéressante. Qui mérite qu'on… euhm... L'exploite. » Fudge a véritablement du mal à extraire ces quelques mots de la gorge. « Nous étions, je l'avoue en pleine déroute, quant à la conduite à tenir. Il y a toujours ces vendettas incontrôlables dans le pays, nos Aurors s'épuisent à juguler les massacres de mangemorts… Mais, les choses vont changer, n'est-ce pas ? L'exposé d'hier ne laisse aucun doute sur ce qu'il convient de faire. Nous devons tenter le tout pour le tout et je m'engage à fournir tout ce dont vous avez besoin. ».

Percy Weasley tend un mouchoir immaculé de propreté à son supérieur lequel s'en sert pour tapoter son front perlé de sueur.

Se raclant la gorge, il reprend : « De quoi donc avez-vous besoin, Professeur ? »

Severus cherche le regard du Directeur. Celui-ci lui délègue le soin de traiter avec l'autorité ministérielle. Il lui semble que cela est naturel, lui n'a fait que placer sa confiance en son professeur et lui accorder le crédit nécessaire pour chercher et gratter dans la direction qui lui convenait. Et voyez où cela a conduit Severus Snape ! Sur une bonne piste !

Severus Snape prend donc la parole. Ce sera à lui de veiller à ce que rien ne leur échappe.

« De la certitude que vous ne reculerez pas devant l'ampleur de la tâche. »

Cornélius Fudge ramène sa tête en arrière. Dans le geste son menton se dédouble et grelotte légèrement. Il est offusqué. Ne vient-il pas d'affirmer qu'il s'engageait à procurer ce qui était nécessaire ? Sa parole parlait tant des mesures abstraites que de la logistique concrète.

« Il vaut mieux s'en assurer. Pardonnez-moi de préférer deux promesses à une seule »

Albus sourit avec complaisance. Il ne s'étonne pas de la méfiance du quadragénaire.

Percy Weasley acquiesce modestement dans son coin et Fudge dé-pince les lèvres pour réitérer son aval et sa question.

Severus gonfle sa cage thoracique. La Bombabouse va éclater :

« La première étape, me semble-t-il, est d'en référer à votre collègue Moldu. Sans leur assentiment, rien ne pourra être entrepris. »

Sous la plume du rouquin l'encre forme les caractères transcrit de la répartie approbatrice de son supérieur hiérarchique. « Bien. J'y vais de ce pas. »

oOo

_Le surlendemain, 15 mai 1999, 13h22, cuisine d'Harry Potter :_

« Eh bien. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est efficace le Fudge une fois qu'il est lancé. Snape lui a promis de lui faire avaler une potion mortelle pendant son sommeil s'il se bougeait pas le fion, c'est ça ? Il n'est pas bon ce Hot Dog, Hermy' ou quoi ? »

Ginny pouffe. Elle agite le tube de moutarde et fait une rayure jaune sa saucisse. Hermione, elle, a posé son pain blanc. Le geste intrigue Harry. Lui en est à son deuxième sandwich et n'en refuserait pas un troisième. Il n'ose cependant pas piocher la part de sa meilleure amie.

« Severus n'est pas bon qu'à mitonner des potions qui te tétanisent Harry ! Oh, oui, voilà ! En fait, tu crains qu'il te le fasse à toi ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Il a toujours une face de Sombral, mais bon, faut faire avec ! Et puis, je le respecte de plus en plus ! » dit son ami qui sort une bouteille de Coca-cola du frigidaire.

Il la secoue involontairement et l'ouvre aussitôt. Un cinquième de la bouteille dégouline sur la table en un tas de mousse bulleuse. Hermione lève les yeux au ciel alors que Ginny peste qu'elle en a sur la manche de sa robe, Harry pourrait « faire attention quand même, bon sang ! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc infâme ? »

« Du coca, Gin'. Goûte ça, tu vas adorer ! »

« Tu le respectes de plus en plus ? », s'interloque Hermione.

Elle observe son hot-dog d'un air dépité puis la poubelle en alternance.

« Ouais ! C'est vrai ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? »

Ginny porte suspicieusement son verre à hauteur des lèvres : « Parce que tu n'es absolument pas convainquant, Harry. Comme cette fois où tu nous as annoncé que tu chercherais à avoir une parole sympa pour Draco qui était au plus mal ! Il l'attend toujours ton amabilité ! Hum, c'est pas mauvais. On a rien chez nous qui pétille comme ça sur la langue, c'est amusant ! »

Harry tique :

« Dis donc, si tu veux retourner passer ton week-end à Poudlard plutôt qu'ici et que je cafte que c'est une poupée ensorcelée qui est resté au dortoir, ça ne me dérange pas. Parce que venir pour m'entasser, ça va ! »

Hermione ne sait plus où se mettre lorsque son amie rétorque avec sa brutalité de caractère un « Tu veux ça ? Okay ! » et qu'elle saisit sa veste dans le but évident de mettre la menace de son petit ami à exécution.

« Désolée, Hermione, et vraiment félicitation pour votre idée à toi et Snape. C'est absolument génial ! »

« Non, mais Ginny, attends… Harry va s'excuser de prendre la mouche pour rien ! », Hermione lance un regard noir à son ami. « N'est-ce pas ? », siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il sait pourtant qu'elle se faisait une joie de voir la sœur cadette de Ron. Elles n'ont pas encore eu l'occasion d'échanger les ragots sur le mariage de ce dernier !

« Harry est un mufle ! » Ginny repose sa veste et dos à Hermione, l'entoure de ses bras pour descendre son visage pâle vers sa joue : « Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Qu'il me ferait un dîner aux chandelles et qu'on irait voir un flim ! Je repars dans trois heures, j'ai pas vu de flims et on a mangé que des Hamburgers, des frites, des chips, et des… Hot-dogs. Et il me jure ses grands Magiciens qu'il sait faire des tas de bons petits plats ! »

Elle tire la langue à son amoureux lequel n'en mène pas large devant ses récriminations justifiées et la bouderie de l'autre jeune femme.

« Harry est fatigué ! Il a passé quatre jours et deux nuits avant ton arrivée avec les gars de Freedom pour leur montrer les sorts les plus usuels chez les Mangemorts. », se défend le sorcier.

C'était Nymphadora qui avait suggéré cette petite formation. Elle avait trouvé de bonne initiative de leur faire distinguer quelques sorts qui pourraient leur être bénéfiques ou au contraire être létaux s'ils venaient à être pris dans le feu d'une bataille magique. Ce qu'elle ne leur souhait pas. En contre partie, les Aurors avaient appris à manier des armes à feu. On avait confisqué celle de la métamorphomage. « Jugé trop dangereux », lui avait dit Di Brocchionni en lui tendant un Taser à la place. « Cet objet aussi fait des étincelles », avait-il rajouté. Devant l'amusement de Harry, la cousine de Sirius, vexée de ne pouvoir avoir un colt l'avait empoché en grognant : « les baguettes ça prend moins de place ! »

Il s'égaie devant ce souvenir et tend la main vers sa copine. Elle la regarde avec dédain : « Allez, puce, me fais pas la tête ! On va regarder un DVD dans le salon, Hermione te l'installe, comme ça vous papotez pendant ce temps là, et je fais des crêpes. Tout le monde est content, nan ? Et après je vous rejoins ! »

Ginny lui saute au cou : « Oh ! Ouais ! » Elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche avant de l'abandonner comme une chaussette pour tirer Hermione à elle et la traîner dans la pièce voisine –délimitée par deux paravents. « Alors les as-tu ramené les flims de filles dont tu me parlais ? Faut absolument que je voie ça ! »

Elle saute sur place.

Hermione donne un coup de coude en passant derrière un Harry malade d'avance. Il aurait dû mettre une condition concernant le déroulement de la séance télé-DVD : choisir un bon film !

oOo

_Le lendemain, le 16 mai 1999, 10h00, cachots de Poudlard._

« Law-Smith ! Ramassez les copies de vos camarades ! »

L'élève se hâte d'obéir à son professeur de Potions. Pour une raison ou un autre, il est drôlement plus gentil avec elle ces dernières semaines ! Peut-être car il a remarqué qu'elle ne portait plus de bouclettes ovines sur le crâne : son amie Jane lui a appris comment lancer un merveilleux sort de défrisage. Ses cheveux n'ont jamais été aussi lisses ni brillants. Mêmes aux garçons, ça leur fait de l'effet ! Certes, le professeur, n'est plus un garçon…

A la vérité, elle doute que la soudaine clémence du professeur ne soit due qu'à ses essais de coiffure mais elle ne tentera pas d'en connaître la ou les raisons sous peine que cette interrogation ait l'heur de lui déplaire.

Le tour de classe fini, elle dépose les parchemins sur le bureau où le professeur a passé les deux dernières heures à écrire avec un correspondant anonyme.

Law-Smith se hâte de rassembler ses affaires et de vérifier que sa paillasse est impeccable. Elle songe que le Maître des potions doit avoir une amoureuse secrète ! Severus Snape tient à ce que nul n'interfère dans son courrier, l'élève a en effet noté que les hiboux subissaient tous un sort complexe de filtrage avant de céder leurs missives ! Et encore, le professeur ne s'en tenait pas là. Il agitait une bonne quinzaine de secondes sa baguette au-dessus des enveloppes cachetées avant de pouvoir les ouvrir. Il procédait d'une façon similaire au moment de réexpédier ses propres feuillets ! Quel cérémonial !

L'ancienne victime du Maître des Potions s'est rabattue sur cette idée d'amante secrète comme elle s'étonnait qu'il ne passe pas dans les rangs pour lire les « crétineries lyriques » que les collégiens notaient sur leur feuille d'interrogation. Elle s'est contentée d'une synthèse réglementaire sans enluminures ! C'est beaucoup plus simple, moins stressant, de ne pas faire de Hors Sujet lorsqu'il ne surveille pas dans le dos !

« Au revoir, Monsieur ! », dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Elle suffoque lorsque l'insupportable personnage la remercie et lui souhaite une bonne journée. Décidément, il se passe une chose louche !

Le fait est que Severus ne correspondait pas avec Hermione, mais avec Percy Weasley –ce qui ne confère pas le même charme à l'activité. Celui-ci le tient au courant des nouveautés administratives et des avals qui leur sont accordés avec une rapidité magique ! Il semble avoir endormi la méfiance du Ministère. Les gens de là-haut lui accordent tout désormais : Severus avait des doutes. Il pensait bien, à la réflexion, que les bureaucrates chercheraient à convaincre Albus et l'Ordre de la méchanceté chronique contenue en son être obscur, mais il n'en est rien. Ils ont occulté ces années d'emploi chez les Mangemorts pour ne garder de lui que l'espion.

Il ne s'en plaint pas. Ou bien il regrette que cela n'ait pas eu lieu plus tôt.

Dans tous les cas, l'opération est sur le balai ! D'ici moins d'une quarante huitaine d'heures, le monde européen sera en branle-bas de combat. Tout du moins, pour ceux qui sont instruits du plan.

Les autres seront engourdis devant la déferlante des événements.

« **Professeur,**

**Mr C. O. F a remis, en mains propres, le virus et l'antidote modifié par vos soins aux équipes médicales Moldues. Le moment venu, nous serons en mesure d'avertir nos médicomages de suivre une formation à leurs techniques barbares de guérison. Une mesure de prévention pourrait ne pas passer inaperçu.**

**Les fruits pourront être cueillis demain. Espérons qu'ils ne soient pas pourris.**

**P. W.**. »

Oui d'ici moins de quarante huit heures. Comme le dit métaphoriquement le scribe du Ministre, demain, les fruits pourront être cueillis.

Severus espère, de la même façon, que la cueillette sera bonne.

oOo

_Le lendemain, le 17 mai 1999, 21h25, un des nombreux couloirs connus et fréquentés de Poudlard._

Severus se dirige à nouveau vers la gargouille gardienne des domaines d'Albus. Il esquisse un léger sourire en devinant la forme d'Hermione sur le deuxième degré. Elle est penchée sur un livre posé à même ses genoux. Elle se redresse dès qu'elle sent son regard sur elle. Le livre claque quand elle le ferme.

« J'ai eu des échos ! », s'excite-t-elle. « Vite ! Dépêche-toi donc, que je t'en parle ! »

Elle lui prend la main, abandonne le mot de passe à la vieille pierre dotée d'audition et le passage se referme derrière eux. Il lui cède sa main. Il n'a pas réalisé qu'elle la tenait.

« Alors, voilà ! Je suis passée au Square Grimault dans la journée après mon examen de Botanique des fougères en forêt de Broceliande et Remus qui était là a pu me fournir quelques détails. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Hermione », se contente de répartir l'homme. « Je suis heureux de savoir que ton épreuve s'est bien déroulée. »

La sorcière rougit, consciente que son excitation la rendait impolie. « Oh oui, bonjour. Enfin, nous nous sommes déjà dit bonjour par cheminée ce matin. Ta robe de chambre est jolie d'ailleurs ! »

Severus la dépasse pour grimper deux marches. Il récupère la main retenue.

« Oh, je rigole ! », badine son amie qui le retient à nouveau et remonte à sa hauteur pour l'obliger à l'écouter. « Enfin, pas tout à fait », ajoute-t-elle clignant de l'œil. « Comment sais-tu que mon examen s'est bien passé ? »

« Tu en as parlé comme d'un fait banal, sans t'en vanter »

« Je ne me vante jamais de mes réussites ! »

« Certes mais tu jacasses de tes échecs ! »

« Oh ! Tu me connais trop ! », fait-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Hermione croise les bras. Elle trouve que cela manque de charme, il n'a plus rien à découvrir de son caractère. Il affecte d'en rire. Il place une main dans son dos, l'incitant à continuer à monter tout en discutant avec affabilité. Elle se laisse aller à sourire. Finalement, c'est agréable. Ils sont intimes et complices.

Elle embraye sans préavis :

« L'affaire va être rondement menée. Les Moldus sont d'accord. Le plan est lancé d'ici ce soir. Ou demain au plus tard. De leur côté d'abord, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Nous avons bien fait de leur suggérer cette issue… »

Arrivé devant la porte directoriale, Hermione n'a pas fini de lui relater tout ce qu'elle a appris. Il l'écoute. Il ne l'interrompt pas pour lui faire savoir que ce que Lupin savait venait de lui. Il lui en gâcherait son plaisir. Or, il n'aime pas faire de la peine à Hermione Granger.

Néanmoins, elle se renfrogne : « Je me demande », Hermione se renfrogne, « Je me demande tout de même qui sont les pauvres bougres à qui a été inoculé le virus… », elle relève les yeux, elle a les joues rouges : « On a passé le cap. Je crève de peur encore plus qu'avant et je n'en menais déjà pas large, tu te souviens, je t'en parlais ! Et…. Il n'y a aucun risque mortel pour ces civils mais malgré tout… C'est…. Impressionnant… Et plus que ça… C'est sensé être la fin de tout ce que j'ai connu depuis que j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière. Et de bien plus pour vous autres… »

Elle examine la porte de bois brut devant elle.

« On ne devrait pas craindre d'être près du but, n'est-ce pas ? », l'interroge-t-elle, puis dans un petit rire : « Merlin, je suis une vraie trouillarde ! »

Severus lui baise le front :

« On est deux, dans ce cas. »

oOo

_Le 20 mai 1999, Chez les Granger, heure du souper_

Au Journal Télévisé Moldu, le présentateur dépeint une palette de nouvelles d'un gris désastreux. Incendies par-ci, séisme par-là, émeutes dans tels quartiers, braquages à l'étalage à la pelle et pour finir :

« Mon dieu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce virus là ? »

Mister Granger en laisse tomber sa cuiller dans le velouté de tomates. Il est déprimé. Des mois que le monde tourne à l'envers et lui sa femme ont suffisamment de jugeote pour savoir que le monde Moldu subit les conséquences de la guerre sorcière. C'était comme cet été brumeux qu'ils avaient vécu. Hermione leur avait expliqué les flâneries des Détraqueurs. Elle les leur avait dépeint comme des sortes d'aspirateurs humanoïdes qui se rassasiaient de tout ce qui était gai. Alors qu'elle le certifie à l'heure actuelle qu'ils sont regroupés et maintenus, sous directive Ministérielle, dans un périmètre réputé infranchissable il ne peut qu'admettre que si un malheur s'en vient, un autre arrive.

Le pire est que sa fille est mêlée à cette histoire. De prime abord car elle est sorcière, ensuite car elle est brillante et qu'on aime à avoir des cerveaux lumineux qui oeuvrent pour l'un ou l'autre camp, ensuite car elle est amie au tristement célèbre Harry, amoureuse d'un certain Severus dont elle leur a parlé un soir de déprime –un espion a-t-elle dit, « je vous le ferais rencontrer sitôt que... Enfin, on verra ». Et enfin, car –ils le savent- elle fait partie de cet Ordre du Phoenix. Il espère que ce groupe vaillant ne partira pas en cendres. Que peut-il bien faire lui, et que peut donc bien faire sa femme, pour aider leur petite ?

Cette pensée le ronge. Lui qui n'a eu qu'une enfant pour mieux la chérir, la protéger, la voir s'épanouir.

Le journaliste filme une patiente au visage brouillé se faire piquer dans une quelconque clinique.

Il regarde sa femme. Elle se désespère elle aussi.

Il regarde sa fille. Elle se mord les lèvres. Près de son assiette, deux doigts sont croisés. Inconsciente du regard parental, la jeune femme ferme les yeux. Lorsqu'elle redresse la tête qu'elle avait baissée dans le geste, elle le surprend qui l'observe. Elle baisse les yeux au pli de son coude. Elle voit qu'il a été se faire piquer. Il a même une légère protubérance et quelques rougeurs.

« Tu étais au courant de ça, Hermione ? »

Sa fille déglutit. Elle accepte avec courage le questionnement oral de son père et celui muet de sa mère.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que - » , commence sa mère.

« Oui », reprend-elle encore, « Oui si vous y tenez vous pouvez aider. Je suis venue ici aussi pour ça ce soir. Demander si… enfin, voilà, nous cherchons des volontaires pour enseigner aux médicomages comment piquer. »

« La maladie sévit aussi là-bas ? »

Hermione humecte ses lèvres : « Oui. » Elle s'interrompt. Elle retient sur sa langue une phrase qui pourrait les soulager, un « ne craignez rien, c'est un virus factice, tout est parfaitement contrôlé. » Mais le mieux est de leur en dire le moins possible. Aussi, elle reprend : « Alors ? Pour demain ? »

« Oui. », disent ces parents d'une même voix.

Hermione leur sourit.

« Merci. »

oOo

_Vendredi 23 mai 1999, Chez Carla Snape et Sigrid Recktenwald, début de soirée._

Sigrid s'attable et tend la main vers la petite lampe d'appoint. Elle rabaisse le luminaire qu'elle juge bancal et sourit, satisfaite de ne plus avoir les iris plongés dans une vague de lumière chaude.

« C'est tout de même effarant... », soupire Charla.

Elle tend l'assiette à son invitée. Hermione gonfle ses joues en voyant le scone tiède au chocolat généreusement fourré de crème fouettée. Elle note mentalement de manger léger le lendemain pour compenser l'abus de calories d'aujourd'hui. Même en temps de guerre, synonyme de disette, on mange plus qu'à sa faim chez les Snape. Hermione soupçonne Severus d'acquérir quelques denrées illégales du côté de l'allée des Embrumes ; Lorsqu'elle aura un peu de temps pour elle, elle lui en touchera deux mots !

Dans l'immédiat, elle remercie et joue avec sa petite cuillère.

« Cette maladie qu'on croyait révolue », soupire à nouveau Misses Snape.

« Ja ! Che l'ai connue dans mon enfance… », renchérit la gouvernante qui en repose sa tasse d'Earl Grey sans y avoir bu. « Quelle horreur ! Je me soufiendrai touchours de ces paufres malheureux. Ils tombaient comme des hiboux ! Foilà pourquoi nous zommes allées hier, Charla et moi, à St Mangouste, nous faire soigner !»

Les deux vieilles femmes soupirent et contemplent l'avant bras qui a reçu le traitement. A la saignée du coude, elles présentent toutes deux un hématome pâle.

Hermione baisse les yeux piteusement. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être à mal-à-l'aise de leur cacher la vérité à elles aussi. Mais comme on dit, dans les films d'espionnage Moldu : « Moins tu en sauras, mon petit, moins tu parleras ! » Alors encore une fois, elle se tait.

A ces plaintes chagrines, Severus, attablé en place d'honneur délaisse la _Gazette Du Sorcier_ dans laquelle il était plongé et repose les feuilles recyclées, pages grandes ouvertes, sur la nappe.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maman, ni vous Sigrid. Vous avez agi prudemment. Ces mesures prophylactiques des plus énergiques qui ont été mises en place donnent des résultats positifs. L'épidémie est d'ores et déjà en voie de régression », commente le seul homme présent au goûter.

Les trois femmes acquiescent. Pour deux d'entre elles avec un nouveau soupir, et pour l'autre avec un sourire. Néanmoins, Hermione qui n'a décidément plus le moindre appétit, l'estomac noué à l'entente de ce communiqué récapitulatif qu'elle connaissait avant même sa parution laisse traîner un œil curieux sur l'article auquel la conversation phare des trois derniers jours réfère.

**LE RETOUR DU VIRUS SFR ! AVIS A LA POPULATION !**

_**Aujourd'hui encore, 23 mai, toute l'Angleterre ne parle que du retour de cette épidémie invalidante, ressurgie du néant après des années de tranquillité pour s'ajouter à nos malheurs bien lourds en ces temps de guerre. Le correspondant de la Gazette Du Sorcier a mené une enquête acharnée et est désormais en mesure de vous assurer qu'en suivant les directives suivantes, vous ne craindrez rien ! **_

**Vigilance ! Voilà plus de cinquante longues années que notre doux pays n'avait pas à subir les affres de germes pathogènes magiques. Il y a aujourd'hui, 48 ans, que le dernier cas de SFR – pour Spondylarthrite Fongique Répressive- déclaré a été soigné et que nos médicomages nous avaient assurés que le virus à propagation aérienne était définitivement hors d'état de nuire à nous autres sorciers, sa cible de prédilection. **

**Or, depuis une semaine une nouvelle vague de SFR décime à nouveau la population ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer est-il à l'origine de la résurgence du virus ? Cherche-t-il à nous affaiblir ? Nous n'avons pu le déterminer, mais les faits sont là !**

**20 mai, à 11h13, très exactement, une femme de 23 ans en parfaite santé jusqu'à présent, se trouve soudainement paralysée des membres supérieurs après avoir constaté un étrange phénomène : des éruptions cutanées (elle songeait à des mycoses) apparaissant et disparaissant par périodes de rémission de 4h00. La demoiselle s'inquiète, consulte. On ne sait pas. On ne voit pas. Elle est Moldue. **

**Le 2****e**** cas, un honorable éleveur de crapauds de 56 ans, père de deux enfants et grand-père d'une charmante fillette, apparaît près de 3h00 plus tard. Le diagnostic formel est établi à Saint Mungo : SFR ! **

**Dans les 24h00 suivantes, le virus magique SFR, qui a perdu de sa spécificité pour s'attaquer tout autant aux Moldus qu'aux sorciers, défraye les chroniques et suscite l'épouvante. Plus d'une centaine de patients subissent les signes cliniques handicapants de la maladie ! C'est la panique du côté Moldu mais Monsieur le Premier Ministre, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, en a aussitôt référé à nos compatriotes britanniques et leur a assuré son concours inconditionnel. **

**Nos médicomages de St Mangouste ont mis au point un antidote. Il sera rapidement distribué aux victimes. **

**Il ne faut cependant pas baisser la garde ! Aucun de nous n'est à l'abri !**

**Nous vous prions de vous présenter au niveau 2 de St Mangouste – VIRUS ET MICROBES MAGIQUES - pour vous faire « vacciner » au plus vite ! Nos équipes de médicomages ont à disposition une solution qui empêchera toute éventuelle contamination ! Des travaux moldus complémentaires ayant dévoilé la nécessité d'une « injection », au moyen d'une « aiguille » et d'une « seringue » [**_veuillez-vous référer à notre complément « Mordu 2 Moldu » n°01, 17 noises, en vente auprès de tout distributeur de Journaux –Humains-_** , le traitement s'effectue par cette méthode Moldue, mais rassurez-vous la « piqûre », bien que douloureuse sur l'instant, est effectuée par du personnel confirmé !**

**A toute personne pensant reconnaître des signes distinctifs du SFR sur elle-même ou tout autre connaissance du voisinage : Prière de vous rendre à Saint Mungo pour consultation au plus vite !**

**Nous ne manquerons pas de tenir nos lecteurs informés de la poursuite de la lutte engagée contre le SFR.**

**Croaroux Geuh.**

Elle soupire et remarque à peine que Severus lui ôte son assiette.

« Je vais nettoyer tout cela », annonce-t-il, « restez assise, Sigrid, je vous assure que je connais d'excellents sorts de récurage. C'est nécessaire quand on a des élèves comme les miens ! »

Un coin de la bouche d'Hermione remonte mécaniquement. Severus s'éloigne.

Elle jette un œil par la fenêtre. Il fait nuit. Quelques lanternes ponctuent l'obscurité de taches orange.

La main de Severus se pose sur son épaule. C'est le signal du départ. Elle plie le coude, pose ses doigts sur ceux de son ami puis le délaisse, se lève et enlace gentiment ses deux amies. Severus fait de même. Il demande à sa mère de bien vouloir lui promettre de jeter les sorts de protection sur leur habitat dès qu'elle et Sigrid sont seules. Il craint que son père ne les retrouve et ne cherche à les blesser, mais cela, il ne l'explique pas à sa parente. Il ne veut pas l'effrayer.

Ils prennent congé. Hermione refuse de transplanner. D'ailleurs, un décret ministériel est entré en vigueur, il définit des périmètres réservés à ce mode de transport dans le centre-ville. Fudge a en effet estimé que s'il arrivait qu'on coince des Mangemorts dans le secteur, il serait facile de leur empêcher toute fuite en désactivant les zones de transplannage.

« Et puis j'ai besoin de respirer un peu… », argue la sorcière.

Ils avancent en silence.

C'est lui qui l'interrompt. « Nous activons la carte demain. »

Hermione obtempère. Elle est d'accord. Elle sait ce que cela signifie. Il semblerait que la majorité de la communauté sorcière ait défilé à Ste Mangouste. Elle sait ce que cela implique. Ce soir, les Aurors et les militants actifs se reposent, demain, ils se battront, emprisonneront, tueront peut-être, seront blessés ou pire tués également. Demain est prévu la plus grande rafle de Mangemort du siècle. Et Hermione songe combien il est horrible d'avoir prit part à cette décision, même si sa conscience lui hurle qu'il est temps d'en finir et que chaque prisonnier sera amené à comparaître devant une justice impartiale.

Un papier volette devant, le vent s'est levé. Hermione récupère le feuillet pris dans sa jupe. Il s'agit d'une gravure au fusain d'une seringue. Il est assorti d'une parade d'informations sur la nécessité de laisser pénétrer cet objet Moldu dans la peau. Elle le lit.

Quant à Severus…

Il voit. Ils sont là. Des mangemorts. Qui l'attendent. Devant. De tous côtés. Qui le ferrent peu à peu. Sauf derrière. Il semblerait que soit venue l'heure où Severus est la cible. Depuis combien de temps le lord attend-il cet instant ? Depuis quand ses vassaux se réjouissent-ils d'être de la chasse ?

Il voit les ombres, Severus. Elles dansent, macabres. Une danse inventée depuis la nuit des temps. Qui n'a pas de pas de base. Elle n'emprunte rien au tango, au madison ou à la valse. C'est une danse des ombres. Le long des murs. Sur les pavés. C'est une danse de reflets rapides et mouvants où le décor a bien plus d'importance que pour une autre chorégraphie. Le décor cache mais révèle à qui sait voir. Et assurément, Severus voit. Severus sait.

Il sait mieux que ces hommes. Qui lui tendent une embuscade pitoyable. A un carrefour. Comme des novices. Des novices cependant qui ont appris à la bonne école. Ils sont en nombres suffisants. Severus les a dénombrés : trois derrières. Un devant, deux à gauche, quatre à droite. Oui. Autant que ça. Tout ça, même. Pour lui. Le félon Severus Snape. Celui qui n'a pas pris suffisamment de précautions ce soir. Il n'a pas prêté attention à cet homme derrière le carreau crasseux d'une auberge qui fait angle avec une venelle débouchant dans l'allée des Embrumes. Il n'a pas remarqué que cet homme était un sbire du Lord et qu'il y avait cinq minutes, l'alerte avait été donnée.

Severus est celui qui a trahit. Celui qui trahit encore. Celui qui trahira jusqu'à en crever et s'en libérer les entrailles. Il trahira encore dans la geôle fétide qu'on lui réserve, dans les boyaux du fort d'Azkaban. Passivement.

Severus avance. Doucement. Un peu plus. Mais pas assez cependant pour que son ralentissement ne soit perçu et significatif. Il reste dans la mesure. Severus a encore les moyens. C'est à cet instant, dans quelques secondes, que se décidera sa capacité à trahir, pieds et poings ferrés. Car il pourra trahir distance, par substitution. Grâce à Hermione.

Hermione, elle, ne voit ni n'entend rien venir. Elle est absorbée par la brochure filigranée de rouge vif. A pas mécaniques, les yeux avides, elle progresse et sa hanche droite frotte la cuisse de Severus. Elle se rappelle à lui.

Lui sort sa baguette. Calmement. Comme la continuité d'un mouvement de bras. Hermione ne s'en aperçoit pas. Elle s'est faite aveugle pour qu'il soit chat. Mais il est certain qu'elle sortirait les griffes pour lui au moment de l'assaut. Il faut l'éviter à tout prix.

Le carrefour n'est plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres. Le bois de la baguette se réchauffe contre la paume de Severus. Le pouce appuie fortement sur la tige, afin de la caler au mieux.

Le carrefour n'est plus qu'à une quarantaine de mètres. Il n'y a plus échappatoire. Sauf pour la jeune sorcière, la belle sorcière.

Le corridor de survie par lequel Hermione s'évadera avant même de s'être fait emprisonner, Severus le creuse de sa langue. Il parle très faiblement. Nul autre que Hermione ne doit l'entendre. Ces assaillants le croient seuls et ce n'est pas dans l'intérêt de l'espion de l'Ordre de les en dissuader.

« Je ne t'aimerai jamais, petite rêveuse… »

Hermione, cette fois, entend. Hermione en délaisse sa brochure. Qu'elle laisse échapper. La feuille s'envole au vent. Emportant entre ses lignes enluminées de propagande cet espoir que la jeune femme chérissait. Elle reste bouche bée. Peu de temps, il est vrai. Peu de temps, car contre le mur voisin, Severus la plaque. Car contre son corps, Severus ferme la bouche entrouverte. De ses lèvres. De sa bouche. Il l'embrasse. De sa langue, il la comble. Il la fait s'embraser. Pour la sortir de cette inertie trouble. Celle qu'il a lui-même crée volontairement. Il l'embrasse, se damne et la sauve. Dans un même geste, un même souffle. Celui qu'il prend contre la peau de Hermione en mettant fin au baiser tumultueux. Une respiration saveur de rose. Sa langue quitte celle d'Hermione. Ses lèvres se détachent. La bouche tout entière. Le visage. Il effleure sa joue d'une main. Son bras tombe, sa main se glisse dans celle d'Hermione, décore d'une caresse la paume qui s'ouvre comme une fleur éclose. Son regard darde celui de son amie. A la base même de son être, il lui dévoile tout. Que sa phrase n'est qu'un mensonge mais qu'elle ne le réalisera qu'après.

« Après quoi ? » demandent déjà les yeux d'Hermione.

Mais il ne leur accorde aucune réponse.

L'homme abandonne Hermione. Contre le mur. Il la cache aux yeux des autres. D'un sort de Désillusion. II sait qu'elle va courir au plus vite vers la zone de liberté où elle pourra regagner son foyer, disparaître aux yeux des autres. Ces autres vers lesquels, baguettes à la main, résigné, l'ancien mangemort se dirige.

Qu'a-t-il donc d'autre à faire ?

Il est fait, justement. Cerné. Comme un rat. Une vermine.

Dans cette zone interdite au transplanage, il ne cherche pas à fuir. Plutôt à combattre. Les minutes ne s'écoulent pas. Elles filent.

Il se débat, bel et bien.

Les éclairs jaillissent. Multicolores. Qu'est-ce que toutes ces teintes vives, synonymes de mort ? Le noir ne le trompe jamais, lui. Il l'aide même à se camoufler, une demi-minute dans un recoin de la venelle et d'abattre un de ses anciens collaborateurs masqués de noir. Mais de l'ombre, le faisceau vert l'a dénoncé.

Oh que si. Même le noir le trompe. Aucune couleur, aucune teinte, n'est viable en ce bas monde.

Severus serre les dents. Ils sont nombreux. Trop nombreux. Severus se débat, cependant. La rage au ventre. La rage aux tripes que le remord attise. Severus se venge. Puis il crie. En dedans.

C'est un Doloris. Pris de dos. Ça le ronge en dedans. Comme une dent de nouveau-né qui tèterait en lui jusqu'à plus faim. Une dent cannibale. Qui le décharne de l'intérieur.

Puis un autre Doloris. De front, moins lâche, mais tout autant douloureux. Puis d'autres, encore et encore, qui s'enchaînent, le font plier les genoux, comme un roseau sous le vent.

Il ne manque plus qu'on le fauche.

Sa baguette lui échappe des mains.

Sa vie lui échappe. Elle est sous contrôle des baguettes qui se pointent sur lui, qui l'encerclent, sous contrôle de ces regards dissimulés par les masques des vecteurs de l'Escadron Ecarlate.

Severus se trouve à genoux quand on le fait sombrer dans l'inconscience sous l'effet d'un énième sortilège. Il est usé de ce combat, brisé, perclus de douleurs, mais satisfait. L'homme sourit.

Hermione est sauve.

_A suivre…_


	11. Au fond d'un théâtre banal

**Dis, belle Sorcière**

**La p'tite rubrique de Bidibou : **sera en fin de chapitre, je vous laisse d'abord avec celui-ci et je m'excuse qu'il soit si court.

**Rating :**PG –13

**Couples **:HG SS… GW HP….. RW LB….. DM LC

**Genre :** de tout, de rien, d'un peu des deux…

**Merci à** : Celia Anges, Mikishine, Eleuteria, Ramdam, Nightsad, Bohemio, Gabrielle, Tohran, Floon, Kaorulabelle, Anaïs, Adaska, Xodom, arwen, TiJess95, Apicsouszero, rongeusemagique, chiarina Tam-cham, les maraudeuses, ptitegridou, reptiliasnape, willedmina, lametoile, Arowyne, Sharel, Lina, Lou rotten, Manoe, Gladoo89, Nimidias, Lolamy41, Kalaxe, Fandijo, Angiecali, Tama-Abi, alexangleterre, K, thalys, sharel, meliasane, No-drey, Umihime, Doomsday'Snape, Snapye, Laura, Kaali Oppenheimer, Mephitis, Leniewolf et bien d'autres qui mettent cette fic en alerte ou en favorite Story !

**Disclaimer :** je ne gagne pas un sou avec cette fiction car les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'histoire de laquelle découle cette fiction, le tout étant la propriété de JK Rowling…

**RESUME DU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT**: l'assaut final se prépare. Les moldus de l'association Freedom travaillent en étroite collaboration avec les sorciers de l'ordre du Phoenix. Le ministère accorde son soutien à l'opération lancée par l'Ordre sur l'idée de Severus et Hemione. Opération qui consiste à simuler la survenue d'une maladie mortelle virale (le SFR) afin de faire vacciner la population sorcière, y compris les mangemorts, de la façon la plus anodine. Cependant, le vaccin, fabriqué par Hermione et Severus, contient une molécule qui leur permettra de repérer les mangemorts... et de les localiser avec précision sur des cartes… et de là, de pouvoir attaquer au même instant en connaissant l'effectif des adversaires.

La veille de l'attaque prévue, Severus rentrant avec Hermione d'une visite chez sa mère et Sigrid, se fait capturer par les mangemorts.

**Chapitre dix**** : au fond d'un théâtre banal**

_Le même jour, Vendredi 23 mai 1999, à proximité du Square Grimmaurd, soirée._

Hermione est sauve et Hermione est essoufflée. Elle a couru à travers Londres, jusqu'à la zone de Transplanage. Le transport sorcier ne lui a pas rendu sa respiration et elle l'a fatiguée à nouveau en reprenant sa course, jupes retenues d'une main pour qu'elles n'entravent ses pas, jusqu'au square Grimmaurd.

Maintenant arrivée à destination, la jeune femme laisse retomber bras et jupon et grimpe les quelques marches menant au pallier. Elle n'a pas plutôt posé sa main sur le bois lourd de la porte pour la pousser que celle-ci est tirée de l'intérieur. Hermione cligne des yeux, éblouie par la lumière des bougeoirs muraux et s'infiltre dans la demeure, frôlant le corps de Remus Lupin. Il referme la porte et fait pivoter la nouvelle venue d'une main sur son épaule.

Elle reprend un semblant de souffle, hoquette. Ses pensées sont confuses. Elle se demande ce que fait Remus à la porte, partait-il ? L'avait-il entendu arriver ? Non, impossible… Puis quelle importance que sa présence sur le seuil. Elle voudrait expliquer en détail ce qu'il s'est produit mais finalement elle n'échappe que l'essentiel.

« Ils ont Severus… »

Elle retient le reste, parmi toutes les hachures tumultueuses des actions qui se sont engagées lors de la bataille de ce soir. Elle retient les ombres qu'elle n'avait pas vues. Elle retient la méfiance de Severus. Le nez d'Hermione enfoui contre son torse avant qu'il ne la plaque contre ce mur. Elle retient l'aveu dévoilé. L'assaut. Elle retient les faisceaux de couleurs. Elle retient la chute de Severus. Elle retient sa fuite. Ils ont Severus. Ils ont Severus. Ils ont Severus et narrer comment ils l'ont eu ne changera rien à la situation. Ils ont Severus.

Le loup-garou lève les yeux aux plafonds puis baisse les paupières jusqu'à la fermer complètement. Il s'autorise alors un long soupir. Le temps de se faire à l'idée que cela tombe très mal et que Severus Snape a vu se retourner contre lui la roue du destin. Bien trop longtemps qu'il échappait à ce rotor puissant et dangereux. Il se brûlait. Il se brûlait depuis des années, des décennies, il se doute qu'il n'a fallu que quelques minutes pour qu'on ne cherche à l'éteindre, à le rendre captif.

Ses doigts se raffermissent sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle s'en ravive et s'en détache. Le bouscule, entre plus avant dans la maison, qui finalement, malgré la lueur orangée des bougeoirs, est toujours aussi ténébreuse. Elle pourrait en frissonner si elle ne sentait pas son estomac bouillir de rage. Il n'est déjà plus temps d'être déboussolé. Il faut agir.

Aussi se dirige-t-elle vers les éclats de voix résonnant dans la demeure. Ils se font de plus en plus forts, immodérés, aigus, précipités, hargneux puis se dissipent, s'accordent et lorsqu'elle pousse la porte de la salle de briefing du siège, elle voit l'Ordre au grand complet. Comme un seul homme, le groupe pourtant des plus hétérogènes, n'a qu'un seul mouvement. Celui d'accrocher des planisphères aux murs nus de la pièce. Des cartes en toile de dragon, chagrinées. Leur bonne vieille île dans sa globalité. L'écosse et l'Irlande également. Puis d'autres cartes. Des agrandissements des principales villes et d'autres grossissements encore. Des plans de quartier de Londres, de Cambridge, Brighton, Bath, York, Manchester, et elle en passe y perdant sa géographie. Sur ces dernières cartes, la moindre venelle apparaît de tracés à l'encre verte, les pâtés de maison sont délimités distinctement et portent leur numéro authentique. Une cartographie des plus rigoureuses et correctes, voilà ce qu'il en est. Les murs de la pièce ne suffisent bientôt plus à placarder et les plans de quartier sont épinglés au dessus d'autres à la manière de calendrier postaux moldus, il suffira de lever la page pour découvrir un autre plan. Puis d'autres toiles, encore, nues. Demain, elles seront elles aussi gribouillées de nom de rues… et de points noirs. Des points criant une vérité. Lui l'est : Mangemort. Offensive. Offensive ! Et les nuées de points verront arriver, surpris, chamboulés, des Aurors ou membres de L'ordre du Phœnix, ou de Freedom ou d'autres alliés, organisés, répartis dans ces mêmes villes et contrées et qui chercheront à les maintenir, les contenir, en finir, les ferrer, les maîtriser, les emprisonner. Et par groupuscules aux zones noircies des cartes, les batailles feront rages. Et parmi ces points noirs, il y aura celui de Severus, indéfini. Hermione prie pour que ce point ne soit pas gommé, ni avant l'embuscade, ni pendant.

Le battant de la porte claque derrière la sorcière. La majorité des personnes présentes n'y prend garde. La bâtisse entière est en ébullition. Les pas courent, dévalent les escaliers, les chaises raclent le sol, les portes sont malmenées, les tables déplacées pour laisser le champ libre à quelques révisions pratiques de sorts de défense, les tissus bruissent, les cheminées accaparées pour glisser les ordres, approfondir les stratégies, les voix encore s'enflent, se taisent, reprennent, ordonnent, admettent, consentent, suggèrent, votent, ratifient, paniquent, jugulent, espèrent et Hermione reste indécise sur le seuil de la porte.

Une baguette passe devant ses yeux dans un sens, puis une dague émoussée de l'autre et deux interjections jaillissent. D'un côté Neville a contré la dague lancée par Lola en la transformant en une plume dont la pointe se plante après quelques orientations aériennes sur son torse, et de l'autre Lola, les mains ballantes d'avoir vu sa baguette réceptionnée par Neville le félicite d'avoir échappé à son arme dont le tranchant avait été rendu inoffensif pour l'exercice. Neville retire la rémige des mailles fines de sa robe. Il fait la moue. L'arme aurait, de une, était aiguisée, de deux, non métamorphosée à temps en objet léger et planant, sa gorge aurait été tranchée de façon nette et précise.

« Cessez cela, par pitié ! » ordonne sèchement Draco, pivotant de sa chaise qui tournait dos aux deux jeunes sorciers. « Il est trop tard pour faire de Londubat un bon combattant, Lola ! Tu risques simplement de nous priver de chair à canon si tu t'acharnes à l'entraîner aussi férocement ! »

Sa fiancée récupère dans la paume tendue de l'ancien gryffondor la plume couleur bronze et sa baguette. Du second objet elle rend la forme au premier. Neville cligne des yeux avec amabilité quand elle lui serre la main complaisamment, et se dirige d'un pas vif vers son agresseur injurieux. Mais alors que ce dernier cherche déjà une répartie aux balbutiements ronflants que Londubat lui servira, il le voit passer devant lui sans plus même un regard. Et s'en trouve vexé au plus profond de son être.

« Tu as été ignoble sur ce coup-ci. Neville se bat très bien et tu le sais pertinemment !"

"Evidemment, oui. Mais c'est un gryffondor, il marche au courage et à la rancune. Alors qu'il m'en veuille est une très bonne chose. »

Harry qui traversait la salle s'arrête dans son dos :

« J'aime ta façon de motiver les troupes, Malfoy. Assez épatant je dois dire ! », ironise-t-il, « Est-ce que c'est la preuve que j'attendais concernant ton adhésion à l'Ordre ? wah ! Dis nous tout ! Comment a-t-on su motiver ton caractère Serpentard Pur Souche ? On t'a versé une prime, ou promis un poste chez les hauts gradés du Ministère sitôt la guerre finie pour que tu te joignes à nous ?»

Draco Malfoy ouvre la bouche, tout aussi railleur. Potter connaît parfaitement les raisons qui l'ont amené à les rejoindre et à renier ses parents dans ce combat. Un motif peu louable en vérité mais aux répercussions nobles. La peur du Lord. La peur du monde qu'il leur destinait. La honte de n'avoir su dans un premier temps dire non aux espoirs de ses parents. Le refus de se complaire dans cette situation. Le refus de ne rien faire. Et cette voix qui le poussait à prendre un risque, pour une fois, dans sa vie. Et depuis, oh oui, il en avait pris. Mais le jeu, la guerre, en vaut la chandelle. Maintenant, il espère. Maintenant il a Lola. Maintenant il a des projets d'avenirs.

Potter lève un sourcil.

C'est vrai, Malfoy lui a tendu une perche en critiquant Londubat, alors Potter l'a saisi. Cependant, ça n'est pas une raison pour le laisser s'y agripper, d'ailleurs Potter ne s'y attend pas, il le nargue d'un regard, d'un sourcil, d'un croisement de bras. Aucune raison de ne pas entretenir leurs nouveaux jeux… Il suffit de faire décrocher Potter de la perche, le faire tomber de son piédestal. Il sera alors certainement moins nerveux qu'il ne l'est depuis une semaine. Si simple. Bien souvent, les perches sont glissantes, comme les mots que Draco lâche alors : « Han han, ce que tu es malin, Potter ! J'étais encore riche comme Rochildus à cette lointaine époque ! Puis je jouissais d'un atout incomparable que tu n'auras jamais : en sus de l'ascendance filiale qui me garantissais une place de choix dans la société, j'ai toujours su mériter dans mes études les louanges dont on m'encen-…. Hé, Potter, mais tu m'écoutes ? »

Non, Harry ne l'écoute déjà plus. Il a croisé le regard de son amie : « Hermione ? Ça va ? »

Lola et Draco tournent simultanément la tête vers elle. Elle avance enfin alors que Drago suggère que voir Londubat réagir si proprement à un sort d'attaque a même choqué la Granger. C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi avoir peur, selon lui.

« Tais-toi, Malfoy ! », crache celle-ci qui s'est avancée furieusement.

Sa colère se réveille à nouveau.

Draco ouvre à nouveau la bouche, surpris par le ton sec et l'emploi de son nom de famille. Ils avaient dépassé ce stade. Lola pose une main sur son avant-bras pour la calmer mais Hermione s'en détache vivement. Elle sort sa baguette et l'applique sur sa gorge. Et dans le même temps, sursaute.

La porte dans son dos est propulsée brusquement, cogne contre le mur dans un boucan du tonnerre qui plonge en stupeur chaque sorcier présent, et une tête rousse surgit en hurlant :

« TADAMMMM ! Qui est là ! »

Les jumeaux Weasley, jusque là occupés à placarder Percy au mur pour éviter qu'il ne soit dans leurs pattes, se mettent à pousser des cris de joie et à se taper dans les mains. Percy en profite pour s'échapper. Molly porte une main à son cœur. Arthur roule des yeux devant l'enthousiasme crétin de son cadet. Bill et Ginny relèvent les leurs d'un rapport, qu'ils lisaient à un calligraphe, pour sourire et enfin Charlie expédie une boule de cuir à son frangin. Celui-ci la récupère joliment puis la lui renvoie en souriant, d'une superbe passe. La trajectoire, maitrisée à n'en pas douter, est si serrée que la balle manque à un cheveu la tête de Malfoy lequel rougit comme une flamme de dragon. Hermione se pince une narine, comme le ferait Severus et…

Harry éclate de rire et tend les bras.

« Ron ! »

Sa femme sur les talons, Ron se précipite dans la pièce, s'accapare son meilleur ami et lui donne une franche bourrade puis tend le bras et saisit Hermione au vol pour un câlin à trois.

« Eh oui, c'est moi ! Vous ne pensiez tout de même que je vous abandonnerai pour le début des réjouissances ! », s'écrie-t-il, souriant.

Mais ses yeux sont d'un sérieux à toute épreuve quand il les relâche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ta baguette, Mione ! », demande-t-il alors que sa mère prend des nouvelles sur le déroulement de leur lune de miel auprès de Lavande.

« Euh… je… Ronald… », balbutie-t-elle, puis secouant la tête à en mettre en pagaille ses cheveux, elle soupire et s'exclame : « Il faut –

- Ron, le coupe cette fois Harry, avec sérieux. On ne t'attendait pas vraiment tu sais.

- Ouais, ouais… (il regarde sa femme avec tendresse. Elle pose une main contre son dos. Il passe la sienne derrière lui pour la lui saisir et la serrer.) Jeune marié, futur papa… tout ça…

- QUOI ! hurle Molly qui tendait l'oreille. Papa ! Mais, Mais…. »

La bouche de Ron se tord vers la droite pour un sourire bancal. Harry se dandine sur ses pieds. Il doit penser qu'il ne faut plus l'impliquer là-dedans. Il pense à cela avant même de penser qu'il n'est pas poli à ne lui adresser aucune félicitation pour cette heureuse nouvelle. Hermione y penserait aussi si elle n'était pas autrement tracassée.

« Alors je suis venu ! Forcé que je… maman, tu as bien entendu, oui, oui, lâche-moi, va pleurer sur Lavande… forcé que je vienne vous aider… pour toi, Harry, mon meilleur ami, et toi Hermione, la plus chouette des emmerdeuses intellos que je connaisse et pour ma famille…

- Tu es fou… balbutie Harry, peiné.

- Ecoutez, tente faiblement Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ça je l'ai toujours dit ! articule soigneusement Malfoy en regardant ses ongles. Fou, laid, et doublement pauvre. Argent, esprit ! Tu ne cours plus à ta perte, tu y voles ! »

Lola lui claque l'arrière du crâne.

« Aïe ! »

Harry ne quitte plus son ami des yeux. Puis il déglutit : « Mais qu'est-ce que je suis content que tu sois là ! » s'écrie-t-il. Ron et lui s'apprêtent à se donner une nouvelle bourrade, mais Hermione les en empêche.

Est-ce qu'ils ne veulent seulement pas savoir ? Est-ce qu'ils profitent tous de la dernière journée avant les grands assauts pour se faire des déclarations d'amour inconditionnel ou d'amitié fidèle ! C'est une perte de temps ! C'est mièvre, beau, pathétique, réconfortant… Injuste ! Qui peut-elle embrasser, enlacer ? Contre qui peut-elle dormir ? Qui va lui mentir en lui disant que tout ira bien ? Qui !

Elle s'applique à nouveau la baguette sur la gorge et amplifie sa voix par un sortilège sonorus.

« Ça suffit maintenant !, beugle-t-elle. « Ecoutez-moi vous deux, tous là ! Où est le Professeur Dumbledore ? »

Encore une fois, les sorciers présents sursautent. Harry agite son petit doigt dans l'oreille la plus atteinte par l'assourdissement sonore. Ron pointe du doigt le vieil homme à la porte.

« Allons, allons, Miss Granger, que se passe-t-il ? »

Hermione relâche sa baguette, rompt le sort. Elle est las. Elle n'a qu'une envie. S'effondrer. Et qu'on la rattrape. Qu'il la rattrape.

Elle murmure. « Ils ont Severus. Tout est fichu… »

Elle dit bien : tout.

Le plan.

Sa vie à elle.

Et Lui.

O~o

_Le même jour, une pièce indéterminée du repaire de Lord Voldemort._

Lui observe la pièce où on l'a relégué. Murs vides. Porte barrée. Fenêtre condamnée. Pas un meuble, pas un rat, pas un chat. Juste lui. Sevrus ne prend pas la peine de tâter les parois de briques grises pour y déceler une faille dans les sorts d'isolation qui ont été lancés ici. Ce serait une perte de temps.

Il s'assied plutôt. Il est éreinté. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse que de le reconnaître. Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il se repose, ou bien au moins ses jambes. Elles tremblent encore. Il n'en a pas honte. Elles ont continué à le porter. Il ne leur demandait plus que ça. Il s'en demandait bien plus à lui-même. Se taire. Ne rien laisser sortir. De sa bouche. De son cerveau. Rien.

Il l'a fait.

Il l'a fait facilement dans un premier temps. Ses anciens camarades mangemorts ne l'ont aucunement molesté. Ils n'en avaient certainement pas le droit. Un ordre. Le Lord le voulait frais. Alors sitôt sa capture il s'est retrouvé devant lui. Lui et son courroux. Ses yeux rouges. Sa main levée. Nagini. Sifflant. Ses pas parcimonieux et hargneux. Les rampements crissant et agaçant. Et les questions. Les menaces. Les questions. L'intimidation. Les questions, dernière fois. Car il se taisait. Se taisait oh oui. Alors les sorts. Doloris. Crucio. Les intrusions. Dans sa tête. Dans sa tête ! Se fermer. Se cloîtrer, repousser, trembler, les sorts, plus forts, et la tête qui bourdonne qu'on assomme, la douleur, la chaleur, tenir bon… et un recul stratégique du Lord.

« Nous allons te laisser un peu de répit. Réfléchir par toi-même…. »

Severus n'a pas écouté. Le fou. Des années qu'il y réfléchit. Des années qu'il le berne. Et parler maintenant ? Si près de la fin ?

Le laisser croire qu'il a encore le temps de le faire parler, qu'il en a le pouvoir. Il ignore depuis quand il le trahit. Il ignore que demain… Il ignore que Severus peut se taire à jamais…

Dans sa geôle.

Là.

De suite s'il le veut.

Il regarde ses mains. Il les a remonté sur ses genoux. Il contemple ses mains baguées. D'argent. Et cette autre bague. Avec une perle. Verte. Avec des reflets de couleurs indéterminées. Il touche le chaton, sur le côté. La bague chatoie. Pleine de vie, la bague, en apparence ou bien, en réalité, en dedans pleine de mort.

Pleine.

Il ne tient qu'à lui de la vider.

O~o

Vider. Elle a jeté la vérité crue hors d'elle et maintenant Hermione s'emplie de celle des autres. Brouhahas. Dans la salle. Aux oreilles d'Hermione. Sur toutes les bouches. Brouhahas. Elle-même n'est qu'un chuchotis de celles harassées. Elle sent qu'on la porte à une chaise. Elle note dans son désarroi une main constellée de taches de sons enroulées à son avant-bras, et un bras qu'elle identifie à Harry autour de sa taille. Elle se laisse choir. Elle tend l'oreille aux bourdonnements extérieurs.

« Il est sorti ? Pourquoi est-il sorti ! Mais quel crétin !

- Merlin. Cela est fâcheux… terriblement, fâcheux.

- Et alors ?

- Oh, Hermione, ma chérie, en es-tu certaine ?

- Merde… Merde…. Et merde…. C'est ma faute...

- Ne vous inquiétez-pas, Severus est un homme muet !

- Que fait-on pour le plan ?

_- Scusi_, mais ce genre de chose devait finir par arriver….-

- Il ne faut surtout rien changer !

- Ils vont chercher à le faire parler !

_- Doloris_…. Sur _doloris_, oui…

- Peuh ! il est déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va le torturer, lui faire cracher le morceau ?

- Non !

- Depuis quand ?

- Restons calme…S'il vous plaît, on ne s'entend plus penser…

- Si !

- Comment l'avez-vous su, Hermione ?

- Non.

- Ils sont au-dessus de cela concernant Snape ! Ils l'ont tué, sans pitié !

- Hermione, vous étiez là ? Vous n'avez rien ? Mon dieu, mais l'avez-vous ausculté cette enfant ?

- Oh il n'y a bien que toi Remus pour rester calme à un moment pareil !

- Snape… Snape !

- A l'heure qu'il est, il est froid ! Pire que jamais ! et mince, tout de même…

- C'est impossible. »

Brouhahas. Hermione porte les mains à ses oreilles. Oriente et désoriente ses yeux. Dumbledore tire sa barbe. Peiné. Abîmé. Harry crache que Severus est un inconscient d'être sorti sans prendre garde dans sa position. Ron ne comprend rien. Lola enlace un Draco soucieux. Remus semble à mille lieux d'ici. De Brochionni s'en fiche. Un de moins... dix de plus… Anton parait perdu de voir disparaître un de ceux qui l'avait relié à l'Ordre. Ginny vient lui prendre la main. Lui dégage une oreille, d'un geste amical qui vise à glisser ses cheveux par derrière. La reconnecte. Elle entend la voix d'Albus Dumbledore qui demande du silence. Puis voit sa main qui s'agite.

Et le silence se fait.

« Réfléchissons… en silence. En silence, mes amis, s'il vous plait. » Ensuite, il sera temps de prendre une décision.

O~o

« Décide-toi vite ! »

La voix le presse. Tout en murmure et agacement.

Severus secoue la tête.

« Idiot ! » le sermonne la voix.

Il relève les yeux. Narcissa a retiré sa capuche sitôt entrée dans la pièce. Elle a des cernes violet sous les yeux. Les cheveux blonds emmêlés. Les mains qui tremblent. La peau moite. Les pupilles égarées. Le cœur douloureux. Les sentiments confus et elle le prie de se décider à essayer de se sauver avec elle ou bien… Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas vraiment quelle est l'autre option. Mais il ne croit pas en la première. Ce n'est certes pas en Narcissa qu'il ne croit pas. Mais en leurs chances. Il pense prendre la bonne décision en refusant. Tout comme il a refusé de tirer le chaton de sa bague, et aspirer la poudre blanche et mortelle à l'intérieur. Cela aurait si simple. Et stupide. Des années à résister pour se laisser crever sans connaître l'issue. Il n'a qu'une journée à tenir dans cette geôle et sous le feu écarlate de quelques dérisoires sorts de douleur. Vraiment, qu'est-ce face à ses années de ballotements acides stomacaux ? Allons, ne pas vivre cette dernière aventure maintenant ? Quel mot cynique ! Aventure. Ne pas croire en Hermione. Tant d'espoir ? Ne pas croire à leur stratégie d'assaut. Ne pas croire que la situation pourrait s'arranger. Oui, elle le pourrait. Demain soir, et les jours qui suivront, la balance penchera ou pas en leur faveur. Il y croit. Il croit que cela peut fonctionner. Cette fois, vraiment. Les mangemorts seraient encerclés, neutralisés, enfermés et isolés. Et le Lord lui-même, empêché par une nuée de sorciers compétents et un Potter pressé d'en finir pour parachever le tout. Il y croit.

Il croit aussi qu'il risque d'y passer. Il ne sera qu'un point sur une carte. Une menace éventuelle. A éliminer. Et c'est ce que quelqu'un fera dans la précipitation, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se présenter. Ou bien alors, il sera oublié. Dans la cohue, dans la mêlée. Juste derrière une porte qui sera barrée. Il restera enfermé. Et croupira. Seul. Longuement. Puis quand il ne croira plus, il ouvrira la bague.

Il sourit, comme il en a l'habitude, en pinçant les lèvres et en en relevant un coin.

Sa vieille amie en est déstabilisée. Elle cille.

Il lui dit ce qu'il en pense : « Va-t-en Cissa… »

Elle ouvre la bouche. La ferme. Encore. Une fois. « Mais… Severus » Puis elle s'agenouille, face à lui et lui prend la main. « Non tu ne comprends pas. Lucius est revenu. Je ne savais pas que… Lucius est là ! Auprès du Lord. Le lord est ravi de son retour. Et moi… j'ai peur… J'ai peur des questions qu'il va me poser. J'ai peur qu'il fasse du mal à Draco. Des mois, des mois que je me sentais enfin vivre en son absence, que j'avais enfin l'espoir que mon fils ne risquerait rien mais-

- Es-tu folle ? (Severus se penche vers elle. Elle a le cran de ne pas reculer face à cette voix chargée d'aigreur.) Ne crois-tu pas que tu n'auras plus de fils si tu fuis. Tu fuis, tu le vends, Narcissa ! »

Elle serre les dents. « Mais es-tu fou, toi même ! Ne crois-tu donc pas que Lucius va douter de Draco comme j'ai douté de lui ? Pas plus que moi, Draco ne sait que son père est rentré en Angleterre ! Il est impulsif, et tu le sais ! Sous la surprise, que... que… il lui a tu jusqu'à ses fiançailles. Qui sait si Lucius n'a jamais rencontré cette Lola déjà lors d'un raid ! Je me suis bien renseignée et je sais qu'elle fait partie d'un de ses clans qui nous combattent… Merlin, Draco se vendra lui-même si nous n'allons pas de suite le prévenir. Et moi je ne sais où le trouver, mais toi si !

- C'est hors de question. »

Son amie d'enfance s'avance sur ses genoux, vers lui. Ses ongles se plantent dans sa main, la marquent. « Je t'en prie… Je t'en prie Severus. Même si je ne suis plus rien pour toi… Draco est important… Draco… »

Il secoue la tête, s'arrache à l'emprise des ongles et de la main qui le broie nerveusement. « Tu perds la raison. Si tu ne sais où le trouver, Lucius ne le pourra pas plus. Ces questions d'ordre social que tu soulèves sont ridicules. »

Il tourne la tête. Cette discussion a assez duré. Son sujet surtout l'agace au plus au point. Quelle importance la façon dont Lucius apprendra la vérité. Il n'invitera pas son fils à un brunch où il pourrait le cuisiner, le tourmenter. Non. Rien de cela n'arrivera. Ils se retrouveront demain, face à face, l'un sous un masque, l'autre à découvert, dans les deux camps. Le plus surpris ne sera pas Draco mais Lucius. D'avoir à se battre contre son sang. Et ils se battront, effectivement, ils le feront.

Narcissa rejoint les mains sur ses genoux. Elle chuchote toujours : « Cela signifie que quelque chose se prépare ? C'est cela ? C'est ridicule de se préoccuper de l'entente de ma famille ? Ridicule de me préoccuper du futur tête-à-tête de Lucius avec mon fils car quoi que j'en pense rien ne se déroulera selon mes raisonnements ? Car il n'aura ni le temps, ni l'occasion de manigancer une vengeance terrible sur l'objet de sa déception ? Car c'est ce que sera Draco pour lui. Cela et un paria. Mais si tu dis…

- Je n'ai rien dit, » l'interrompt Severus.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Il y a une certaine agitation en dehors de son cachot. Il l'entend. Narcissa également. Elle sort sa baguette et la sert fébrilement.

« Soit. Ne dis plus rien. Mais suis-moi ! »

**La p'tite rubrique de Bidibou :** Bonjour à tous, attendez-vous à une pluie de grenouilles ce soir, je poste ! Ça pour de l'inattendu, ça en est ! Je pourrai m'expliquer longuement sur les raisons qui font que je n'ai pas posté la suite de cette fic depuis longtemps : j'ai écrit d'autres choses, j'ai perdu le gout des fanfics HP, j'ai eu peu de temps, je ne me rappelais plus du scénario que j'avais envisagé quand j'ai repris l'écriture de l'histoire (ne me demandez pas d(où revient Lucius, je ne sais plus pourquoi il n'était pas dans l'histoire !), j'écrivais 5 lignes pour en rayer 10… etc. mais je reçois toujours des mots adorables –et anxieux- dans lesquels on me demande si il y a une suite, si l'histoire va se finir là, et euh, ce n'est pas le cas, je n'aime pas abandonner quelque chose en route, c'est juste que…. Le syndrome de la page blanche, vous voyez ?

Cela doit faire quelques mois (voire plus que quelques) que j'en suis à cette fin de paragraphe et j'attendais d'avoir de quoi écrire encore trois pages pour poster, mais l'attente ne semble finalement pas la bonne solution. Alors je vais poster ce chapitre, très court, et avec une fin très passable, en eau de boudin et disons le pourrie (je le dis parce que je ne sais pas encore si Severus va suivre Narcissa), et je vais espérer que le fait d'expédier la première moitié de la fin de DBS va générer une espèce d'inspiration qui me permettrait de finir en beauté cette histoire qui a été très importante pour moi. Voilà. J'espère que malgré cela, la lecture vous a plu. Et je vous embrasse tous et toutes.


	12. Au fond d'un théâtre banal, Partie II

**Dis, belle Sorcière**

**La p'tite rubrique de Bidibou : **Pardon, me revoilà. Vous savez je n'ai jamais eu l'idée d'abandonner une fic, celle-là notamment. Qui m'a apporté beaucoup. Ces dernières années, je me suis tournée vers d'autres sujets de fiction et j'en ai délaissé Harry Potter (pour l'écriture, pas pour la lecture, je suis encore assidûment quelques auteurs d'avant qui ne parviennent pas à se faire noyer dans les arrivages assez mauvais de fics des 3 dernières années -je pense aux Drary – parce que oui le couple Hermione/Severus a faibli à mes yeux et je n'en lis plus, j'avoue). J'avoue que de ne plus en lire, ça joue dans mon blocage à les reprendre en main, ces deux là. Que voulez-vous, les envies évoluent. Mais mes personnages me manquent et souvent, j'y songe,à comme c'était bien de les raconter, et comme c'était important pour moi de vous les exposer et je pense surtout que mince, c'est terrible, certains d'entre vous qui se baladent encore sur fanfiction attendent la suite. Alors voilà. Je poste ça. On dirait à la façon dont je vous l'annonce que je vous balance ce chapitre. Mais c'est faux. D'ailleurs, aucun des mots de ce chapitre n'a été balancé au hasard. Bien au contraire, ce chapitre a été très travaillé. La vérité c'est que je n'en étais jamais satisfaite. Je ne le suis toujours pas d'ailleurs, même si certains passages me plaisent bien voire beaucoup. Mais certains seulement.

De la première scène, je n'aimais pas l'atmosphère, c'était plat, c'était nul. Ça m'a bloqué des mois... des années ? Ouais. 2009 quand même pour le dernier chapitre.

Hé non, je ne suis pas morte et cette fic non plus.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert le fichier aujourd'hui, avec cette idée sortie d'on ne sait où que _PUNAISE !, il faut que je finisse DBS, il est toujours temps tant qu'on le peut !,_ la date de dernière modification du fichier m'a sauté aux yeux. Février 2012. J'ai honte. Je me souviens bien. Ça allait mieux pour moi. Mon 1er job n'avait plus de secrets pour moi, la période d'essai était finie, j'avais réussi à respecter la deadline pour une mission marketing ultra short, une accalmie s'annonçait, et logiquement j'ai pensé à DBS pour les soirées. Quoi, pas de logique, si ce n'est que je vous l'ai dit, il m'arrive d'y penser. Souvent.

Bref, je me souviens bien pourquoi depuis c'est resté en suspens si longtemps. En février 2012, j'ai réussi à remodeler cette fichue première scène dont je vous parle plus haut, mais je suis restée bloquée sur la fin, impossible de poursuivre les aventures de nos héros... et cette fin de chapitre pourrie, et donc j'étais mécontente de la découpe de ce chapitre : trop long. Et puis c'est surtout que puisque de la suite rien n'avait été écrit, ma question était la suivante (elle l'est toujours...) : est-ce que la suite serait assez longue, elle pour un chapitre ? Comprenez-moi, je n'ai jamais eu pour habitude de poster un chapitre sans que celui d'après soit déjà prêt. Ça aussi c'est un blocage.

Je vais faire exception à la règle. Sinon vous n'aurez jamais la fin que je ne me forcerai pas à écrire, alors que je le veux, je le veux tellement. Je ne dis pas que je l'accoucherai dans la douleur, ce dernier chapitre, mais un peu tout de même. Il va bien falloir que j'attrape les idées, et ça sera pas avec un filet à papillons, et puis pour les coucher, n'en parlons pas. C'est difficile de reprendre un style d'écriture qu'on a perdu, ou qu'on a l'impression d'avoir perdu parce qu'on a écris d'autres choses, des milliers d'autres pages de petits mots sur d'autres personnages. C'est dur de refaire vivre Hermione et Severus égaux à eux même. Comme dialoguent Severus et Hermione dans le chap 1 ou 2, que j'ai relu plus tôt dans l'après-midi : «_ C'est le passé _! », « _Mais non, c'est le présent, c'est mon présent !_ » (quelque chose dans ce goût là!), je suis dans ce même décalage. DBS a vieilli pour moi, c'est mon passé, il était bien d'ailleurs, ce passé (oui je radote) et eux mes persos sont restés bloqués dans leur présent et doivent rester immuables quand je vous les ferai retrouver. C'est nécessaire et capital de finir DBS dans la même veine avec laquelle ça a été commencé. Je suis perfectionniste,c 'est comme ça. J'espère d'ailleurs, que le style de ce chapitre reste similaire aux plus anciens. En fait, je sais que non. Il est différent. Les mots oui, ce sont les même, mais mes phrases, plus longues, je sais, plus denses. J'espère que ça vous ira malgré tout.

Je vous poste donc ce chapitre en attendant la suite, et pour vous certifier qu'il y aura une fin ! (la dernière phrase de la fic, elle, est écrite depuis 2009!)

ça me prendra du temps . Ce n'est pas la première fois que je relis DBS en entier en me disant : « _ce week-end tu écris la suite et fin !_ », j'échoue à chaque fois. Il suffit peut-être d'une, et comme la météo annoncée pour les trois prochains jours m'inspire déjà une envie impérieuse de squatter le canapé avec l'ordinateur sur les genoux et Word en fond d'écran, il y a de l'espoir.

Je tenais à vous dire un grand merci si vous reprenez la lecture de cette fic. Et bon courage à ceux et celles qui patienteront pour les ultimes mots de cette histoire.

Des bisous.

Lunachou, si tu passes par ici, donne-moi de tes nouvelles, ça fait longtemps, ça aussi.

* * *

**Rating :**PG –13

**Couples **:HG SS… GW HP….. RW LB….. DM LC

**Genre :** de tout, de rien, d'un peu des deux…

**Gramophone :** Nick Cave : Henry Lee & O Children Sigur Ros : album Heim/Hvarf, Antony and the Johnsons, Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, Bonobo, T et Fleet Foxes.

**Merci à** : Nathea, Ruban noir, mmmcha, Cavalire, SnapeGranger, Saizo, Cline, Jjunee, Kalyberos, AnonymeH, Yseute, Yuzuhira, Sevmooniadayra, Circae, Isa-sin, Rosecris, Marie, Lina, No-Drey, Mikishine, Ste-7851, Théa, Mephitis, Tama-abi, Leniewolf, ElemDreamWalker, Celeste Rivera, Gaia The Strange Alchemist, Mel-Chikiru, GwenDogg, Kowala, Rose, Pussy, Loli, Paulosora, et bien d'autres qui mettent toujours cette fic en alerte ou en favorite Story !

**Disclaimer :** je ne gagne pas un sou avec cette fiction car les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'histoire de laquelle découle cette fiction, le tout étant la propriété de JK Rowling…

**RESUME DU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT**: Severus a été fait prisonnier par les Mangemorts. Hermione en informe aussitôt l'Ordre et ses collaborateurs qui s'activaient à mettre en place la rafle des mangemorts prévues pour le lendemain soir. Chacun est pris au dépourvu. De son côté, Severus, après avoir été torturé, reçoit dans sa geôle la visite de Narcissa. Celle-ci lui informe que Lucius est de retour et cherche à sauver Draco : elle ne doute pas qu'il soit lui aussi un espion de l'Ordre. Pour le sauver, elle ne voit qu'une solution : sauver Severus…

* * *

**Chapitre onze**** : Au fond d'un théâtre banal, Partie II**

_Le même jour, Vendredi 23 mai 1999, QG de l'ordre du Phœnix, Square Grimmaurd, soirée._

Les aiguilles de la grande horloge qui surplombait la salle de réunion du QG avaient tourné sur leur rotor sans qu'Hermione ne s'en rende compte. A l'instant X, l'oiseau en son centre n'avait point chanté la mélodie pour signifier l'heure naissante au diapason de l'humeur ambiante, quelque peu contrastée de cette vingtaine de personnes attablées, et tel un baromètre d'empathie humaine, le volatile ensorcelé était sorti sous une forme hybride. Il ressemblait moins à un doux coucou qu'à un corbeau maléfique, mais si son plumage était du noir funeste qu'on lui prête il avait les griffes d'un aigle triomphateur, le bec d'un pigeon et les ailes d'une alouette printanière. Il était grotesque. Son cri en conséquence n'avait pas été identifiable et chacun des sorciers présents avait rivé ses yeux sur le cadran de l'horloge. Chacun avait été étonné que le temps ne soit pas suspendu mais au contraire aille plus vite encore que leurs pensées. Ils n'arrivaient pas non plus à fixer celles-ci.

Celles d'Hermione, surtout, sur le moment, sont particulièrement dissipées. La jeune sorcière est celle qui a sans doute coloré par son humeur éplorée le duvet de l'oiseau de ce noir de suie, un rien brillant et soyeux, au reflet identique au chatoiement délicieux de la robe de Severus lorsque, courroucé, il quitte une pièce d'un pas martial. Alors qui donc est de si bonne humeur ce soir-là pour métamorphoser ce corbeau en alouette ? Di Brocchioni sans doute, que le manque d'action a ennuyé ces dernières semaines. Il est évident qu'il a grand hâte de frapper un grand coup dans ce nid de mangemorts il ne veut en faire qu'une bouchée.

Harry, peut-être, est soulagé. Demain, le plus gros de la menace sera anéanti. Sans ses mangemorts en cohorte autour de Lui, Voldemort sera plus facile d'accès. Entrer dans une nouvelle bataille contre lui ne signera peut-être pas la fin de la guerre, la réalisation de la prophétie, mais le fait est qu'il en sortira quelque chose, pour un camp ou pour l'autre. Hermione conçoit qu'Harry en ait, en quelque sorte, hâte. Parfois, il faut précipiter le destin, le provoquer, et à cela, Harry est prêt. Voire pressé.

Elle secoue sa tête, ses cheveux, ses pensées. Que perd-elle du temps à divaguer ainsi ?

Elle reporte son attention sur la tablée. Dumbledorre fourrage toujours dans sa barbe. Remus Lupin croise et décroise ses doigts Tonks a à nouveau changé de bouche, celle-ci est pincée et sans rouge-à-lèvres Molly Weasley à sa droite directe la considère. Elle lui adresse un sourire penaud et Hermione sursaute, recule sur sa chaise, en fait racler les pieds sur les tomettes du sol.

« Oui ? », s'enquière Albus Dumbledore.

Elle n'a rien à en dire mais s'entend malgré tout asséner puissamment : « Il nous faut lancer un plan de sauvetage pour récupérer Severus Snape ! Il est inestimable et nous ne pouvons le laisser aux mains de l'ennemi ! » Elle en martèle son poing sur la table rustique, se découvre debout puis reste tétanisée de sa parole, de sa rudesse également.

« Herm' », gémit Harry.

« Tu n'y penses pas ! », s'écrie Ron.

Tous deux ont davantage de raison qu'elle en ce moment et chacun ici semble l'avoir constaté. Pour Fred et Georges, cette observation s'assortit d'une pointe de fierté à l'égard de leur petit frère. Elle, en renifle, le nez en l'air. Puis réalise combien ce dédain est ridicule. Combien sa requête est…..Insensée. Elle s'assied d'un bloc. Un golem n'aurait pu y mettre autant d'abattement qu'elle. La paille sous son postérieur semble s'en plaindre. Enfin elle effondre sa tête dans ses mains. « Pardon… », murmure-t-elle. Faire ceci, sauver un des leurs, serait inconsidéré, évidemment. Pour quelle raison venir à sa rescousse dans la précipitation si ce n'est pour prévenir d'une autre catastrophe éminente ?

C'est Minerva Mac Gonagall qui la tire de cet embarras. Après avoir soufflé sur ses lunettes puis les avoir nettoyées avec un mouchoir propre, avoir planté sa monture cerclée d'acier sur son nez trop fin et s'être redressée, elle recommande : « Suivons le plan initial… Oui, Albus, comme beaucoup ici, je pense qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable d'en changer ne serait-ce qu'une ligne. »

Une sensation de gelure intense n'aurait pas plus pu sortir Hermione de son atonie. Albus Dumbledore puis toute la table se range évidemment à cet avis, qui d'un hochement de tête, qui d'un sourire adouci…

« Mlle Granger, sans vouloir vous -» reprend le professeur de métamorphose sur un ton d'excuse en se tournant vers elle.

Hermione secoue une main et sort son visage rougi des manches de sa robe : « Vous avez raison, tous… Il est beaucoup trop tard, par ailleurs, pour envisager quoique ce soit de différent. Cela serait suicidaire et ruinerait nos projets. »

Elle prend une grande inspiration. Ron est pendu à ses lèvres et il lui semble qu'il se détache de sa chaise alors qu'elle emplit ses poumons d'un nouvel air et s'en gonfle. Il faut au moins ça à la sorcière pour renouer prise à la réalité et chasser ce qu'elle a pu absorber d'étincelles en ricochet lors de la bataille qu'a livré Severus.

Le pauvre Ron ne doit rien comprendre. Absent ces dernières semaines, il n'a rien vu du rapprochement de son amie avec son ancien professeur honni. Il en est resté au stade de l'amitié contractuelle. Certes, il sait Hermione fidèle et loyale en amitié, mais de là à en perdre toute son intelligence…

Elle sourit à l'assistance. « Je vous présente mes excuses… C'est juste… C'est grâce à lui, voyez-vous ? »

De nouveaux hochements de tête accompagnent son plaidoyer. Ils savent. Ils savent tous qu'ils sont redevables à Severus Snape de ce plan opportun qu'ils mettront à exécution dans moins de vingt-quatre heures désormais. Ils savent que cette réunion n'aurait pas lieu sans cet homme. Ils savent enfin que cette pensée, que cet espoir possible que cette soirée soit la dernière d'un temps troublé, ne les aurait pas effleuré si cet homme n'était pas devenu espion et n'avait pas œuvré jusqu'à sa prise à leur consacrer une probable victoire. Quelque part sur la gauche, Minerva tousse, émue, puis essuie à nouveau ses yeux derrière ses binocles.

« En temps ordinaire, », avance Maugrey-fol-œil, « lorsque l'un de nous est fait prisonnier, un messager est envoyé à Lord Voldemort pour envisager des négociations. »

Albus Dumbledore lève une main en signe d'apaisement et d'approbation : « Evidemment, nous allons procéder comme à l'habitude. Lord Voldemort s'y attend très certainement. Cela ne pourrait que le flatter que nous souhaitions récupérer Severus qu'il a eu tant de mal à euhm… ré-obtenir. Cela fait, nous prendrons le temps, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, de réfléchir aux propositions…

« Si jamais il en fait », marmonne Tonks. »J'en doute. Enfin pas que cela nous intéresse car nous seront passé à l'offensive avant le délai de rétractation éventuelle. Mais au moins, l'Ordre aura-t-il donné le change. » La voix de Draco est cinglante. Mais ses dires sont néanmoins exacts.

Par ailleurs, il a prévenu à son arrivée que sa présence est mandée auprès du Lord cette nuit. Aussi en saura-t-il certainement plus. Voldemort n'a point tant de tours dans son chapeau pour lui faire une autre surprise. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit.

Après un long récapitulatif des mesures prises et des opérations auxquelles il faut encore procéder, la réunion est ajournée. Pour certains, il y a encore beaucoup à faire, pour d'autres, le repos est préconisé. D'une part la logistique, et de l'autre, les mains. Pour faire agir au mieux ces dernières, on leur conseille du calme, un bon repas et un bon lit.

Avant cela, il faut que Ginny et Lola s'y mettent à deux pour tirer Hermione de sa chaise.

O~o

La nuit est tombée. Pelotonnée au coin du feu du salon de la vieille maison des Blacks, Hermione remue faiblement l'âtre d'un lourd tisonnier. Elle y met autant de passion et d'énervement que lorsqu'elle a touillé le contenu de sa tourte aux rognons lors du repas. On aurait pu croire qu'elle cherchait à y déterminer l'avenir en lisant dans ces abats marinés à la sauce Yorckshire et éparpillés sur la pate feuilletée le sort qui serait jeté sur eux à l'issue des prochaines heures. Il n'en était rien. Elle cherchait son appétit mais ne le trouvait pas.

Molly Weasley qui avait mitonné un savoureux repas pour ce dîner, peut-être le dernier, en était chagrinée. Hermione avait cédé son assiette à Ron qui semblait se nourrir et pour lui et pour son futur enfant. Cette volonté de Ron à prendre des forces pour les assauts du lendemain avait eu le mérite de faire sourire sa mère. Jusqu'au dessert, des splendides coupes d'Eton Mess qu'Hermione avait dédaigné avec le même soin… Elle n'avait accepté qu'un thé fort. Molly l'avait additionné d'une large dose de lait, pour ajouter à sa consistance.

Le mug est vide désormais, et Hermione ne se sent pas plus éveillée ni excitée par la théine ingérée. C'en était pourtant le but.

« Comptes-tu restée prostrée jusqu'à demain soir ? » les souliers de Ginny dans sa ligne de mire. Son amie a élevé la voix pour poser cette question. Hermione en écarquille grand les yeux. « L'amour te rend pathétique ma pauvre ! », crache la rouquine puis les souliers et sa propriétaire font demi-tour et Hermione, furieuse lâche le tisonnier au sol. Comment ose-t-elle ? Comment ose-t-elle se railler de son inquiétude légitime ! De gestes saccadés mais précis, Hermione replace le tisonnier avec les équipements de cheminée et traverse le salon à un pas de charge aussi vif que celui d'un hippogriffe mécontent. Elle ouvre la porte à la volée mais son injure et sa colère restent coincées dans sa gorge sous le spectacle du hall qui s'offre à ses yeux.

Elle avait oublié : elle n'est pas la seule à trembler d'angoisse.

A quelques pas d'elle, Ginny, assise sur les marches de l'escalier, observe Harry disparaître vers les sous-sols de la bâtisse avec Fol-Œil, Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt, sans doute pour un énième entraînement.

Une chose est sûre, Ginny et Harry n'auront pas leur soirée à eux.

Hermione, la démarche vacillante s'approche de son amie qui lui lance un regard éteint avant de se décaler. Hermione s'assied à ses côtés sans un mot, juste un sourire contrit que Ginny lui rend. Harry cherche le regard de sa petite amie avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. L'ayant trouvé, il lui offre un sourire et un clin d'œil. Ginny agite une main et ébauche un léger rire clair. Il ne part pas en guerre, pas encore. Il ne s'enfonce que dans les ténèbres d'une pièce souterraine. Demain, cela ne sera plus le cas.

Plus loin, Draco et Lola passent leur cape. Mais nulle promenade en amoureux n'est prévue. Si Draco rejoint le Lord cette nuit, Lola, elle, regagne ses pénates, au village depuis lequel elle dirige une des unités de résistance alliée à l'Ordre. L'un aura à taire ses pensées, l'autre à les clarifier au mieux pour exposer aux combattants la dure tâche qui sera menée demain. Ils s'accordent un baiser rapide et un « _fais attention_ » avant de franchir chacun la porte et depuis le seuil, transplaner vers des directions opposées. Qui passera la porte ensuite ? Minerva Mac Gonagall pour s'en retourner à Poudlard ? Hagrid, qui tiendra à aller patrouiller en forêt ? Lavande pour mettre à l'abri elle et son ventre ? Non. Non, Lavande ne passera pas la porte. Elle prendra un porte-très-loin avant la nuit. Direction New-York où un vieil oncle la gardera à l'abri pendant les conflits qui s'annoncent. Hermione entend Albus Dumbledore marmotter une incantation souveraine depuis une antichambre sur leur droite. Le charme est complexe pour ensorceler cette variante optimum du portauloin. Il ne s'agit pas ici de pointer sa baguette sur une boîte de conserve, un joint de culasse ou une laisse pour furet, mais de donner à une pierre originaire d'un autre continent, marquant son histoire, le pouvoir de transporter à travers les océans. Dans le cas présent, le puissant sorcier fait rougeoyer une roche appelée serpentinite, provenant de la dernière glaciation pour ce fragment et non pas d'un affleurement récent que tout joggeur foule dans les allées de Central Park, Manhattan. Ron leur a laissé entendre qu'il avait été particulièrement difficile de s'en procurer, mais que Lavande, dans son état, ne pouvait risquer un trajet en portauloin, avec quinze ou vingt escales sur des ilots en plein océan.

Hermione joue avec les plis de sa robe sur ses genoux elle a été bien égoïste, décidément, de se renfrogner dans ses propres tracas. « On monte ? », finit-elle par demander à Ginny, le menton levé vers les étages.

Ginny dort ici ce soir. Non pas qu'elle prenne part aux assauts du lendemain, ses parents le lui ont formellement interdit - et c'est sans doute aussi dangereux de combattre la toute puissante volonté de Molly Weasley que de courir les méchants sous la houlette de sa horde de frères sur-protecteurs-, mais rien ne l'obligeait à rester à Poudlard pour le week-end. Elle espère bien réussir à tromper l'œil quelque peu divin de sa mère en matière de cachotteries pour rejoindre Harry dans sa chambre cette nuit, si jamais il se couche. Ron marié, il est fini le temps où ces deux là partageaient chambre et chocogrenouilles. Cela semble bien loin.

« Ouais… » Elles se relèvent toutes deux. « Luna devrait nous rejoindre demain dans la matinée. »

Le parquet grince sous leurs pieds. Les bougies crochetées aux murs semblent chuchoter lorsqu'elles passent devant, bruissant l'air qui fait vaciller la faible lueur orangée. « Mais comment sait-elle ? »

La rouquine pousse la porte de la chambre assignée aux deux filles : « Je le lui ai dit. » et pour prévenir l'exclamation d'Hermione qui va sans doute lui rappeler que c'est dangereux qu'autant de personnes non directement concernées sachent ce qu'il se trame, elle embraye avec un débit vif : « Rassure-toi, Hermione, elle est la seule de l'Armée de Dumbledore à avoir été mise au jus. J'ai estimé qu'elle devait le savoir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est plus avec Harry que… Enfin, ils sont restés bons amis malgré leur rupture houleuse… Harry aime se confier à elle… Il m'a confié que ses réponses évasives l'aidaient toujours à reprendre des poils du garou ! Et je crois qu'elle voudra lui souhaiter bonne chance, et en plus, sa permission de week-end ne prend effet que demain. » Hermione se laisse choir dans un vieux fauteuil. Le détail n'est pas de trop. Si les amis du Survivant désertaient simultanément la Grande Salle de Poudlard, cela pourrait éveiller quelques soupçons. Même adolescent, un sorcier reste un pion. Et certains pions noirs de Serpentard pourraient colporter cet étrange fait à leurs parents… Heureusement, Dumbledore, ou plutôt Minerva Mac Gonagall, qui accorde les sorties au compte-goutte, a songé à les échelonner pour qu'elles passent inaperçues. « Du coup, elle viendra épauler Mme Pomfresh, elle aussi ! » Hermione acquiesce. Oui, finalement, ça n'est pas un mal que Luna soit informée du plan. Si elle a l'allure folâtre, elle a le geste vif et sûr. « Mais assez parlé des autres ! », Ginny s'abat au sol près du fauteuil, et croise ses jambes en tailleur : « Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Snape. », et elle lui attrape une main à sa proximité sur l'accoudoir.

Hermione la considère. Décidément, Ginny la surprendra toujours. Elle lui sourit et une vague d'affection l'emporte. Puis son récit bien qu'il soit ponctué par des interruptions de Ginny, avant même qu'elle n'en arrive au but. « Un tract ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir toujours un truc à lire ! », glousse la sœur de Ron. Hermione lève les yeux au plafond. Elle estime la propreté de son dortoir de la nuit douteuse en avisant une grosse toile d'araignée contre l'une des poutres.

« Oui, soit ! Je peux poursuivre ? », elle est un brin agacé mais cela ne dure pas. Ginny écoute avec gravité les faits suivants. L'attaque surprise, le fait que Severus Snape ai protégé son amie en s'exposant lui-même. Les sorts qui ont fusésavant qu'Hermione n'abandonne la scène. Hermione a les dents serrés et une douleur diffuse à la mâchoire qui se relâche un peu pour retenir un couinement soudain. Lequel n'échappe pas à son amie qui cherchait quelques paroles réconfortantes de circonstance.

« Quoi ? », pantelle-t-elle.

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit… », Hermione sent ses joues s'empourprer. Le dit-elle, ou pas ? Après tout, Severus est en danger. L'heure n'est pas aux ragots ! Sauf si elle a l'espoir que les choses s'arrangent le lendemain et qu'en ce sens, il faut agir, aujourd'hui aussi, comme à l'ordinaire. Alors pourquoi ne pas en bavasser et piocher les conseils dans les talents psy de Ginny ?

« Quoi, quoi ? »

« Il m'a embrassé ! », jappe Hermione, le sourire qui fleurit.

Elle ne s'offusque pas de l'instant de flottement que vit Ginny avant de piailler : « Alors il t'aime ! »

Hermione s'en renfrogne immédiatement : « Il m'a dit, juste avant… Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais. »

« Ah… Mais ! Mais pourquoi t'embrasser alors. Et puis c'était quel genre de baiser ? »

« Passionné… », répond évasivement la jeune fille, le crâne renversé contre le dossier du gros fauteuil. « Alors deux options, soit, il m'aime vraiment mais pense qu'il n'aura pas l'opportunité de le faire, concrètement… »

« Ça reste le plus probable ! Ça lui ressemble, il doit être un poil trop pessimiste, non ? »

« Pas vraiment, il est un homme de raison… »

« Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux espérer qu'elle l'ait abandonné à ce moment, » en rétorque Ginny, haussant autant la voix pour donner davantage d'engouement à son raisonnement que car le parquet du couloir craque désagréablement. Celui qui vient de grimper a le pied aussi lourd qu'un sabot d'Abraxans. Elle a une idée sur l'identité de l'énergumène. « Ou alors quelle est l'autre option ? »

Hermione, quant à elle, chuchote presque et Ginny doit se placer sur ses genoux pour se hisser et se tendre vers elle: « Soit il a pensé que me retourner mes sentiments sous forme d'un baiser serait un dernier geste volontaire, très honorable et très beau. »

La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Une tête rousse : « Hey les filles ! On fait une veillée comme dans le bon vieux temps ?»

« C'est pas le moment… », grogne sa sœur.

Hermione désigne un coin de lit : « Oh que si. Viens, entre, Ron ! »

Il ne se fait pas prier.

Il fait une chaleur de tombeau dans la petite chambre. A Ron se sont joint Neville et Harry. L'un revenu du laboratoire du professeur Chourave où il fignolait une petite bricole qu'il espère pouvoir céder à Harry ; l'autre dispensé d'entraînement pour les quinze heures à venir. Il faut se reposer avant la pratique.

Entassés sur les lits, Ginny contre Harry, Hermione en perpendiculaire, la tête sur les tibias de Ginny, les fesses sur le tapis, Neville dans le fauteuil et Ron en tailleur sur le second lit, ils tiennent conseil. Ou plutôt divaguent. Ils ont la parole lourde de sommeil et les yeux qui se ferment. Ils marmonnent plus qu'ils n'articulent.

« Moi, j'essaierai d'obtenir les autorisations pour ouvrir un jardin botanique en lieu et place de ce petit jardin de choux, à l'intersection de la rue des 3 Muses et de Obscurus Books. »

« ça serait charmant en effet d'aller lire son dernier achat sous une gigantesque ManDracore ! » , atteste la férue de lecture. « C'est une très bonne idée que tu as là Neville. »

« Oui et puis quoi de mieux que des fleurs pour rendre leur gaieté au paysage sorcier ! »

« Que Florian Fortarôme ouvre à nouveau sa boutique ! », suggère Harry.

« Ah ! Je suis pour ! Je nous imagine déjà Lav' et son gros ventre avec mon fiston dedans et moi à manger un délicieux sorbet, à la citrouille et nappé d'un petit coulis de menthe ! Mmh ! » Ron en bave déjà.

« Je vous rejoindrai avec Gin pour une coupe duo, entre deux entraînements à l'école ! », appuie Harry, tout sourire au contraire de sa copine.

« Mouais… si j'ai la permission de sortir du Terrier…Aux dernières vacances, j'ai eu une discussion sérieuse avec maman : quand la guerre sera finie, je dois l'aider au récurage TOTAL de la maison ! C'est le deal puisque ça fait des mois que je crâne qu'entre les Aspics, Harry, mon soutien inconditionnel à l'Ordre, je n'ai pas le temps ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'aidera ! », lance Ron, amusé.

Harry lève les mains en l'air, les défaisant des hanches où elles reposaient. « Ni moi ! »

« Bande de lâcheurs ! Sur qui peut-on compter franchement ?! »

Neville est celui qui met fin au rire général. « Et après ton grand nettoyage, tu comptes faire quoi, toi ? »

« Hum, je me vois bien dans l'enseignement. Prof d'enchantement ! Ouais, Mlle Ginevra Weasley, professeur ! Ça sonne bien ? Et toi, Her -?»

Quelques coups à la porte les font tous sursauter et se taire. « C'est maman tu crois ? », s'inquiète déjà la cadette Weasley en direction de son frère.

« C'est Draco. J'ai cru entendre le rire débile de Potter, et celui non moins tordu de Londubat ! »

Tous soupirent. Harry et Ginny davantage que les autres, non seulement car ils ne seront pas repris à ne pas dormir à cette heure tardive mais surtout car ils peuvent continuer à se câliner. Ginny en cale plus affectueusement son crâne contre l'épaule de son ami et étouffe un bâillement dans sa paume de main.« Entre ! » Le jeune Malfoy s'exécute, s'étonne « Ah, vous êtes tous ici ? Salut ! », inspecte l'horizon avec le nez en l'air et referme la porte rapidement derrière lui. « Tu ne dors pas chez toi ? » le questionne-t-on.

« Un rapport à faire à Lupin. » Il croise le regard d'Hermione et secoue la tête. Non, il ne sait rien. Rien d'autre, rien de plus que ce qu'elle leur en a dit. Rien n'a filtré lorsqu'il s'est rendu au Lord ce soir. Il n'est pas si bien placé pour être dans la confidence. Son père l'était avant d'être envoyé en mission à l'étranger. « Et puis, j'ai la flemme de m'enfermer chez moi. » Tous comprennent que la raison vraie n'est pas la flemme mais l'anxiété. L'anxiété de rentrer chez lui, seul. Sans Lola. Et de voir passer les minutes en attendant le lendemain. « Bon, Où je me pose ? » Il ne lui reste que peu de choix : le sol ou l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Neville se vautre allègrement mais avec somnolence.

Après un instant infime de réflexion, l'ancien serpentard sort sa baguette et pointe le parquet. Hermione soupire de délice en sentant le tapis se métamorphoser en un gros matelas de laine. C'est une bonne initiative que Draco assorti de quelques coussins sous les rires moqueurs de l'assemblée. Il n'y a que lui pour refuser de poser ses nobles fesses sur le plancher des mortels. Ce petit arrangement décoratif fini, il se laisse tomber sur son matelas et demande de quoi ils discutaient à cette heure avancée de la nuit et tout naturellement, il se voit poser la question à son tour.

« Moi ? J'élèverai notre ribambelle d'enfants avec Lola. Et j'embaucherai quelqu'un de fiable pour gérer les affaires familiales. »

Ron s'étrangle avec sa salive Harry tousse pour lui.

« Ribambelle ? », le doigt dans l'oreille, Ron tient à être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. « Quoi ? Tu veux devenir une famille belette à ton tour, comme tes chers cousins éloignés ? Je vous croyais plutôt du genre kangourou par chez vous : un seul petit pour toute la vie ! Du Malfoy grand cru, certifié unique, estampé et tout ! »

« Oui, je veux beaucoup d'enfants, et non, ça n'est pas notre label ! »

« Mais quand même ! Une ribambelle de belettes blondes ! »

« Lola est brune ! », s'offusque son fiancé, qui crie un peu pour se faire entendre sous les nouveaux rires. Ceux d'Harry sont particulièrement bruyants. Hermione prend le soin d'étouffer les siens dans un coussin mais les autres garçons ne se donnent pas cette peine si bien que Ginny leur souffle de baisser d'un ton s'ils ne veulent pas se faire surprendre.

« Pouah ! Une ribambelle de belettes blondes-brunes ! »

« Ta gueule », ricane Draco, un coussin à la main qu'il expédie vers le grand rouquin.

« C'est bien que nous ayons tous des projets… ! » Ginny s'enthousiasme puis baille, « pardon, des projets aussi jolis ! », et baille encore. « Mince…Je ne tiens plus, on dort ? Vous restez là les garçons ?»

« Mmmh ! »

« Oui... Moi aussi je lutte !»

« Grnnn okay. »

« On a déjà perdu Neville ! Il est pas non plus excité par cette histoire de fouines - »

« Oh Ron ! Sérieusement ! »

« Mais non ! », s'éveille le passionné de botanique, « Bonne nuit les gars ! »

« Bonne nuit. » Hermione se glisse précautionneusement de son repose-tête humain pour s'installer au mieux sur le lit improvisé à même le sol. La question ne se pose plus. Tous dormiront ici. Elle croise le regard de Draco, empli de sombres pensées. Lui aussi sait la personne qu'il aime en danger. Lui aussi ne peut être à ses côtés cette nuit. Lui qui en a pourtant l'habitude. Bien plus qu'elle qui n'a partagé que quelques coussins de canapé avec Severus.

Pour le détendre, ou bien peut-être pour se détendre elle, elle fait remarquer dans un chuchotement : « Je n'aurai jamais imaginé dormir avec toi un jour, Malfoy ! »

Les yeux clairs du concerné se plissent d'amusement : « Tais-toi, Granger ! Je ne voudrais pas faire de cauchemars ! »

Elle rigole, prend une couverture, lui laisse la seconde et s'emmitoufle au chaud. Elle ferme les yeux. Pense aux intentions futures des autres. Celles d'Harry sont étonnantes. Il a l'avenir le plus incertain mais projette une vie de gourmandise.

De son côté, elle n'a pas eu le temps de formuler les siens, de désirs. A la vérité, elle n'a pas plus eu le temps d'y penser. Son avenir ? De quoi sera-t-il fait ? De qui sera-t-il peuplé ? Severus y sera-t-il ? En ce moment même, est-ce qu'il s'essaie à dormir lui aussi, ou bien…est-il mort ?

O~o

_Quelques heures auparavant, A la frontière de la liberté et d'un état antérieur._

Il ne pensait pas arriver là, Severus Snape. A faire face à un mur semi-transparent, aux reflets d'un violet lustré et étincelant. Jolie couleur, à vrai dire. Captivante. Il ne pensait pas en arriver là, le grand Mangemort, ancien fidèle, ancien favori. Il suit les pas de Narcissa Malfoy. Il l'a suivie. C'est qu'elle a ordonné qu'il la suive. C'est qu'il n'avait pas tant le choix finalement, sauf de fuir. Ce n'est pas un choix ordonné par la lâcheté. Non. A la vérité, fuir est un acte très courageux, car au lieu d'attendre la suite dans d'horribles tourments - car elle s'annonce le plus fréquemment funeste-, la fuite oblige à se mettre au devant d'autres dangers.

Le premier avait été de sortir de la cellule. Il n'avait pas d'idées sur la façon dont Narcissa était entrée, mais elle avait prévu une façon intelligente d'en sortir. Elle comptait d'ailleurs sur sa collaboration, car ce fut lui qui agit.

Après avoir serré sa baguette entre ses doigts nerveux, elle avait sorti de sa poche une petite statuette en bois qu'il avait vue la semaine passée en vitrine de chez Barjow & Beurk. Un Confuseur. Ça ne payait pas de mine. La tête de la statuette était montée comme une toupie, sur laquelle était fixée une demi-douzaine de petits yeux de verre. Elle l'avait déposé face à la porte tandis qu'eux allaient se poster à côté, près de la sortie. Narcissa lui avait tendu sa baguette, sifflant tout bas « Nous récupérerons la tienne en chemin. », ils savaient en effet que les baguettes confisquées étaient épinglés à un mur plus loin, comme des trophées. « On ne m'a pas vu me faufiler ici…. » avait-elle poursuivi et elle avait glissé derrière lui, dans son dos. Elle était de petite taille, et son crâne, blond comme des blés peu mûrs, ne dépassait pas les épaules de Severus. Par ailleurs, leur robe était du même noir. Elle était en habit de Mangemort, et lui en habit de toutes couleurs. Car le noir n'est-il pas la fonte de toutes ces autres teintes ? Hermione n'avait point pensé à cela, n'est-ce pas, lorsqu'elle l'avait rabroué sur la monotonie de ses costumes ?

Peu importait, il avait eu conscience qu'il n'était pas temps de penser à elle. Sa main avait assuré une prise solide mais flexible sur la baguette de sa vieille amie. On parlait dorénavant à la porte de sa cellule. Venait-on le chercher à nouveau pour le Maître ? Combien étaient-ils ? Il avait entendu trois voix distinctes. Reconnu un rire gras. Selwyn. Celui-là était un tenace. Non par car il s'acharnait à sa cause de chasseur de sang-purs, mais par sa filiation à une vieille famille spécialisée dans la légilimencie, il serait difficile de le maintenir à distance par des sorts de confusion mental. La voix des deux autres ne lui disait rien mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Ils étaient nombreux dans les rangs.

Narcissa avait bougé, se fondant davantage contre lui. Il avait senti sa tempe contre son omoplate gauche, et ses mains, agrippées à sa robe, derrière la taille. Un souvenir lui revint. Ils étaient adolescent alors, et Lucius avait reçu des parents de Cissa la permission de lui faire la cour. Préoccupée à l'époque de sujets plus futiles que les préparations de fiançailles grandioses et harassantes, notamment, la première étape de rédaction à la main des centaines de carton d'invitation, elle avait évité la présence de Lucius autant qu'il lui avait été possible. Et puisque bien souvent, elle était de la compagnie de Severus, elle en état venue à se dissimuler derrière son dos. Une fois, surtout, cela avait été grandiose. Lucius la cherchait et il pensait justement la trouver auprès de Severus. Il n'avait pas faux bien qu'il ne le sut jamais. Oui, comme à ce jour, Narcissa se terrait derrière lui, sa tempe contre son omoplate, et ses petites mains redéfinissant sa taille en tirant le tissu noir de son costume. Severus avait indiqué à Lucius la direction des toilettes pour filles, et à reculons, Narcissa suivant sans un bruit, souhaitant bonne attente au sadique serpentard, il –et elle- avait gagné un embranchement quelques longs pas plus loin. Sitôt à l'abri du regard par ce carrefour, Narcissa s'était séparée de lui et ils avaient fui à toutes jambes, hilares. Ils en avaient ri souvent ensuite, elle avait dit de lui qu'il était un bon danseur. Qu'elle n'avait eu qu'à suivre le rythme dès qu'elle avait perçu les ploiements de ses genoux.

Aujourd'hui aussi, il aurait à compter ses pas, pour que Narcissa suive le rythme et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se fasse prendre. Cela serait certainement moins drôle, surtout qu'ils avaient perdu l'habitude de danser depuis.

Il avait alors entendu le bruit d'une lourde barrière que l'on retirait de la porte. « Attends », il avait murmuré, les mains l'avaient lâchées. Vite, deux pas, se pencher, tourner la tête toupie du Confuseur, reculer, se laisser agripper et se mettre sur le flanc contre le mur, pour que les yeux du petit mécanisme enchanté ne voit pas de face les leurs, dans quelques directions qu'ils tournassent Le temps de faire, la barrière avait été ôtée et une clé finissait de débloquer la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Vif, si ce n'est brutal, Severus avait lancé un premier sort. S'ils étaient trois, il n'y en avait qu'un au seuil, un jeunot qui n'avait pas même de masque. Un novice en somme. Mais par sécurité, celui-ci ne devait point être confus au point de sortir sans être entrée dans la pièce sombre.

« Impero. », sa voix était si faible que des pas de rats sur les dalles brisées n'auraient produit plus de bruit. Il l'avait sommé alors, mentalement, d'entrer, de ricaner, de le railler « Alors, il se cache ce cher Snape ? Il a peur, et se ratatine dans un coin sombre comme un chien bâtard ? »

Les mains de Narcissa s'étaient mises à trembler quand un second Mangemort était entré. Plus grand de taille et de carrure, il s'exclamait déjà par-dessus l'épaule de son camarade: « je ne le vois pas ! » C'était bien difficile pour lui de le voir et de le trouver en effet, car, sous l'enchantement du Confuseur, son regard allait à droite, alors qu'il pensait regarder à gauche, et quand suspicieux, il sortit sa baguette pour lancer un puissant Lumos, il se trouva à articuler « levicorpus. »

Le premier maitrisé, le second égaré, le troisième, Selwyn, était entré en crachant : « Que faites-vous, bande d'incapables ?! »

Comme l'avait pensé Severus l'envoutement du Confuseur était de portée moindre sur ce dernier mangemort. Severus l'avait donc accompagné d'un puissant « confundo ! ». Mais là encore, la confusion ne semblait pas avoir gagné les limbes céphaliques du sorcier. Baguette dégainée, il avait lancé la première rixe. Un Stupéfix, qui avait échoué, stoppé par une barrière protectrice et, de la même façon, la riposte de Severus avait été ensevelie dans l'éclat bleuté d'un bouclier magique. Alors avait commencé la danse. Aux pas de Severus, soutenus par ceux de Narcissa et dans le rythme imposé par son attaquant. Sous l'éclairage multi chromatique des sorts désordonnés qui se brisaient aux murs ou parfois les atteignaient malgré une direction mal maitrisée. Lui, Severus, avait senti ses genoux faiblir, sa main se faire moite sur le bois, sa cadence se meurtrir. Il avait senti la moiteur, là, au-dessus de sa lèvre, là où la peur en premier s'embue sur le derme, bien avant les tempes et le front. Il avait senti la fatigue des dernières heures, la douleur endormie de la torture s'éveiller. Il avait eu peur pour Cissa, sous son manteau, et il avait brisé le rythme. Il avait fait un pas, il avait prix un risque. Le pas avait jeté à terre le Confuseur. Choqué sur la pierre dure, un œil s'était brisé. Ils avaient été mal à cet instant. Ils avaient était à peu de tout perdre. La vie en premier. Mais la sortie était proche et la fureur plus encore. Il n'avait fallu que donner à son bras la volonté spirituelle dont il n'avait jamais manqué. Et puis un sort, un sort, net, comme un éclair, un sort difficile à maîtriser mais que oui, il contrôlait. Le feu jaillit de sa baguette avec la dextérité d'un Dracon de légende, un démon de flammes, terrible dans son ire, et impossible à combattre. Le sortilège du feudeymon s'était abattu sur Selwyn, étouffant un doloris en partir au Do. Il n'avait pas chanté la note suivante. La mélodie était enrayée. A la place, il avait hurlé. Et de trois pas, de côté, Severus Snape avait fait dos à la porte ouverte. Les mains de Narcissa l'avaient tiré, tiré vers l'arrière, mais qu'ils sortent, qu'ils sortent ! Que perdait-il son temps à lancer des sortilèges de Bloclang ! Ils étaient sortis. La main de Narcissa avait repris sa baguette, avant que Severus ne la laisse trop pendre contre ses cuisses, par lassitude, par harassement. Elle l'avait senti fourbu. La main dans les plis sombres dont elle n'avait eu le temps de se défaire, elle avait récupéré les trois baguettes des mangemorts en dedans, bloqué la porte sur leur mine épouvanté, fait voler la barrière et tourner la clé. Puis, elle était repassée devant. « Viens ! », sa voix était pressante mais pas aiguë. « Vite, viens ! », Il ne s'en était pas senti la force d'abord. Il avait fallu qu'elle lui saisisse le poignet, le tire, ongles dans la peau, le fasse saigner. Il avait vu le rouge sur sa peau blanche. La magie était colorée mais les plaies sanglantes étaient rares. Les blessures sanguines étaient pour les barbares de moldus. La guerre sorcière causait des dommages en dedans. Il avait vu le rouge sur le blanc, et le rouge couler sur le noir, y disparaître. « Viens, je t'en prie... »

Il s'était levé. Le noir absorbait toutes les couleurs. Il absorberait ses douleurs, jusqu'à l'issue, jusqu'à l'aurore prochaine, à la tombée du soleil sous le ciel parme et orange, avant le bleu fumé de la nuit. Jusqu'à sa revanche, son plan et celui de la belle sorcière. Hermione. Celle qui lui avait dit. Qui lui avait dit. Oui. Qu'elle aimait les damnés. Qu'elle en aimait un.

Il s'était levé. Il savait certes encore danser, mais cette fois-ci, il ne rirait pas aux éclats, il n'était plus un adolescent, il n'en avait plus les forces. Pourtant, il sut les condenser, et boitillant, mais volontaire, mais opiniâtre, il suivit Narcissa.

Il la suivait encore. Ils étaient absorbés dans le néant d'une nuit sans lune. Ils étaient invisibles. Tels des fantômes. Ils en avaient la pâleur. Mais pas la fraîcheur cependant. En sueur, leur robe collant au dos, ils s'étaient engouffrés dans une forêt qui vivait là, en bas du repaire. L'alerte n'avait pas encore était donnée. Ils avaient coupé court, sous les feuilles de chêne, et entre les fougères. Ils auraient pu partir par les cheminées du repaire, lesquelles ouvraient à un réseau de cheminette exclusif aux Mangemorts et distribuant toute l'île britannique mais alors il aurait fallu passer à l'étage, croiser d'autres mangemorts, les faire tomber, et peut-être même éviter Nagini ou Le Maître. Alors, ils étaient passés par une fenêtre, la plus proche, avaient sauté et avaient amoindri leur chute d'un Levicorpus basique mais ô combien utile. Réceptionné, Severus avait suivi Narcissa. Ni elle, ni lui ne savaient quelle direction prendre, mais elle était en tête de file, mais elle était déterminée pour deux. Ils auraient pu transplanner, mais cela leur avait été impossible. Narcissa n'y avait rien compris, et Severus, qui savait, s'était tu. Ils étaient depuis dans un marécage où il fallait éviter ou résister à des Pitiponks dont l'éclat des lanternes à huile était par trop envoûtant. Ils étaient maintenant sur la berge d'une rivière épuisée. Ils étaient plus loin, sur la terre sèche où marcher était épuisant, où les pieds se tordaient dans les crevasses qu'ils éclairaient trop faiblement.

Ils étaient arrivés face à un mur. Un mur quasi translucide. Et d'un joli violet. Une couleur captivante vraiment.

Maintenant, ils y sont encore.

Ils marquent un arrêt. Le premier. Des heures après. Il n'est pas volontaire. Mais forcé. Ils sont contraints par Severus. Ils se font face, elle et lui. Ils se regardent. Allure penaude. Les joues rouges maintenant. Un peu comme la terre là où le soleil commence à se lever. Ils font s'évanouir chacun leur lumos. Ne lâchent pour autant pas leur baguette. Ils ignoraient tous deux que le repaire du lord était entouré d'une bulle protectrice. Mais cela ne les étonne pas cependant : si Voldemort veut paraître tout puissant, c'est qu'il sait où sa prudence est engagée.

« Bonté divine… » Narcissa sourit douloureusement. Elle a les larmes aux yeux devant ce violet. Celui que Severus a révélé en faisant un pas. Un pas de trop qui ne s'est pas achevé. Au contraire : au pas en avant, il en a reculé de six propulsé en arrière par une magie répulsive. Captif des geôles, il était captif des alentours, il semble condamné à rester. Ce violet le leur indique.

Narcissa considère son ami à travers la tendre couleur elle est passée sans problème. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas de mur. Juste de l'air incolore. Elle lève sa baguette, ses mains tremblent. Elle semble à bout de force, à bout d'espoir. Tout cela pour en arriver là. C'est étrange, il ne se rappelle pas avoir ressenti autant d'affection pour elle ces dernières années. « Je... Je vais… », elle retient des sanglots : « Je vais créer une brèche… Je vais créer une brèche et tu passeras Severus. »

Il secoue la tête. Cette perte d'énergie serait vaine. Elle trouerait à peine le dôme pour y faire glisser un caillou que tous les mangemorts arriveraient déjà à eux. Il recule. Il dit « non ». Ne pas prendre cette peine. Elle insiste. Il ajoute que ça n'est rien. Elle pleure maintenant. Autant pour lui, que pour elle épuisée, que pour Draco que Severus ne pourra protéger. Il lui dit d'aller devant. Avec un message. Il lui dit puis il se tait. Il la voit lutter, puis faire demi-tour, sèchement, en colère, après lui, après elle surtout. Il ne la suit pas, plus.

Il est arrivé où il ne peut plus aller.

O~o

_Le lendemain, Samedi 24 mai 1999, QG de l'ordre du Phoenix, Square Grimmaurd._

« Ooh » ! C'est une exclamation indignée voire totalement outrée qui réveille Hermione le lendemain matin. « Oh ! » Encore.

Elle ouvre les yeux sur les jupons de Molly Weasley. La chambre est baignée de la lumière d'un soleil matinal de la partie. L'assaut étant prévu pour la soirée, une grasse matinée, raisonnable cependant, a été accordée à chacun de ceux que le sommeil ne fuit pas.

Hermione grogne et geint. Se retourne sur le matelas de fortune, se demande bien ce que fait Molly dans la chambre, baille, songe qu'elle n'est pas vraiment réveillée et qu'elle ne trouve pas de réponse à sa première interrogation, avise Malfoy qui gigote à sa droite et plisse un œil quand dans son oreille explose différents bruitages. Dont aucun n'est agréable. Un cri de fille. Le choc d'une main sur un corps. Un tonitruant « VOYOU ! Sous mon propre toit ! »

« Maman ! » Voix de fille. Ginny. Furieuse.

« Aïe ! » Voix de garçon. Harry. Douillet.

« Vous fricotez sous mon propre toit ! ENFANTS INDIGNES ! », rugit la maîtresse de maison.

Hermione se redresse d'un coup, un seul, et ouvre grand les yeux. Nul ne peut rester dans les bras de Morphée à l'entente d'une telle vocifération. La mère de ses amis a une voix dont la puissance sonore bat une armada de réveils stridents et à plein volume. D'aucuns, au sommeil lourd, pourraient trouver cela pratique, mais à la vérité c'est proprement douloureux et atroce.

A ses côtés, Draco est lui aussi, perdu, perplexe, tournant la tête de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, miaulant « quoi, quoi ? » et brandissant sa baguette. Neville est tombé de son fauteuil après un effroyable sursaut de terreur et se masse les fesses, bassin relevé, et Ron mâchouille, en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux, tel un zombi après une nuit d'errance. « Baisse d'un ton m'man, steu plait… »

Elle n'en a absolument pas l'intention, visiblement. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'entend pas. Campée devant le lit qu'occupent Harry et Ginny, elle cogne avec son livre de cuisine sur la tête abasourdie du premier et s'essaie à sortir la seconde du lit.

« Aïe, Aïe, pardon, aïe, pardon, pardon, aïe, aïe ! » scande Harry qui a toujours énormément de mal à émerger le matin.

« Je t'avais interdit de passer la nuit avec Harry, jeune fille ! »

« Môman ! », Ginny, parfaitement réveillée, et qui bat des jambes comme sa mère la tire sans se soucier de la savoir dépêtrer. Elle finit par tomber au sol. Harry en profite pour clarifier la situation.

« C'est pas du tout ce que je vous croyez, Mme Weasley ! »

Hermione pouffe. Ce n'était absolument pas la chose à sortir. Bien qu'il soit évident que rien d'indécent, voluptueux, ou charnel, n'ait pu se produire dans une chambre ressemblant à un dortoir collectif pour jeunes adultes déprimés, Molly Weasley, femme tenant à préserver la vertu de son unique petite fille, ne voudra rien reconnaître. Combien de fois, Molly les a–t-elle prises à part, Ginny et elle, Hermione, pour leur parler des dangers de l'amour ou tout du moins des dangers de ce qui se fait en amour !

« Comment oses-tu, Harry, toi qui es comme mon propre fils ! », cette fois, ce n'est plus un rugissement mais un véritable hurlement. Cette situation va bien au-delà des limites de la compréhension de cette intègre et prudente mère de famille.

Ginny, enfin sortie des draps, assise en tailleur à même le sol, aux pieds de sa mère un tantinet trop protectrice, lève les yeux au ciel, gonfle ses joues comme un hamster puis soupire.

« Bah », répond intelligemment le concerné, se mettant debout sur le lit. « On a pas… » Le livre de cuisine lui frôle superbement l'oreille avant de s'écraser contre le mur.

Molly Weasley a le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux lorsqu'elle ordonne, le doigt impératif : « HORS DE MA VUE, VAURIEN ! »

Epouvanté face à tant de courroux, Harry, yeux ronds, bondit du lit, se réceptionne par une glissade laborieuse sur le parquet, s'en cogne la tempe contre le linteau de la porte et disparaît dans un dernier « Aïe, ouille » en se massant. On l'entend descendre l'escalier, quatre à quatre.

Draco ricane. Hermione l'entend marmonner quelque chose comme : « _c'est ça qui doit tous nous sauver !_ », et elle ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier ce cynisme. Tout comme elle, en prononçant ses mots, Draco n'a pas en tête l'affrontement qui les attend ce soir. Il analysait juste la situation actuelle. Un Vaudeville idiot. Une scène de la vie de tous les jours. Un réveil tel que l'on pourrait en attendre un d'un jour ordinaire.

Ce réveil en fanfare a été comme un exorcisme des peurs de la veille. Soufflée par une vulgaire réprimande familiale futile et un rien bête mais concrète, si concrète et simple. Porteuse de l'espoir d'une solution tout aussi simple : des explications, des pardons, des rires et embrassades. Des gestes quotidiens, en somme, de jours ordinaires.

Hermione ne peut qu'en sourire. En s'endormant, laborieusement, quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'interrogeait déjà sur l'ambiance qui régnerait au matin. Elle imaginait la tête de chacun, baissée, la bouche morose, une dépression météorologique dans les iris de toute la tablée du petit-déjeuner. Et rien de cela ne s'est produit. Elle n'a pas encore songé à Severus. Si. Voilà. Maintenant. Elle perd son sourire. Jauge la scène.

« Ouh ! », Molly Weasley s'exhorte à reprendre son souffle. Ron s'est redressé pour lui tapoter l'épaule. « Respire, respire, voilààà, respire ! » Il a l'air crétin. Elle l'adore, décidément.

La belle sorcière sourit de nouveau, moins largement, mais elle sourit elle ne peut s'en empêcher. La pièce est baignée d'une lueur chaude et elle se sent revigorée, fouettée par un regain d'énergie. Il est encore possible d'agir normalement aujourd'hui.

Ginny soupire une nouvelle fois puis se redresse graduellement, tout en prenant bien soin d'expliquer à sa mère, que franchement, sa réaction est excessive et ridicule. Pour toute réponse, sa mère la met sur pied d'une poigne de fer et l'entraîne hors de la chambre.

Les quatre rescapés, quant à eux, se regardent, complices, puis éclatent de rire.

_Une heure plus tard._

Hermione est bien plus morose au sortir de la salle de bain. La douche lui a remis les idées en place, et avec, les interrogations et l'appréhension.

Descendant les étages, le malaise ne fait que s'accroître dans le brouhaha des discussions du rez-de-chaussée. Quand elle y arrive, elle le retrouve dans un état quasi similaire à la veille : du passage, des messages à transiter, des idées qu'on prend la peine d'étudier. Effervescence.

On lui passe un bras sur l'épaule : « Viens manger, Hermione. », Remus Lupin est toujours aussi prévenant.

Hermione s'entend expliquer qu'elle ne prendra qu'un thé, qu'elle est invitée à bruncher chez ses parents. On lui demande de passer le bonjour, elle acquiesce.

Molly Weasley, près des fourneaux, toujours aussi teigneuse, et Ginny toujours ardente défenseuse : « Maman j'ai dormi avec Harry ET Ron, ET Hermione, ET Neville, ET Draco Malfoy ! »

« Là n'est pas la question. Je t'avais interdit de fricoter avec ton ami. Qu'il soit Harry ne change rien ! Tu as découché, jeune fille ! »

« Techniquement non, maman. J'étais bel et bien dans la maison ! »

« Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre ! Alors cesse de discuter ! »

« Oui et bien, je crois que ces deux chambres ont exactement la même orientation, plein sud vois-tu. Alors, c'est plus une erreur d'inattention de ma part : je me suis simplement trompée d'étage… »

« Tu es impossible ! », s'emporte Molly Weasley. « Va t'asseoir et manger. Ta bouche sera moins occupée à essayer de trouver le dernier mot contre ta mère, ingrate ! »

Hermione sourit à nouveau, essaie d'intimer l'ordre à son cerveau de faire mettre la voix de Molly Weasley en sourdine. Ginny lui passe devant, un sourire satisfait sur sa bouche rose. Harry a osé se montrer devant sa bienveillante « belle-maman » et accepte d'un grand sourire les toasts qu'elle dépose devant lui avec un « _mange, mon chéri, il te faut des forces aujourd'hui._ » Ron lui en pique la moitié et la bouche pleine, demande où est passé Neville et si Draco toujours à l'étage, à l'intention de vider la réserve d'eau londonienne sous la douche. Georges et Fred reprennent la blague à la cantonade.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harry refuse un second service de toasts et de boudins, Ron obtient réponse à ses deux interrogations : Draco et Neville reparaissent.

Le premier, impeccable de mise comme à son ordinaire, accepte un thé et un scone quant au second, il dédaigne même les muffins pour se diriger droit vers Harry.

« Harry ? Je pourrais te parler un instant ? » Il semble empressé, ce n'est pas rien de le dire. Harry se lève, sans doute à croire que son ami souhaiterait la conversation privée. Mais celui-ci lui fait signe qu'il n'en est rien.

« J'ai trop mangé… », soupire Harry. « Allons marcher.. »

« Okay ».

Hermione décide de suivre le mouvement. Elle va se mettre en retard pour se rendre chez ses parents. Tout naturellement, elle les rejoint dans l'entrée où elle récupère sa cape.

Neville se tord les mains : « Voilà, humh ? Harry, tu comptes en finir ce soir, pas vrai ? »

Harry fronce les yeux. Hermione s'interrompt dans son opération de nouage des rubans de sa pelisse.

« J'espère. » Harry ne s'avance pas en l'exprimant ainsi.

« Bien. Parce que j'ai bossé sur quelque-chose ! Te souviens-tu de cette plante que Voldemort voulait et que Malfoy et Snape nous ont rapportée ? »

« Euh… Celle bourrée de poison ? »

Hermione écoute avec tant d'intérêt qu'elle ne réalise pas qu'elle effectue des nœuds trop nombreux et désordonnés avec son ruban.

« Oui. On lui a retourné après quelques modifications… pour, euhm, amoindrir ses capacités… »

Harry change de pieds d'appui : « Ouais, et ? »

« Attends, je vais y venir … A la base, il la voulait pour deux choses : s'immuniser en ingérant des doses ridiculement infimes et l'autre, décimer ses ennemis. Snape et Malfoy nous avaient rapporté que déçu par cette récolte, il avait abandonné ces idées-là. Bon… J'en ai creusé une autre. Nous avions un échantillon authentique du plant, Harry. Si tu te rappelles, il suffit de toucher ce truc et hop, tu tombes raide mort ! Efficace, pas vrai ? »

Harry attend la suite, sans partager l'enthousiasme de son vieil ami. Il ne comprend pas plus qu'Hermione l'idée qui a germé dans le cerveau de Neville. Même lorsqu'il lâche le morceau : « J'en ai fabriqué une teinture. »

Hermione s'exclame. Éblouie. « C'est un plan génial, Neville ! » Celui-ci lui retourne un sourire qui se change en soupir légèrement exaspéré lorsque Harry leur fait de gros yeux derrière ses lunettes.

« Euh je ne vous suis pas… »

Neville a tôt fait de lui expliquer.

« Juste génial ! », répète Hermione, admirative alors que Harry envisage la possibilité. Elle en battrait presque des mains si elle n'avait pas emmêlé ses satanés rubans autour de ses doigts. Elle pivote donc vers son meilleur ami : « Il faut le faire, Harry ! », le conseille-t-elle.

« C'est délicat… » estime Harry qui a plus conscience que les deux autres de la dureté de la tâche. » Il soupire, les regarde, acquiesce, résigné, « Mais vous avez raison, je crois qu'il faut essayer. »

Neville fait un pas vers lui. Pose une main sur son épaule. La serre. Il n'a décidément plus rien de l'adolescent de Poudlard avec son idée incroyable et cet air grave qui plombe soudainement l'ambiance. « Tu es sûr ? »

Un acquiescement en retour. « Oui. »

« Il faut que tu en sois certain... Harry, tu seras seul. Il va nous falloir passer l'ordre qu'il ne faut pas t'approcher, ni te toucher car sinon par inadvertance… »

« Raide mort, hein.. », grimace l'Elu.

« Ouais. » Le sourire de Neville est aussi bancal. Il ajoute après un temps… « Tu devrais être tout seul, Harry, afin d'éviter des bévues... » Hermione l'entend encore murmurer, « Seul... en théorie... », elle pivote vers Neville, les yeux embués, il lui offre un sourire contrit. Elle sait que Harry ne sera pas seul.

Harry, lui a fermé les yeux. Il soupire à nouveau. Neville et Hermione retiennent leur souffle.

« C'est d'accord. », Harry opine sans cesse du chef entre deux expirations. « Et faites déléguer quelqu'un pour transmettre le message. »

Hermione serre brièvement la main de Harry. « Je viendrai avec toi moi aussi, Harry. »

« Toi aussi. »

Hermione hausse les épaules lorsque Harry la considère, désapprobateur : « Bien, oui, tu sais que je ne suis ni étourdie ni maladroite… Neville l'est un peu plus, mais il ne veut pas tomber raide mort, je crois. Alors, ça ira. » Neville ricane, Harry semble ému. Il les regarde tour à tour, mâchoire serrée.

D'une pièce au loin, une horloge sonne les dix heures. Hermione se détourne, avance vers la porte : « On en reparle tantôt... je dois filer... »

Neville lui adresse un signe de la main.

Harry murmure : « 'Kay.. », puis lorsque Hermione pose la main sur la poignée de la grand'porte : « Hermione… ça ira, ça ira pour Snape aussi… »

Dans le bénéfice du doute, Hermione s'essaie à y croire.

O~o

_Deux heures plus tard,_

Le brunch des parents d'Hermione était convivial en dépit du sourire quelque peu forcé de leur chère fille. Ses parents lui ont raconté dans le menue détail leur folle soirée de la veille, chez cette tante Christie éprise d'un homme plus jeune qu'elle. Ses parents ont succombé au charme du jeune fiancé Georges et alors qu'Hermione aide à desservir la table, sa mère lui expose encore qu'il est « _un vrai boute-en-train..._ », son père surenchérit « _Il m'a fait immédiatement pensé aux frères jumeaux de ton ami Ronald_. _Oui, oui, je ne les ai vu qu'une fois, mais ils m'ont fait forte impression…_ » et qu' « _Il lui tarde de te rencontrer._ »

« Maman… Papa… », les interrompt pourtant Hermione, grave. Le sourire de ceux-ci se fane instantanément. « Maman, je t'ai promis de ne pas aller à l'avant du danger, mais… Mais cette fois je ne peux pas faire autrement, et ils… Ils ont Severus. »

Madame Granger manque échapper le plat de Custard Cream qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger au réfrigérateur. Son fond heurte violemment la table. La cuillère, en dedans du plat, fait trembloter la lourde préparation jaune d'une façon grotesque. « L'homme que tu aimes ? Ce Severus là ? » Elle pantelle. « Mon dieu, c'est horrible… »

Hermione avale difficilement sa salive : « oui… » Elle soupire puis redresse les yeux, les tournant tour à tour vers l'un ou l'autre de ses parents : « Papa, maman, ne restez pas à la maison pendant quelques jours. Si... s'il y a des représailles… Allez à la mer… Ou bien… retournez chez tante Christie et Georges… »

« Quoi ? »

Blanche, tremblante, sa mère tâtonne à la recherche d'un siège. Hermione la conduit au sofa le plus proche. Sa mère n'atteint que l'accoudoir, où elle s'assied abruptement. Là où son père la rejoint et de son bras passé à la taille, la soutient moralement.

« Vous saviez que cela arriverait, n'est-ce pas… », Hermione sourit gaillardement, « Vous nous avez même aidé... »

Son père se penche vers elle : « Tu ne seras pas devant, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ? »

Elle humecte ses lèvres... « Il n'y aura pas… », elle se tait, « Je ne peux pas vous dire. Mais… ça sera… », elle cherche ses mots, « Insidieux. » Aucune guerre des tranchées n'est prévue, aucun no man's land où sera envoyé de la chair à canon. C'est une rafle qui va avoir lieu. Une rafle de mangemorts. Rien de plus, rien de moins. « En théorie, du moins », ajoute-t-elle.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aider ? », questionne aussitôt son père.

Hermione secoue négativement la tête et s'accroupit face au sofa au fond duquel ses parents sont écrasés d'angoisse et de tristesse.

« Une lettre vous parviendra bientôt », explique-t-elle, leur prenant la main, Elle l'a rédigé le matin même, avant la douche. Elle y explique tout, depuis l'idée du virus, au vaccin, et à ce que ce procédé alambiqué permettra. Elle l'a déposé, avant de venir ici, en lieu sûr, chez les Moldus, au service Postal d'une bourgade choisie au hasard dans l'annuaire. « Si je ne reviens pas pour vous le raconter de vive voix, vous saurez tout… et je vous demanderai de me rendre un service dans cette lettre. De visiter deux personnes… Deux personnes qui me sont chères… Vous le ferez ? »

Sa mère pleure maintenant. Hermione libère sa main pour laisser à sa mère la possibilité d'y sangloter. Mais de ses doigts, nerveux, sa mère s'accroche à elle, à son poignet.

« Les parents de ton Severus ? », demande son père, la voix lourde.

« Sa mère et une de ses bonnes amies, oui… »

« Nous ne l'avons même pas rencontré… », regrette sa mère.

Hermione se redresse, les attire un à un dans une étreinte qu'elle veut brève, « Bientôt… peut-être… »

C'est son vœu le plus sincère.

O~o

_Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard,_

Hermione est ébranlée. Cette annonce n'était absolument pas prévue. Bien trop dangereuse. Mais intérieurement, il lui semble qu'elle a pris la bonne décision en dévoilant la situation à ses parents. Rien ne filtrera. Aucun mangemort ne viendra les interroger d'ici ce soir, pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Jusqu'à présent, ils se sont toujours tenus à distance des Moldus proches de leurs opposants…

Puis, envoyer ses parents en séjour familial ou à la mer n'est qu'une précaution. Elle ne sera pas superflue s'ils perdent l'assaut ce soir, mais le sera assurément si le gros des Mangemorts parvient à être mis aux arrêts, et si Voldemort, à défaut d'être tué, sort de la bataille affaibli.

La jeune sorcière prend quelques minutes pour se ressaisir en sortant de chez elle. Plutôt que transplanner, elle opte pour prendre le bus.

Elle doit encore se rendre dans une certaine rue près du Chemin de Traverse, mais ne peut en aucun cas s'y présenter avec un visage mosaïque, morcelé de pensées contradictoires, de doutes inconstants, brouillé de larmes contenues, et empreint d'une résignation farouche.  
A ses prochaines visiteuses, il ne faudra rien confier. Rien. Ne pas dire pour Severus, surtout pas. Taire. Sourire. Imiter une visite de courtoisie. Aller aux nouvelles et mentir sur les siennes. Entretenir la joyeuseté de cette maison joyau où la convalescence est mère de gaîté. La tâche va être ardue. Il semble à Hermione que ses nerfs vont lâcher sous peu. Vraiment. Bien trop d'heures déjà, sans nouvelles de Severus… Et si… Et s'ils ne le trouvaient pas ce soir ? H

mione s'agite ses mains tremblent, elle écrase l'une dans l'autre et plisse très fort ses paupières, s'enjoignant au calme. Elle appuie son crâne sur l'appuie-tête de son siège et inspire, expire.

Assise là, à l'arrière, la radio noyée sous le bruit du moteur et des roues sur l'asphalte, elle se rassérène. Lorsqu'elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux, elle découvre une petite fille, devant, qui la dévisage. L'enfant la pointe du doigt, désignant la capeline rouge griotte d'Hermione, demandant la même à sa maman.

Hermione se trouve finalement bien étourdie et imprudente, de sortir avec une cape de sorcier sur le dos, tant bien même est-elle vêtue façon moldue par-dessous. Enfin, puisqu'il est toujours des gens habillés de façon farfelue dans les grandes villes, ne passe-t-elle pas non plus comme une échappée de l'asile.

Consolée à cette idée, Hermione, descend à l'arrêt suivant, passe devant un Tesco (1) dans lequel elle entre pour acheter un cake aux fruits confits, et c'est à pied, l'humeur presque égale, qu'elle rejoint Le Chaudron Baveur.

Lorsqu'elle présente son gâteau aux deux femmes, quelques minutes plus tard, elle les voit s'animer :

« J'espère que Severus nous rejoindra si nous lui envoyons un hibou pour annoncer que nous prenons le thé toutes ensemble !», avance sa chère maman. Elle tranche le gâteau avec un sort de découpe presque maîtrisé. Il est moelleux et d'un jaune soleil, la décoloration des écorces de citron. Enfin, par touches, les fruits rouges, des griottes, le parsèment. Le cake donne faim et l'envie de sourire. Virgule aussi lorgne vers la pâtisserie.

« Monzieur Zeferus, aime beaucoup les zerizes, z'est son péché mignon avec les tartes au zitron ! », surenchérit Sigrid. « Mais tu zais, tout ça, bien sûr ! «

Hermione dispose les tranches sur un plateau. Oui, elle sait. Elle sait énormément de choses.

Mais ce jour, sur l'absence de Severus, et son évident goût pour la couleur cerise, elle se tait.

TBC.

(1) : Tesco :marque de commerce de quartier anglais


End file.
